¿Bailamos?
by Luzy Snape
Summary: finalmente el capitulo 20, regreso mi inpiracion despues de mucho tiempo. Proximo final, lean las notas por favor, tampoco es la octava maravilla y es un capitulo corto pero espero les guste. gracias.
1. Chapter 1

¿BAILAMOS?

Capitulo 1: TRISTEZA.

-¿No te parece maravillosa la idea? Es algo fantástico que la embajada alemana vaya a dar una fiesta como bienvenida a todas las selecciones nacionales de fútbol-dijo alegremente una joven castaña mientras caminaba tomada del brazo, al lado de un apuesto muchacho.

-¡Es una idea agradable, Aidé!-respondió el chico con una sonrisa, viendo divertido a su compañera quien estaba en verdad entusiasmada ante la idea.

-¡Es mejor que te deje, Oliver! Quede con las chicas de que iríamos de compras, puesto que queremos estar lo mas presentables para el baile de mañana-dijo Aidé mientras se despedía del chico con un breve beso en la mejilla del mismo.

-¡Todas ustedes siempre estarán hermosas, sin necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo!-dijo Oliver viendo correr a su amiga al encuentro del resto de las chicas, quienes desde la distancia, saludaron al joven.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido, Oliver y no te olvides que mañana por la noche me sacaras a bailar!-exclamo Aidé agitando la mano en señal de despedida, sin percatarse de la repentina palidez que asomo al rostro del chico.

-¡Vaya cara, Oliver! Esta más pálido que un vampiro ¿Es que acaso Paty te dijo algo desagradable?-dijo una ronca y varonil voz a espaldas del chico, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Steve, que susto me has dado! Y no, Aidé no me dicho nada desagradable solamente estoy así porque...bueno sucede que... ¡Maldición¿Qué rayos se supone que voy hacer?-susurro Oliver cabizbajo y pensativo.

-¡Tranquilo, Oliver! No puede ser tan malo lo que te sucede ¿Verdad?-pregunto amable Steve mientras se acercaba al chico y colocaba una mano, suavemente, sobre el hombro del mismo.

-¡No me hagas caso, Steve! Y mejor vayamos a buscar a los demás; a lo mejor les parece jugar un rato ¿No lo crees?-dijo Oliver sonriendo nuevamente.

-¡Por supuesto! Después de todo si se trata de fútbol, siempre tendrán energías-dijo Steve con si nada.

-Entonces ¡Vayamos a buscarlos!-dijo Oliver dando media vuelta para ir en busca de sus compañeros de equipo pero antes de que pudiera avanzar una morena y fuerte mano, lo detuvo por un brazo.

-Si te ocurre algo o necesitas ayuda ¿Me lo dirás, verdad?-cuestiono en voz baja Steve viendo con intensidad a su -ahora- amigo y compañero de equipo.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, Steve! No me pasa nada, de verdad solamente son tonterías mías-dijo Oliver mientras apartaba su mirada de la de su amigo, pues extrañamente el sentirla sobre si le provoca un peculiar hormigueo en el estomago que no sabría definir a que se debía.

-¡Vayamos a buscar a los demás, Oliver!-susurro Steve soltando con desgana el brazo de su amigo, sintiendo la súbita perdida del calor que emanaba del mismo, dándose cuenta de que Oliver ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que su presencia le provocaba y que verlo cabizbajo lo preocupaba demasiado aun cuando no fuera capaz de decir esas palabras en voz alta.

-¡Ay, Oliver Atom si tan solo tuvieras una idea por mínima que fuera de lo que produces en mí! Pero es imposible mientras estés con Paty-pensó Steve con un triste suspiro.

-¿Qué le pasara a Steve? Se ha quedado muy serio repentinamente y ahora suspira con tristeza ¡Me preocupa! Pero imagino que si algo le incomoda me lo dirá, después de todo no es alguien que exprese con libertad sus sentimientos a menos que así lo desee-pensó Oliver mientras caminaba al lado del moreno tan sumido en sus pensamientos como el otro lo estaba también.

Y sumidos en sus pensamientos llegaron hasta las cercanías del complejo futbolístico, especialmente preparado y equipado para la copa mundial.

-¡Oliver, Steve!-gritaron varias voces a la vez, sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos chicos, quienes de inmediato saludaron a sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos¿Están jugando?-pregunto Oliver al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Íbamos a comenzar hacerlo¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros?-sugirió Tom con una sonrisa.

-¡Encantados, Tom!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Steve y Oliver, integrándose a los dos improvisados equipos para de esa manera jugar durante varias horas hasta terminar agotados, luego de lo cual fueron hacia las duchas y vestidores para poder refrescarse y entonces...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, ahora con otro nuevo fic, esta vez de capitán Tsubasa, la verdad es que no termino ni uno, o según yo serán cortos y solo se alargan, bueno espero les guste esta historia, lo mismo que el resto de las que continuo escribiendo; tan solo espero que esta no sea muy larga, aunque no me hago ilusiones. Si esta historia les gusta y me dejan reviews por favor de darme sus mail puesto con los problemas que esta presentando con eso de que no permite contestar comentarios, les responderé vía mail. Gracias.

Nuevo sistema de actualización de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabético, lo que esta entre paréntesis es la serie a la que pertenece el fic así como la pareja principal, las segundas son co-protagonistas:  
¿Bailamos? (Capitán Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazón de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los días 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu y las parejas de milenio)  
Magia Lunar (Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Lucius x Severus x Remus, Serena x Darien)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los días 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Malik x Marik, Pegasus x Seto, y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los días 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el Inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los días 22-31

Así mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras así (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quédate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser así serian subidos por orden alfabético también es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavía no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera según el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	2. confusion

¿BAILAMOS?

Capitulo 2: CONFUSIÓN

-¡Encantados, Tom!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Steve y Oliver, integrándose a los dos improvisados equipos para de esa manera jugar durante varias horas hasta terminar agotados, luego de lo cual fueron hacia las duchas y vestidores para poder refrescarse y entonces...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Oliver? Has estado algo distraído durante el juego-dijo Tom mientras se metía en una de las duchas individuales, para de inmediato templar el agua a su gusto.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo que hay algo que me preocupa pero es una tontería, así que despreocúpate; que no es nada, Tom-dijo Oliver entrando en otro de los cubículos para inmediatamente empezar a enjabonarse el cuerpo y el cabello para asearse.

Manteniendo el silencio desde ese momento hasta que termino y abandono por completo los vestidores, sin dar importancia a las perplejas miradas que sus compañeros le dirigían.

-¿Qué le sucede a Oliver? Ha estado muy raro y aunque es un extraordinario jugador, no ha estado en absoluto concentrado en el juego de hace un rato-dijo Benji con extrañeza.

-¡Algo le esta incomodando! Y ha estado así desde que lo encontré, despidiéndose de Paty-dijo Steve confundido.

-¿Creen que Paty le haya dicho algo que le haga actuar como lo hace?-pregunto Ralph sin saber que pensar de la confusa situación.

-¡Eso es algo difícil de saber! Solo Oliver podría aclarar nuestra confusión pero por lo visto se niega hacerlo-dijo Tom.

Así que una vez que todos los chicos llegaron aquella conclusión, decidieron regresar al complejo deportivo, ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena y si no estaban sus entrenadores se preocuparían innecesariamente por todos ellos.

-¡Hola chicas! Realmente se les da muy bien eso de ir de compras ¿verdad?-dijo Andy sorprendido al encontrarse a sus amigas a la entrada del complejo, cargando un montón de bolsas y cajas.

-¿Tenias alguna duda, Andy?-dijo con una sonrisa Mary mostrando lo cargada que iba, puesto que al menos llevaba 5 bolsas y 2 cajas, y el resto de las chicas andaban más o menos iguales.

-¿Quieren ayuda?-ofrecieron los chicos al verlas con tanta carga.

-¡No es necesario! Podemos hacernos cargo a la perfección, ahora si nos disculpan; iremos a dejar todo a nuestras habitaciones-dijeron las chavas como si nada, dirigiéndose de inmediato al ascensor para subir a sus habitaciones.

-¿Cómo pueden cargar tanto y sin embargo no pueden hacer cosas tan sencillas como cambiar el aceite al motor o un neumático?-dijo Bruce confundido.

-Al grado de parecer machista: Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que son chicas y nosotros chicos, tal vez sea algo genético ¿Quién puede saberlo?-dijo Aoi tan confundido como todos, tras lo cual se fueron al comedor comunitario donde una rica cena les esperaba y al cabo de algunos minutos se dieron cuenta de que su capitán, Oliver Atom, no se encontraba presente, no llegando nunca al lugar y eso si que termino por confundirlos aun más.

-¿Qué le estará pasando a Oliver? Ya se me hace mucho como para que no venga a cenar-dijeron Benji y Tom preocupados.

-Tampoco somos sus nanas como para estarlo cuidando, si no quiere venir pues es su problema-dijo Richard tranquilo.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Richard, no somos nanas como para estar al pendiente de sí come o no!-dijo Steve con calma.

-¡Cierto! Lo mejor es que terminemos y nos vayamos a dormir ya que mañana será un día muy pesado pues tendremos que prepararnos para el baile que da la embajada alemana-dijo Armand mientras se levantaba de la mesa con algunos de sus compañeros que ya habían terminado de cenar.

Así poco a poco, todos y todas los miembros del equipo nacional de Japón se fueron retirando del lugar hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, hasta que él ultimo en hacerlo fue Steve Kyuga y asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, coloco en un plato algo de la cena para llevarlo a cierto chico desaparecido y al cual esperaba encontrar en la habitación que compartían, dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia la misma y entrando en ella con absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Oliver?-pregunto confundido Steve al ver a su amigo dar tumbos -bastantes torpes- por toda la habitación.

-¡STEVE!-exclamo sorprendido Oliver al oírlo yéndose de morros al suelo pues no pudo mantener el equilibrio en el paso que estaba dando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado Steve mientras dejaba el plato sobre una mesa y se acerca al otro chico, ayudándolo a levantarse, viendo confundido el dulce rubor que en ese momento tiño las mejillas del jugador, lo cual le hizo sonreír imperceptible apenas moviendo las comisuras de sus labios por lo que Oliver ni siquiera lo noto.

-¡Estoy bien, solo se lastimo mi orgullo!-dijo Oliver apenado alejándose de inmediato del otro joven pues al sentirlo tan cerca, él estomago se le agitaba como si un millón de mariposas hubieran decidido ir a instalarse en el mismo, tomándolo como morada y esa sensación realmente lo confundía muchísimo.

-¡Entiendo! Ahora puedes decirme ¿Qué era lo que hacías? La verdad es que te veías bastante gracioso dando tumbos por la habitación-dijo medio burlón Steve, encaminándose de nuevo a la mesa de donde tomo el plato anteriormente dejado, para luego acercarse hasta Oliver -quien se había sentado en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación-y colocar la cena sobre las piernas del chico.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto extrañado Oliver al ver el contenido del plato.

-¡La cena! Cómo no bajaste a hacerlo, te he traído un poco de lo hubo, ya esta frió pero todavía esta bueno y ahora me dirás ¿Qué hacías o no?-dijo Steve sin quitar el dedo del reglón, notando como el chico de nueva cuenta volvía a enrojecer, lo cual siguió confundiéndolo.

-¡Gracias por la cena, no debiste molestarte Steve!-dijo Oliver con una suave sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y tomando un tenedor comenzó a picar la comida enfrente de él.

-¡De nada¿Ya me dirás?-insistió Steve suavemente, mientras veía al chico comer con demasiada lentitud, como si intentara deliberadamente retrasar su respuesta.

-¡Es algo penoso y una tontería! Pero lo que sucede es que... -comenzó Oliver mientras se metía un nuevo pedazo de comida para la desesperación del moreno.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Muchísimas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios y a los que he respondido -como prometí- por correo, pero hay otros tantos que no han dejado su mail y por lo mismo no he podido hacerlo así que les pido que lo hagan para poder contestar sus dudas. Ahora les dejo con sus nombres (y correos) y así sepan a quienes les conteste. Gracias de nuevo por su atención y que gusto que el fic les este gustando y mientras lo haga escribiré con mucho gusto para ustedes. Y dado el hecho de que no puedo responderles directamente a sus dudas, les dejo con las ideas globales del próximo episodio, en donde veremos algo más del acercamiento entre Steve y Oliver así como de las lecciones que recibirá para poder bailar.

Gracias por leer:

mahokka ÁGUILA FANEL Katja Kitayima 

Luzy Snape. 


	3. lecciones

¿BAILAMOS?

Capitulo 3: LECCIONES.

-¡Es algo penoso y una tontería! Pero lo que sucede es que...-comenzó Oliver mientras se metía un nuevo pedazo de comida para la desesperación del moreno.

-¿Me lo dirás en algún momento esta noche o deberé sacártelo con un tirabuzón, Oliver?-dijo exasperado Steve al ver la actitud del chico, quien tras soltar un suspiro y dejar definitivamente en paz la comida...

-Pues sucede que... ¡Necesito aprender a bailar! Por eso es que estaba dando tumbos por la habitación, Steve-dijo Oliver mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, por completo avergonzado a la espera de que su compañero se riera de sus tonterías.

-¿No sabes bailar?-pregunto Steve con toda la seriedad del mundo, sin reírse en lo absoluto del chico, quien internamente agradeció tal gesto.

-¡No, nunca he aprendido! Y como mañana habrá un baile, pues Aidé espera que la invite a bailar y no me gustaría hacer el ridículo; por eso fue que no fui a cenar estaba intentando "practicar" pero como has visto estoy negado para el baile, no tengo coordinación alguna-dijo Oliver con pena.

-¡Ya entiendo¿Te gustaría aprender, no es cierto?-dijo Steve viendo a su amigo asentir- ¿Qué te parecería si te enseño? No es tan difícil aprender a bailar y dudo en verdad que no tengas coordinación, solo creo que no sabes como moverte-dijo el moreno con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Enseñarme a bailar, tú¿Cómo... digo quien te enseño a ti?-dijo Oliver confundido, viendo extrañado al moreno.

-¡Mis padres! Tanto mi mamá como mi papá eran buenos bailarines, les gustaba mucho bailar y siempre danzaban un rato, luego de que papá volvía en las noches de trabajar y en una de esas noches, los descubrí y me gusto tanto como se veían que les pedí de favor que me enseñaran y así lo hicieron; no soy un excelente bailarín pero me defiendo bastante bien en ese aspecto, por lo que si lo deseas puedo ayudarte, eso si quieres, Oliver-dijo Steve con calma.

-¿Lo harías por mi?-cuestiono sorprendido Oliver por las palabras del otro chico.

-¡Solo si me guardas el secreto!-dijo con tono conspirador Steve, mientras le sonreía al chico a su lado, quien sin poder evitarlo y menos aun ocultarlo se ruborizo al verlo sonreír.

-¡Dios¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué parece como si en mi estomago vivieran miles de mariposas y ahora se han puesto a revolotear como locas con solo esa sonrisa¿Qué me pasa cuando estoy tan cerca de Steve?-pensó Oliver con el rostro ardiendo, totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-¡Es tan hermoso! Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que me provoca, si solo pudiera confesarle que¡Lo amo!-pensó Steve mientras su sonrisa se tornaba triste ante el hecho de saber que el amor que sentía por el otro chico, era más que imposible.

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué se ha puesto triste¿Qué estará pensado para ponerse en ese estado? Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto-pensó Oliver preocupado al ver la sonrisa triste del otro joven.

-¡Por supuesto que te guardare el secreto! Y entonces que¿Bailamos, Steve?-pregunto suavemente Oliver mientras sentía que su rubor aumentaba un poquito mas, puesto que sus propias palabras le habían hecho darse cuenta de que en pocos momentos estaría dentro de esos firmes brazos, rodeándolo y por su propia voluntad, lo cual solo hizo que aquellas mariposas continuaran revoloteando con mayor insistencia por su estomago hasta casi marearlo.

-¡Bailemos, Oliver Atom!-susurro Steve con suavidad mientras se levantaba con rapidez de su lugar y dirigiéndose al equipo de sonido, pronto sintonizo una estación de radio con música variada y subiendo el volumen hasta un nivel aceptable pero que tampoco molestara al resto de los cuartos, dejo todo listo para comenzar la enseñanza del chico, quien solo se limitaba ha verlo con cara de confusión así como con aquel exquisito rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas y que le parecía tan encantador.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que el baile puede ser tan complicado o simple como la música misma puesto que hay en todos los ritmos imaginables que van desde las baladas, el pop, rock and roll, merengue, salsa, vals, rumba, frost trop, tango, etc.; en fin un gran variedad de ritmos y todos ellos con sus propios pasos-dijo Steve con una sonrisa que casi se convierte en carcajada al ver la cara de espanto de Oliver.

-Pero antes de que te enseñe la música, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo te mueves? Si es que puedes seguir un ritmo o primero deberé enseñarte a mover, Oliver-dijo Steve con calma, aun cuando por dentro le resultara divertido ver a su compañero palidecer por momentos.

-¿Ritmo¿Moverme? No tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando, Steve-dijo Oliver confundido totalmente.

-¡Es algo muy sencillo! Solo tienes que seguirme en lo que haga y así sabré lo que deberé hacer contigo-respondió Steve mientras movía suavemente sus pies siguiendo el ritmo de un suave y tranquilo vals, viendo con sorpresa que el otro chico le seguía con relativa facilidad por lo que se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser muy difícil enseñarle a bailar.

-¡Por lo que puedo ver no será difícil enseñarte a bailar por el contrario sabes moverte bastante bien, Oliver!-dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de bailar.

-¡OH, gracias! Supongo-dijo Oliver algo dudoso por el comentario de Steve.

-¿Qué te gustaría aprender primero¿Un vals, un tango u otro ritmo?-dijo Steve notando la leve incomodidad del chico.

-¡La verdad que me da igual! Lo que escojas estará bien, puesto que no se bailar nada de nada-dijo Oliver con calma.

-¡Bien! En ese caso creo que te enseñare primero el vals y luego el tango son ritmos algo opuestos pero si los dominas podrás defenderte con otros ritmos-dijo Steve mientras sintonizaba en la radio una estación que tocara algún vals.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que esta algo corto pero conforme vaya adquiriendo mayor fuerza la trama, espero que se vayan alargando los mismo por otro lado les puedo informar que el próximo capitulo se llama "un beso" por lo que ya pueden irse dando una idea de lo que puede abarcar, mas les adelanto que habrá un poco de acercamiento entre Oliver y Steve. Gracias por sus comentarios y a quienes me han dejado sus mail ya les he respondido y a quienes no lo han hecho pues solo me queda darles las gracias por leer este fic pero lamentablemente no puedo aclarar sus dudas.

Luzy Snape. 


	4. un beso

¿Bailamos?

Capitulo 4: UN BESO

-¡La verdad que me da igual! Lo que escojas estará bien, puesto que no se bailar nada de nada-dijo Oliver con calma.

-¡Bien! En ese caso creo que te enseñare primero el vals y luego el tango son ritmos algo opuestos pero si los dominas podrás defenderte con otros bailes-dijo Steve mientras sintonizaba en la radio una estación que tocara algún vals.

Y así... comenzaron las clases, no resultando sencillas a pesar de que Oliver era un buen alumno, e innatamente sabía llevar el ritmo, pero a pesar de eso no tenía coordinación alguna para poder bailar.

-¡Lo siento, Steve!-musito apenado Oliver al ser ya la doceava ocasión en que pisaba al otro chico en su intento por seguir aquellos pasos que no mas no se le daban en lo absoluto.

-¡No te preocupes, Oliver!-dijo con una sonrisa Steve quitándole importancia al asunto a pesar de que sus pies resentían bastante cada nuevo pisotón por parte de su compañero.

-¡OH, basta esto no lleva a ningún lado!-exclamo frustrado Oliver apartándose bruscamente del otro chico para de inmediato sentarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la cama, por completo enfurruñado.

-Eres muy niño ¿Cuándo quieres, no es así?-dijo Steve sin ocultar la diversión que le provocaba la berrinchuda actitud del joven capitán.

-¡Deja de reírte de mí!-dijo molesto Oliver incrementando su berrinche, ante la diversión de Steve quien no podía evitar reírse con fuerzas por el infantil comportamiento de su compañero.

-¡Lo lamento, Oliver! Pero es tan divertido verte en esa actitud, sinceramente no me había reído así en mucho tiempo, jajá jajá-se reía suavemente Steve mientras se lanzaba sobre el colchón, haciendo caer a Oliver ante el súbito hundimiento de la cama, cayendo recostado a un lado del ex-capitán del Thor.

-¡Y yo nunca te había visto reír de esta forma, Steve!-pensó grata e intensamente sorprendido Oliver, mientras en su interior se sentía muy feliz al verlo tan relajado, encontrándolo -para su sorpresa- muy apuesto y atrayente por lo que sin poder contenerse, deslizo con lentitud el dorso de su mano sobre la morena mejilla en una gentil caricia.

-¿Qué hace, Oliver?-pensó confundido Steve al sentir aquella suave caricia, que le obligo a entrecerrar los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutarla plenamente al mismo tiempo que dejo que sus impulsos le dominaran...

-¡Mi Dios, Steve!-exclamo internamente Oliver, al sentir como su amigo se inclinaba encima suyo y sin dejarle reaccionar, tomaba sus labios en un apasionado beso que -a pesar de extrañarle- no tardo en corresponder, anhelante de más, aun cuando no sabia que significaba eso.

-¡Sus labios son tan deliciosos como había imaginado que serian! Realmente podría volverme adicto al sabor de los mismos-pensó fascinado Steve mientras saboreaba el dulce sabor a fresa de aquellos rojos labios que le volvían loco de deseo y pasión.

-¿Por qué hace esto? Nunca pensé que Steve podría llegar a besarme aun cuando desde hace algunos instantes no he dejado de preguntarme lo que se sentiría un solo beso suyo en mis labios, ahora ¡Lo se y es verdaderamente exquisito! Puedo morirme solo por tenerlos otra vez, pero esto es imposible; no se a que se deba el que me este besando mas no es correcto y será mejor que termine con esto antes de que salga mas herido-pensó Oliver desilusionado a la vez que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al chico encima de él, cortando de manera brusca con aquella tierna caricia que loco le empezaba a volver.

-¡Me ha rechazado! Entonces significa que él no ha sentido lo mismo que yo, así como tampoco siente lo que yo siento por estar a su lado; realmente debe estar enamorado de Paty ¡Que tonto he sido¿Cómo pude pensar que Oliver podría corresponder a mis sentimientos, sobretodo teniendo ya novia?-pensó con tristeza Steve al ser separado bruscamente por el otro chico, el cual le veía con una expresión de extrañeza e incredulidad ante lo que había sucedido tan solo instantes atrás.

-Oliver, yo... ¡Lo lamento mucho! No fue mi intención lo que ha pasado, me he dejado llevar pensando que...-comenzó Steve siendo interrumpido por Oliver, quien con una sonrisa desilusionada le dijo.

-¡Era otra persona¿Quizás Maki o Paty, no es así? No te preocupes, no hay nada que lamentar y lo que ha pasado no se lo diré a nadie ¡Te lo prometo! Pero imagino que ya no seguiremos con las lecciones de baile ¿Verdad?-pregunto tristemente el chico, mientras se levantaba de la cama, alejándose de Steve al caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación por la cual se podía apreciar una hermosa luna.

-¡Que triste esta, me duele el corazón de verle de esta manera pero no puedo permitir que se entere de mis sentimientos por él!-pensó Steve, también levantándose pero sentándose al borde de la cama sin tomar nota de las palabras dichas por el joven capitán y leve pero claro deje de celos presentados al mencionar a las dos chicas pero los mismo no fueron apreciados por el moreno.

-Si no te sientes incomodo por lo sucedido, continuaremos con las lecciones después de todo a Paty no le gustaría, que no la saques a bailar y eso la haría ponerse muy triste, Oliver-dijo Steve con calma.

-¡Me parece bien! Entonces ¿Qué me enseñaras ahora? Después de todo no soy muy bueno que se diga-dijo Oliver intentando esbozar una sonrisa alegre pero fracasando rotundamente, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Steve.

-¿Por qué esta tan triste¿Es que acaso mi beso le incomodo tanto¡Dios, no debí de haberlo besado! Pero es tan irresistible, que no he podido contener las ganas de hacerlo-pensó Steve mientras se levantaba calmadamente de la cama, caminado hacia donde se encontraba Oliver, quien seguía observándolo con aquel intento de sonrisa en los labios. 

-¡Vaya, todavía le gusta Paty! Tiene que ser así después de todo esta muy interesado en su felicidad, aun cuando eso signifique estar a mi lado y yo que por un momento me sentí en el cielo al tener sus labios encima de los míos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sigue gustando de Aidé, a pesar de que niegue todo lo contrario ¡Que iluso he sido al empezar a sentir mariposas en el estomago, por él! Y yo que creí que podía ser ¡Amor! Pero por lo visto me he equivocado-pensaba Oliver mientras seguía con su falsa sonrisa en un intento por no darle importancia aquel asunto aun cuando para él había resultado ser toda un revelación ya que había comenzado a darse cuenta de la presencia de un nuevo sentimiento naciente hacia Steve Kyuga que nada tenia que ver con la amistad.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Como se los prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo que por corto -aunque algo mas largo que los anteriores pero no tanto- además de una racha de inspiración he decido subir antes pero no se confíen en que esto será siempre, la verdad es que dudo que pueda hacerlo hasta el próximo mes o quien quita y mas tiempo, ya que siendo sincera estoy hasta arriba de trabajos en la escuela y por lo mismo ni tiempo de sentarme a escribir en la computadora asi que deberán ser pacientes; pues si lo han notado estoy actualizando como Dios me da entender y mi sistema se esta yendo al caño, asi que en lo que se arregla esta situación (que por lo menos será hasta finales de noviembre) tendrán que darse vueltas para seguir mis ultimas actualizaciones pero por ahora es lo mejor que pudo hacer. Aquí les dejo los nombres de quienes me han escrito, si fueran tan amables de dejar sus correos para responder a sus reviews y también para informales de una nueva actualización porque este sistema esta realmente alterado con la escuela.

Hely Susuke mahokka AGUILA FANEL Katja Kitayima kendra duvoa, Snape 


	5. confesion

¿BAILAMOS?

Capitulo 5: CONFESION

-¡Vaya, todavía le gusta Paty! Tiene que ser así después de todo esta muy interesado en su felicidad, aun cuando eso signifique estar a mi lado y yo que por un momento me sentí en el cielo al tener sus labios encima de los míos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sigue gustando de Aidé, a pesar de que niegue todo lo contrario ¡Que iluso he sido al empezar a sentir mariposas en el estomago, por él! Y yo que creí que podía ser ¡Amor! Pero por lo visto me he equivocado-pensaba Oliver mientras seguía con su falsa sonrisa en un intento por no darle importancia aquel asunto aun cuando para él había resultado ser toda un revelación ya que había comenzado a darse cuenta de la presencia de un nuevo sentimiento naciente hacia Steve Kyuga que nada tenia que ver con la amistad.

Y así...

Fueron continuando aquellas improvisadas clases de baile, hasta que varias horas mas tarde, ambos chicos decidieron darlas por terminadas especialmente al ser ya la madrugada del siguiente día y debían de estar descansados para el baile que se llevaría a cabo al anochecer del mismo...

-¡Creo que será mejor si le dejamos por ahora, Oliver! Es tarde y hay que descansar, además no querrás parecer un zombi -por no haber dormido- enfrente de Paty ¿verdad?-dijo Steve con suavidad, mientras veía asentir al chico, quien sin decir palabra alguna se introdujo al baño para salir minutos después con su pijama ya puesto y metiéndose en la cama, se acostó a dormir, cubriéndose por completo con las mantas para extrañeza del moreno, a quien no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo y poniéndose su ropa de dormir, no tardo en acostarse.

-¿Qué le estará sucediendo? Actúa muy raro, desde que lo bese ¡Rayos, no debí hacerlo! De seguro ahora esta molesto conmigo y deseara no ser mi amigo, volviendo nuevamente a ser rivales ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Si Oliver me llegara a retirar su amistad, creo que simplemente me moriría-pensaba Steve con tristeza mientras observaba con la cabeza echada hacia un lado, al chico que dormía -de espaldas a él- en la otra cama, anhelando poder acercársele, tenerlo entre sus brazos lo cual era totalmente imposible.

-¡Solo le importa Paty! Pero no hace algo al respecto, supongo que es porque ella me ama a mí ¡Maldición, Steve¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota y no darte cuenta de lo que tu beso, me ha hecho?-se preguntaba Oliver tan tenso y quieto que bien podrían confundirlo con una estatua, tensión y quietud que iban en aumento conforme sentía la mirada del tigre sobre su espalda pero se rehusaba a volverse y ver así el desdén o burla en aquellos ojos que estaba aprendiendo a amar, casi sin darse cuenta y que sin embargo estaban resultado ser imprescindibles lo mismo que sus labios, puesto que con solo un beso lo anhelaba y deseaba como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien mas.

Y algunas horas mas tarde...

Ambos chicos se levantaron bastantes cansados mas ninguno de los dos lo admitiría frente al otro pues hacerlo significaría decir que casi no pegaron ojo pensado uno en el otro y viceversa.

-¡No vemos más tarde, Steve!-se despidió Oliver con prisa, saliendo de la habitación antes de que el tigre pudiera detenerlo.

-¡Demonios, esta todavía molesto, conmigo!-maldigo Steve al ver la rapidez con la que el chico salió del lugar.

-¡Que bueno que no intento detenerme¿Qué habría sucedido si lo hubiese hecho?-se preguntaba internamente Oliver paseando distraído por los jardines del complejo deportivo sin percatarse de absolutamente nada a su alrededor por lo cual no se dio cuenta del par de ojos que lo contemplaban extrañados al ver en aquel estado de distracción absoluta.

-¡Esto es muy raro! Primero anoche no vino a cenar y hoy tampoco a desayunar y esta demasiado distraído, lo cual no es muy habitual en Oliver ¿Qué le estará sucediendo? Realmente actúa muy extraño ¿No lo crees, Tom?-dijo Benji preocupado al ver a su amigo pasar frente a sus ojos, ignorándoles.

-¡Asi es, Benji! Algo raro le pasa a Oliver y eso me preocupa, no solo porque es poco habitual en él sino también porque es demasiado sospechosa su actitud; quizás lo mas conveniente sea hablar con nuestro amigo y averiguar que le sucede ¿Qué opinas?-dijo Tom como sugerencia.

-¡Me parece bien! Pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo, el entrenador quería verme después del desayuno por lo que no puedo hablar con Oliver pero ¿Por qué no vas tú? Más tarde hablare con él-dijo Benji despidiéndose de su amigo para ir en busca del entrenador al mismo tiempo que Tom asentía y una vez puesto de acuerdo, fue en busca de Oliver y entonces...

-¡Oliver!-llamo Tom corriendo hacia su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-¿Sucede algo, Tom?-pregunto Oliver curioso al ver acercarse a su amigo, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡No, no sucede nada! Solamente me preguntaba ¿Qué pasa contigo, Oliver? Estas actuando muy extraño o es que te estas poniendo muy nervioso por el baile de esta noche-dijo en tono burlón Tom, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de la incomodidad que su amigo presentaba al mencionar el baile.

-¿Puedo confiarte algo, Tom? Y me prometes no decirlo a nadie-dijo Oliver dudando, viendo intensamente preocupado a su mejor amigo, no sabiendo como reaccionaria una vez que le contara lo que su corazón deseaba, teniendo miedo de que pudiese juzgarlo de manera incorrecta pero sentía que si no se lo decía ha alguien terminaría por explotar y dada su situación eso podía volverlo loco, además algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en Tom Misaki como siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que esta preocupándote, Oliver? Puedes decírmelo con toda confianza, puedo prometerte que no se lo diré a nadie ¡Te lo aseguro!-dijo Tom convencido, preocupándole aquella repentina desazón que percibía en Oliver, lo cual resultaba muy confuso.

-¡Aquí no, hay demasiada gente y no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran!-exclamo Oliver nervioso, mientras observaba a todos lados, buscando alguno sitio donde pudieran hablar sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos allá? Esta bastante alejado y no creo que alguien nos moleste-dijo Tom señalando un apartado rincón, aumentando su extrañeza ante la actitud de su amigo, quien solo asintió, caminando hacia tal lugar.

Y una vez que estuvieron allí...

-¿Me dirás ahora, que te sucede?-pregunto Tom curioso viendo como Oliver tomaba asiento en la pequeña banca que ahí se encontraba y tras dejar escapar un leve suspiro empezó a hablar, aunque con algo de temor impreso en su voz...

-¡Por favor, no me juzgues, Tom!-solicito Oliver con el temor aun en la voz, mientras veía intensamente a su amigo, quien se limito asentir a la vez que decía...

-¡No lo haré, Oliver! Ahora puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?-pregunto el chico con suavidad, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla del moreno a manera de consuelo y animo queriéndole dar a entender de que estaría su lado sin importar lo que dijera, jamás lo juzgaría y no tenia porque temer lo contrario.

Pero sin darse cuenta alguien les observaba desde una prudencial distancia, oscureciéndose su mirada al ver el gesto de Misaki hacia el joven capitán del equipo japonés.

-¿Qué esta haciendo, Tom¿Por qué esta tan cerca de Oliver? Si se atreve hacerle algo ¡Me las pagara!-pensaba celoso Steve sin dejar de ver aquella pareja, intrigado por lo que Oliver pudiese estar diciéndole a Tom, mas no se atrevía a interrumpir y menos aun cuando el capitán del japonés seguía molesto con él, algo que trataría de arreglar durante el baile de aquella noche puesto que no podía soportar estar distanciado de su amado aun cuando esté fuera ignorante de sus sentimientos.

-Imagino que anoche te percataste de que no baje a cenar, asi como hoy tampoco desayune ¿verdad?-dijo Oliver tras soltar un suspiro sin saber muy bien como comenzar a decirle a su amigo lo que tanto oprimía su corazón viendo como él asentía ante su pregunta.

-¡Bien! Pues no baje a cenar porque ayer Paty me dijo que durante el baile tendría que sacarla a bailar pero...-dijo Oliver siendo en ese instante interrumpido por el otro chico, quien de plano no entendía a que venia todo aquello.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te acongoja, Oliver?-pregunto Tom confundido.

-¡Mucho! Y por favor no me interrumpas, ya es bastante complicado confiarte mi problema como para que me estés cortando a cada rato-dijo el chico avergonzado.

-¡Esta bien, ya no te interrumpiré!-prometió Tom prestando toda su atención a su amigo, quien tras -de nuevo- suspirar, continuo con su confidencia.

-Bueno como te decía: ayer Paty me dijo que tendría que sacarla a bailar, el problema radica en que no se bailar ¡No te burles!- exclamo Oliver al ver como Tom intentaba no reírse por sus palabras, para lo cual tras respirar profundamente logro controlarse y continuo escuchando a su compañero- por lo cual no baje a cenar ya que me encontraba "practicando" o por lo menos eso intentaba, mas nada que lograba coordinarme y mientras estaba en eso... llego Steve, quien al verme me pregunto lo que hacia y se lo explique, luego de eso él se ofreció ayudarme y enseñarme a bailar o al menos defenderme y no quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Asi pues empezamos a bailar, algo que para él es muy sencillo -puesto que sus padres le enseñaron de pequeño- pero para mí, definitivamente ¡No! A pesar de que Steve asegura de que tengo un ritmo innato, y que solo necesito que alguien me guié, lo que es ridículo tendiendo en cuenta de que bailaría con Paty -pero ese no es el punto de todo este rollo- y en algún momento de aquella enseñanza me desespere por estar todo el tiempo pisando a Steve, debido a eso me senté enfurruñado en la cama para de inmediato él, brincar a mi lado, divertido por mi "infantil" actitud, riendo como nunca antes lo había visto y sin saber ¿Por qué lo hice? Solo que se me hizo demasiado atrayente verlo de aquella manera, que yo... acaricie su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo pero mas consternado quede cuando él, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar... me beso ¡En los labios¿Puedes creerlo¡El tigre me beso, a mí, Oliver Atom! Pero eso no es lo extraño o lo malo sino que ¡Me gusto! Ese beso me gusto y por eso es que estoy tan confundido y mas porque luego de eso me pidió disculpas, diciéndome que a Paty... ¡Que se yo, ya no lo recuerdo! Ahí me di cuenta de que sigue gustándole ella pero no hace algo al respecto por que soy yo quien le agrada a la misma y a mí, empieza a gustarme el tigre ¿Ahora ves mi problema, Tom?-dijo Oliver abatido y asustado de que su amigo le rechazara por su confesión, el cual no decía absolutamente nada y eso estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso al moreno, que no hacia mas que removerse incomodo de un lado a otro en su lugar.

Y tras algunos minutos de silencio por parte de los dos...

-¿Te gusta o estas enamorado de él?-pregunto suavemente Tom viendo con intensidad a su amigo sin ningún tipo de reproche en sus ojos.

-¡No lo se, nunca antes había sentido algo como esto! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento, solo se que me gusto su beso y que no había sentido algo parecido con nadie, ni siquiera con Paty -aun cuando ya la he besado- ella no hace que mi corazón se agite acelerado ante su cercanía, ni tampoco que mi cuerpo se estremezca, entregado, a sus caricias-dijo sincero Oliver, sin dejar de observar su amigo, quien le veía preocupado y lo cual solo conseguía poner mas nervioso al moreno. 

-¡Entiendo! Verdaderamente estas confundido ¿cierto?-dijo Tom con calma viendo como el chico asentía un poquito, obviamente inseguro.

-¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer al respecto, Tom! Solo se que toda esta situación me esta volviendo loco y eso es poco-dijo Oliver en verdad confundido, sin saber que hacer o que sentir con respecto a toda aquella rara situación, nunca antes vivida, al menos no con tal intensidad.

-¡Tranquilo, Oli, tienes que calmarte! No estoy juzgándote, asi como tampoco me afecta que puedas estar enamorado o mas bien gustado- seria la palabra mas adecuada- del tigre y que el mismo sea un hombre; cada quien es libre para elegir a quien amar, a quien brindar sus afectos sin importar quien sea y si consideras que él puede hacerte feliz, yo seré uno de los primeros en felicitarlos ¡Te doy mi palabra! Nada me dará mas gusto que verte contento y amado, al lado del ser que elijas. Asi que no te alteres, que no te retirare mi amistad por esta situación, aunque debemos arreglar tu problemita y creo que hay una manera de que tus dudas se aclaren, Oliver-dijo Tom con un tono algo misterioso pero tambien picaro, que extraño mucho a Oliver quien quedo por completo shockeado al ser rapidamente puesto de pie, a la vez que era jalado por su amigo de tal manera que pronto sus labios estaban unidos, en un beso suave y delicado aunque sin dejar de ser apasionado.

Y a lo lejos una figura cada vez mas rabiosa, observaba realmente celoso aquel beso entre los dos amigos y asi sucedio que...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que sera el ultimo es se subido hasta enero, ya que salgo de vacaciones y regreso para el 30 de enero por lo que se tendran que esperar hasta entonces. Por otro lado les adelanto que el proximo capitulo se llamara "celos" y sabremos que tan malos pueden ser para cierto tigre que ante su Oliver se vuelve un tierno gatito y debido a los cuales tendra una muy interesante charla con su mejor amigo Richard Tex Tex, sabiendo asi algunas cosas con respecto a este par. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que ya fueron respondidos via mail y sigo pidiendo sus correos para aquellos (as) que deseen que responda sus dudas y les avise de las nuevas actualzaciones, cada que estas ocurran.

ÁGUILA FANEL Katja Kitayima kendra duvoa, hikari

Luzy Snape. 


	6. CELOS

¿BAILAMOS?

Capitulo 6: CELOS

Y a lo lejos una figura cada vez mas rabiosa, observaba realmente celoso aquel beso entre los dos amigos y asi sucedió que...

-¡Maldito Tom¿Cómo se atreve? Nadie tiene derecho a besar a MI Oliver ¡Nadie!-pensaba furioso Steve sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella escena, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía con toda su furia contenida queriendo destrozar lo que estuviera a su alcance y a su paso pero en especial el cuello de cierto ex-amigo que se aprovechaba de su moreno.

-¡Vaya, los labios de Oli saben a fresa¿Quién lo diría? Es realmente curioso que ese sea justamente el sabor favorito de Steve, algo me dice que harán una pareja mas que perfecta pero ambos son tan cabezotas que les va a tomar tiempo reconocer sus sentimientos puesto que si el tigre ha besado a mi amigo, se deberá a que siente algo por él y con este dulce sabor creo que empiezo a entender su fascinación con Oliver-pensaba maravillado Tom mientras degustaba con ternura y sin prisa los delicados labios de su mejor amigo, quien se entregaba -casi inconscientemente- a la caricia respondiéndola con verdadero cariño, algo que no sorprendió al castaño.

-¡Es tan delicado! Jamás habría imaginado una situación como esta, puesto que si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría conociendo el sabor de los labios de Steve asi como de los de Tom, le habría asegurado que estaba rematadamente loco pero eso es algo que ya no puedo decir puesto que ha sucedido eso mismo en este momento y la verdad es que me agrada pero mas me gustan los labios del tigre-pensaba Oliver ensimismado, dejándose besar por su amigo; abriendo en ese instante los ojos, los cuales había cerrado justo en el momento en que comenzó todo aquello, para poder observar a su amigo, quien a su vez también lo veía notando sorprendido la radiante mirada que le dirigía, llena de ternura y cariño por lo que ante la misma brillo en sus ojos una respuesta similar.

-¡Maldita sea! Tengo que hacer algo pero no puedo permitir que Tom se quede con Oliver, el problema es ¿Qué voy hacer?-pensaba molesto Steve sobretodo al darse cuenta de como se observaban ambos chicos, pues a pesar de la distancia, se daba cuenta de que aquellas miradas expresaban cariño y eso solo conseguía que sus celos aumentaran por lo que sin poder soportarlo, dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar antes de que cometiera alguna locura en contra de Tom y por consecuencia contra Oliver, algo que no podría soportar puesto que dañarlo a él significaría lastimarse a si mismo.

-¿Sucede algo, Oliver? Será que acaso te he ofendido ¿Es eso?-pregunto curioso Tom al notar la repentina tensión que invadía el cuerpo de su amigo, el cual aun permanecía dentro de sus brazos y por lo mismo podía darse cuenta de su reacción.

-¡No, OH no... No es eso! Al menos no lo que dices, no me has ofendido si me he puesto tenso se ha debido a que- una momentánea pausa por parte del moreno, respirando profundamente antes de continuar- ¡Steve nos ha observado! Y creo... que no se veía muy feliz dada su actitud-dijo Oliver algo preocupado.

-¡Entiendo¿Todavía sigue por aquí?-volvió a preguntar Tom viendo a su amigo negar con un movimiento de cabeza-Entonces no te preocupes, si no ha hecho nada ahora, no lo hará después; lo conozco bastante bien y se que no es de los que hagan escándalo-dijo Tom con seguridad.

-¡Bueno si tú lo dices, Tom! Pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué me has besado?-cuestiono Oliver intrigado mientras se separaba de su amigo, retomando asiento sobre aquella banca.

Y mientras tanto Steve Kyuga caminaba completamente furioso por el complejo deportivo echando maldiciones que solo el podía entender, ignorando por completo a las personas -otros jugadores- que le veían asombrados por su raro comportamiento sin entender nada de lo que decía y no queriendo interrumpirlo pues se notaba a leguas que no esta de muy buen animo, aunque eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo a cierto espectador por el contrario se sintió en verdad intrigado por el actuar del tigre por lo que decidió averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cómo se atrevió¿Cómo pudo hacerlo¡Lo matare, OH claro que lo haré¡Él morirá y de la manera mas lenta y torturante que encuentre pero no podrá volver hacerlo!-murmuraba Steve mientras caminaba como un poseído haciendo grandes ademanes, sin notar las caras perplejas de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales nunca le habían visto asi mas preferían mantenerse a distancia del tigre.

-¡Si continuas hablando solo y haciendo tantos ademanes, van a pensar que finalmente te volviste loco, Steve!-dijo una varonil voz a las espaldas del moreno.

-¡RICHARD¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?-grito Steve con furia que a mas de unos de los paseantes hizo brincar del susto que les provoco.

-¡No es lo que quiero yo! Más bien seria ¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti? Te estas comportando de una manera bastante idiota, amigo-dijo Richard con calma para nada sobresaltado por el grito de su mejor amigo.

-¡No creo que eso te interese, asi que déjame en paz, Richard!-dijo Steve dándole de nueva cuenta, la espalda a su amigo, ignorándolo o al menos eso trataba de hacer pero resultaba imposible cuando sentía su insistente mirada sobre si mismo y tras un suspiro se volteo hacia Richard, quien no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante el comportamiento de Steve.

-¿Qué no piensas dejarme en paz?-pregunto Steve en tono derrotado y cansado.

-¡Lo haría, si realmente eso fuera lo que deseas! Pero te conozco y se perfectamente que no es asi; al contrario me parece que necesitas hablar con alguien y de prisa puesto que hay algo que te esta incomodando muchísimo, por lo que ¿Qué te parece si vamos hasta aquella banca? Ahí podremos platicar sin que nadie nos interrumpa-sugirió Richard con calma, viendo como Steve asentía ligeramente y echaba andar hacia el sitio señalado pero una vez que ambos estuvieron allí.

Y tras un prolongado silencio...

-¿Y bien, hablaras o no?-pregunto Richard notando el nervioso comportamiento del tigre, quien -según su parecer- se negaba ha comenzar con la charla.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el que hable¡Habla tú, si tanto te interesa!-dijo evasivo Steve, sin mirar a su amigo.

-¡Porque eres quien tiene un problema! Sabes muy bien que a mí no me interesa lo que te pase, si no quieres decírmelo no te obligare; te conozco demasiado y cuando no deseas hablar no lo harás aunque tengo una pequeñísima duda ¿A quien piensas "matar" y que se atrevió hacer? La verdad es que a pesar de tu carácter explosivo no tienes "instintos asesinos" con la excepción de cuando juegas, entonces si eres despiadado como un tigre -de ahí tu sobrenombre- pero fuera del fútbol, eres mas tierno que un gatito-dijo Richard como si nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero "matar" ha alguien?-pregunto Steve dándole largas a su amigo.

-Pues simple y sencillamente porque no eres muy discreto que digamos, además que con tanto renegar y maldecir varios se dieron cuenta de tu raro comportamiento solo que nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse hasta ti, si yo lo hice fue por de verdad no te tengo "miedo" después de todo te conozco desde hace bastante y se muy bien tus debilidades, Steve; asi que ya nada me sorprendería viniendo de ti, amigo-respondió Richard lo mas tranquilo que podía puesto que se daba cuenta de que su amigo estaba evitando darle una respuesta tanto como pudiese.

-Ni siquiera si te dijera¡Que bese a Oliver, anoche!-susurro en voz baja, Steve pero aun asi resulto perfectamente audible para su compañero.

-¡Estas de broma¿A Oliver Atom?-pregunto consternado Richard sin creer para nada lo que había dicho el tigre, pensando que se trataba de una broma o que había escuchado mal, al menos eso era lo que deseaba pensar por que solo creer lo contrario le provocaría un cortocircuito a su cerebro.

-¿Acaso conoces a otro Oliver¡Por supuesto que a Oliver Atom! Y si ahora estoy tan molesto es por dos razones; la primera, pienso que ofendí a Oliver con ese beso y por lo mismo podría perder su amistad -lo cual no me gustaría- y la segunda, pues porque ¡Tom se ha atrevido a besarlo, a mi Oliver Y ESO LOGRA VERDADERAMENTE ENCABRONARME!-grito/exclamo sus ultimas palabras Steve levantándose bruscamente de su lugar.

-¡Ahora comprendo tu comportamiento! No te debió resultar fácil observar algo como eso especialmente luego de haber besado al chico de tus sueños; pero ¿Cómo fue que eso pasó? La ultima vez que hablamos de esto todavía seguías reacio admitir que estas profundamente enamorado de Atom aun cuando ya son años -en tu caso- con ese sentimiento hacia el chico, por eso me sorprende que te hayas animado hacer algo como eso-dijo Richard extrañado.

-Ni siquiera se muy bien ¿Por qué sucedió? Simplemente paso y eso es todo; no tengo porque decirte las circunstancias por las cuales se dio tal hecho solo sucedió y ya-dijo Steve con algo de tristeza bastante mal disimulada y que no paso desapercibida para su amigo.

-¡Comprendo y no me interesan tales circunstancias! Es tu vida y sabes perfectamente que hacer con la misma aunque me atrevería a decir que ese beso en verdad te dejo descolado ¿No es asi?-dijo Richard con cautela, viendo asentir al moreno muy ligeramente.

-¡Besarlo ha sido lo mas maravilloso que me ha podido suceder! Probar esos deliciosos labios, hacerlos míos, conociendo asi su sabor a fresa es una experiencia que no alcanzo a describir; fue tan hermosa que ni siquiera cuando tú y yo hicimos "eso" me sentí tan dichoso y sabes que no lo digo por desmerecer la experiencia pero cuando nosotros ... estuvimos en "eso" fue mas bien por curiosidad, como para saber que se sentía, no porque en realidad nos gustáramos o nos amaramos; eres mi mejor amigo y quizás por eso mismo es que tú y yo terminamos en tal situación, Richard-dijo Steve algo apenado pues hace tiempo que no sacaban aquel tema a colación, ni siquiera en el momento en que es tuvieron juntos aquella "primera vez" hablaron mas de lo necesario y no tanto porque la experiencia hubiese sido desagradable o desastrosa por el contrario resulto un tanto bochornosa pero aun asi fue placentera una vez que adquirieron seguridad mas la timidez les gano y de mutuo acuerdo, aunque jamás lo dijeron con palabras, les hizo guardar silencio en una muda comprensión por parte de los dos.

-¡Lo se, siempre lo he sabido! Somos amigos y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, a tal grado que casi podemos saber que es lo que cada uno piensa y siente del otro; y entiendo muy bien que el besar a Atom sea para ti una experiencia maravillosa, asi debe de ser después de todo ¡Lo amas! Y el amor hace que todo sea hermoso, lo mejor del mundo, del universo entero pero aun con todo eso ¿Por qué sigo teniendo esta sensación? Como si algo siguiera molestándote, me has dicho que besaste al chico de tus sueños, asi como el que Tom le estuviera besando y por lo mismo hemos derivado en esta conversación un tanto extraña diciendo mucho y a la vez nada casi como si trataras de ocultar -no solo tus celos, ya que eso son algo obvios por lo que no necesito adivinarlos- algo mas, solo que me pregunto ¿Qué¿Qué tratas de ocultar? No me has dicho nada vergonzoso como para que pudiera hacerte burla, tampoco nada que no sepa ¡Estas celoso, amas a Oliver Atom, quieres "asesinar" a Tom por tocar algo que consideras tuyo y por ultimo has recordado nuestra "primera vez" juntos!-decía Richard resumiendo los hechos buscando el detalle que se le escapaba-¿Qué es lo que se me escapa? No logro encontrarlo a menos ¿Qué fuera eso¡Ay por todos los cielos¿No puede ser eso o si?-pregunto Richard pensando en una posibilidad que será algo absurda -según su opinión- pero conociendo al tigre era muy posible que de eso se tratara.

-¿De que estas hablando? No te entiendo, Richard-dijo Steve sacado de onda al ver la cara de concentración extrema que tenía su amigo, que ahora le observaba con una mirada demasiado ¿Maliciosa, aunque quizás solo fuera su imaginación pero no estaba muy seguro de eso.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Pues creo que si, después de todo es la única idea que se me ocurre ¡Estas asustado! Te asusta que Tom al ser amigo de Atom pudiese hacer lo que tú y yo hicimos antes, es decir que pudieran tener relaciones y mas cuando él tiene una ventaja ya que lo ha besado y ni siquiera nosotros nos besamos antes, lo hicimos durante y después del acto pero no hubo ni un beso antes de que pasara; por lo que no queda otra explicación ¡Te da miedo que Tom pueda querer algo con tu amado Atom y que el chico le corresponda!-exclamo Richard con alegría casi como si hubiese descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo asi que deja de decir tantas TONTERÍAS Y DÉJAME EN PAZ, RICHARD!-grito Steve dando media vuelta tratando de alejarse de su compañero pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo...

Y en otro sitio... Tom y Oliver continuaban con su conversación, ajenos por completo a la plática que acontecía entre Steve y Richard.

-Se ha debido a que quería ayudarte para que aclararas tus dudas acerca de lo que me contaste hace unos minutos, asi que dime ¿Aun tienes dudas?-pregunto Tom con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, viendo a su amigo ruborizarse con intensidad.

-¡Creo que estoy peor que antes! Si antes no sabia que sentir por el beso del tigre, ahora con el tuyo estoy verdaderamente confundido, puesto que también me... gusto-dijo en voz baja (sobretodo la ultima palabra) Oliver mientras su rubor se hacia mas fuerte.

-¿Entonces te gusto, verdad?-dijo Tom al escuchar perfectamente las palabras del capitán, quien se limito asentir evitando ver al castaño puesto que se moría de la vergüenza-¡Me alegro! después de todo no ha sido tan en vano mis esfuerzos ya que te estas dando cuenta de que ambos besos te han agradado ahora solo hace falta que averigües que es lo que cada uno te ha hecho sentir y asi puedas aclarar si es ¿Qué puedes sentir algo por Steve o solamente es una gran confusión de tu parte? Pero ya hemos estado mucho rato hablando ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo de comer? después de todo no has desayunado y no tendrás fuerzas para el baile de esta noche, Oli-dijo con tranquilidad Tom mientras le ofrecía su mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados.

-¡Oye Tom¿No te molestaría si es que acaso me gustara Steve? Es decir ¿Qué pudiese enamorarme de otro hombre?-pregunto un poco tímido Oliver caminando a un lado de su amigo hacia el complejo deportivo.

-¡Para nada! Si decidieras amarlo y eso te hace feliz, me daría gusto pues aunque no lo creas soy de la convicción de que si alguien te hace feliz -sin importar el sexo- es lo mejor que pueda sucederte, por lo que no te preocupes no dejare de ser tu amigo si es que te enamoras de un chico, Oliver-dijo sereno Tom.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, eres un excelente amigo To...-dijo Oliver callando bruscamente al ver enfrente de ellos como Richard abrazaba por la cintura contra si a Steve, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo esfumarse el coraje del tigre, quedándose tranquilo entre los brazos del portero.

-¡No ha sido mi intención hacerte enojar, Steve! Sabes bien que me preocupo por ti por eso no he querido burlarme y es normal que sientas miedo, después de todo ellos han sido amigos mas tiempo que lo que tú lo has sido de él pero dudo mucho que Tom intente algo con tu Oliver-dijo Richard todavía en el oído del moreno deseando que se terminara de tranquilizar y por lo que veía, lo estaba consiguiendo a pesar de la inicial resistencia mostrada por su parte.

-¡Muchas gracias, eres un buen amigo, Richard! Discúlpame por comportarme de esta absurda manera pero es que lo que siento por Oliver en verdad logra sacarme fuera de control-dijo Steve mientras se volteaba entre los brazos del otro chico para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Oliver Atom es verdaderamente afortunado de tener tu amor, tigre! Y estoy seguro de que él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, correspondiéndote amigo mío-susurro Richard rozando ligeramente los labios de su amigo con los propios en un leve beso, sin percatarse de que todo aquello estaba siendo visto por otros dos mejores amigos.

-¿Estas bien, Oliver?-indago preocupado Tom, viendo la marcada palidez en el rostro de su mejor amigo, quien parecía no poder despegar sus ojos de aquella escena, viendo como el tigre correspondía casi con timidez a la caricia de Tex Tex sin lograr entender muy bien porque le dolía el pecho con un dolor tan profundo que era como si su corazón quisiera detenerse de un instante a otro.

-¡Estoy... estoy bien... si... muy bien... Tom!-respondió entrecortadamente Oliver tratando de sonar indiferente mas sin embargo no consiguió que su voz dejara traslucir un deje de tristeza y desolación que no paso desapercibida para el castaño.

-Oliver, si necesitas algo lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, amigo mío-ofreció con ternura y comprensión Tom sin saber como consolar a su amigo, pues se daba cuenta de que el corazón del mismo se estaba partiendo con rapidez y mas al no saber todavía que era lo que sentía en verdad por Steve Kyuga.

-¡Gracias¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer¡Muero de hambre!-exclamo el chico con fingida ligereza como si no le importarse la escena que habían visto.

-¡Por supuesto¿Por qué no te vas adelantando? He visto a Tony y me gustaría invitarla a que nos acompañara ¿No te molesta, verdad?-dijo Tom mientras señalaba hacia una joven rubia que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Como quieras, nos vemos en el comedor, Tom!-dijo Oliver despidiéndose con un gesto echando andar otra vez hacia el complejo mientras Tom se despedía a su vez del mismo.

Y una vez que se hubo marchado, en lugar de ir donde estaba Tony, se acerco hasta donde estaba Richard y Steve, los cuales se sorprendieron de verlo pero antes de que alguno pudiese comentar o preguntar algo, Tom hizo...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como pueden ver ha estado cargado de celos al por mayor tanto de Steve como de Oliver, solo que cada uno de ellos ha reaccionado de muy distinta manera ¿Verdad? Asi como Tom y Richard han resultado ser los mejores amigos de ambos morenos aunque también actúan de diferente forma con sus amigos ¿No lo creen asi? Por ahora hasta aquí se queda el capitulo y para el próximo les tengo algunas propuestas y en base a la que mayor votación tenga esa será la que escriba para el siguiente capitulo. Tiempo de la votación: una semana o sea los comentarios que reciba en ese inter, deciden el siguiente capitulo.

1. Les gustaría que Tom:

a) Golpee a Steve por herir a su amigo. b) Le reclame solamente de manera verbal. c) Las dos anteriores.

2. Les gustaría que Richard:

a) Defienda a su amigo del ataque de Tom. b) Se pelee con Tom por causa de sus mejores amigos. c) Las dos anteriores.

3. Les gustaría que Steve:

a) Se sienta mal por haber lastimado a Oliver. b) Le pida perdón a Oliver.  
c) Las dos anteriores.

4. Les gustaría que Oliver:

a) Se reprochara por ser tan ingenuo con respecto a Steve.  
b) No hiciera caso, al acercamiento del tigre para pedirle perdón.  
c) Las dos anteriores.

5. Con respecto al lugar y tiempo:

a) En el complejo deportivo antes del baile como al atardecer.  
b) En el baile durante la noche. c) Las dos anteriores.

Luzy Snape. 


	7. problemas de amor

¿Bailamos?

Capitulo 7: Problemas de amor.

Notas de autora: Antes de comenzar les dejo con los resultados y así se den una idea de como ira este capitulo; por otro lado se darán cuenta de que falta una persona en la votación (puesto que solo aparecen en lista, 9 de ustedes) eso es por que la décima persona, es mi hermana, quien también voto y me presiona muchísimo para que le escriba a este y a todos los demás fics que tengo.

Muchísimas gracias a: VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU Aurora blanca Kendra Duvoa Migard Duvoa Migard Paty DAESHINIGAMI kyoko Katja Kitayima in the moonlight A quienes dedico este capitulo por su respuesta y apoyo incondicional que me ha ayudado para escribir este episodio ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! Luzy Snape.

Resultados de la votación. 10 participantes. Tom: a. dos voto, b. dos votos, c. cinco votos, Una abstención.  
Richard: a. tres votos, b. un voto, c. tres votos, Tres abstenciones.  
Steve: a. un voto, b. un voto, c. cinco votos, Tres abstenciones.  
Oliver: a. un voto, b. un voto, c. seis votos, Dos abstenciones.  
Tiempo y lugar: a. dos votos, b. seis votos, c. dos votos.

Y una vez que se hubo marchado, en lugar de ir donde estaba Tony, se acerco hasta donde estaba Richard y Steve, los cuales se sorprendieron de verlo pero antes de que alguno pudiese comentar o preguntar algo, Tom...

-¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Oli¡Eres un maldito Steve!-exclamo indignado el castaño al mismo tiempo que estampaba un puño sobre la mandíbula del moreno, consiguiendo -gracias al factor sorpresa y de que el tigre no estaba preparado para tal ataque- tirar al suelo al moreno, quien le observaba extrañado desde donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Steve?-dijo molesto Richard mientras a su vez lanzaba una patada al plexo de Tom quien sin poder alcanzar a reaccionar, recibió la misma expulsando de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones aunque sin llegar a caer al suelo.

-¡Me...importa un...rábano...Richard! Eso...y mas se...merece...no tenia ninguna...derecho...de lastimar a...Oli...ver y...jugar...con sus...sentimientos...especial...mente cuando...ya esta...contigo...si ya...tiene...una pareja...¿Para que...lo beso?...quizás...para...burlarse ¿No...es...cierto?-dijo entrecortadamente Tom mientras inspiraba con fuerza tratando de meter aire a sus vaciados pulmones, tosiendo sin poder evitarlo por la repentina entrada de oxigeno a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo¡Steve no es mi pareja! Solamente somos amigos ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería?-dijo indignado Richard mientras ayudaba a estabilizar al castaño.

-¡Gracias! Pero eres tú, quien dice tonterías; porque es de que son solamente amigos ¡Es mentira! Puesto que desde ¿Cuándo a un amigo se le besa en los labios, Richard?-cuestiono irónico Tom, con una fuerte y rápida inhalación para así normalizar su respiración.

-¿Beso en los labios¿De que hablas?-dijo Richard con sorpresa.

-¡OH, por favor, no finjas! Oliver vio cuando se besaron, y estaba lo suficientemente afectado como para darme cuenta de que no era una broma, además de ser mucho su dolor ¿Crees que en un estado -emocional- como ese, podía mentir?-dijo molesto Tom, viendo acusador a ambos morenos.

-¿Oliver nos vio?-Tom asintió- ¡Dios¿Y esta muy dolido?-un nuevo asentir-¡Demonios, no es lo que cree!-exclamo Steve mientras corría hacia el deportivo dejando a Richard y Tom consternados así como sorprendidos.

-Tengo la impresión de que no le cayo muy bien lo de Oliver ¿cierto?-dijo Tom extrañado.

-¡Estas en lo correcto¿Cómo quieres que se lo tome? Después de todo-aunque lo dudes- Steve realmente gusta de tu amigo Atom, es mas ¡Lo quiere! Si es que no lo ama ya por lo que hacerle daño, aun directamente, debe ser mucho para el tigre-dijo Richard serio.

-Entonces si quiere a Oliver ¿Por qué no se lo dice? Mi amigo esta sufriendo por el y no se lo merece-dijo Tom con calma.

-¡Porque es un cobarde! Aunque te parezca increíble y Steve demuestre fortaleza en cosas del corazón es un cobarde, y no tiene la menor idea de como actuar-dijo Richard tranquilo.

-¡OH, ya veo¿Qué te parecería hacer algo al respecto? No me gusta que ninguno de los 2 sufra; por lo que podríamos hacer algo ¿no? Por ejemplo¡En el baile de esta noche!-sugirió Tom pícaro.

-¡No conocía esta faceta tuya, Tom! En realidad ¿Quieres hacer de celestina?-dijo Richard sorprendido.

-¡Celestino, dirás! Y no solo yo, también tú, Richard, también tú-dijo Tom con alegría, sonriendo abiertamente al ver la cara de incredulidad que su amigo ponía.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-Tom negó-¡Entonces que remedio¿Qué ideas tienes?-cuestiono medio interesado Richard.

-¡Bueno lo que podríamos hacer es...!-empezó Tom murmurando sus ideas en voz baja a su compañero, casi hasta ser un simple susurro.

Y mientras este par hacia planes, en otra parte...

-¿Dónde estarás, Oliver¡No quise lastimarte, no fue mi intención! Después de todo ambos hemos sido bastante tontos; yo te amo y tú -quizás- sientas algo por mí, pues de no ser así ¿Por qué te hirió que Richard me besara? Estoy seguro que existe algo más entre nosotros, por lo menos de mi parte así que tengo que encontrar la manera de decírtelo; de explicarte que no quise dañarte, que entre Richard y yo solo existe una amistad y de paso aclararte la relación que un día tuvimos y que espero puedas comprender; porque no será fácil decirte que un día fuimos amantes. Espero que al saberlo no me rechaces, al menos hasta que te diga sobre mis sentimientos hacia a ti-pensaba Steve buscando por todos lados -del complejo deportivo- a Oliver, el cual no daba señales de aparecer.

Más en otra parte de la ciudad, lejos del complejo deportivo... Oliver Atom caminaba sin rumbo definido, solo a donde sus pies le llevaran, donde pudiese poner un poco de orden a sus pensamientos confundidos, donde encontrase algo de paz para su repentina desilusión.

-¡Espero que Tom no se moleste conmigo! Se que le dije que ira al comedor pero en vez de eso me he venido a caminar lejos del complejo; después de todo necesito tanto aclarar mis pensamientos, si tan solo supiera ¿Qué me pasa¿Qué esto que siento por Steve¿Por qué me duele tanto el haberlo visto con Richard¡No tengo ningún derecho de sentirme así! No es como si fuésemos algo en especial, tan solo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo pero de eso a mas... ¡IMPOSIBLE! El tigre jamás podría... ¡amarme! Ni siquiera se por que estoy pensando en todo esto, es muy obvio que Steve continua enamorado de Paty y si no es así lo esta de Maki quien es -algo más salvaje- idéntica a Aidé, por lo que no es posible que él pueda sentir algo por mí; quizás algo de amistad /porque no me queda duda de que somos amigos/ pero de ahí a otra cosa ¡Soy realmente un tonto, Steve jamás podría amarme!-se reprochaba Oliver por haber sido tan ingenuo al creer por un instante que el tigre podía sentir algo por él.

-¡Ojala pudiera hacer algo para saber ¿Qué es lo que Steve siente por mí!-pensaba Oliver suspirando tristemente y con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos de manera brusca por un balón lanzado por algunos niños en ese momento.

-¡Discúlpenos señor, no fue nuestra intención molestarle!-se disculpo con timidez uno de los niños.

-¿Les gusta el fútbol?-pregunto con amabilidad Oliver, devolviéndoles el balón y viendo a los niños asentir.

-¡Que bueno¿Podría jugar con ustedes?-cuestiono Oliver con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron amables los niños y felices de tener un nuevo compañero de equipo, no tardando en descubrir lo hábil que era el muchacho, y así se entretuvieron durante varias horas hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte.

-¡Es hora de que me marche, niños! Tengo un compromiso y no quedaría bien que faltara ¿Siempre vienen a jugar aquí?-pregunto Oliver tranquilo y relajado, viendo como los niños asentían con fuerza, pues haber compartido aquellas horas con los niños consiguió olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, estando muy agradecido con todos los pequeños, ya que hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de jugar como lo había hecho con todos ellos.

-¡Bien! Pero me temo que estaré algo ocupado en los siguientes días, por lo que no podré venir a jugar -dijo Oliver mientras tomaba una actitud pensativa- aunque... Podríamos hacer eso ¿Conocen el complejo deportivo?-un nuevo asentir por parte de los niños-¡Genial! Entonces vayan mañana como al mediodía y pregunten por Oliver Atom, en la recepción y les tendré una sorpresa ¡Ahora me voy o de lo contrario llegare tarde!-dijo Oliver mientras se despedía con rapidez de los niños.

-¿Oliver Atom¡Guau, era Oliver Atom, fantástico!-exclamaron emocionados los niños al reconocer al chico japonés.

Y en el complejo deportivo...

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Oliver? En todo el día no ha aparecido ¿Seguirá molesto conmigo? Espero que asista al baile, tengo que pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento, así como explicarle algunas cosas pero para hacerlo debe primero aparecer y no hay ni rastro de él-pensaba Steve mientras daba los últimos toques a su ropa y que consistía en una polera negra que se le ajustaba al torso como una segunda piel, unos frescos pantalones negros -también- que alargaban sus piernas y unos cómodos deportivos negros, lo que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel pero sin llegar a verse oscuro y al terminar de arreglarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al capitán del equipo, Oliver Atom y por quien había estado todo el día preocupado y angustiado.

-¿Oliver?-susurro confuso Steve, al verlo entrar en el cuarto.

-¡Hola¿Estas listo, ya¿Acaso es tan tarde¡Demonios, no me di cuenta de que lo fuera! Debo darme prisa sino quiero llegar tarde al baile-dijo deprisa Oliver mientras sacaba un cambio de ropa interior y una toalla, metiéndose rápidamente en el baño para tomar una ducha y así refrescarse, sin permitir que el tigre pudiese abrir la boca en ningún instante.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso¿Qué le pasara? Ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar; supongo que sigue molesto aunque por un momento no me lo ha parecido así pero debo haberme equivocado ¡Será mejor que termine de arreglarme o también llegare tarde!-pensaba Steve consternado ante la súbita reaparición del chico por el cual suspiraba, pero decidió que en el baile hablaría con el mismo por ahora debía terminar de arreglarse y tomando el cepillo comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Y al cabo de unos minutos... Oliver salio de la ducha, vistiendo tan solo su ropa interior, a la vez que secaba su cabello con un vigoroso frote de la toalla en su cabeza, debido a lo cual no se dio cuenta de que Steve continuaba en la habitación y se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlo aparecer de aquella manera, tan provocativa para el chico moreno.

-¡Dioses, es perfecto!-pensó Steve mientras recorría con lentitud el expuesto cuerpo de Oliver, delineando cada músculo, casi como si de una caricia se tratase, en verdad maravillado ante lo que veía, deseándolo a cada momento más y más.

- ¡No sabía que continuabas aquí, Steve¿Sucede algo?-dijo Oliver sorprendido, queriendo desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas tras percatarse del escrutinio al que el tigre le sometía y que no era nada disimulado, por lo cual resultaba imposible de negar.

-¡Nada, no pasa nada! Será mejor que me marche y así puedas cambiarte más rápido, Oliver-dijo Steve, abandonando la habitación con rapidez pero no sin antes dirigir una nueva mirada hambrienta hacia el chico, notando complacido como su rubor se incrementaba.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Qué ha pasado? Me ha mirado como si fuese un delicioso platillo y él estuviese varios días sin comer ¡Dios, Steve!-susurro Oliver cohibido, mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama pues sentía a sus piernas volverse de gelatina a la vez que una agitación dentro suyo que le provocaba un fuerte deseo pero que sabía no tenía motivo de ser.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, recostado contra la pared... se encontraba Steve Kyuga, con la respiración agitada y entrecortada.

-¡Es simplemente hermoso! Sino llego a salir en el momento en que lo hice, me habría valido todo; haciéndole mío, tomando posesión de su bello cuerpo hasta que ambos cayésemos exhaustos con nuestras pieles ardiendo de deseo y pasión, obligándole a entregarse a mi desesperada lujuria ¡Ay, Oliver¿Qué me has hecho? Que soy incapaz de resistirme a tus encantos, deseándote como nunca he deseado ha alguien o ha algo; amándote con tal intensidad que hasta el alma me duele de tanto amor ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! Para poder así aclararte lo que me haces sentir con solo tu presencia, mi amor-pensaba Steve mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo y de la que Atom era totalmente responsable aun cuando el mismo no lo supiera.

-¿Te sucede algo, Steve¡Luces raro!-exclamo una femenina voz, frente al moreno.

-¡No me pasa nada, Maki¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que nos veríamos en el lobby-dijo Steve más tranquilo, sonriéndole a la muchacha.

-¡OH, eso! Es que vine a ver¿Por qué tardabas tanto? Y de paso averiguar¿Sabes algo de Atom? En todo el día no se le ha visto, por lo que Aidé esta muy nerviosa y ansiosa pensando que a lo mejor "su chico" no tiene intención de asistir al baile, algo que le molesta pero también le aterra ¿Por qué te lo imaginas? Quedaría como el hazmerreír de todos, algo que no es mucho de su agrado; así que me envió para que hiciera una investigación y como de todas maneras venía para acá ¡No vi el problema!-dijo Maki con una franca y algo tosca alegría.

-¡Oliver se esta arreglando todavía! Creo que tardara algo más de tiempo en ir a la recepción-dijo Steve con calma.

-¡Así que todavía no esta listo! En verdad que no se que le ve Aidé, simplemente ese chico es un impresentable, después de todo es incapaz de llegar a tiempo a ningún sitio excepto, -claro esta-, a un partido de soccer; creo que es lo único que de verdad le atrae, puesto que ni siquiera es novio formal de Aidé y todo por indeciso ¡Ah, pero no le pongas un balón enfrente porque entonces es otro completamente!-dijo Maki exasperada sin percatarse de que a cada palabra que decía, Steve se iba enfadando pero controlo su rabia hasta que solo sus ojos la dejaban entrever.

-¡Es mejor que nos vayamos! No querrás llegar tarde ¿verdad?-dijo el moreno secamente.

-¡Por supuesto, Steve! Así podré decirle a Aidé que tendrá que esperar sentada a su querido Oliver-dijo Maki alegremente sin darse cuenta del tono usado por Steve, quien solo se limito a inspirar profundamente y exhalar con calma para no devolverle a la chica lo que deseaba decirle por ofender a su Oliver.

Una vez que bajaron al lobby, se encontraron con el resto de los integrantes del equipo japonés, incluidas las chicas que les animaban en cada partido...

-¿Y Oliver?-pregunto Paty acercándose a Steve, con una sonrisa pero antes de que él contestara...

-¡Ay, Aidé me temo que todavía se va a tardar! Figurate que no se ha arreglado aun-dijo Maki con -mal disimulada- alegría y que trataba de pasar por pena y comprensión sin lograrlo.

-¿Así que no esta listo¡Me lo imagine! Al menos ya esta en el complejo por un momento pensé que algo le habría pasado y mas cuando Tom lo busco y no pudo encontrarlo-dijo Paty con tranquilidad, totalmente relajada, no prestándole atención a las "venenosas" palabras de Maki, de quien se daba cuenta de lo mal que le caía su persona, después de todo no era un secreto el que Maki estaba profundamente enamorada de Steve y este tan solo sentía un afecto hacia la misma debido a que el tigre "gustaba" de Aidé Amor, algo que por obvias razones, desagradaba a la chica quien no perdía oportunidad de molestarla por el hecho de que Oliver no le hiciera caso más allá de una simple amistad a pesar de estar enamorada del muchacho, este tan solo la quería sin formalizar nada en absoluto.

-Siendo así sería conveniente marchar al baile ¿no creen?-dijo Armand interviniendo antes de que Maki lanzara otro dardo venenoso, puesto que la conocían y no dejaría de incordiar a Paty hasta que dijera algo que hiciera sentir mal a su amiga.

-¡Solamente que hay un problema, Armand!-dijo Paty mientras caminaba hacia uno de los tantos sillones que en el lobby había, para de inmediato tomar asiento en uno.

-¿Un problema¿Cuál?-cuestiono curioso Andy.

-¡Que para entrar al baile debemos estar al completo! Es decir, la invitación es por la selección de cada país y en caso de Japón, algunas acompañantes o sea, Mary, Maki, Mafer y yo, Tony no cuenta porque ira con la selección de su país, Italia; y sin el capitán no van a dejarnos entrar por lo menos eso es lo que dice la invitación-dijo Paty calmadamente extrayéndola de su bolso para mostrárselas a todos sus amigos.

-¡OH, entonces hay que ponernos cómodos! Oliver no se caracteriza por ser rápido para arreglarse; la mayoría del tiempo es ¡Bien despistado! Por lo que ahora debe estar batallando con la elección de ropa-dijo Mary con un ligero suspiro de resignación, proveniente de todo el conocimiento que poseía de su mejor amigo así como de saber lo malo que era para vestirse apropiadamente para la ocasión sin importar cual fuera esta, por lo que al igual que Paty procedió a tomar asiento sin desesperar en lo mas mínimo.

-¡En eso tienen razón, chicas! Oli puede ser muy despistado en especial hacia si mismo-dijo Tom, mientras se sentaba así como la gran mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros.

-¿Se van a quedar tan tranquilos¡Llegaremos tarde por culpa de Oliver Atom¿No piensan hacer nada?-cuestiono indignada Maki viendo a todos sentarse y por consecuencia dejarla a ella de pie, lo cual no le importo a nadie ni siquiera a Steve.

-¡Oliver es Oliver! Y ya sabemos como es, no tenemos problema con eso y por lo tanto esperar un poco, no significa ningún inconveniente para nosotros-dijo Benji con una cínica sonrisa hacia la exasperada muchacha.

-¡Deberías tranquilizarte, Maki! Molestarte no resolverá nada, solo que el tiempo se te haga eterno-dijo Bruce conciliador.

Mas antes de que Maki pudiese replicar al respecto... Oliver apareció a la carrera con el cabello algo húmedo-aun- así como más alborotado que nunca antes y el aliento entrecortado.

-¿Qué...hacen aquí? ... ¿Acaso...me esta...ban...espe...rando?-pregunto el chico mientras aspiraba con fuerza intentando llevar aire a sus vaciados pulmones, colocando sus manos en sus muslos para poder equilibrarse mientras lo hacia.

-¡Por supuesto! No podíamos llegar sin nuestro capitán ¿verdad?-dijeron todos -excepto Maki- a la vez, con amistosas sonrisas en sus labios.

-Pues ¡Muchísimas gracias por esperarme, chicos!-dijo agradecido Oliver, normalizando su respiración finalmente, para luego incorporarse.

-Ya que TODOS estamos por fin, vamonos ¿no?-dijo Maki molesta porque todo el mundo estuviese tan tranquilo y dispuesto a perdonar a ese insolente e impuntual de Atom.

-¡Es cierto! Hay que irnos o terminaremos por llegar mas tarde de lo esperado; por cierto Aidé ¡Luces muy bonita! Igual que el resto de las chicas-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa hacia su amiga, quien vestía un bonito vestido de gala de un fresco color lila y que la hacia ver en verdad linda.

-¡Gracias Oliver, tú también luces muy bien! Realmente es un gran cambio el que presentas con esa ropa-dijo Paty, observando el atuendo de su capitán, impresionada pues admitía que por primera vez el chico se había vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión.

-¡Gracias, Aidé¿Entonces estoy bien así?-pregunto Oliver inseguro mientras recorría con la mirada su propio atuendo y que consistía en una playera de doble vista, color rojo y que por el frente llevaba escrita la palabra "Ángel" entre dos alitas en color blanco, mientras que su espalda estaba la palabra "Demonio" enmarcada a su vez entre dos alas de murciélago en color negro, así como llevaba un pantalón blanco de algodón cuyo corte se almodaba a la perfección a su trasero cayendo holgado hacia las piernas y por ultimo unos zapatos negros inmaculados.

-¡Luces guapísimo, Oliver! Y creeme que te he visto en otras fachas como para comparar y esta le gana a todas porque la verdad es que tienes un gusto bastante malo, pero hoy te has lucido; de verdad te ves muy bien-dijo Mary con alegría.

-¡Gracias Mary! Es bueno saber que no me equivoque por esta ocasión de ropa, pero ya hablamos de mí suficiente; sería mejor si nos marcháramos al baile ¿no creen?-dijo Oliver con suavidad mientras abrazaba con cariño a su amiga, quien le devolvió alegre aquel gesto sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos de la manera en que el tigre les observaba en especial a Oliver pero tal mirada no pasa desapercibida para una persona en particular.

Así que luego de eso, todos se fueron -finalmente- hacia el baile no siendo los primeros en llegar pero tampoco los últimos y una vez en la recepción...

-¡Mis sospechas son ciertas! Steve gusta de Oliver no de mí -al menos ya no- eso indica su mirada así lo expreso: cuando abrazo a Mary, mostraba molestia pero sobre todo deseo, lo que me hizo sospechar y viendo su comportamiento podría pensar que algo ha sucedido entre los dos aunque ¿Qué¡Es difícil saber! Pero Oliver esta esquivo con Steve, y este a su vez intenta -me parece- hablar con él sin conseguirlo; lo que podría significar que lo pasado fue o muy grave o no lo fue tanto mas fuese lo que fuese consiguió alterar a Oli, de tal manera, que ha pesar de esquivarlo esta pendiente del tigre, lo que demuestra interés. Así que es eso¡Oliver comienza a "gustar" de Steve!-pensaba Paty sin sorpresa, cerrando un instante sus ojos con dolor pero de inmediato los abrió, ocultando aquel sentir tras una alegre sonrisa.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Richard acercándose hasta Tom, quien tomaba un poco de ponche en ese momento.

-¡Paty se dio cuenta de lo que pasa!-respondió Tom tras beber de su bebida, observando los gestos de su amiga de la infancia, deduciendo perfectamente lo que le sucedía, después de todo la conocía bastante bien.

-Así que lo sabe ¡Es lista! Siempre lo he pensado, pero ¿Cuál crees que sea su respuesta? Porque si es como la tal Maki, Steve y Atom están fritos-dijo Richard con calma, sirviéndose un poco de ponche.

-¡No conoces a Paty! Ella jamás seria un obstáculo para Oliver y su felicidad, aun cuando la misma se encontrara con otra persona; esa es la diferencia entre ambas chicas, Paty piensa en la felicidad del ser querido y la procura aun cuando no sea a su lado y Maki piensa en su propia felicidad sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Steve por lo que llega a lastimarlo y aun así no le importa en lo mas mínimo-dijo Tom con calma.

-Esa chica, Paty ¡Es una santa! No creo yo aceptara tan fácil que hay otro detrás de mi amor y dejarlo estar solo por la felicidad ajena-dijo Richard pensativo y admirado.

-¡Cada uno es diferente! Pero Paty es un persona maravillosa que un día encontrara la felicidad ¡Se lo merece! Pero ¿sabes? Me parece que no tendremos que hacer de celestinos, ella se nos esta adelantado-dijo Tom al ver como Paty se las ingeniaba para hacer que Oliver saliese al jardín y al cabo de unos minutos fue seguido por Steve, interceptando hábilmente a Maki para que no pudiese molestarlos e interrumpirlos puesto que necesitaban hablar.

Y en el jardín... Oliver paseaba con calma alejándose del barullo de la fiesta, disfrutando de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, así como de la frescura de la noche y los dulces aromas que algunas flores desprendían, perfumando el ambiente agradablemente.

-¿Vas a dejar de esquivarme o tendré que perseguirte toda la noche, Oliver?-pregunto suavemente Steve acercándose por la espalda del chico, quien se giro sobresaltado al escucharlo, viéndolo sorprendido.

-¡Steve!-exclamo Oliver extrañado pero recuperándose con rapidez. ¿Qué quieres¿A que vienes?-pregunto, mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás-inconscientemente- alejándose de la cercanía del tigre pues sentía un repentino temor inexplicable pero que se hacia palpable al ver la irritada mirada del moreno.

-¡No huyas, jamás te haría daño! Al menos procuraría no hacerlo...conscientemente-dijo Steve con rapidez al notar la mirada dolida que el chico le lanzo al oír sus palabras.

-¡No se de que quieres hablar! Pero aun cuando lo supiera, no es necesario; tengo todo suficientemente claro, así que ¡Déjame en paz! Me gustaría estar solo-dijo Oliver manteniendo una excesiva calma para la desesperación del moreno.

-¡No lo haré, no te dejare en paz! Tenemos que hablar y eso haremos aunque no lo quieras ¡Eres un obstinado¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No permitiré que escapes por lo menos no antes de hablar-dijo Steve sujetándolo por los hombros jalándolo hacia si hasta estar, por escasos centímetros separados, aliento contra aliento.

-¡Déjame, Steve, suéltame! No se porque haces esto; el beso fue un error, además tienes a Richard ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? Yo no te necesito, ni tampoco te ...-empezó Oliver molesto, mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de aquel agarre sin lograrlo pero antes de poder terminar de hablar fue silenciado por los labios del moreno, quien volvía a besarle pero esta vez con una agresiva caricia en vez de la ternura y suavidad que había mostrado en el primer beso anteriormente compartido y responsable de todos los dolores que ambos muchachos estaban viviendo y sintiendo.

-¡No lo permitire, no dejare que diga que no me ama! Oliver es mío solamente mío, aunque no lo sepa, aunque no lo entienda-pensaba Steve mientras besaba con rabia aquellos labios, degustándolos de nuevo, volviendose loco con su sabor a fresa, que le intoxicaba y le había vuelto adicto desde el mismo instante en que los había probado, suavizando poco a poco su agresión hasta convertirla en un dulce beso, tomando con ternura a sus compañeros, amándoles en vez de lastimarlos.

-¡Lo odio, como lo odio¿Cómo puede hacerme esto¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que me lastima¡Duele más su rudeza que la manera en que me besa¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo¿Qué le he hecho para que me trate así¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que mi corazón esta en juego¡Lo odio... pero también lo AMO!-pensaba Oliver dejando de luchar, quedando inmóvil en los brazos que lo apresaban y que lentamente fueron soltando el agarre hasta reposar con delicadeza sobre su cintura, de manera dulce y amorosa, de tal manera que sin darse cuenta comenzo a responder aquel beso con menos habilidad que su compañero pero quizás SI, con más amor.

-¡Perdonáme, Oliver!-murmuro Steve en voz baja, pero inusitadamente ronca lo cual altero cada terminal nerviosa de Oliver, quien había cerrado los ojos al momento de corresponder la caricia, tensándose un poco ante el susurro del moreno.

-¡No debería perdonarte, Steve! Me hiciste mucho daño y aun ahora lo vuelves hacer; por lo que tendría que ignorarte pero no puedo hacerlo... ¡No puedo¿Qué me has hecho¡Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento, jamás me había confundido tanto!-dijo Oliver con duda, abriendo sus ojos de repente para sumergirse en los intensos ojos de su compañero, que no perdían contacto visual con los suyos propios y que devolvían temorosos, el reflejo del amor que Steve le profesaba.

-¡No me tengas miedo, nunca te haré daño de nuevo! Porque sabes¡TE AMO, OLIVER ATOM!-exclamo Steve, alto y claro, abrazando con más fuerza a su amor pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que les debía y que tardado tanto en actualizar pero finalmente hasta listo, por lo que espero les guste, en cuanto a la votación he tratado de respetar todos sus votos y deseo les guste el resultado (aunque para la proxima que ponga opciones, no pondre tantas puesto que los capitulos solo se alargan, como en este caso) Bueno les dejo las siguientes opciones y que son un pequeño adelanto para el proximo episodio:

opcion 1: Steve y Oliver se arreglan, bailando una romantica melodia (Yo sugiero la melodia desencadenada pero si tienen otra en mente y tiene letra /de preferencia/ diganmela y la considerare ya que la mas bonita gana) y luego de lo cual vendría el lemmon (aunque este podría esperar si así lo quieren)

opcion 2: Lemmon entre Tom y Richard, lo que no significa que por fuerza queden como pareja, así que la opcion es /aparte del lemmon¿Qué pareja les gustaria para Tom? Así mismo ¿Qué pareja escogerian? Para: Benji, Richard, Armand, Andy, Paty, Maki, Mary, Mafer.

Bueno estan son mis opciones, ustedes deciden que les gustaria para el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Luzy Snape. 


	8. el baile

¿Bailamos?

Capitulo 8: El baile

-¡Perdóname, Oliver!-murmuro Steve en voz baja, pero inusitadamente ronca lo cual altero cada terminal nerviosa de Oliver, quien había cerrado los ojos al momento de corresponder la caricia, tensándose un poco ante el susurro del moreno.

-¡No debería perdonarte, Steve! Me hiciste mucho daño y aun ahora lo vuelves hacer; por lo que tendría que ignorarte pero no puedo hacerlo... ¡No puedo¿Qué me has hecho¡Nunca antes había sentido lo que siento, jamás me había confundido tanto!-dijo Oliver con duda, abriendo sus ojos de repente para sumergirse en los intensos ojos de su compañero, que no perdían contacto visual con los suyos propios y que devolvían temerosos, el reflejo del amor que Steve le profesaba.

-¡No me tengas miedo, nunca te haré daño de nuevo! Porque sabes¡TE AMO, OLIVER ATOM!-exclamo Steve, alto y claro, abrazando con más fuerza a su amor pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, de tal manera que Oliver se encontró con su rostro oculto en el pecho de su compañero completamente anonadado ante la repentina declaración del otro chico, después de todo no se esperaba aquel cambio tan drástico en las acciones del tigre pues ¿Quién le habría decir que el mismo tenia un corazón? especialmente porque rara era lo ocasión en que lo mostraba, ya que era rudo, violento todo un DEPREDADOR como su apodo lo insinuaba ¿Cómo iba a saber que era tan dulce y tierno como un gatito?

-No me crees ¿verdad? No puedes creer que te ame, es eso ¿cierto? No puedes...-comenzó Steve al darse cuenta de que su compañero permanecía impávido dentro de su abrazo sin reaccionar a sus palabras, por lo que se separo un poco del chico aunque no por completo, siendo silenciado por un dedo sobre sus labios notando como Oliver le pedía silencio con una tierna mirada.

-¡Es muy repentina tu declaración, Steve! Resulta complicado creerla y mas aceptarla, asi como asi especialmente porque es algo inverosímil ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas? Después de todo un solo beso no puede haber provocado tal sentimiento, además pienso que estas confundido ya que tienes a Richard y me es claro de que es a él a quien de verdad amas puesto que lo conoces desde hace más tiempo, además por el beso que compartieron es más que obvio; más bien estas confundido y piensas por el beso que antes compartimos ¡Me amas! Pero no creo que sea así-dijo Oliver con calma, mientras se deshacía suavemente del abrazo de Steve, alejándose a una prudente distancia del mismo, dando media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, más antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el moreno le retuvo, estrechándolo por su cintura contra su cuerpo.

-¡No te confundas! No existe nada entre Richard y yo a excepción de una amistad, hubo algo hace tiempo pero fue pasajero; un día te lo contare todo mas detalladamente pero ¡No hoy! Hoy hablaremos de lo que me haces sentir, de cómo me empezase a gustar, de cómo te llegue a amar, de cómo no te he dicho nada por temor a tu rechazo o a que estuvieses enamorado de Paty, de cómo siento celos de verte con otro, aceptando sus besos y quizás hasta sus caricias, de como he tenido que...-susurro Steve en el oído de Oliver con suavidad, a la vez que deslizaba tiernamente su lengua por el lóbulo del muchacho, provocando en el mismo un escalofrió, que lo recorrió entero.

-¡Steve yo...!-empezó Oliver mientras se volvía entre los brazos del moreno, para asi poderlo encarar de frente.

-¡Shhhh, silencio, no digas nada, Oliver, nada, por favor! Se que estas confundido y no deseo presionarte pero necesitaba confesarte mis sentimientos, no podía por mas tiempo callarlos-dijo Steve con cariño, mientras se reflejaba en aquellos ojos tan amados, mostrando en los suyos propios el amor tan profundo que sentía por el joven capitán japonés, quien ante tal reflejo no sabia como reaccionar por lo que tan solo se limito a ocultar el rostro ruborizado en el fuerte y ancho torso del moreno, el cual al verlo solo pudo sonreír con ternura, abrazándolo aun mas estrechamente contra de él.

-¡Te amo, Oliver no dudes nunca de eso y por y para siempre lo haré, amor mío!-prometió Steve sin dejar de abrazarlo, susurrando las palabras sobre el cabello del chico.

-Si tan solo supiera ¿Qué es lo que me haces sentir en realidad, Steve¿Qué es esta sensación tan desconcertante como maravillosa que siento dentro de mí¿Cómo puedo saber lo que significa?-pensaba Oliver confundido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía emocionado por la promesa del tigre, sintiendo como su corazón parecía bailar alegremente por su pecho mientras que su estomago estaba contraído ante la incertidumbre que le embargaba, teniendo un verdadero cóctel de emociones encontradas en su interior y que solo conseguían alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Y justo en ese momento una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, que ambos llego al alma y corazón.

-¿Bailamos¡Baila conmigo una vez mas, Oliver!-pidió Steve mientras se separaba del chico, ofreciéndole su mano para comenzar asi el baile, sonriendo feliz al ver como el muchacho enlazaba su propia mano con la suya, sin rechazarlo y eso lo emociono en demasía pues se daba cuenta de que su compañero tenia una lucha interna consigo mismo al no saber que era lo que en verdad sentía hacia él pero aun asi estaba intentándolo comprender y quizás pronto pudiera hallar la respuesta a su dilema interior.

-¡Si, Steve!-murmuro Oliver un tanto avergonzado pero aun asi se unió al tigre en aquel baile tan lento como romántico y de fondo aquella canción que tan bien parecía expresar los sentimientos del moreno hacia el capitán, ayudando a la vez al chico ha aclararse un poco sobre sus dudas.

Solo si pudiera estar contigo Tu dormida entre mis brazos Y mirarte en el silencio Solo si pudiera dibujarte Una escena de mis sueños Donde siempre estas presente Con solo tenerte aquí Decirte lo que yo siento

Es que me gusta tu cara Me gusta tu pelo Soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero Me gusta abrazarte Perderme en tu aroma Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo Me gusta tu risa Me gusta tu boca Me gusta creer que por mí Tú, estas loca Como quiero que sientas conmigo, la calma Y cuando llegue la noche Cuidarte el alma

Como despertar en la distancia Sin tu piel junto a la mía Amando tú fotografía Podemos mandar besos con el viento Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo Contar un día más

Con solo tenerte aquí No sabes lo que me faltas

Es que me gusta tu cara Me gusta tu pelo Soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero Me gusta abrazarte Perderme en tu aroma Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo Me gusta tu risa Me gusta tu boca Me gusta creer que por mí Tú estas loca Como quiero que sientas conmigo, la calma Y cuando llegue la noche Cuidarte el alma

Y a pesar de todo Y sin darnos cuenta Estaré en tu puerta Diciéndote otra vez

Es que me gusta tu cara Me gusta tu pelo Soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero Me gusta abrazarte Perderme en tu aroma Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo Me gusta tu risa Me gusta tu boca Me gusta creer que por mí Tú estas loca Como quiero que sientas conmigo, la calma Y cuando llegue la noche Cuidarte el alma

-¡Lucen muy bien juntos¿No lo crees asi, Richard?-dijo Tom con una sonrisa mientras observaba con disimulo hacia el jardín y veía como sus mejores amigos bailaban uno junto al otro perfectamente sincronizados.

-¡Tengo que admitir que asi es! Aunque son algo cursis, jamás me imagine que Steve pudiese ser tan buen bailarín y menos aun lo pensé de Atom; tengo que admitir que hacen una linda pareja aun cuando ellos ni cuenta se dan-respondió Richard sencillamente.

-Hay que admitirlo /aun cuando no sabemos lo que se están diciendo/ son bastante tiernos en especial Steve ¿Quién habría de pensar que el tigre es mas dulce que un pequeño gatito¡OH y ahora viene la mejor parte!-susurro Tom divertido, viendo como en ese momento Steve se inclinaba sobre el rostro arrebolado de su amigo posando sus labios sobre los del mismo, en un gentil beso mientras la canción terminaba, volviéndose poco a poco un beso mas apasionado.

-¡Creo que pronto les saldrá humo por las orejas! Es una verdadera suerte que nadie este al pendiente de lo que esta ocurriendo en el jardín en este momento y de que Paty se este encargando muy bien de la dichosa Maki-dijo Richard también sonriendo ligeramente ante aquella escena.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Richard! Totalmente de acuerdo, pero creo que deberíamos de dejar de espiarlos; si ellos supieran que los estamos viendo, Oliver se chiviaria mas de lo que ya esta-dijo Tom con tranquilidad mientras volvía a prestar atención al resto del baile y Richard a su lado también lo hacia, dándoles -finalmente- privacidad ha aquella pareja en el jardín, que en ese instante concluían su caricia.

-¡Es tan hermoso y lo amo tanto, Dios no sabes cuanto te quiero mi dulce Oliver!-pensó Steve mientras se separaba un poquito del chico para poder tomar de nueva cuenta aire, notando feliz como Oliver había cerrado sus ojos y una pequeñísima sonrisa se dibujaba en sus afresados labios, por lo que imaginaba que aquel beso le había gustado y mucho por lo que notaba.

-¡Gracias por bailar conmigo, Oliver!-dijo Steve sobre los labios del chico, suspirando al terminar, embriagando al muchacho con su aliento.

-¡OH, de nada, Steve!-musito Oliver con las mejillas enrojecidas mientras de nueva cuenta ocultaba su rostro en el torso del tigre, quien sonreía emocionado ante las reacciones de su amor pues se percataba de lo difícil que todo aquello le resultaba al chico.

-¡Lo lamento si es que te he avergonzado, Oliver! Jamás ha sido esa mi intención-dijo Steve sin dejar de abrazarlo en ningún momento.

-¡OH, no te lamentes! No pasa nada de verdad pero ¡Mmmm¿Podríamos ir a otra parte¡Me da vergüenza estar aquí, Steve y que alguien pueda vernos!-dijo Oliver con vergüenza con su rostro aun oculto contra el torso del tigre.

-¡Será como tú quieras, Oliver!-dijo Steve mientras se separaba del muchacho y tomándolo de la mano, salieron por el jardín de la embajada, sin que nadie se percatara de su huida o al menos eso es lo que ambos chicos, creían.

-¡Finalmente pude deshacerme de esa fastidiosa de Maki!-exclamo Paty mientras se acercaba donde Tom y Richard permanecían. 

-¿A quien se la encajaste, Paty?-pregunto curioso Tom al ver a su amiga.

-¡A Paúl! La verdad es que ya no la soportaba, aunque con un baile que pase lo rescatare, tampoco tengo el descaro de dejarle ese paquete al chico pero estoy tan harta de Maki, que me da igual quien se la quede ¡Claro que mientras no sea, Steve!-dijo Paty con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¡Si, ya hemos visto lo que has hecho para evitarlo! Steve te estaría muy agradecido de saberlo-dijo Richard con sincero afecto.

-¡Gracias, Richard! Pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí¿Por qué no están bailando como los demás?-pregunto Paty curiosa.

-¡OH digamos que estamos curioseando!-respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

-¿No será mas bien que están espiándolos?-dijo Paty como si nada.

-Acaso creen que no me he dado cuenta de que han estado pendientes de lo que pasa en el jardín desde que Oliver salio y Steve lo siguió; asi que ustedes también lo saben ¿cierto? Lo que pasa entre ambos-dijo Paty tranquila.

-¡Asi es, Paty, asi es!-respondieron los dos chicos a la vez, sorprendidos de la franqueza y soltura con la que la chica hablaba de la (no) relación entre Oliver y Steve.

-¡Por lo menos son bastante disimulados! Y nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que hacen, pues de lo contrario Oliver lo pasaría muy mal ya que es muy tímido y hablando de ellos ¿Dónde van?-pregunto Paty al ver hacia el jardín y darse cuenta de que Oliver y Steve habían desaparecido del sitio.

-Para mí que buscan algo de intimidad ¿No creen?-dijo Richard pícaro.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?-susurro Tom preocupado.

-¿Por qué no van a ver? Y de paso te aseguras que Oliver este bien, Tom-sugirió Paty con cariño aunque también preocupada por su amigo.

-¡Eso haremos, Paty, eso haremos! Pero antes deberías ir por Maki, se me hace que Paúl ya se canso de ella-dijeron Tom y Richard mientras con disimulo abandonaban el baile.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen lo corto del mismo, también se que les prometí un lemmon pero me doy cuenta de que esta historia esta por llegar al final, por lo que he decidido que en el próximo será el lemmon y final y habrá un capitulo 10 como epilogo (ya que me gustan los números pares) por lo que les pido paciencia y que me esperen ya que hasta agosto volveré a subirle a este y demás fics, debido a las vacaciones. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron y un pequeño bonus del próximo capitulo.

daimonion ErisBellatrixEvhans Izumisakachita (in the moonlight)  
VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya Katja Kitayima Alba kendra duvoa DAESHINIGAMI May Elric 

BONUS DEL CAPITULO 9.

-¿Dónde quieres ir, Oliver?-pregunto Steve con suavidad mientras se paraban en la esquina aun muy cerca de la embajada alemana.

-¡No se, me da igual, Steve!-susurro Oliver tímido.

-Si es asi, entonces creo que podríamos pasear un poco y luego regresar al complejo deportivo-dijo Steve sin dejar de ser suave con el chico, quien tan solo asintió ante la sugerencia, mientras suspiraba cansado ante otro nuevo rubor en sus mejillas debido a que el tigre había tomado su mano con muchísima ternura.

-¿Cuándo dejare de comportarme como un estúpido¡Esto se esta haciendo muy repetitivo¿Acaso tengo que ruborizarme por todo?-pensaba Oliver avergonzado, aunque sin soltarse del agarre de su compañero.

-¡Si él supiera lo que me provoca con tan solo verlo ruborizarse, es seguro que su rostro se pondría mas rojo que un tomate maduro!-pensaba Steve viendo de reojo a Oliver y su rubor, debiendo controlarse para asaltarlo a besos en ese momento y asi hacerlo suyo para siempre aunque para eso ya habría tiempo, por ahora era mejor llevar las cosas con calma y no apurarlo pues no deseaba arruinar las cosas con el chico a su lado; y sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, eran seguidos a una corta distancia por sus mejores amigos...

-¡Esto es aburrido, no hacen nada de nada!-exclamo Richard exasperado por la lentitud con la que Steve se tomaba todo.

-¡Eres un desesperado, Richard¿Qué esperabas que pasara?-dijo Tom divertido por la actitud de su compañero.

-Bueno considerando el hecho de que Steve ha estado enamorado de Atom desde... ¡Hace tanto tiempo! Pues habría esperado que fuera algo mas rápido que solamente tomarle de la mano-dijo Richard sin perder la impaciencia.

-¡Mmmmm, ya veo! Si tú estuvieras en la misma situación o una parecida/tampoco dijo que estuvieras enamorado¿Qué harías? Para mí que también serías algo lento-dijo Tom con algo de burla.

-¡Eso crees! Pues si estuviera en la misma situación...-dijo Richard haciendo una prolongada pausa mientras en sus ojos aparecia una mirada maliciosa y en sus labios una sonrisa lobuna, que sacaron de onda por completo al castaño.

-... ¡Por lo menos ya le habría metido mano a mi elegido!-susurro con aire sensual Richard, acercandose al chico para acorralarlo contra un árbol y sin dejarle decir nada, sello sus labios con los suyos propios en un beso demoledor, lujurioso y por demás apasionado.

Y asi...

Notas finales: bueno espero les guste este mini bonus y tenganme paciencia para el próximo capitulo. Gracias.

Luzy Snape. 


	9. descubriendo amor

¿Bailamos?

Capitulo 9: Descubriendo Amor.

-¿Dónde quieres ir, Oliver?-pregunto Steve con suavidad mientras se paraban en la esquina aun muy cerca de la embajada alemana.

-¡No se, me da igual, Steve!-susurro Oliver tímido.

-Si es así, entonces creo que podríamos pasear un poco y luego regresar al complejo deportivo-dijo Steve sin dejar de ser suave con el chico, quien tan solo asintió ante la sugerencia, mientras suspiraba cansado ante otro nuevo rubor en sus mejillas debido a que el tigre había tomado su mano con muchísima ternura.

-¿Cuándo dejare de comportarme como un estúpido¡Esto se esta haciendo muy repetitivo¿Acaso tengo que ruborizarme por todo?-pensaba Oliver avergonzado, aunque sin soltarse del agarre de su compañero.

-¡Si él supiera lo que me provoca con tan solo verlo ruborizarse, es seguro que su rostro se pondría mas rojo que un tomate maduro!-pensaba Steve viendo de reojo a Oliver y su rubor, debiendo controlarse para no asaltarlo a besos en ese momento y así hacerlo suyo para siempre aunque para eso ya habría tiempo, por ahora era mejor llevar las cosas con calma y no apurarlo pues no deseaba arruinar las cosas con el chico a su lado; y sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, eran seguidos a una corta distancia por sus mejores amigos...

-¡Esto es aburrido, no hacen nada de nada!-exclamo Richard exasperado por la lentitud con la que Steve se tomaba todo.

-¡Eres un desesperado, Richard¿Qué esperabas que pasara?-dijo Tom divertido por la actitud de su compañero.

-Bueno considerando el hecho de que Steve ha estado enamorado de Atom desde... ¡Hace tanto tiempo! Pues habría esperado que fuera algo más rápido que solamente tomarle de la mano-dijo Richard sin perder la impaciencia.

-¡Mmmmm, ya veo! Si tú estuvieras en la misma situación o una parecida/tampoco dijo que estuvieras enamorado¿Qué harías? Para mí que también serías algo lento-dijo Tom con algo de burla.

-¡Eso crees! Pues si estuviera en la misma situación...-dijo Richard haciendo una prolongada pausa mientras en sus ojos aparecía una mirada maliciosa y en sus labios una sonrisa lobuna, que sacaron de onda por completo al castaño.

-... ¡Por lo menos ya le habría metido mano a mi elegido!-susurro con aire sensual Richard, acercándose al chico para acorralarlo contra un árbol y sin dejarle decir nada, sello sus labios con los suyos propios en un beso demoledor, lujurioso y por demás apasionado a la vez que sus manos iban descendiendo por todo el cuerpo del castaño, dejando calientes caricias que buscaban introducirse bajo las prendas del chico queriendo acceder a su piel, de tal manera que poco a poco continuaba bajando llegando a la zona mas erógena del chico entre sus brazos, en donde no se entretuvo con solo acariciar, sino además empezó a frotar, sonriéndose /dentro del beso/ al darse cuenta de como Tom estaba reaccionado a sus atenciones pero entonces...

-¡SUÉLTAME, INFELIZ PERVERTIDO!-grito Tom separando con brusquedad a Richard de si, al empujarle con fuerza considerable, la cual sorprendido al portero que ante la misma cayo redondito al suelo golpeándose el trasero.

-¡Aunch, eso dolió¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Richard desde su lugar en el suelo, con tono ofendido puesto que no comprendía la repentina actitud molesta del chico, especialmente cuando era obvio que también estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones ofrecidas.

-¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarte¿Por qué hiciste algo así?-dijo Tom con enfado dando media vuelta mientras ignoraba al otro chico en el piso, quien se dio cuenta de que había verdaderamente molestado al castaño, así que levantándose con lentitud y calma ya que no deseaba incomodar aun mas al otro chico.

-¡Tom, discúlpame por favor! No era mi intención molestarte o incomodarte, tan solo quería...-comenzó tranquilo Richard pero antes de poder terminar con su disculpa...

-¿Burlarte o quizás, reírte de mi, cierto¡Eres un estúpido, Tex Tex y te detesto como no tienes idea!-exclamo Tom mirando de reojo al portero, mostrando coraje en sus ojos y que hizo pasar saliva a Richard.

-¡Tom, yo no...!-empezó de nueva cuenta el pelinegro pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna ya que el castaño tan solo le ignoro y echo andar dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Cielos, realmente es un sentido! Si solo fue un beso, no es para tanto, ni para ponerse de esa manera-pensó Richard exasperado mientras seguía-algunos pasos más atrás-a Tom, quien por su parte se había sumido en sus pensamientos a la vez que ignoraba a su acompañante.

-¡Maldito¿Cómo se atrevió¿Por qué hizo algo así? Si ha sido para burlarse¡Bien le ha salido! Ya que en verdad me siento burlado pero... ¿Por qué de esta extraña incomodidad? Acaso se deberá a que me molesto su atrevimiento o quizás a otra cosa ¿Cuál será? Porque no pudo haberme gustado ¿O si? Aunque si pienso en el beso que compartí con Oli, me doy cuenta de que ese gesto no me altero en lo mas mínimo, fue agradable no lo niego pero no me sentí incomodo en ningún momento, mas con Richard... ¿Qué me esta pasando?-se preguntaba Tom por completo confundido sin saber a que se debían todas las raras emociones que estaba sintiendo ya que entre mas lo intentaba entender menos lograba hacerlo y un simple beso /por muy apasionado que hubiese sido/ no podía provocar tal revuelo o ¿quizás si? Y por lo que veía SI QUE PODÍA pero de momento no quería continuar pensando en eso, lo mejor era concentrarse en sus amigos, asegurándose de que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado en aquella aventura tan confusa así como traicionera y de nombre AMOR.

-¿Qué hago ahora¿Cómo puedo lograr su perdón? Se que lo que hice no estuvo muy bien pero tampoco fue para que se sintiera tanto; solo fue un beso ¡Nada mas! Pero me temo que Tom no lo ve así, aunque por otro lado ¿Por qué se molestaría? Digo no ha sido para tanto y él esta en verdad encabronado por algo que no paso a mayores-pensaba Richard con el semblante ensombrecido y un poco entristecido.

-¿A mayores? Pero ¿Qué querías tú que pasara o es que acaso deseabas llegar a mas¡Ay, Richard esa cara no te la conocía¡Eres un pervertido como dijo Tom! La verdad es que ese chico ha hecho bien en alejarse de ti, después de todo me parece que solo te interesa una sola que empieza con S y termina con O, lo cual definitivamente no creo que vaya con "tu elegido" pues me parece que es mas del tipo tierno y romántico que no a la primera de cambios se va con cualquiera que le mete mano ¡Lo que por cierto no estuvo nada bien¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo e innoble como eso? Más no me extraña, ya que cuando te dejas dominar por tus bajos instintos eres de cuidado y otras personas son las que terminan pagando por los mismos ¿Verdad? O sino ¿Qué me dices del tigre? Por dejarte llevar por tus pasiones todo aquello sucedió aunque no hubo que lamentar nada ya que fue muy comprensivo y además de que la experiencia le permitió darse cuenta de que amaba al joven Atom, mas contigo dudo mucho que haya funcionado, ya que no has cambiado nada en absoluto a pesar de "elegir" a Tom Misaki para tus "oscuros" deseos aunque sino tienes cuidado este chico saldrá mucho muy herido ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-exclamo un vocecita en la cabeza del portero con divertida curiosidad así como un deje de sermón y reproche bastante duro sobretodo en las ultimas palabras.

-¡Por Dios hasta mi conciencia tiene que meterse en donde no la llaman¿Qué quieres¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Se perfectamente que no fue muy correcto lo que hice con Tom, así que déjame de estarme restregando lo que paso con Steve; se que en aquella ocasión me pase y le cause un gran daño pues por dejarme "dominar" por mis instintos, estuve a punto de violarlo aun cuando al final le hice el amor y no fue solo sexo -como pareces querer insinuar- puesto que hubo cariño por ambas partes por lo que ¡DEJA DE ESTÁRMELO RESTREGANDO CADA VEZ QUE COMETO UNA TONTERÍA! Además para que lo sepas hay una diferencia enorme entre Steve y Tom con el primero fue curiosidad ligada a nuestra amistad así como un inmenso cariño sin mayores consecuencias ya que él se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Atom; en cambio con el segundo, jamás seria solo sexo, lujuria u oscura pasión como dices, seria por siempre AMOR, puesto que ¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL, COMO NO TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA!-pensó molesto Richard mientras se cruzaba de brazos con dramatismo.

-¡Eso no lo sabia! Eres tan controlado de tus emociones que no dejas ver nada en lo absoluto ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Después de todo el que le nombres "tu elegido" bien puede interpretarse de muchas formas y algunas de ellas bastantes erróneas sobretodo luego de la escenita que te cargaste hace un momento, por lo que sospecho que el chico también lo creyó así, pues ¿Quién puede saber que tras tu lujuriosa pasión se esconde el amor verdadero y real?-dijo la vocecita incrédula.

-¡Lo que pasa es que nunca has tenido una buena opinión de mi! Así como tampoco una gran fe o ¿Me equivoco?-pensó Richard con desespero, mas antes de que la vocecita replicara algo en su defensa...

-¡Richard, hazme caso!-exclamo Tom llamando la atención de su acompañante, quien salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos ante la voz del chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Tom?-pregunto confundido Richard, sin percatarse de que Tom había vuelto a llamarle por su nombre y no por su apellido como anteriormente lo había hecho.

-¡Mira ahí!-respondió Tom señalando al frente de ellos, hacia una corta distancia justo donde se encontraban Steve y Oliver, rodeados por un grupo de pandilleros algo malencarados.

-Pero ¿Qué hacen esos tipos?-dijo indignado y un poco preocupado Richard al ver como uno de aquellos maleantes, abrazaba posesivamente a Oliver por la cintura para de inmediato tomar los labios del capitán japonés con saña y agresión a la vez que Steve había sido sujetado por otros dos robustos tipos, mientras que los demás pandilleros se burlaban del mismo al ser obligado a contemplar aquel abuso por parte de su líder, pudiendo escuchar sus gritos de furia y dolor hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ, MALDITO BASTARDO¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR TOCÁNDOLO¡DEJA EN PAZ A OLIVER O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS CUANDO ME LIBERE!-gritaba desesperado Steve debatiéndose entre sus captores, intentando liberarse de aquellos agarres y sintiéndose impotente de ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de su amado, ya que ni por un instante Oliver había dejado de buscarle con la mirada.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Richard! No podemos permitir que le hagan daño a nuestros amigos-dijo Tom con desespero, sintiendo angustia ante los gritos del tigre, dándose cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba este de su mejor amigo por lo que no pudo evitar un poco de envidia ante lo afortunado que era el mismo por tener un amor como aquel.

-¡Entonces hay que hacerlo, Tom! Tan solo son cinco desgraciados y tres están ocupados mientras que nosotros somos cuatro por lo que tomándolos por sorpresa... y una vez que Kyuga este libre ¡No sabrán ni que les paso!-se escucho una voz detrás de Tom y Richard, quienes se voltearon sorprendidos hacia la misma encontrándose con...

-¿Benji, Schnaider¿Qué hacen aquí? No se supone que deberían de estar en la embajada alemana, especialmente tu, Schnaider-dijo extrañado Richard viendo al primer portero japonés acompañado por el rubio capitán alemán.

-Tan solo digamos que nos hartamos del baile ya que empezaba a ponerse aburrido, así que decidimos escaparnos y a buena hora ¿No lo creen?-dijo Benji como si nada, mientras los otros asentían aunque sin salir de su asombro, y una vez puestos de acuerdo se fueron sobre los atacantes de Oliver y Steve que tomados por sorpresa no tardaron en caer ante los golpes de karate de Richard, los puños de Steve y Benji, las patadas de Schnaider mientras que Tom se encargaba de golpear al sujeto que agredía ha Oliver, alejándolo de su amigo quien cayo al suelo anonadado.

-¡Maldito infeliz!-exclamo furioso Steve pateando en las costillas al bastardo que había atacado a su Oliver, no sintiendo compasión cuando un crack se dejo oír y que era signo inequívoco de que alguna costilla estaba fracturada.

-¡Basta, Steve no tiene caso que te sigas desquitando con ese bastardo, no vale la pena!-dijo Richard deteniendo a su furioso amigo, quien no se veía muy dispuesto a detenerse pero aun así le hizo caso.

-¡Tranquilo Kyuga, recibirán su merecido! De eso se encargara Schnaider-dijo Benji señalando al rubio, que en ese momento hablaba por su celular y en unos pocos minutos apareció la policía que tras hablar con el chico alemán no tardaron en llevarse detenidos aquellos pandilleros, a los cuales venían persiguiendo desde hace tiempo, asegurándoles a los chicos que estarían tras las rejas durante un largo periodo.

-¡Gracias por su ayuda, chicos! Sin la misma no se que habría pasado pero ahora lo que me interesa es Oliver; que él este bien-dijo Steve agradecido, mientras se acercaba con calma hasta el capitán aun en el suelo.

-¿Oli?-llamo el tigre tocando suavemente el hombro del chico tratando de sacarlo de su anonadado estado.

-¡STEVE!-exclamo Oliver asustado, finalmente reaccionando para luego abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas al tigre quien con cuidado cerró su abrazo alrededor del chico para no asustarle más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Calma Oli, ya todo esta bien, así que tranquilo amor, tranquilo!-murmuro Steve con ternura, deslizando una mano consoladora sobre la espalda del muchacho lo que no extraño a ninguno de los presentes mas bien causo una reacción completamente contraria.

-¡Es mejor que te lo lleves a su habitación, Kyuga! Oliver esta muy nervioso y no es para menos; por lo que seria conveniente que le dieras un calmante aunque no es una buena idea debido al torneo -que comienza mañana- pero tal vez puedas hallar la manera de relajarlo sin darle ningún medicamento ¿No opinas lo mismo?-dijo con picardía, Benji.

-¿Qué insinúas, Price?-cuestiono Richard extrañado.

-¡Lo que es obvio, Tex Tex! El tigre esta enamorado de Oliver y son pareja o andan en ese proceso, como tú y Tom-dijo Benji como si nada, sonriéndose internamente por las expresiones sorprendidas de Steve, Richard y Tom, mientras que Oliver se limitaba a parpadear a la vez que una expresión de comprensión cruzaba por su rostro, entendiendo por fin que le sucedía con respecto al tigre.

-¿Qué dices¡Richard y yo no tenemos nada, de nada!-exclamo Tom indignado aunque no con mucha convicción en la voz ya que se le escuchaba algo inseguro.

-¡Por otro lado, Oliver y yo tampoco tenemos nada! Además ¿Qué habrías de saber tú, Price?-dijo Steve con tranquilidad y firmeza pero sus acciones lo traicionaban pues a pesar de estar "negando su relación" -por miedo a que su ángel saliera corriendo- con el otro chico no dejaba de abrazarle cariñosamente así como de forma protectora que no paso desapercibida para nadie, continuando con sus mimos sin darse cuenta de que Oliver no le rehuía -como temiera- al contrario se acercaba mas a él, pues si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos se sorprendería de los mismos.

-¡Dices no pero actúas como si, Steve! Supongo que eso significa que verdaderamente me amas y no se porque pero eso me hace sentir muy bien aunque también me llena de miedo e inseguridad mas creo que esperare un poco antes de decírtelo por ahora me interesa la "conversación" que tienes con Benji-pensaba Oliver sin dejar de abrazarse al tigre, ya no tan desesperado como antes, sino mas bien de cierta manera tierno, lo cual solo era notado por Tom, quien empezaba a tener alguna idea de ha que se debía tal cambio en su amigo pero por el momento decido quedarse callado y escuchar lo que el portero japonés tenia que decir ya que tenia que estar equivocado Richard no podía estar enamorado de él ¿O si?.

-¡Además del hecho de que no le sueltas ni un instante, TODO KYUGA, TODO! No solo resultas obvio como Tex Tex sino que aparte esta la manera en que actúan. Por ejemplo: tú, Kyuga a pesar de mantener alguna distancia con Oliver, no pierdes ni un solo de sus movimientos, gestos o palabras, te molesta (aunque eres bueno disimulando) que otro -y no solo chicas-llame la atención de nuestro capitán, te crispa los nervios el solo imaginarlo con alguien mas, así como tus ojos brillan si él te presta atención por la causa que sea -aunque solo sea una tontería- te preocupa todo lo que le pueda pasar, harías lo que fuera por él incluso morías si fuera preciso. Por el otro lado tenemos a Tex Tex, quien actúa muy distinto a ti, puesto que no solo no se aleja sino que mas bien se acerca a lo que denominaría "Presa o escogido" ya que a pesar de que el apodo del tigre lo lleva Kyuga, Tex Tex es un depredador acechando, rodeándolo, o sea, estando ahí para él, haciéndolo notar su presencia, lo que ocasionaría que el chico quedase acorralado y terminase sucumbiendo ante su acecho. En cuanto a Oliver y Tom, es razonable que estén confundidos, pues la ternura de Kyuga es sorprendente y la pasión de Tex Tex desconcertante, pero de una y otra forma ambos están con ustedes a pesar de sus temores, sus inseguridades de no saber porque sienten mariposas en el estomago o porque se esta tan bien entre los brazos de otro chico, etc., etc.-dijo Benji con una irónica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que se siente?-pregunto curioso Oliver separándose-aunque sin romper el abrazo- un poquito de Steve.

-Quizás se deba a que he estado en la misma situación, sintiendo las mismas dudas de no saber si se es correspondido o correcto o no amar a otro chico, el temor al que dirán los demás o la familia, así como el perder la oportunidad de poder amar, llenándote de miedos, inseguridades y muchas cosas mas pero a la vez te sientes feliz al poder estar junto a él sin importarte nada mas, todo deja de tener importancia excepto él; y cuando recibes un beso se vuelve complicadísimo ya que las sensaciones se intensifican al por mayor, pudiendo volverte loco por no saber que hacer pero con todo eso el corazón sabe desde siempre la respuesta ha tanta incertidumbre ¡Eso se los aseguro, Oliver y Tom! Solo tienen que escucharlo y sabrán lo que deben hacer a continuación-respondió Benji tranquilo acercándose hasta Schnaider y abrazándolo por la cintura con cariño.

-¿Schnaider y tú?-dijo Tom asombrado.

-¡Si, el emperador y yo! Es cierto eso de que los contrarios se atraen o en nuestro caso, los rivales y, si nos disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer, así como ustedes deberían irse a descansar y hablar de sus relaciones. Por cierto Tex Tex ¡No me esperes! Al menos no temprano por lo que podrás dormir tranquilo esta noche-aunque quizás no-murmuro bajito Benji, sin que nadie excepto Schnaider le escuchara, el cual comprendió sus ultimas palabras al advertir la mirada que el castaño lanzaba contra el otro portero y que demostraba una determinación que anteriormente no había aparecido, para luego despedirse con un gesto y alejarse con su compañero alemán, que continuaba con su imperita expresión en el rostro.

-¡Esos dos juntos? Es tan raro, sobretodo porque no se tragaban pero supongo que el amor es impredecible ¿Verdad?-dijo Richard sin salir de su extrañeza.

-¿Podemos irnos? Estoy cansado y no me siento muy bien con lo que ha sucedido, Steve-dijo Oliver apenando, separándose por completo del tigre y levantándose a continuación mientras agachaba la mirada no queriendo mirar a ninguno de los presentes, menos ahora que las palabras de Benji le habían hecho percatarse de lo que sentía por Steve Kyuga pues con las mismas descubrió que se trata de AMOR VERDADERO ya que todas ellas eran ciertas pero le falto decir que no solo el corazón sabe la respuesta, sino que el mismo solo palpita de esa loca manera por la persona que en realidad ame y desee, ahora comprendía porque nunca se intereso por Aidé mas allá de una sencilla amistad y un profundo cariño.

-¡Por supuesto que si, Oliver!-dijo con prontitud Steve, levantándose también tomando al instante la mano del otro chico entre las suyas, deslizando con suavidad su pulgar por el dorso de la misma.

-¡Nosotros también vamos con ustedes, chicos! Estoy cansado y Benji tiene razón hay que descansar-dijo Tom con rapidez, sin darse cuenta de haber hablado en plural.

-¿Desde cuando tomas las decisiones por mí, Tom? además ¿Quién te dice que yo también quiero ir a descansar?-replico Richard con calma, viendo interrogativamente al castaño.

-¡OH, bueno sino quieres ir a descansar, no lo hagas! No tengo ningún problema con eso; yo SI tengo deseos de regresar al complejo, así que has lo que gustes, Richard, que de todas maneras me iré con Steve y Oliver-dijo Tom tranquilo aunque con un trasfondo de enojo en su voz.

-¡Será mejor que nos vayamos adelantando, Oliver! Creo que necesitan un momento a solas para poder arreglarse-susurro Steve en voz baja junto al oído de Oliver.

-¡Si, es lo mejor! Necesitan entenderse y darse cuenta de lo que les pasa ¿verdad?-dijo Oliver notando por vez primera una actitud algo distinta en su mejor amigo, teniendo la -casi- certeza de que al mismo le estaba sucediendo lo que a él, o sea, se había dado cuenta de que también estaba enamorado solo que de Richard y por lo visto el portero no se daba cuenta de eso, aun.

-¡Entonces marchémonos!-dijo Steve sin subir la voz y jalando a su compañero se fueron alejando con tranquilidad, dejando atrás a la otra parejita que no percibió este acontecimiento en lo absoluto pues continuaban discutiendo y cada vez con mas fuerza e ímpetu, llegando a pronunciar las mas absurdas palabras y tonterías que nunca nadie había oído, y por suerte solo ellos se escuchaban puesto que nadie transitaba por aquel lugar a esas horas...

-¡Eres un idiota resentido, Tom Misaki, sigues con la misma cantaleta cuando solo fue un estúpido beso!-exclamo molesto Richard, por las palabras que el castaño le prefería, encontrándolas ofensivas a pesar de saber que era muy justa su reclamación, ya que en verdad se paso al haberlo besado en contra de su voluntad pero tampoco era para ponerse de aquella manera.

-¿Así que esas tenemos¿Qué sentirías de haber sido la situación al revés? Estoy seguro que no te hubiese gustado, aunque quizás si, después de todo eres un completo pervertido... -¿Cómo dijo Benji?-... ¡O si acosador, perdón, acechador!-dijo indignado Tom mientras fulminaba con sus ojos castaños al otro chico, quien tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes prestarle atención a Price? Ese no sabe nada de nada puesto que no soy nada de lo que dijo, además ¿Qué puedes saber tú si me gustara o no¡No me conoces en lo absoluto! Y por lo tanto no sabes nada de mí, Misaki-dijo Richard dando media vuelta y así marcharse de ese sitio en un intento por ignorar al castaño, sabiendo que jamás podría hacerlo pero por soñar no costaba nada ¿Verdad?

-¡Nunca jamás me ignores, Richard!-exclamo molesto Tom al mismo tiempo que jalaba por un brazo al otro chico, obligándole a darle la cara hacia donde estaba, mas antes de que reclamara por su agresivo comportamiento, se encargo de sellar aquellos labios con un sorprendentemente -dada la situación- tierno, dulce y apasionado beso, probando gustoso el sabor de los labios de su "acechador", sin poder evitar sonreír dentro de la caricia pues le hacia gracia el darse cuenta de que ahora él, era quien "acechaba" a Tex Tex, quien se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos por completo, pues parecía que la sorpresa había sido muchísima.

-¿Tom¿Por qué lo hará? Será acaso su manera de vengarse de mí, por lo que le hice...y si es así ¡Que horrible sensación tengo en el estomago! Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que debió sentir cuando le bese, nunca creí que me aplicara el "ojo por ojo" mas es doloroso, sobretodo amándolo tanto-pensaba Richard aturdido así como adolorido por la amarga sensación que aquel beso le estaba dejando en los labios.

-¡Déjame Tom, no es gracioso que te vengues así!-exclamo Richard con dolor, separando al castaño de si con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir su herido corazón aunque no fueron suficientes pues no tardo nada en reencontrarse de nuevo entre los brazos del chico, quien se limito tan solo ha abrazarlo tierna y suavemente sin poner fuerza, lo que le permitiría a Richard escapar pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, menos aun cuando escucho a Tom murmurar en su oído...

-¡Yo jamás me vengaría de ti! Al menos no como pareces creer, nunca usaría un beso como arma, algo que tú: haces, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, sabes ¿Por qué? Porque empiezo a enamorarme de ti a pesar de ser un idiota aprovechado y acechador, Richard-dijo el castaño con voz baja y dulce, soltando de inmediato a su "prisionero" dejándole libre para que pudiese asimilar lo que le había confesado y decidiera lo que haría con ello.

Mientras tanto en la embajada alemana...

-¿Dónde se metió Steve¡No lo he visto desde hace tiempo!-exclamo molesta Maki, mientras buscaba por toda la recepción a su querido "novio" (recuerden que esta chica, se piensa que Steve es de su propiedad) fastidiando con su chillona voz a todo aquel que se la topaba.

-Maki ¿Puedes tratar de calmarte? Estas dando un penoso espectáculo y si Steve a decidido escapar de ti /Pues me alegro/ (pensamiento) pues sus razones habrá tenido. Así que es mejor que te comportes y disfrutes de la fiesta-dijo Armand con hastío, viendo con desagrado a la chica molesta.

-¿Cómo te atreves¡Eres un insensible, Kallahand!-dijo Maki molesta e indignada por las palabras del chico, deseando fulminarle con la mirada pero ni siquiera se inmuto ante la misma.

-¡Armand, tiene razón! Estas poniéndote en vergüenza y dando una mala impresión al resto de las selecciones de cada país, por lo que seria mejor que dejaras de actuar como una tonta y empieces a compórtate como corresponde a una acompañante-dijo Mafer seriamente, viendo con satisfacción como Maki se enfurecía de tal manera que sus mejillas se colorearon con fuerza mas antes de que pudiese hablar.

-¡Estamos de acuerdo con María Fernanda! Te comportas de manera absurda y estas dejando en ridículo a la selección de Japón, así que te pedimos actúes mejor o tendremos que pedirle al entrenador que te saque del equipo y te regrese a nuestro país-dijeron a la vez-Paty así como Mary de forma muy seria pero sin pasar por alto el tinte de amenaza que estaba implícita en sus palabras.

-¡No pueden hacer eso¿No se atreverías o si?-dijo dudosa Maki, tras darse cuenta de lo que aquellas chicas le estaban diciendo.

-¡Por supuesto que nos atreveríamos! Y nada podrías hacer ya que Paty, tiene suficiente voz y voto dentro del equipo como para decidir si alguna de nosotras se va o se queda¡así que compórtate o largate! Pero déjanos disfrutar del baile sin tener que soportar tus tonterías-dijeron Mafer y Mary con calma y seriedad viendo satisfechas como la chica tenia que morderse la lengua para no replicar mas, y dar media vuelta para ir por una bebida, dejando atrás a sus "compañeros", quienes al verla marchar no pudieron evitar poner una sonrisa de alegría en sus labios.

-¿Creen que lo entienda por fin? No comprendo como Steve la soporta pero es tan desagradable y pesada, ese complejo de posesividad que tiene para con el tigre es desesperante, por lo mismo pienso que debió marcharse... para no tener que soportarla toda la noche aun cuando se pierda gran parte del baile-dijo Ralph con calma, viendo a sus amigos asentir.

-¡Si no le queda claro, después de esto será mas fácil de que lo haga! Puesto que no podemos seguir aguantándola, ni siquiera por Steve-dijeron Mafer y Armand con burla.

-¡Ya dejen de mofarse! Que aunque no es santa de mi devoción tampoco podemos seguir hablando mal de ella-dijo Paty reprendedora, viendo a sus compañeros con tranquilidad.

Y así...

Notas finales: Gracias por su paciencia y esperar a que regresara; que hablando de eso se que les prometí el lemmon en este capitulo ya que el final se acerca pero me di cuenta mientras escribía que necesita que Tom y Richard se aclaran lo que sienten mutuamente así como Oliver y Steve, pues hasta ahora solo el tigre tenia en claro sus sentimientos, el resto apenas hasta ahora y como que un lemmon así, no le encuentro mucho sentido por lo que será hasta el capitulo 10 que llevara por titulo: Amor Verdadero, Amor Real, Amor Apasionado. Y háganse a la idea de que será lemmon por amor, o sea, por Oliver y Steve (amor verdadero), Tom y Richard (amor real), Benji y Schnaider (amor apasionado) luego de esto agregare dos capítulos mas ya que el final será el próximo y pondré un epilogo (capitulo 11) y 5 años después (capitulo 12) quedando así par y concluyendo esta historia (si es que mi inspiración no hace de las suyas para ese momento por ahora estos son los planes e ideas a seguir). Como siempre les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.

Izumisakachita luna Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya olivia daimonion Namy May Elric, Katja Kitayima VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU AGUILA FANEL Kendra duvoa Setsuna Snape. 


	10. Amor Verdadero, Amor Real, Amor Apasiona

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Capitulo 10: Amor Verdadero, Amor Real, Amor Apasionado.

-¡Nunca jamás me ignores, Richard!-exclamo molesto Tom al mismo tiempo que jalaba por un brazo al otro chico, obligándole a darle la cara hacia donde estaba, mas antes de que reclamara por su agresivo comportamiento, se encargo de sellar aquellos labios con un sorprendentemente -dada la situación- tierno, dulce y apasionado beso, probando gustoso el sabor de los labios de su "acechador", sin poder evitar sonreír dentro de la caricia pues le hacia gracia el darse cuenta de que ahora él, era quien "acechaba" a Tex Tex, quien se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos por completo, pues parecía que la sorpresa había sido muchísima.

-¿Tom¿Por qué lo hará? Será acaso su manera de vengarse de mí, por lo que le hice...y si es así ¡Que horrible sensación tengo en el estomago! Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que debió sentir cuando le bese, nunca creí que me aplicara el "ojo por ojo" mas es doloroso, sobretodo amándolo tanto-pensaba Richard aturdido así como adolorido por la amarga sensación que aquel beso le estaba dejando en los labios.

-¡Déjame Tom, no es gracioso que te vengues así!-exclamo Richard con dolor, separando al castaño de si con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir su herido corazón aunque no fueron suficientes pues no tardo nada en reencontrarse de nuevo entre los brazos del chico, quien se limito tan solo ha abrazarlo tierna y suavemente sin poner fuerza, lo que le permitiría a Richard escapar pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, menos aun cuando escucho a Tom murmurar en su oído...

-¡Yo jamás me vengaría de ti! Al menos no como pareces creer, nunca usaría un beso como arma, algo que tú: haces, pero eso no me importa en lo absoluto, sabes ¿Por qué? Porque empiezo a enamorarme de ti a pesar de ser un idiota aprovechado y acechador, Richard-dijo el castaño con voz baja y dulce, soltando de inmediato a su "prisionero" dejándole libre para que pudiese asimilar lo que le había confesado y decidiera lo que haría con ello.

-Entonces tú... ¿Me amas?-pregunto indeciso Richard todavía incapaz de aceptar las palabras del castaño, pues habían sido dichas tan de repente, que en verdad costaba creerlas.

-¡Empiezo hacerlo! No se si eso puede considerarse amor pero si se que estoy sintiendo algo por ti; algo que no había sentido con tan intensidad y fuerza por nadie mas, y si tú me lo permites me gustaría descubrir hasta donde nos puede llevar esta nueva sensación, Richard-dijo Tom con calma y dulzura, observando intensamente al pelinegro.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de en lo que estas metiéndote, Tom? Porque si esto es solo un juego, para mí no lo es y ya he esperado mucho tiempo por ti, asi que ahora que te tengo ¡No te dejare ir nunca jamás¿Lo entiendes?-dijo Richard con decisión, mientras volvía acercarse al castaño para de inmediato tomarlo suavemente por la cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo hasta estar tan unidos que era prácticamente imposible que entrara una hoja de papel entre ambos, pues incluso sus rostros se hallaban a tan solo milímetros de distancia, bebiendo de manera mutua de sus alientos, respirando el aire que el otro respiraba, volviéndose entrecortada cada nueva inspiración.

-¿Lo prometes?...¡Prometes que no me dejaras ir nunca mas!-dijo Tom con su respiración cada vez mas rápida y alterada, cada vez mas entrecortada, mas ansiosa.

-¡No, no lo prometo; LO JURO: JAMÁS TE DEJARE ESCAPAR DE MI LADO, TOM MISAKI!-dijo firme y fuertemente Richard, haciendo un juramento eterno y real, sellándolo con un intenso beso pues en ese momento se apodero de los labios de su compañero, amándolos con toda la pasión que por él sentía, cerrando sus ojos para poder dejar que aquellas dulces, intensas y maravillosas sensaciones lo recorrieran a plenitud y enteramente por todo el cuerpo pero si hubiese continuando con sus ojos abiertos habría notando la sublime y ensoñadora expresión que Tom colocaba en su cara, tras recibir aquel beso tan ansiado.

-¡Es real, no solo lo creo, realmente me estoy enamorando de ti, Richard! Pues lo que me haces sentir, jamás lo había sentido con nadie, es en verdad fantástico, mi amor-pensaba extasiado Tom, mientras devolvía con la misma pasión aquel beso, entregándose por completo al mismo y a los brazos de su amado moreno, totalmente confiado.

-¡Tom, si me amas!-pensó maravillado Richard al percatarse de la entrega de su castaño asi como de la confianza que este le demostraba; lo cual lo hizo inmensamente feliz pues como dicen por allí "sin confianza no hay amor y sin amor no hay nada" ahora comprendía que con Steve tan solo fue una fuerte amistad asi como curiosidad pero jamás había sido amor, pues ahora veía -y sentía- la diferencia entre lo que vivió con el tigre y lo que vivía con Tom.

Mientras tanto Oliver y Steve asi como Benji y Schnaider, los cuatros habían llegado al complejo deportivo- el cual se encontraba increíblemente desierto, quizás por el hecho de que la mayoría se encontraba en la embajada alemana en el baile ofrecido, aunque eso era algo que no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo- separándose en dos distintas direcciones, mas antes de perderse por completo de vista...

-¡Kyuga!-llamo Benji al tigre antes de que se marchara con su capitán.

-¿Qué quieres, Price?-pregunto Steve confundido, mientras se acercaba al portero de la selección japonesa, separándose un poco de Oliver que igual que Schnaider veían la interacción de ellos desde la distancia aunque desde lados opuestos.

-¡Tan solo advertirte: Ten muchísimo cuidado con Oliver! No se hasta donde llegaran sus conocimientos en cuanto a relaciones sexuales, pero dudo que sean muchos, es mas podría apostar que es su primera vez; asi que se cuidadoso con él y tampoco lo presiones ¿Comprendido? Si te atreves a lastimarlo de la forma que sea ¡Te juro que vivirás para arrepentirte, Steve Kyuga! Oliver es mi mejor amigo y jamás te permitiré hacerle daño-dijo seriamente Benji mientras su mirada mostraba la amenaza implícita de sus palabras, como si quisiera fulminar al moreno enfrente de él pero por el bien de su capitán se contenía de hacerlo.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Price! Primero me mataría que hacerle daño intencionadamente a mi adorado ángel; asi que no temas, no le haré daño y seré cuidadoso con él ¡Te lo prometo!-dijo Steve con suavidad asi como conmovido ante la demostración de cariño del portero hacia su ángel.

-¡Eso espero, Kyuga, por tu bien eso espero!-dijo crípticamente Benji, mientras hacia un leve movimiento de despedida y regresaba al lado de su pareja, para luego desaparecer en el interior del complejo rumbo a la habitación del alemán.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Benji?-pregunto Oliver curioso, a su compañero al verlo acercársele, un tanto pensativo.

-¡OH, nada importante! Tan solo me hacia una pequeña advertencia-respondió Steve tranquilo, deslizando su brazo por la cintura del chico para poder asi pegarlo a su cuerpo; acción que logro provocar un sonrojo en el chico.

-¿Qué clase de advertencia?-indago Oliver avergonzado, mientras internamente deseaba porque su rubor desapareciera pero solo se incremento al ver como Steve se acercaba hasta su rostro, mas preciso, a sus labios y a solo milímetros de ellos...

-¡Me advertía que jamás te hiciera daño o de lo contrario vivirá para arrepentirme, mi ángel!-respondió Steve con sensualidad justo antes de terminar con la -casi- nula distancia entre sus bocas, tomando los labios de Oliver en un tiernísimo beso que logro sacar un gemido del capitán japonés, quien casi inconscientemente se entrego a la caricia enredando sus propios brazos en el cuello del tigre para asi poder acercarle mas hacia si mismo, a la vez que respondía de manera ansiosa al beso, abriendo su boca para poder enredar su lengua con la del moreno, quien a su vez suspiro complacido al notar la entrega de su adorado ángel y que al parecer estaba venciendo poco a poco su vergüenza.

-¡Mmmmmm, Benji...no debería...de preocuparse...nunca me...lastimarías...Steve!-dijo entrecortadamente Oliver, mientras sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas solo que con mas intensidad a la vez que cortaba de manera brusca con aquel beso pues la falta de aire lo hacia imperativo y necesario.

-¡No sabes lo que me provocas con tu rubor, ángel y gracias por confiar en mí!-dijo Steve con ternura, deslizando el dorso de su mano por las arreboladas mejillas.

-¿Hablabas completamente en serio, verdad? En realidad ¡Me deseas!-dijo Oliver complacido.

-¿Te refieres a lo que te dije en el baile?-susurro Steve con cariño a la vez que recordaba y veía asentir a su compañero ligeramente...

Flash back

-¡No te confundas! No existe nada entre Richard y yo a excepción de una amistad, hubo algo hace tiempo pero fue pasajero; un día te lo contare todo mas detalladamente pero ¡No hoy! Hoy hablaremos de lo que me haces sentir, de cómo me empezaste a gustar, de cómo te llegue a amar, de cómo no te he dicho nada por temor a tu rechazo o a que estuvieses enamorado de Paty, de cómo siento celos de verte con otro, aceptando sus besos y quizás hasta sus caricias, de como he tenido que... ¡Contenerme para no violarte y hacerte mío cada vez que te veo pues te deseo con tanta fuerza que en verdad me cuesta no lanzarte al suelo y asi poseerte para poder hacerte el amor hasta que quedes exhausto, mi ángel!-susurro Steve en el oído de Oliver con suavidad, a la vez que deslizaba tiernamente su lengua por el lóbulo del muchacho, provocando en el mismo un escalofrió, que lo recorrió entero.

Fin Flash back

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Oliver?-dijo curioso Steve luego del recuerdo.

-¡Porque me gustaría que no te contuvieras esta vez! Quiero que me poseas hasta la extenuación-dijo Oliver con timidez y sus mejillas sonrojadas pero con una mirada de decisión y amor en sus negros ojos que había que decirlo dejo al tigre sorprendió.

-¿Estas seguro de eso, Oli?-dijo Steve extrañado por la repentina proposición del chico, pues la verdad no la había esperado tan de repente.

-¡Por supuesto! No he dejado de darle vueltas al asunto desde el día en que nos besamos por primera vez, y con todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche; me doy cuenta de que ¡Te amo y que me enamorado de ti como nunca lo he estado de nadie antes, Steve Kyuga¿No crees que ahora lo mas normal es que demostremos ese amor uno al otro?-murmuro Oliver con pena pero totalmente decidido en estar junto al tigre para siempre, pues en verdad lo amaba y no deseaba perder la oportunidad de estar con él, amándolo y siendo amado.

-¡No se que decir...me dejas sin palabras...mi ángel! Pero se que deseo amarte y estar contigo para siempre asi que ¡Ven conmigo!-dijo Steve anonadado, tirando del chico por una mano y llevándolo asi todo el camino hasta sus habitaciones, a las cuales no tardaron en entrar y cerrar convenientemente pues por nada del mundo querían ser molestados.

-¿Bailas conmigo una vez mas, Steve?-susurro Oliver con suavidad y algo de un mal contenido deseo que comenzaba a visualizarse pero aun no era muy fuerte, a la vez que encendía el radio y lo sintonizaba en una estación cualquiera, que curiosamente transmitía música y canciones románticas.

-¡Bailare contigo, toda la vida, Oliver!-murmuro Steve con sensualidad, acercándose hasta su amor y tomándolo de la cintura comenzaron con un suave asi como delicado baile, acoplándose sus movimientos a la perfección, como si hubiesen hechos uno para el otro pues con cada paso que uno daba hacia atrás, el otro avanzaba el correspondiente tan sincronizados que eran en verdad perfectos.

-¡Te amo, Steve, en verdad te amo con todo mi corazón!-susurro Oliver con ternura, mientras se detenía abruptamente, obligando al moreno a detenerse también para de inmediato levantarse de puntas y tomar los labios de su compañero, por vez primera, en un apasionado beso, delineando gustoso el contorno de los mismos, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar en aquella cavidad tan anhelada intoxicándose con el sabor de el tigre.

-¡Es hermoso como nunca imagine! Y realmente será mío, totalmente mío-pensaba Steve mientras retomaba el control del beso para asi poder dedicarse a complacer a su amor, el cual no tardaría en convertirse en su amante, al mismo tiempo que una nueva canción comenzaba en la radio. 

(Una pequeña interrupción: la canción es de Bryan Adams "Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti" y como es perfecta para mis tres parejas, en especial los tres primeros párrafos, voy a dividirla por párrafos en vez de colocarla de corrido y entre cada pareja, pues de lo contrario tendría que copiarla dos veces mas -no que eso sea difícil- lo cual pienso seria tedioso para ustedes que me leen, por eso mismo es la división pero hagan de cuenta de que la canción se escucha por completo con cada pareja¿Si? Ahora si regresemos a los lemmons¡Sorry por la interrupción no tan pequeña! JAJAJAJA:))

Mira mis ojos y veras que siento por ti ¡Explorar, en tu ser!  
Me hallaras, no buscaras más Dime que sientes mi calor Y que correspondes mi amor Sabes que si.  
¡Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti!

-¡Te amo, mi ángel!-susurro Steve con amor, mientras recostaba a Oliver en la cama suavemente, colocándose a horcajadas sobre la cadera del muchacho sin dejar caer por completo su peso sobre el mismo; viendo como fijeza aquellos ojos negros que le observaban con un deje de sorpresa, que poco a poco se iba transformando por otra mirada cargada de deseo, sobretodo cuando se deshizo de su camiseta descubriendo su moreno y fuerte torso.

-¡Entenderé si no esta aun listo, Oliver! No te presionare hacer nada que no desees-dijo Steve sentándose definitivamente encima de la cadera del chico moviéndose con lentitud y calma sobre él, para no asustarlo, pues temía que pudiera rechazarlo en algún momento aun cuando su mirada expresara un claro deseo contenido.

-¡Tengo algo de miedo, lo admito! Pero también se que te deseo ¡Quiero que me ames plenamente! Es mi primera vez y no si sabré responderte o estar a la altura; mas se que me gustaría muchísimo unirme a ti, Steve-dijo Oliver con algo de temor en su voz pero al mismo tiempo con plena confianza en su compañero pues estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, los cuales eran correspondidos por el tigre asi que se encontraba nervioso aunque eso era algo normal al ser su primera vez, mas sabia que el tigre -a pesar del sobrenombre- jamás le haría daño intencionalmente y quizás saber eso le hacia amarlo con todo su corazón de verdad.

-Entonces si esa es tu decisión: Voy a enseñarte a bailar; un bailes tan antiguo como el hombre y mas placentero que los que hemos bailado hasta ahora, amor-dijo Steve, inclinándose hasta los labios de Oliver pero en esta ocasión no los beso, sino que se limito a delinearlos con voluptuosidad, saboreándoles golosamente a la vez que sus manos, empezaban a explorar por encima de la ropa que el chico llevaba, trazando con la yema de sus dedos la palabra ángel que sobre la playera estaba, rozando al hacerlo los tiernos pezones que automáticamente se endurecieron ante su toque y lo cual provoco que un suspiro entrecortado saliera de los labios del capitán japonés.

-¡Si, Dios, si!-musito Oliver perdido por completo en todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones y que de manera instintiva le hicieron mover sus caderas para poder frotarse contra las del moreno, consiguiendo con eso arrancar un gemido de placer y gusto a su amante.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, Eh?-susurro Steve estirándose cuan largo era sobre el chico para poder asi inmovilizarlo totalmente.

-¿Qué vas hacer, Steve?-dijo Oliver extrañado pero indudablemente ansioso y excitado pues el moreno podía sentir contra si, la prueba de su deseo presionar contra sus propias caderas, haciendo que su propio deseo se despertara fuertemente.

-¡Devorarte!-exclamo Steve metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Oliver y pellizcar los erectos pezones provocando con eso que el chico se retorciera de placer, echando hacia atrás su cabeza para dejar expuesto su blanco cuello, el cual no tardo en asaltar el moreno, clavando -cual vampiro- sus dientes sobre el mismo dejándole una pequeña marca en la base del mismo.

-¡OH, Steve!-musito Oliver desesperado, mientras trataba de moverse para poder tocar el torso de su amante, quien se mantenía inamovible -como si fuese una estatua- sobre él y sin permitirle movimiento alguno, lo que solo conseguía que su anhelo se incrementara y mas al sentir como la erección del tigre punzaba contra sus caderas, lo mismo que la suya lo hacia con las del moreno; por lo tanto aquella situación se le esta haciendo en verdad frustrante asi como inconcebible.

-¿Sucede algo, mi amor¿Acaso deseas algo?-cuestiono divertido Steve al notar la frustración que recorría a su amado y que no le permitía expresarse por completo al estarlo inmovilizando.

-¡Eres un demonio, Kyuga¿Quieres moverte, por favor? No te das cuenta de que quiero poder tocarte, poder amarte-susurro con frustración Oliver, mientras continuaba con sus inútiles intentos de librarse de aquel peso encima de él, algo que no estaba consiguiendo en lo absoluto e incrementaba considerablemente su frustración asi como su deseo pues con tan continuos roces su cuerpo en verdad se estaba acalorando con intensidad.

-¿Quién lo habría de decir? Jamás habría imaginado que mi Oliver escondiera tanta pasión en su ser, tanta entrega ¡Dios, soy realmente afortunado por tenerlo a mi lado y poder amarlo!-pensó Steve sorprendido, contemplando arrebolado al chico debajo de él, por completo extasiado yaciendo /ahora/ totalmente inmóvil sobre el mismo.

-¿Qué le sucede¿Por qué se habrá quedado mirándome de esa manera? Es como si recién ahora estuviera conociéndome por completo ¡Que tonterías! Aunque si es raro que se haya quedado asi; me pregunto ¿Qué le pasara? Será que se ha arrepentido de estar conmigo, a lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que soy una papa para hacer el amor-pensaba Oliver dudoso y poco a poco sus dudas se iban transformando en miedo, lo cual estaba consiguiendo apagar su deseo al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía agitada /casi como si hubiese corrido un maratón/ y angustiosa por aquel temor que le esta invadiendo y que le hacia temblar inconscientemente.

-¿Qué le sucede? De pronto se ha puesto a temblar, casi como si tuviese miedo; pero ¿Por qué habría de tener¡Es extraño! Hasta ahora su forma de responderme había mostrado confianza asi como disfrute, mas ahora esta lleno de temor y angustia. Y eso no me gusta-pensaba consternado y preocupado Steve al darse cuenta de que su ángel ya no estaba sintiendo placer sino todo lo contrario ya que un repentino temor lo estaba asaltado, lo cual no entendía pero de lo que si sabia esta que no deseaba verlo de aquella manera, asi que sin contenerse y pensando que pudo haberle asustado... se dejo caer hacia un costado del chico, dejándolo libre.

-¿Hice algo que te asustara, Oli? Porque si asi ha sido ¡Lo siento! No ha sido mi intención-dijo en voz baja Steve apenado sin apartar sus ojos del bello rostro de su compañero, buscando una respuesta en el mismo.

-¡OH no, no es lo que crees! Me dio miedo el no poder moverme, el no poder corresponder tus caricias ¿Lo entiendes? En verdad que no ha sido mi intención preocuparte pero es que me esta gustando tanto lo que me hacías que desee corresponderte; devolverte el placer que sentía mas al no dejarme mover me dio miedo y eso me angustio mucho-dijo Oliver apenado.

-¡Creo que ha habido un malentendido entre nosotros, mi amor!-susurro Steve con suavidad acariciando gentil, la mejilla de su ángel, para de inmediato incorporarse de la cama y ante la atónita mirada del chico, termino por despojarse de su ropa mostrando su total desnudez asi como su evidente erección, lo cual hizo ruborizar intensamente a Oliver, quien a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía no le impedía recorrer de arriba abajo el perfecto cuerpo moreno que tenia delante, acelerándose la respiración y provocando que su -olvidada y casi apagada-erección volviese a despertar con fuerza.

-¡Si, un malentendido, ángel mío!-dijo Steve sonriendo malicioso mientras se acercaba hasta Oliver para de inmediato separar los piernas del chico y colocándose entre estas comenzó a desprender la ropa que aun cubría a su ángel hasta que yació tan desnudo como él.

-¿Steve?-susurro Oliver incomodo y avergonzado por la mirada hambrienta que el moreno le dirigía al recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¡No te asustes, amor! Déjame mostrarte el placer que puedes llegar a sentir y no permitas que el miedo te haga dudar pues eres en verdad apasionado; fue tu entrega lo que me sorprendió por eso mismo es que me detuve ya que jamás hubiese esperado tu completa entrega al ser tu primera vez, siendo honesto esperaba que quisieras terminar en otra ocasión; nunca imagine tu respuesta, ni la increíble pasión que ocultas en tu ser, mi Oli-dijo Steve tierno.

-¡OH, ahora entiendo el malentendido! Pero te amo verdaderamente ¿Y no es la unión completa y total la mejor manera de demostrarlo?-cuestiono Oliver dudoso mientras acariciaba el torso de su amante, con movimientos tan suaves y delicados que arrancaron suspiros del tigre, quien ya no pudo contenerse y devoro ansioso los labios afresados del chico, besándolo con tal pasión que cortaba el aliento al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de explorar con su lengua el interior de la exquisita boca que le volvía loco; al mismo tiempo sus manos trabajan sobre el cuerpo del ángel, jugando con los sensibles y rosados pezones para luego bajar por los costados y el vientre hasta llegar finalmente a la erguida hombría, la cual se encargo de masturbar con excesiva calma consiguiendo que se viniera al poco tiempo de separarse de aquella boca deliciosa (por la falta de aire, sino se hubiesen quedado pegados) mas no asi de su cuerpo pues con sus labios continuo recorriendo el cuerpo que le volvía loco, disfrutando a su vez de las caricias que Oliver le proporcionaba al explorarlo con plenitud y anhelo.

-¡Dios...Steve...eso fue...fue...maravilloso!-exclamo Oliver entrecortado y sorprendido, a la vez que inspiraba fuertemente ante el primer orgasmo que le asaltaba esa noche.

-¡Aun hay mas, amor, mucho mas!-murmuro Steve con cariño mientras introducía delicadamente un dedo húmedo, del semen de Oliver, en el estrecho canal que le esperaba ansioso, trazando con lentitud suaves movimientos circulares buscando dilatarlo antes de la penetración pues veía en los gestos de su ángel, el dolor y la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo ante su intrusión.

-¡Si te duele, puedes decirlo, Oliver! No quiero que te sientas mal por esto pero sino te preparo adecuadamente, te molestara a una mas; asi que relájate y déjame amarte-dijo Steve con amor, viendo a Oliver a los ojos perdiéndose ante la confianza que aquellos luceros negros mostraban con respecto a lo que hacia por lo que en base a ella, introdujo un segundo y luego un tercer dedo en el virginal ano continuando su dilatación y una vez que considero que estaba listo...

-¡Sujétate de mí, si te molesta, ángel!-indico el moreno con suavidad mientras introducía lenta y firmemente la cabeza de su pene por demás atento a las reacciones de dolor de Oliver, quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda conforme avanzaba la penetración hasta estar por completo enterrado dentro de él, deteniéndose entonces, a la espera de que su amor le indicara cuando moverse para poder seguir con aquella unión.

-¡OH, Steve, eres perfecto! En verdad que lo eres pero quiero mas; quiero que te muevas ¡Enséñame a bailar contigo una vez mas!-susurro Oliver mientras movía sus propias caderas para comenzar asi un suave pero candente y electrizante ritmo que el tigre no tardo en seguir, embistiéndolo al principio con lentitud y calma para terminar con un ritmo mas frenético y deseoso sobretodo cuando su ángel con sus gestos, gemidos y palabras le pedía mas y mas.

-¡OH SI, ASI, MAS FUERTE, MUCHO MAS TIGRE!-grito Oliver enfebrecido arqueándose en un perfecto arco hacia atrás mientras nuevamente llegaba a su clímax, derramándose entre ambos cuerpos siendo seguido por pocos segundos por el moreno, quien ya no pudo contenerse mas tras sentir como el canal de su amante se estrechaba aun mas ante su inminente orgasmo, asi que termino por derramarse dentro de su Oliver, inundo por completo con su caliente semilla el interior del chico.

-¡OH, no sabia que el semen de alguien podía ser tan caliente!-murmuro Oliver sorprendido, mientras por su propia voluntad y por segunda ocasión, alzaba su rostro hasta poder unir sus labios con los del tigre en un dulce beso un tanto torpe pero lleno de amor.

-¡Eres una delicia, mi Oliver! En verdad me fascina tu inocencia e inexperiencia-dijo Steve con ternura, deslizando su mano por la mejilla derecha del chico con suavidad.

-¿Entonces te agrado hacer el amor conmigo?-pregunto inseguro Oliver asi como algo de duda.

-¡Por supuesto! Bailar contigo ha sido lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado, amor y bailare toda mi vida a tu lado ¿Si tú quieres?-dijo Steve moviéndose suavemente para poder salir del interior de su amante, que soltó un ligero gemido de dolor pero mas de perdida ante su salida, lo cual provoco una linda sonrisa en el moreno, quien se recostó a un lado de su chico.

-¡Claro que si! Siempre bailare contigo, Steve-dijo Oliver con ternura, recostándose sobre el torso de su amante y poco a poco fue quedándose placidamente dormido mientras el tigre jugaba con sus alborotados cabellos, deslizando por entre las sedosas hebras sus morenos dedos.

-¡Te amo, mi Oliver, nunca lo olvides, siempre te amare!-musito Steve con suavidad mientras se acomodaba un poco para poder dormir cómodamente junto a su ángel a la vez que le abrazaba firmemente por la estrecha cintura.

Y al mismo tiempo que aquella escena se llevaba a cabo, en dos habitaciones mas algo parecido sucedía, pues Tom y Richard finalmente habían llegado a la habitación del segundo, en donde no tardaron en dar rienda suelta a la pasión y amor que les consumía, después de todo ya se habían aclarado y ahora que sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos realmente, estaban decididos a demostrárselo mutuamente, para lo cual no habían tardado en despojarse de sus respectivas ropas hasta yacer por completo desnudos y en el lecho del portero japonés, abrazándose, acariciándose, besándose, estimulándose el uno al otro con prisas pero también con una infinita dulzura asi como ternura. 

-¡Eres precioso, Tom, y te amo tanto, tanto, mi amor!-susurro enfebrecido Richard mientras no dejaba de acariciar al cuerpo del castaño, disfrutando plenamente de cada nueva reacción que iba descubriendo en el mismo, de la forma en que cada roce le hacia vibrar y estremecer.

Mira mis ojos y sabrás que nada hay que ocultar Soy como tú Ven ¡Tómame!  
Quisiera poder, poderte lograr Dime que sientes mi calor Nada mas quiero que tu amor Sabes que si.  
¡Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti!

-¡Yo también te amo mucho, Richard, mucho, mucho!-musito Tom arqueándose, entregado a las caricias de su amante mientras abría sus piernas tanto como podía para invitarle a la posesión total.

-¿Quieres que te tome, cariño?-pregunto Richard con suavidad al ver la acción de su castaño, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus dedos a su propia boca para asi chuparlos y lubricarlos totalmente y de forma por demás sensual, para la ansiosa mirada dorada del chico.

-¡Si, Dios, si, quiero que me tomes, por favor, tómame! Anda ¿Qué esperas?-respondió Tom con voz ronca y por demás sobreexcitada, asi como ansioso mientras movía sus caderas intencionadamente y rozarse contra las de su compañero, arrancándole un ronco gemido al portero japonés.

-¡Detente Tom! No seas tan desesperado ¿Quieres? Si continuas moviéndote asi, harás que me venga y me gustaría hacerlo dentro de ti, mas primero tengo que prepararte pues se bien que es tu primera vez con un hombre-dijo Richard sujetando con firmeza las caderas del castaño, inmovilizándolas, mientras al mismo tiempo introducía dos de sus dedos humedecidos en el ano del chico, moviéndolos rápidamente, entrando y saliendo a la vez que los trenzaba y destrenzaba para asi dilatar el esfínter lo antes posible.

-¡Demonios...Richard...estas...auch...OH...muy bien...enterado...de mi...media...virginidad!-exclamo Tom quejándose ante el repentino dolor que le asaltaba con los movimientos de aquellos dedos en su interior que hacían que su ano yaciera adolorido como nunca antes había estado, lo cual le hacia estar incomodo pero también le provocaban una sensación extraña y tan caliente que no tardaría mucho en correrse mas intentaba controlar su acelerado cuerpo para asi poder disfrutar al máximo con su amante.

-¡Por supuesto, cariño! Ya lo dije antes¡Eres mi elegido! Y por lo tanto no iba a permitir que ningún otro hombre te montara antes de mí; el que tú montes alguna chica de vez en cuando no representaba ninguna clase de problema aunque espero que después de esto no te queden deseos, ni ganas de querer montar a nadie mas, excepto a mí-dijo Richard con posesividad a la vez que retiraba sus dedos, tras notar la dilatación de su chico, y los sustituía por su palpitante erección, enterrándose de un solo movimiento en Tom, tocando al hacerlo la próstata del chico, consiguiendo con eso arrancarle un agudo gemido de placer y excitación que realmente le complació por lo que sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbra y estando los dos tan calientes comenzó a embestirlo con rapidez, descargando todo su deseo en aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin ninguna reserva, total y completamente entregado a sus caricias y embates.

-¡Soy tuyo, solamente tuyo, Richard; después de ti no habrá nadie mas, te lo prometo!-susurro Tom con voz agónica mientras ya no podía continuar retrasando mas su orgasmo, por lo que termino por correrse entre ambos cuerpos, mojando a su amante, quien ante sus palabras y ver como se venia, también termino por venirse en su interior, llenándolo con su semen por completo.

-¡Eres mío, tan solo mío, no lo olvides nunca, Tom; porque no te permitiré que lo olvides jamás! Y si te atreves a traicionarme lo pagaras muy caro-susurro posesivo y amenazante Richard mientras se salía de aquel calido interior que le había cobijado, arrancando un gemido de dolor por parte del castaño.

-¡Soy tuyo y siempre lo seré, no tienes nada que temer, mi amor!-dijo Tom con cariño, besando suavemente los labios del portero para luego acomodarse sobre su pecho y poder asi dormir a su lado, no sorprendiéndose al sentir como Richard le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura acercándole hacia él.

-¡Gracias Tom, por amarme y dejarme amarte¡Te juro que nunca te haré daño y siempre voy a amarte¡Te amo, mi elegido!-susurro Richard con ternura pero sin dejar su posesividad de lado por el contrario, abrazándolo mucho mas.

-¡Yo también te amo, Richard, aun con tu extraña manera de amar, mi amor!-pensó divertido Tom mientras se acurrucaba mejor contra él, para asi poder dormir lo que quedaba de noche y no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos los dos, ambos soñando con lo sucedido y con el futuro que les esperaba juntos.

No hay amor como tú Ni otro que te ame asi No hay lugar si tú, no estas Donde quisiera estar ¡Yeah!

¡Loco soy, yeah!

Mientras tanto en la habitación exclusiva del Emperador, las cosas se habían puesto realmente interesantes puesto que los dos ocupantes del lugar ya tenían un buen rato de darle rienda suelta su deseo y pasión.

-¿Tienes pensado acabar conmigo, Emperador?-susurro Benji sintiendo los embistes que el rubio le proporcionaba de forma apasionada asi como deliciosa que conseguía volverle loco como desde la primera vez en que se entrego a su compañero sin jamás arrepentirse de aquella relación que mantenían en lo absoluto pues realmente estaba enamorado de ese arrogante que un día sin saber bien ¿Cómo sucedió? Le robo el corazón y no se lo había devuelto todavía, siendo plenamente correspondido por el mismo pudiendo asegurar sin error a equivocarse que él también le amaba con la misma fuerza e intensidad puesto que cada uno de sus encuentros asi lo proclamaban una y otra vez, lo cual le hacia inmensamente feliz.

-¡Asi es, acabare contigo de tal forma que no puedas moverte y asi no seas un contrincante mañana, Price!-susurro con ronco acento alemán, Schnaider sin dejar de penetrar al portero del Japón, amándolo con toda la pasión que el mismo le producía puesto que desde el primer día en que le conoció le había vuelto loco de deseo y anhelo, como nunca antes lo había estado por nadie mas; sufriendo como nunca el día en que regreso a su país para ir con su selección de fútbol pero siendo al mismo tiempo inmensamente feliz porque Benji correspondió a sus anhelos, entregándosele por vez primera algunas horas antes de partir; conservando aquel hermoso recuerdo en lo profundo de su corazón como el mas preciado tesoro junto con aquel primer ¡Te amo! Que ambos se habían dicho antes de su separación por algún tiempo.

-¡Arrogante¿Crees que este ejercicio extra, lograra agotarme? Vamos Emperador ¿Acaso no me conoces?-dijo con burla Benji mientras movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que los embates del rubio para poder asi encontrarlo en cada penetración, a la vez que se auto masturbaba para poder llegar a un nuevo clímax justo con su amante, que en ese instante lo hacia en su interior.

-¡Eres...eres un...un...!-susurraba el rubio con voz entrecortada por completo agitado e incoherente ante la presencia de su orgasmo, hundiendo su sudoroso rostro en el delicioso cuello de su amante para poder degustarle una vez mas con sumo placer.

-¡Loco!-replico Benji con una breve sonrisa en los labios, suspirando con suavidad al sentir los mordisquitos y lametazos que el rubio le proporcionaba a su cuello del que al parecer no se cansaba de probar y marca de ello habían quedado por todo el sitio asi como por el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡Si, eso...un loco...pero mi loco solamente!-dijo Hans, levantando su rostro para que el moreno pudiera contemplar la sonrisa que tenia en los labios y que tan solo el lograba que esbozara pues ante los demás se mostraba frió y siempre controlado en todo lo que hacia y eso era algo que Benji apreciaba y agradecía con toda su alma pues tenia la oportunidad de conocerlo como nadie mas lo hacia.

-¿Siempre estarás a mi lado, Hans?-pregunto con suavidad Benji deslizando con cariño sus manos por el contorno de la bien formada espalda del rubio en caricias llenas de amor que el alemán supo reconocer inmediatamente.

-¡Por supuesto! Donde quiera que tú estés, ahí estaré; donde quieras ir, ahí iré; donde quieras amar, ahí te amare, porque si tú no estas a mi lado simplemente moriría porque tú eres todo para mí, asi como yo soy todo para ti ¡Te amo, Benjamín Price!-dijo con amor y pasión Hans besando la mejilla de su amante con verdadera devoción.

-¡Lo se, mi emperador! Pero solo quería escuchártelo decir una vez mas; además debes amarme mucho porque solamente eso explica que puedas pronunciar mi nombre tan horrible; en serio creo que mis padre me odiaban cuando me llamaron Benjamín ¡Ah, por cierto: yo también te amo, Hans Schnaider!-dijo Benji con diversión asi como amor mientras se incorporaba un poco para poder alcanzar los labios de su rubio y devorarles con pasión hasta quedarse sin aire los dos.

-¡Benjamín es un nombre precioso! No entiendo ¿Por qué no te gusta? A mí me gusta mucho, pero algún día me lo aclararas ¿verdad?-viendo como Benji asentía levemente-¡Bien! En ese caso será mejor que descansemos; mañana será un día pesado y quiero que estés 100 listo para enfrentar a tus rivales y asi tu equipo llegue a la final contra mi equipo para poder ganarles-dijo Hans mientras se acomodaba y jalaba al portero hacia si para poder abrazarle y poder asi dormir uno junto al otro como siempre lo hacían luego de sus actividades.

-¡En tus sueños, amor, en tus sueños! Nunca nos podrán ganar; el Japón es un equipo muy fuerte, ya lo veras; asi que ¡Buenas noches y descansa bien!-deseo Benji con ternura, también acomodándose para poder dormir.

¡OH, yeah! OH dime que tú sientes mi calor Nada quiero más que tu amor Y Luchar por ti Sufrir por ti ¡OH lo haría si!  
O morir por ti Sabes que si.  
¡Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti!

Y a la mañana siguiente sucedió que...

Continuara... (Técnicamente final, lean las notas finales)

Notas finales: Gracias por su paciencia y esperar a que regresara; finalmente los lemmons que les prometí espero les agraden pues en verdad que me costo el escribirlos asi que espero sus comentarios al respecto y de antemano les pido disculpas por no subir en octubre pero fue imposible subir antes, ni modo. Asi mismo este capitulo puede considerase como el final mas aun falta el capitulo 11 que será el epilogo y llevara por titulo "De sorpresas, trampas, ruptura y separación", en donde Maki será la villana al no estar de acuerdo con la relación de Steve y Oliver, de verdad habrá muchísimas sorpresas, continuando con el capitulo 12 llamado "Luego de tres años..." En donde tras la separación de nuestros protagonistas (por causa de Maki) se vuelven a reencontrar pero las cosas ya no son como antes, pues ahora Oliver es muy diferente ya no es el ingenuo de antaño, sigue el capitulo 13 cuyo nombre esta inspirado en la canción de Mana "Labios compartidos" y llevaria el mismo titulo y si la escuchan sabrán por donde va este capitulo, asi que no les adelanto nada y por ultimo el capitulo 14 y oficialmente el final llamado "5 años después" quedando así par y concluyendo esta historia (y como se darán cuenta mi inspiración hizo de las suyas y agregare dos capítulos mas y en lugar de 12 serán 14 ¿Qué tal? ) Como siempre les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.

kimiko Katja Kitayima Evhans daimonion luna

PD: Como he mencionado en los fics que llevo subidos, las actualizaciones serán aleatorias, (por ahora) porque prefiero no perder la inspiración asi que será de esa manera, una vez por mes, (absolutamente todos se actualizaran, asi que no teman por eso) y se subirán de dos a tres por cada ida al Internet (debido a la carencia de este servicio en mi casa y a que no queda precisamente cerca de la misma y tampoco es muy barato que se diga) asi que no les sorprenda ver mas de una actualización por día. Saludos.

Luzy Snape. 


	11. A la mañana siguiente y de sorpresas

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Capitulo 11: A la mañana siguiente y de sorpresas

Y a la mañana siguiente sucedió que...tres parejas iban despertando poco a poco y mostrando diversas reacciones pero todas tenían en común el amor que se profesaban mutuamente cada una de ellas.

-¡Buenos días, Oli¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto amable y cariñosamente Steve sonriendo con ternura y algo de preocupación hacia su amor, recién despertado, y que al intentar incorporarse no pudo evitar que una mueca de incomodidad cruzara por su rostro y que no paso desapercibida por el moreno a su lado sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Estoy bien! Tan solo algo...incomodo, Steve-murmuro Oliver avergonzado mientras se movía lenta y cuidadosamente para poder salir de la cama al mismo tiempo que alargaba una mano tomando así la colcha y poder cubrir con esta, su desnudez.

-¡No tienes porque avergonzarte, mi ángel! Es normal que estés incomodo y hasta algo resentido puesto que ha sido tu primera vez, por lo tanto tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a ciertas actividades por lo que deberá de encontrarse un tanto sensible, pero deja de apenarte, que no es nada que no se pueda solucionar; así que ¡Ve y toma un baño caliente, mientras busco algo para que te sientas mejor, amor!-dijo Steve con suavidad al mismo tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente sin mostrar vergüenza alguna por su evidente desnudez y que hizo aparecer un lindo e intenso rubor en las mejillas de Oliver, quien sin decir nada mas entro con prisa en el aseo, casi matándose, puesto que tropezaba a cada rato con la colcha que le cubría.

-¡Es muy tímido! Y pensar que en la cama es tan apasionado aunque lo comprendo perfectamente, el bochorno de la primera vez es algo difícil de sobrellevar; lo malo de eso es que se olvido de su ropa-pensaba Steve algo divertido por las reacciones de su ángel, mientras sacaba del armario algo de ropa para Oliver y para si mismo, así como de los cajones extraía un par de calzoncillos, toallas y una pomada para el dolor que sabia podría ayudar a su ángel con el malestar que esta sintiendo.

-¡Dios, que vergüenza! Steve es tan desinhibido, me gustaría poder tomarlo con la misma tranquilidad pero esta timidez me gana demasiado-pensaba Oliver aun con su rubor en las mejillas aunque algo menos intenso que antes, mientras enjabonaba y frotaba suavemente su cuerpo para poder limpiarse, sin percatarse que desde la puerta Steve lo contemplaba absorto.

-¡Es tan hermoso y es todo mío! Soy muy afortunado por tener su cariño-pensaba maravillado Steve observando a su chico que en ese momento terminaba con su aseo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Steve?-pregunto avergonzado Oliver, al verle mientras tomaba rápidamente una toalla enrollada en su cintura, algo cohibido por la cariñosa mirada que el tigre dirigía hacia él.

-¡Lo siento, no quería avergonzarte! Venia solo a traerte tu ropa, es que la olvidaste antes, y por eso he querido dejártela pero me distraje contemplando lo hermoso que eres, Oliver-dijo Steve con suavidad, colocando la ropa del capitán japonés sobre el tocador para que el chico pudiese vestirse, viendo como se ruborizaba ante sus palabras, lo cual empezaba a encontrar delicioso y adorable, dejándole ganas de hacer que se ruborizara mas seguido.

-¡Eh...gracias...Steve!-tartamudeo apenado Oliver aunque sin mover un solo músculo, esperando a que el otro saliera.

-¡Bueno entonces me marcho! Date prisa, por favor; me gustaría tomar un baño, también-dijo Steve con una suave sonrisa, saliendo del baño finalmente.

-Definitivamente tengo que controlar esta vergüenza no puedo estar ruborizándome a cada momento como si fuera una colegiala, que ni lo soy ni tengo esa edad; después de todo tengo 22 años, creo que debo actuar mas acorde con mi edad y dejar de apenarme por sus insinuaciones-pensó Oliver decidido mientras se secaba de prisa y se colocaba su ropa para al cabo de unos minutos abandonar el baño.

-¡Vaya, no has tardado casi nada! Por cierto sobre la cama te he dejado algo que hará te sientas mejor y aliviara en algo tu incomodidad, Oliver-dijo Steve mientras pasaba a un lado del chico y entraba así al baño con su ropa en los brazos, mientras Oliver lo miraba un tanto extrañado pero aun así no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá dejado?-pensaba curioso Oliver, acercándose hasta la cama, en donde encontró la pomada y luego de leer las indicaciones, y con algo de pena, procedió a untarse una buena cantidad de la misma en su sentida retaguardia y al hacerlo un agradable alivio lo envolvió casi de inmediato.

Mientras tanto Richard y Tom yacían levantados desde hacia un buen rato atrás, encontrándose ambos en la ducha en donde mutuamente se enjabonaban y aseaban, dándose suaves caricias que sin proponérselo fueron encendiendo la pasión por lo que poco a poco aquellos roces se hicieron mas intensos y fuertes que les condujeron lentamente al éxtasis, el cual lo hallo con Richard penetrando de nueva cuenta a Tom, quien gemía deliciosamente ante cada embiste que el portero le otorgaba.

-¡Dios, Richard, mas fuerte, mas!-suplicaba Tom desesperado, arañando inútilmente los azulejos de la ducha, intentando sujetarse de ellos sin conseguirlo pues sus ansias eran tales que sus manos resbalaban nerviosas.

-¿Te gusta, no es así? Te encanta como te lo meto, como te penetro fuertemente ¿Verdad, amor?-susurro Richard sensualmente, sin dejar en ningún momento de entrar y salir del castaño, quien se acoplaba muy bien al ritmo impuesto por su amante, masturbándose con el mismo desenfreno hasta llegar a la vez al ansiado orgasmo, gimiendo con intensidad los dos al alcanzarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No era mi intención hacerte esto pero no he podido contenerme; tenerte expuesto ante mí ha sido mas de lo que podía soportar ¡Te amo tanto, Tom, que eres una droga de la que no puedo prescindir!-exclamo Richard saliendo cuidadosamente de aquel calido interior que le había cobijado con tanta pasión.

-¡Estoy bien! No tienes de que preocuparte; admito que lo sucedido no es mi idea de un baño tranquilo pero tampoco voy a quejarme por lo que paso. La verdad es que fue delicioso y en realidad me gusto mucho, Richard-susurro suavemente Tom volteándose hasta quedar de frente al moreno para poder depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios del mismo y ante tal ternura ni siquiera Richard se pudo negar, devolviéndole el beso con igual cariño y cuidado que el castaño ponía en su caricia.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya de la ducha o acabaremos por parecer uvas pasas-dijo Richard separándose poco a poco de su amante, dando por concluido aquel tierno beso.

-¡Tienes razón! Es hora de salir, además me gustaría saber ¿Cómo se encuentra, Oliver¿Crees que este bien? Solo espero que Steve no fuera muy brusco con él, después de todo es un completo inexperto en este tipo de relaciones, a diferencia del tigre-dijo Tom con preocupación por su mejor amigo.

-Steve jamás le haría daño ha Atom, primero se lo haría a si mismo que herir a su preciso ángel y créeme que se de lo que hablo ¡El tigre ha estado enamorado de tu amigo desde que tengo memoria! En verdad crees que se arriesgaría a lastimarlo y así perder su oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida ¡Olvídalo! Jamás lo haría y aunque Steve perezca despiadado en el juego, en el amor es todo lo contrario, Tom-dijo Richard mientras salía de la ducha y tomaba una toalla, a la vez que aventaba otra a su castaño para poder secarse.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Steve es una persona en el juego y otra con las personas que ama y aprecia; por lo que es de suponer que no lastimara a Oliver a propósito y aunque lo se no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco por mi amigo puesto que es demasiado inocente y su falta de experiencia puede ser un problema pues por primera vez se esta metiendo en algo que no conoce y no es como el fútbol, en donde solo se gana o pierde y siempre hay oportunidad de volver a levantarse, si se pierde; pero el amor es mas complicado que solo ganar o perder e incluso yo se a que me arriesgo al estar contigo, Richard. Ambos sabemos que estamos jugando y en que nos involucramos pero Oliver no creo que lo sepa con exactitud-dijo Tom preocupado, colocándose los calzoncillos.

-¡No puedes estar siempre cuidándolo, Tom! Atom es muy bueno en el juego pero un inexperto de la vida y en parte eso se debe a que tú y los demás se han pasado protegiéndolo de todo aquello que pueda lastimarlo -fuera del soccer- pero ya es hora de que lo dejen crecer y volar por su cuenta ¡Por todos los cielos, el chico tiene 22 años, es hora de que cometa sus propios errores¿Sabes que él tiene la inocencia de un niño de 11 años? Ya va siendo tiempo de que desarrolle sus propias alas, no todo el tiempo van estar tú, Price o el resto del equipo a su lado para cuidarlo y sino lo dejan crecer le van hacer mas daño que cualquiera que Steve pudiese hacerle -que primero el tigre se mata que dañarlo intencionadamente, eso ya lo aclaramos antes- así que mantente al margen y mejor preocúpate por mí ¡Que voy a ponerme celoso de tanta preocupación que demuestras por Atom!-dijo Richard reprochador mientras abrazaba al castaño por la cintura de forma posesiva.

Y en la habitación del emperador...

-¡Buenos días, Benjamín¿Qué tal descansaste?-dijo Hans con cariño, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del portero, quien en ese momento iba despertando.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Benjamín?-susurro Benji secamente, aunque dejando que el rubio le abrazara posesivamente por su cintura.

-¡Como 100 veces, Benjamín! Pero es que no me puedo resistir a hacerlo, es que pones una expresión de enfado -cada vez que lo hago- que te hace ver sencillamente adorable y eso me vuelve loco, amor-dijo Hans con ternura sin dejar de abrazar a Benji, al contrario cerrando aun mas su agarre sobre la cintura de su amante.

-No se que es peor: si que me digas Benjamín o que pienses que soy adorable-dijo Benji con molestia, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su compañero, cobijándose en el calor de aquellos brazos tan amados.

-¡Tal vez las dos! Por lo menos tú así lo debes de creer pero para mí tanto Benjamín como adorable son palabras que me gustan decirte pues simplemente me vuelves loco de amor y a pesar de tu enfado, eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo; sin ti simplemente no seria nadie, tú me devolviste la esperanza e hiciste de nuevo latir mi corazón cuando ya pensaba que el amor nunca seria para mí-dijo con suavidad Hans, besando dulcemente el cuello del portero japonés.

-¿Y tú sabes que eres un cursi enamorado, mi emperador? Solo tú, puedes hacerme enfadar y decir tantas tonterías así como cursilerías y al mismo tiempo derretir mi corazón, Hans-susurro Benji con cariño mientras en un rápido movimiento se separaba del agarre del rubio, para de inmediato sentarse ha horcajadas sobre las caderas del alemán al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por encima de aquel fuerte torso que le volvía loco, excitando poco a poco los pequeños pezones del rubio, quien suspiraba extasiado ante las caricias de su amante.

-¡Detente, Benjamín! No comiences con algo que no serás capaz de terminar; después de todo ya es tarde y debemos levantarnos especialmente sino quieres levantar sospechas entre tus compañeros-dijo Hans con pesar mientras detenía al japonés.

-Bueno pues ni modo, creo que no queda de otra; pero ¡Pido el baño, primero!-exclamo Benji, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar para tomar su regada ropa y entrar en el baño ante la pasmada mirada del alemán, el cual no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios ante la infantil actitud del otro joven.

-¿Y todavía quiere que no me burle de él¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando me da motivos de sobra?-pensaba divertido Hans, mientras se levantaba y buscaba la ropa que ese día, luciría.

Y tiempo después, las tres parejas finalmente abandonaban sus habitaciones, encontrándose entre si al bajar hacía el comedor para poder desayunar.

-¡OH, buenos días, Oli¿Cómo has estado¿Pasaste una agradable noche?-cuestiono curioso y divertido Tom al ver a su mejor amigo, notando como se ruborizaba ante su pregunta, mientras asentía imperceptiblemente.

-¡Me da gusto por ti! Y espero que Steve te haya cuidado MUY bien-dijo Tom remarcando el muy con fuerza.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Misaki! Yo se cuidar perfectamente de Oliver; jamás dejaría que nada malo le suceda-dijo Steve con tranquilidad, abrazando cariñoso la cintura de su ángel. -¡Pues me alegro, Kyuga! Después de todo aún sostengo lo que te dije anoche: si le haces algo malo, te las veras conmigo, así como con el resto del equipo-dijo Benji como si nada, aunque su voz no dejo de llevar un cierto matiz de amenaza.

-¡Vamos chicos, tampoco es para que se pongan así¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?-sugirió Richard con rapidez antes de que Price y Steve se agarran a golpes, pues era obvio que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica, Richard! Ahora vamos a desayunar-dijo Tom tranquilo mientras se acercaba hasta su pareja.

Y así en silencio, las tres parejas se dirigieron hacía el comedor, sin percatarse de que cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Maldito Price¿Quién se crees que es para estarme recordando su amenaza? Es como sino confiara en mí ¡Por favor, si nunca le haría daño a mi ángel! Y menos después de anoche en que se me entrego total y confiadamente a pesar de sus temores; pero pareciera que Price siempre creerá lo peor de mí sin importar cuanto trate de demostrarle lo contrario-pensaba molesto Steve, aunque sin dejar de abrazar a su ángel.

-¡Un día de estos, Kyuga me las pagara! Se cree tan superior a todos, más eso no le dará derecho a ser un petulante y si le hace algo a Oliver ¡Juro que ese día en verdad se arrepentirá de ser tan estúpido!-pensaba algo molesto Benji caminando a un lado del emperador.

-¡Ay, pero que vergüenza he pasado! Es obvio que todos ellos saben lo que he hecho anoche ¿Tanto se me notara? O será ¿Qué ellos también estuvieron en lo mismo? De solo pensarlo me da tanta pena-pensaba ruborizado Oliver sin darse cuenta del abrazo de Steve en su cintura.

-¡Oliver luce muy avergonzado! No se porque creo que ha de estar pensado en lo que vivió anoche y me da la impresión de que no fue tan malo después de todo, eso es bueno; así como parece que Steve lo cuido perfectamente, me alegro por los dos-se decía a su vez Tom con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Me parece que Tom, ya esta más tranquilo! Al menos ya no luce tan preocupado como esta mañana, supongo ahora que ya ha visto a Atom y que esta bien ya se ha deber serenado como debía; al menos así ya dejara de estar pensado en Oliver Atom-pensaba un tanto celoso Richard, viendo de reojo la sonrisa de su amor y que no le sentaba del todo bien puesto que no sabia porque o por quien sonreía el castaño pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar ya que no deseaba pelear con el chico.

-¡Estos japoneses son todos tan extraños como Benjamín! Quizás tenga algo que ver con su país, a lo mejor son costumbres del mismo-se decía intrigado Hans mientras caminaba a un lado de su Benji.

Una vez que los seis llegaron al comedor, no tardaron en encontrarse con los demás miembros de su equipo.

-Bueno Price, yo me retiro; iré con mis compañeros-se despidió con fuerte acento alemán, Hans haciendo un gesto de despedida hacía los cinco restantes chicos especialmente al portero japonés, quien tan solo asintió ante el mismo.

-¡Buenos días, chicos¿Dónde han estado¿Acaso se les han pegado las sabanas?-dijo Paty con alegría acercándose hasta sus amigos.

-¡Algo parecido, Paty, algo parecido!-respondieron todos con complicidad a excepción de Oliver, quien por seguridad /ya que siempre que hablaba se ponía rojo/ opto por no abrir la boca pues no desea ponerse en vergüenza, de nuevo; más este hecho no paso desapercibido para la castaña, quien con lo inteligente que era comprendió de inmediato la situación.

-¡OH, comprendo! Y me alegro por ustedes en verdad especialmente por ti, Oliver-susurro Paty con ternura viendo intencionadamente a los cinco pero sobretodo al capitán japonés.

-¿Lo sabes, cierto? Sabes lo que ha sucedido ¿Verdad?-dijo sorprendido Oliver al notar la mirada dulce que Paty les dirigía.

-¡Por supuesto! Y me da gusto por los cinco, pero sobretodo por ti, Oli; te mereces esa felicidad, la cual no me molesta al contrario mientras seas feliz, también yo lo seré ¡Te lo aseguro!-dijo Paty con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Muchas gracias, Aidé! Eres la mejor amiga del mundo-dijo agradecido Oliver mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Steve para así poder abrazar con comodidad a su más querida amiga.

-¡Si Steve te llega hacer daño, me vengare, Oliver; lo prometo!-musito Paty en el oído del muchacho mientras le devolvía el abrazo de manera fraternal.

-¡Él nunca me haría daño, eso jamás sucederá, amiga mía!-replico Oliver poco antes de soltarla para de inmediato corresponder la sonrisa de la chica.

-¿DÓNDE TE METISTE ANOCHE, STEVE? TE MARCHASTE DEL BAILE Y TE ATREVISTE A DEJARME SOLA ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? YO ERA TU ACOMPAÑANTE EN EL MISMO Y ME DEJASTE PARECIENDO UNA IDIOTA-grito molesta Maki mientras se acercaba furiosa hacía el tigre, quien tan solo se limito a rodar los ojos, de forma exasperada al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente para no corresponderle de igual manera a los gritos que la joven daba.

-¡No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Maki! Pero solo por cortesía te lo diré¡Estuve con Oliver! Pues siéndote honesto estaba harto de ti y de tus tonterías-dijo con calma Steve viendo seriamente a la chica.

-¿Cómo te atreves¡Eres un estúpido, Steve! Y así que estuviste con el imbécil de Atom ¿Qué tiene él de interesante? Él no es nadie divertido para lo único bueno que sirve es para jugar soccer, el resto del tiempo es un completo idiota-dijo ácidamente Maki, realmente encabronada ante la idea de que su Steve prefiriera pasar más tiempo con Atom que con ella, que era tan linda y agradable, la perfecta compañía; a diferencia del capitán japonés que era un soberano imbécil que solo sabia patear un tonto balón que ni gracia tenía hacer eso.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Oliver! Él es muchísimo mejor que tú; tú a su lado no eres nadie, jamás podrás compararte con él ¡Así que guarda silencio y déjame en paz de una buena vez¿Qué no te das cuenta de que no quiero nada contigo¿Qué me harta tu presencia, tu manera de ser tan empalagosa?-dijo fríamente Steve, defendiendo de manera automática a su ángel para la consternación de Maki, más no así para el resto de los ahí presentes.

-¡No puede ser, imposible¿Acaso a Steve le gusta Atom¡Pero que estupidez, estoy pensando! Es absurdo que al tigre pueda gustarle otro hombre, pero esa manera de reaccionar cuando he ofendido a Atom, no es muy normal que digamos y si fuera así ¿Si le gustara Oliver Atom? Eso si que no lo permitiré, Steve Kyuga es solamente mió y ningún idiota como ese me lo quitara, así tenga que hacer trampa pero el tigre será mió de una u otra manera-pensó indignada Maki.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Steve!-exclamo molesta Maki, dándole una bofetada al moreno, el cual ni se inmuto ante el golpe tan solo se limito a observar con frialdad a la chica.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Gracias por su paciencia, como se darán cuenta este capitulo ha sufrido algunos cambios /culpen a mi inspiración/ así que los capítulos siguientes también sufrirán modificaciones por lo que en vez de 14 serán 15, siempre y cuando no me suceda como en este, así pues el capitulo 12 será trampa, ruptura y separación, en donde Maki será la villana al no estar de acuerdo con la relación de Steve y Oliver. Como siempre les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.

Izumisakachita Ady AGUILA FANEL Katja Kitayima

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	12. Trampa, Ruptura y Separación

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían su derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, así mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, así que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 12: Trampa, Ruptura y Separación

-¡No puede ser, imposible¿Acaso a Steve le gusta Atom¡Pero que estupidez, estoy pensando! Es absurdo que al tigre pueda gustarle otro hombre, pero esa manera de reaccionar cuando he ofendido a Atom, no es muy normal que digamos y si fuera así ¿Si le gustara Oliver Atom? Eso si que no lo permitiré, Steve Kyuga es solamente mío y ningún idiota como ese me lo quitara, así tenga que hacer trampa pero el tigre será mío de una u otra manera-pensó indignada Maki.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Steve!-exclamo molesta Maki, dándole una bofetada al moreno, el cual ni se inmuto ante el golpe tan solo se limito a observar con frialdad a la chica, quien ante aquella frialdad sintió un fuertísimo escalofrió que la recorrió entera y por lo cual opto por darse media vuelta, alejándose del grupo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Steve?-pregunto suavemente Oliver viendo con preocupación la marca rojiza que había parecido en la mejilla del tigre.

-¡Estoy bien, Oliver, no te preocupes! He sufrido golpes peores en mi vida que una simple bofetada; ahora ¿Que te parece si vamos a desayunar? Se hace tarde y el entrenador luego va a querer hablar con todos nosotros-sugirió Steve con calma, masajeando lentamente su mejilla -que a pesar de no dolerle si se le había entumecido-.

así pues todo el equipo japonés se fueron a desayunar, riéndose y divirtiéndose todos juntos pero obviando intencionadamente la presencia de Maki, a quien excluyeron por completo, dejándola en una orilla de la mesa, lo mismo que no incluyéndole en la conversación general pues ningún miembro del equipo simpatizaba con la castaña, si hasta ese momento le toleraban era por consideración al tigre pero ahora que este la ignoraba también nadie le hablaba o la trataba pues a pulso se había ganado el desagrado de la selección japonesa como del resto de las selecciones de fútbol de los demás países.

-¡Malditos imbeciles¿Como se atreven a ignorarme¿Quienes se creen que son para hacerlo¡Yo soy perfecta: la mas agradable, la mas bella, la que tiene mejor conversación, etc., y se atreven a ignorarme¡Jamás se los perdonare, estúpidos, esto me las pagaran!-pensaba furiosa Maki al notar el tratamiento por parte del equipo, pero lo que mas le encabronaba era el hecho de que todos -de una u otra manera así como en mayor o menor grado- estaban pendientes de Oliver Atom, casi como si fuera un Dios y no era mas que un idiota -en opinión de la chica, obviamente- demasiado inocente e infantil por lo que no tenia nada de gracia y sin embargo todo el mundo se mostraba feliz de ser su amigo, de contar con un amigo como él, lo cual no entendía pues ¿Que tenia ese Atom, que no tuviera ella? Después de todo era mas que perfecta, en cambio ese chico era un desabrido sin nada de gracia pero aun con eso todos eran mas felices con él a su lado y con su amistad; y en cambio a ella le ignoraban fuertemente como si fuese una peste (No andas tan desencaminada, Maki, no lo andas jajaja)

Y mientras Maki rumiaba su coraje en contra de Oliver, este charlaba tranquilamente con Paty...

-Entonces ¿Eres feliz, Oliver?-pregunto Paty calmadamente viendo el brillo de felicidad que había en los ojos negros del chico.

-¡Lo soy, como no había pensado que lo seria, Aidé!-respondió con una sonrisa el capitán japonés.

-¡Me da tanto gusto por ti! Pero si te hace daño alguno se las vera conmigo, y el resto del equipo-dijo Paty con firmeza, viendo severa a Steve.

-¡Jamás le haré daño, Paty! Mi ángel es todo para mí y lastimarlo seria herirme a mi mismo-aseguro Steve viendo con cariño a su ángel.

-¡Mas te vale, cumplirlo, Steve! Si lo hieres de cualquier forma, no solo te enfrentaras a todos nosotros sino que ha Oliver lo perderías para siempre-dijo Tom interviniendo en la conversación.

-¡No le haré daño; él es todo mi mundo, se los aseguro!-dijo feliz Steve colocando con suavidad una mano sobre la mano de Oliver, apretándola tiernamente, mientras todos sonreían aprobadores ante sus palabras y gesto, para el capitán japonés, sin darse cuenta de que Maki no había perdido detalle alguno del comportamiento del tigre, si bien no había escuchado la platica, se hacia una idea de lo que hablaban los demás.

-¡En verdad le gusta el estúpido de Atom¿Como puede hacerlo? Es abominación, completamente antinatural. Definitivamente debo traerlo al buen camino, no puedo permitir que se pierda en cosas anormales; tengo que convencerlo que su sitio esta a mi lado y que Atom es solamente un espejismo y perdida de tiempo así como de cariño. Pero tengo que moverme con muchísimo cuidado pues el tigre es muy peligroso y podría intentar atacarme si llegara a sospechar de mis planes para separarlo de Oliver Atom-pensaba Maki con calma, analizando la situación y calculando con frialdad los pasos que debería de dar para acabar con aquella relación.

Después de aquello el tiempo corrió rápidamente y el torneo de fútbol se llevo a cabo sin ninguno contratiempo quedando Japón dentro de los primeros cuatro lugares junto con Alemania, Francia y Brasil, lo cual significo una gran victoria para los miembros del equipo japonés, quienes quedaron complacidos con el resultado, luego de lo cual regresaron a su país, en donde -tras un periodo de descanso- continuaron con sus estudios y entrenamientos futbolísticos para poder mejorar día con día.

-Entonces ¿Estas decidido a decirles, Oliver?-pregunto Paty interesada, pasándole una toalla húmeda al chico para que pudiese refrescarse.

-¡Por supuesto! Creo que es lo mejor, ahora que papá regrese de su viaje, le pediré a Steve me acompañe para presentarlo formalmente ante ellos como mi pareja; se bien que mis padres sospechan acerca de nosotros y nuestra relación, así como se que eso no les incomoda -al menos mientras sea feliz- por lo que un rechazo de su parte no me preocupa, pero ya es tiempo de ser formales y presentarlo a mis padres: como mi novio y pareja-dijo Oliver con seguridad, refrescándose con la toalla.

-¡Uyy, así que vas en serio con el tigre¿Quien lo diría, capitán?-susurro medio burlón Paúl, palmeando afectuosamente la espalda del chico.

-¡Paúl, eres un odioso!-exclamo Oliver haciendo un tierno puchero, mientras le sonreía irónicamente a su amigo, quien tan solo se rió suavemente ante el infantil comportamiento de su compañero de equipo sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, de la mirada molesta y celosa que Steve le lanzaba, mucho mas atento de sus gestos que del entrenamiento y eso no pasaba desapercibido para Maki, quien hábilmente se encargo de ir envenenando al tigre contra Oliver, haciéndole ver en los gestos de amistad que profesaba a Paúl que había mucho mas, es decir, que el capitán japonés quizás se estuviese enamorando del delantero y por consecuencia le abandonaría, algo que estaba volviendo loco a Steve, el cual se sentía desplazado por su ángel pues el chico no parecía tener tiempo para estar a su lado y para acabarla siempre esta en compañía de Paúl -y también de Paty pero extrañamente no la notaba, siquiera- por lo que comenzó hacer caso de las venenosas palabras de una resentida Maki, quien indudablemente disfrutaba de estar -poco a poco- rompiendo con la relación del tigre y Oliver, sobretodo porque si se veía la verdadera relación de Paúl y Atom pues se daba cuenta de que entre ellos, tan solo amistad existía, exactamente igual a la que había con el resto del equipo.

Más todas aquellas tretas y habladurías, terminaron por envenenar al tigre contra su ángel y terminaron el día en que la castaña puso en marcha el último paso de su plan y el cual fue... lanzar un ultimo dardo venenoso contra el corazón de Steve, quien herido y traicionado -según él porque Oliver "estaba" saliendo con Paúl- se pego una borrachera terrible que cuando Maki apareció en su casa se dejo mal aconsejar por el despacho, acostándose con la chica, afortunadamente ni su mamá, ni sus hermanos se encontraban pues de haber visto aquello lo habrían corrido del lugar pues realmente ningún miembro de la familia Kyuga simpatiza con Maki, a la cual tenían atravesada pero al día siguiente cuando Steve se levantaba con un increíble dolor de cabeza, al grado de creer que unos duendecillos con picos perforaban la misma así como un sabor pastoso y seco en la garganta se encontró aun lado suyo en la cama con el cuerpo desnudo de Maki, no tomándolo mucho para darse cuenta de lo que ahí había sucedido en especial al notar la mancha de sangre que en la sabana estaba y al comprender que había traicionado a su ángel, abrió una profunda herida en su corazón y que a partir de ese momento tomaría muchísimo tiempo para que lograra cerrarse y mas aun para sanar.

-¡OH, Steve buen día, mi amor! Anoche estuviste fabuloso-susurro suavemente Maki, pestañando con coquetería, a la vez que se desperezaba lánguida.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Maki?-cuestiono fríamente Steve, apartándose brusco de la castaña, cundo esta trato de abrazarle, colocándose de inmediato los pantalones pues no se sentía cómodo de estar desnudo frente aquella muchacha tan molesta.

-¡OH, Steve¿Por que me hablas así? Anoche fuiste tan dulce y cariñoso mientras me hacías el amor, diciéndome que me amas, que soy todo tu mundo, que no sabrías vivir sin mí ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, amor?-dijo con fingida timidez e incomodidad Maki, mientras "nerviosamente" se cubría con una sabana como si de repente le hubiese dado un ataque de pudor.

-¡No me digas así y no, no me acuerdo de nada de lo sucedido! así que te recomiendo que te marches; no quiero verte, mucho menos escucharte, tu sola presencia me enferma. Iré a darme un baño y cuando salga, espero no encontrarte aquí, pues si lo hago, no respondo de mis actos; así que te recomiendo -por tu bien- que salgas cuanto antes de mi casa, Maki-dijo mortalmente frió Steve, mientras tomaba una toalla y su ropa interior de un cajón para luego marcharse al baño, dejando a una pasmada castaña a solas en la habitación sin importarle lo mas mínimo.

-¡Maldito Kyuga¿Como se atreve a tratarme de esa manera tan indigna? Casi como si fuese una vulgar puta y no la virgen que era ¡Desgraciado! Seguramente esta pensando que traiciono a Atom y por eso esta de ese humor tan agrio, aunque después de lo sucedido ya no importara pues Oliver Atom ha quedado definitivamente fuera ya que el tigre me pertenecerá para siempre; así que puedo ser amable y marcharme pues tampoco quiero molestarlo, menos cuando muy pronto se tendrá que quedar a mi lado, tan solo hay que confirmar si mi plan ha sido un éxito y entonces si no habrá nada, ni nadie que pueda apartarlo de mí-pensaba un poco molesta así como maliciosa Maki, mientras se levantaba trabajosamente de la cama, ahogando con un puño el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su boca pues a pesar de haberse entregado a Steve -de acuerdo a su plan- y de ser virgen, no le había dicho que mientras le hacia el amor, todo el tiempo le llamo "Oliver" susurrando palabras de amor para el moreno y tomándole con pasión y muchísima fuerza -como si deseara descargar su frustración, lo que posiblemente a si fuera- sin percatarse de la virginidad que profanaba por lo que a la chica no le quedo duda de que entre el tigre y el capitán ya habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, lo cual le hizo enojar pero su coraje se transformo en dolor -y que se debió tragar, inevitablemente- al sentir las rudas y violentas penetraciones de las que era presa por parte del tigre.

-¡Al menos se marcho! Si la hubiese visto otra vez, estoy seguro de que la habría asesinado ¡Por todos los cielos¿Como pude ser tan estúpido para acostarme con ella? y lo peor de todo en que no recuerdo nada al respecto ¡Juro que no vuelvo a tomar ni una gota de alcohol en mi vida! Y por otro lado ¿Como se lo voy a explicar a mi ángel? No se como lo pueda tomar y no quiero que se vaya a sentir herido; yo mismo me siento una mierda ¡Dios mió¿Que voy hacer?-pensaba acongojado Steve sentándose en un borde de la cama hundiendo su cara entre sus manos, sintiéndose completamente miserable sin saber ¿Como decirle de aquello a su ángel?

Así paso todo un mes desde ese hecho y el tigre no se atrevía a decirle nada de lo sucedido a Oliver, quien -a pesar de sus frecuentes despistes- se daba cuenta de que algo sucedía con su pareja y que intuía, desagradable pues entre el extraño comportamiento de Steve y una miradas de burlona malicia por parte de Maki -de quien sabia no era santo de devoción- le daba el presentimiento de que indagar sobre aquello, no le traería nada bueno en lo absoluto.

-¡Oliver, creo que es mejor tomar un descanso!-sugirió Tom al ver como su amigo, mandaba un paso -nuevamente- a la nada puesto que no había nadie en posición para recibirlo, justo a tiempo en que el entrenador pedía un receso.

-¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Oliver? Esta demasiado distraído en el entrenamiento y eso no es común en él-dijo el entrenador, preguntándoles a los chicos.

-¡No, la verdad es que no!-respondieron la mayoría de los chicos.

-¡Será mejor que averigüen que pasa! No podemos continuar con el entrenamiento si sigue distraído-dijo el entrenador seriamente caminando hacia su oficina.

-¡Bueno, nosotros iremos a platicar con Oliver!-dijeron a la vez Tom, Benji y Paty.

-¿Oigan, no creen que eso le corresponde a Steve?-dijo Bruce con calma.

-El problema es que se "desapareció" desde que el entrenador mando a receso y no fue en la misma dirección que Oliver-dijo Paty señalando lo obvio.

-así que si el tigre no va con él, lo haremos nosotros por algo es nuestro amigo ¿O no?-dijo Benji con calma mientras Tom asentía.

-Si nos necesitan ¡Avísennos, aquí estaremos!-ofrecieron los demás chicos.

Luego de eso Tom, Benji y Paty fueron en busca de Oliver, quien se encontraba junto a los bebederos del deportivo, refrescándose un poco pero al estar a pocos metros de su amigo, descubrieron extrañados que el moreno se encontraba acompañado por Maki, lo cual se les hizo bastante raro, pues de todos era conocido que la chica odiaba a Oliver y trataba de fastidiarlo cada vez que podía -eso si cuando el entrenador no veía- de tal manera que todo el equipo vivía pendiente de esa muchacha, buscando la mas mínima falla en su desempeño como asistente para poder correrla pero hasta ahora no habían hallado nada y verla junto al chico no presagiaba nada bueno sobretodo al ver como Oliver palidecía conforme leía una hoja que Maki le había entregado; por lo que al ver eso se acercaron con rapidez hasta ellos alcanzando a escuchar...

-Entonces ¿Es verdad¡Estas embarazada y el bebe es de Steve!-exclamo anonadado Oliver mientras repasaba una y otra vez la hoja del diagnostico que la castaña le había entregado.

-¡así es, Atom! Como ya te dije antes, Steve y yo nos acostamos, hace un mes, porque nos "amamos mucho" además de que él quiere un hijo y por eso mismo estuve totalmente de acuerdo en dárselo; pero me pareció correcto que lo supieras pues me temo que "mi prometido" esta jugando contigo, y aunque antes no me molestara que lo hiciera, ahora que formaremos nuestra familia, no creo que sea correcto que lo siga haciendo ¡En verdad, lo lamento tanto, pero tenias derecho a saberlo!-dijo Maki con fingidísima pena pues en el fondo se traslucía la plena satisfacción que estaba sintiendo con todo aquello.

-Y Steve ¿Lo sabe? O sea ¿Sabe que estas esperando a su hijo?-cuestiono Oliver ensombrecido, sintiendo su corazón enfriarse hasta irse convirtiendo poco a poco en un bloque de hielo.

-¡OH, no! Aun no se lo he dicho pues quiero que sea una sorpresa, Atom-dijo Maki como si nada.

-¿Por que me lo has dicho a mí?-pregunto Oliver pasmado.

-Porque ya te lo dije: no quiero que mi Steve siga jugando contigo y es obvio que el tigre jamás te dirá nada o es que ¿Acaso no has visto como se ha portado este mes? Ha estado evadiéndote pues sabe que si te dice sus deseos de tener una familia propia, solo conseguirá perder a su juguete favorito y es demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo-dijo Maki serenamente mientras en sus ojos, la maldad no dejaba de brillar y lo cual era notado por los amigos del chico, quienes estaban asombrados por toda la crueldad de la que esa tonta era capaz.

-¡Comprendo¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunto Oliver con apenas voz.

-Pues te pediría que "terminaras con mi Steve" ya que él no lo hará, seria conveniente que tú lo hicieras; la verdad es que no me gustaría que en un futuro, mi hijo, saliera lastimado solo porque su padre es un tanto bisexual, como que eso no se vería muy normal en un padre de familia ¿No lo crees así?-dijo Maki tranquila.

-¡Eso haré, terminare con Steve Kyuga! Y jamás me entrometeré con su familia, Maki ¡Te lo prometo! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver, con permiso-dijo Oliver con solemne firmeza, mientras regresaba a la chica la hoja con el resultado de sus pruebas.

-¡Muchas gracias, Atom, sabia que actuarías honorablemente por el bien de nuestro hijo, te lo agradezco!-dijo Maki inclinándose levemente ante el moreno, aunque al hacerlo su sonrisa satisfecha se amplio aun mas pero Oliver no lo noto siquiera.

-¡No tienes porque; hablare con Steve esta tarde y ya no lo veré mas!-dijo Oliver dándose media vuelta para regresar a la cancha, topándose con sus amigos, a los cuales paso sin decir palabra alguna, pues no tenia caso cuando sabia perfectamente que habían escuchado toda la conversación -pues sus caras los delataban- y hasta que no hablase con Steve, no quería hacerlo con nadie mas.

-¿Creen que sea verdad¿Que este embarazada de Steve?-cuestiono Paty asombrada mientras se refería a Maki.

-Pues al parecer, Oli le creyó, así que quizás sea cierto-dijo Tom preocupado.

-Pero eso no forzosamente tiene que ser verdad; después de todo un embarazo se puede fingir y mas falsear unos resultados; hasta que no sepa que doctor los aplico y me demuestre que es verdad voy a sospechar que todo es un vil ardid de esa idiota para separar a Oliver de Kyuga; tal vez el tigre no sea santo de mi devoción pero él ama sobretodas las cosas a nuestro amigo, así como la idiota lo odia con intensidad, por lo que estoy dispuesto a concederle la duda por un momento. Paty ¿Crees que puedas conseguir esa hoja o al menos una copia para saber sobre el doctor?-pregunto Benji molesto pero también preocupado por Oliver.

-¡Déjalo en mis manos¿Que les parece si nos vemos en 20 minutos, aquí mismo?-sugirió Paty, viendo asentir a los chicos, así que 20 minutos mas tarde... regresaba con una copia del diagnostico y que no fue difícil conseguir puesto que Maki lo había dejado a la vista de cualquiera en la sala de las asistentes.

-Y bien ¿Lo conseguiste?-pregunto Tom curioso, viendo como Paty tendía hacia ellos, el nombrado resultado, aunque la expresión de la joven no parecía muy alentadora.

-¿Descubriste algo, Paty?-cuestiono Benji ahora mas preocupado que antes por aquella lúgubre expresión.

-¿Ya vieron la firma¿No es la del doctor que te atendió cuando tu tobillo se lastimo, Benji?-dijo Paty seriamente, señalando la rubrica que avalaba el diagnostico.

-¡así es! Y estoy seguro de que no se prestaría a una treta como esta puesto que es muy honesto, a menos que...-comenzó Benji intrigado pero fue repentinamente interrumpido...

-¡Sea cierto y este embarazada, Price!-exclamo cínica Maki, a las espaldas de los tres chicos.

-¡Maki!-exclamaron sobresaltados los tres chicos, volteándose hacia la chica, quien sonreía con una superior y burlona sonrisa.

-¡Por lo que veo son unos metiches! Entrometiéndose en lo que no es suyo, aunque no me extraña, después de todo son amigos de Atom y este se atrevió a meterse entre yo y Steve; era obvio que le daría su merecido y para que lo sepan¡Si estoy embarazada¿Creen que me arriesgaría a fingir un engaño¡No, por supuesto que no! Pues cuando el teatro se me cayera, Steve me dejaría para regresar con Atom pero con un hijo de por medio, jamás lo intentaría; es demasiado buenito como para abandonar a un hijo suyo, aunque embarazarme, represente perder mi esbelta y bella figura por un tiempo pero es un pequeño precio por tener al tigre para siempre a mi lado pues con esto se quedara conmigo en vez del estúpido de Oliver Atom, quien es tan ingenuo que me ha creído todo lo que le he dicho acerca de que Steve me ama, jajá jajá, si supiera que no es verdad pero ahora él romperá con el tigre y yo lo tendré solamente para mí, jajajajajaja-se rió irónicamente Maki pero fue callada de forma brusca cuando un fuertisima cachetada por parte de Paty se estampo contra su mejilla.

-¡Bruja infeliz¿Como te atreves hablar así de Oliver¿Como te atreves a burlarte del amor sincero que le profesa a Steve¿Por que eres tan malvada? Te juro que un día vas arrepentiré por el daño que estas haciendo, llorando lagrimas de sangre, así como estoy convencida de que jamás conocerás el amor verdadero, pues esa clase de amor no es para personas como tú, que no tienen corazón ¡Ah, si lo olvidaba! Quiero que te ¡LARGUES! No serás más asistente del equipo de Japón-dijo furiosa Paty mirando severamente a la castaña.

-¡No puedes correrme del quipo! No eres nadie para hacerlo-grito Maki indignada mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida.

-¡En eso te equivocas! Paty puede decidir sobre las asistentes así como también despedirlas, no por nada es la jefa de las mismas, lo mismo que la mas antigua de todas ellas y ni siquiera tiene que consultarlo con el entrenador-dijo Tom con desprecio.

-¡Me las pagaran! A mí nadie me echa y se queda tan tranquilo ¡Les juro que me vengare!-exclamo molesta Maki, mientras se daba media vuelta para irse de allí.

-¿Que vamos hacer, ahora?-pregunto Benji preocupado.

-¡Nada, no podemos hacer nada! El daño ya esta hecho y aunque podamos convencerlos que todo ha sido una trampa por parte de Maki, para separarlos hay un bebe de por medio y conocemos a Oliver; él jamás apartara a Steve de estar con el niño, irónicamente esa bruja tiene razón, Oliver es muy ingenuo tanto como noble y lo peor es que sospecho que esa idiota lo planeo todo para que Steve se alejara de nuestro amigo, si hasta el embarazo fue fríamente calculado-dijo con pesar, Paty, suspirando tristemente.

-Y saben lo que es peor ¡Que hasta compadezco a Steve! Porque por los planes de esa se separara de Oli y no es del todo su culpa, mas estoy seguro de que nuestro amigo no querrá saber ninguna explicación por temor a dejarse "engañar" por el tigre, cuando la verdad es que ambos fueron engañados y traicionados por esa perversa Maki-dijo Tom también con tristeza.

-Entonces lo único que nos queda por hacer ¡Es estar con Oliver y apoyarlo tanto como sea posible! Pues con todo esto va a salir muy lastimado y ni siquiera podemos responsabilizar por completo al estúpido tigre, quizás solo por hecho de acostarse con esa tipa-dijo Benji irónico.

-Y ni siquiera sabemos que sucedió exactamente pues como pinta este asunto me resulta obvio que Maki pudo haberlo engañado a él también, como lo ha hecho con Oliver-dijo Paty seriamente mientras los chicos asentían comprensivos.

Y durante aquella tarde... Steve y Oliver caminaban silenciosos, uno al lado del otro por uno por una pequeña arboleda que llevaba al mirador de la ciudad, sin saber ninguno de ellos como empezar con los que podría considerarse sería su ultima charla, aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo sabia, mas sus pensamientos eran muy similares.

-¡Debo hablar con mi ángel! Tengo que decirle sobre Maki y de la tontería que cometí; tan solo espero que pueda perdonarme, incluso aceptare si decide alejarse un tiempo de mí pues se que luego de mi confesión va a resultar lastimado y necesitara estar lejos para poder aclarar sus emociones a la vez que para sanar sus heridas, pero no puedo seguir callando pues entre mas días pasen mayor será el dolor-pensaba Steve preocupado por lo que le diría a su adorado ángel. 

-¡Tengo que terminar con Steve! Debo dejarlo ir, para que pueda estar con su hijo y por extraño quesea casi estoy seguro de que es a mí a quien realmente ama; que Maki tan solo es la "incubadora" para tener un bebe y no juzgo, después de todo yo no podría darle nunca un hijo propio y nadie mas merece tener un pequeño de su sangre como mi amor, pero aunque me ame, aun cuando se quedara a mi lado por amor, no puedo hacerle eso al ser que se esta gestando en ella, tiene derecho a conocer a su padre y de estar con él, se que me dolerá, separarnos pero es lo mejor por el bien de ese bebe-pensaba Oliver tomando una decisión de la que no se arrepentiría, pues era por el bienestar de un pequeño ser aun no nacido.

-¡Oliver¡Steve!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Steve y Oliver, volteando a verse mutuamente.

-¡Tú primero!-concedió rápidamente Steve al ver que su ángel quería hablar con él, notando angustiado lo nervioso que el chico estaba y que tras soltar un profundo suspiro, comenzó hablar...

-No se exactamente como empezar, más por algún lado habré de hacerlo... ¡Te amo, Steve y siempre lo voy hacer!... Pero por ese mismo amor... ¡Hoy tengo que decirte, adiós! No me interrumpas...-dijo Oliver alzando una mano para así silenciarle antes de que pudiese hablar-... Estoy seguro de que mis palabras te confunden tanto como te lastiman y quisiera poder darte una explicación, mas no tiene sentido, solo te puedo decir que tienes que hablar con Maki; ella me contó algo que me ha llevado a tomar esta decisión que aunque triste es por el bien de todos y por eso es mejor separarnos, mi amor y esta es la ultima vez que te llamare así, quizás en otra ocasión podamos estar juntos; tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo ¡adiós, mi amor, adiós Steve; te deseo que seas muy feliz, siempre!-musito con cariño, ternura y amor Oliver, mientras dulcemente depositaba el ultimo beso que daría a su amor en mucho tiempo y que por su intensidad y significado quedaría guardado para siempre en el corazón de ambos amantes hasta el día en que volvieran a reencontrarse.

Y una vez que aquel beso finalizo, Oliver se alejo del tigre dando media vuelta para marcharse de allí pero antes de poder hacerlo, una morena mano lo detuvo por su brazo, impidiendo su huida.

-¡No te vayas, no me dejas así; déjame explicarte, deja que intente convencerte de quedarte a mi lado, mi ángel!-susurro fervientemente Steve, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo hasta apresarlo entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, pues se rehusaba ha alejarse de su ángel, rehusaba a dejarlo ir cuando lo amaba tanto.

-¡No necesito explicación alguna! Maki me dijo lo suficiente y te juro que si pudiera a tu lado me quedaría por siempre; pero le prometí a ella que me alejaría de ti, así que no me hagas romper con mi palabra ¡Si me amas, déjame marchar, déjame cumplir con mi promesa!-suplico Oliver con calma sin intentar separarse de su amor, pues no quería lastimarlo mas con su distanciamiento, a parte de desear interiormente permanecer solo unos minutos mas entre esos fuertes brazos cobijado al calor de los mismos y que en mucho tiempo no volvería a sentir, permitiendo que tomase la decisión correcta.

-¿Has pensado que quizás diga mentiras, para alejarnos, ángel?-pregunto Steve, aflojado tan solo un poco su agarre sobre la cintura de Oliver.

-¡Ella no miente! Me dio pruebas sobre la verdad de sus palabras; ahora ¡déjame ir, por favor!-insistió Oliver tranquilamente pues ya solo la resignación le quedaba.

-Si es tu deseo, lo respetare pero antes debo decirte que¡Te amo, mi ángel y siempre lo haré; no lo olvides nunca, Oliver, nunca!-dijo vehementemente Steve junto al oído del chico y al terminar de decirlo, lo soltó dejándolo ir y así...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Gracias por su paciencia, y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que aunque no lo crean ha sido el mas difícil que he escrito -de esta saga- pues en verdad que he odiado a Maki /por interferir entre mi pareja favorita/ pero no se preocupen que con el próximo capitulo ella va a llorar lagrimas de sangre como dijo Paty, e incluso será su ultima participación pues me desharé de ella, así que estén al pendientes. Como siempre les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo. Y lean la PD para saber el futuro de sus fics.

VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU kendra duvoa Katja Kitayima

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, así que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios así como el resto) y así lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5.No actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas así que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	13. una no bienvenida y un adios

©©©Bailamos???

Capitulo13: Una no bienvenida y un adiСs.

-©Has pensado que quizАs diga mentiras, para alejarnos, Аngel?-pregunto Steve, aflojado tan solo un poco su agarre sobre la cintura de Oliver.

-║Ella no miente! Me dio pruebas sobre la verdad de sus palabras; ahora ║dИjame ir, por favor!-insistiС Oliver tranquilamente pues ya solo la resignaciСn le quedaba.

-Si es tu deseo, lo respetare pero antes debo decirte que: ║Te amo, mi Аngel y siempre lo harИ; no lo olvides nunca, Oliver, nunca!-dijo vehementemente Steve junto al oМdo del chico y al terminar de decirlo, lo soltС dejАndolo ir.

AsМ pues ambos amantes se separaron definitivamente, teniendo los dos el corazСn destrozado pero el destino se habМa puesto en su contra metiendo en el medio a Maki, que curiosamente parecМa que su nombre fuese la abreviatura de Maquiavelo y la verdad que esa chica habМa resultado mas inteligente, astuta y malvada que el prМncipe veneciano haciendo que este luciera como un novato a su lado pues logro separar a dos personas que verdaderamente se amaban.

-║Debo de hablar con Maki! Tengo que saber con exactitud ©QuИ fue lo que contС a mi Аngel? ©QuИ le ha dicho para que hoy estemos separados?-pensaba Steve entristecido, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalСn presentando una imagen de completa desolaciСn siendo asМ como lo encontraron Paty, Tom y Benji.

-©Llegamos tarde, no es asМ? Ya hablaste con Oliver ©Cierto?-dijo Paty con tristeza, al ver la desolada imagen que el tigre presentaba.

-©De que hablas? ©Acaso sabМan de que Oli iba a terminar conmigo?-dijo consternado Steve al oМr lo que Paty pregunto.

-Bueno, para ser honesto ║Si, lo sabМamos! Puesto que conocemos a Oliver y es demasiado noble como para dejar a un bebe sin su padre aun cuando Maki, no sea de su completo agrado-dijo Tom con calma, extraЯado de ver la expresiСn confusa que Steve puso tras sus palabras.

-©CuАl bebe, Tom? No entiendo que estas hablando-dijo Steve confuso.

-©Es que Oliver no te dijo nada al respecto? Maki le dijo que esta embarazada y que el bebe es tuyo, Steve; aunque ya confirmamos que si esta de encargo, tenemos la esperanza de que haya dicho una mentira y asМ cargarte con el paquete. Porque esta mintiendo ©Verdad?-dijo Paty con voz esperanzada, mientras veМa al tigre a la espera de que negara las palabras de Maki pero la repentina palidez del moreno estaba echando por tierra aquella esperanza.

-©Esta embarazada? Ahora entiendo lo que Oli querМa decirme con que tenia que hablar con ella y que no comprendМ del todo ║Demonios, ahora se porque estaba tan triste y porque decidiС terminar conmigo! ©QuИ estarА pensando sobre mМ? ©QuИ sentirА al saber que le he engaЯado por culpa de una borrachera?-murmuro Steve anonadado.

-©Borracho? ©Estabas ebrio al acostarte con ella?-dijo Benji asombrado.

-║Si! Se que no es excusa para mi comportamiento pero solamente borracho pude haberme olvidado de mi Аngel, lo suficiente como para acostarme con alguien que aborrezco con toda mi alma como lo hago con Maki-dijo Steve seriamente.

Mientras tanto no todo era bueno para Maki puesto que sus padres habМan encontrado, de manera accidental, pues era obvio que la chica no tenia intenciСn de mostrarles nada, la hoja aquella que daba fe de su embarazo; asМ que en esos momentos una "agradable" conversaciСn se llevaba a cabo en aquella casa...

-©Estas embarazada?-cuestiono sorprendida la mamА mientras sacudМa una y otra vez la hoja con los resultados mИdicos frente a su hija, quien palideciС notablemente al verla pues no habМa querido que sus padres descubrieran su estado, pues no le convenМa dado el hecho de que eran muy tradicionalistas -eran de lo que todavМa creМan que primero habМa que casarse llegando virgen al matrimonio e incluso solo sexo se podМa tener con el esposo por lo que la infidelidad no existМa- asМ que otras opciones eran inmorales e inadecuadas para cualquier chica que se considerara decente.

-║Responde a tu mamА, Maki! ©Estas embarazada, si o no?-insistiС el papА un tanto molesto conteniИndose con gran esfuerzo para no abofetear a la chica hasta -por lo menos- saber lo que estaba sucediendo pues bien podrМa tratarse de una broma, bastante pesada pero broma al fin y al cabo, o eso esperaba que fuera pues si era verdad su querida hija iba a conocer el infierno.

-©QuИ hago? Si dijo que si ║Me van a matar! Si digo que no y Steve se presentara por lo del bebe -pues de seguro Atom se lo contara- tan solo postergarМa mi muerte; aunque por otro lado no es tan grave lo que pasa y estoy segura de que me apoyaran despuИs de todo son mis padres y es su obligaciСn ayudar a sus hijos y cuando sepan el porque me embaracИ, seguramente me dirАn que hice lo correcto puesto que dos chicos se amen es una aberraciСn y una anormalidad; siendo asМ creo que les dirИ la verdad y que van a ser abuelos-pensС Maki tras mucho darle vueltas a cual seria la mas adecuada respuesta que deberМa de dar a sus padres.

-║Si, lo estoy; van a ser abuelos!-exclamo alegremente Maki poniendo una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que abrМa los brazos para recibir los abrazos que de seguro le darМan aunque eso no fue con exactitud lo que paso...

Puesto que la mamА al oМr aquellas terribles palabras que confirmaban lo que hasta ese instante tan solo era una horrible sospecha, cayo derrumbada sobre el sofА de la salita, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos para de esa manera ahogar sus sollozos de decepciСn al mismo tiempo, el papА palidecМa por un segundo para despuИs enrojecer de furia, abofeteando inmisericorde a la chica, quien cayo sorprendida al suelo por la fuerza de aquel inesperado golpe...

-PapА... ©QuИ suce...?-comenzС Maki extraЯada, llevando una mano a su golpeada mejilla, viendo con temor hacia su papА.

-║Perdida infeliz! ©CСmo nos has deshonrado de esta manera? ©QuИ dirА la gente si se entera de tu estado? Seguramente pensaran que fuimos nosotros, quienes te metimos en la cabeza que tuvieras relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio ©CСmo has podido hacernos algo asМ? ©CСmo pudiste revolcarte con un hombre sin casarte antes? ║Eres una golfa, una vulgar prostituta! Te quiero fuera de esta casa de inmediato, ya no eras mas nuestra hija, desde este momento estas muerta para tu madre y para mМ, lo mismo que el bastardo que estas gestando, ese... ║Ese mounstro jamАs serА nuestro nieto! Ahora largo de aquМ antes de que decida asesinarte pues no quiero llenarme las manos con tu podrida sangre; cuan decepcionado estoy de ti, no te educamos de esta forma ©AsМ pagas todos nuestros sacrificios? ║Desagradecida, no eres mas que una simple puta, largate de esta casa miserable infeliz!-exclamo rabioso el papА escupiendo saliva con tanto coraje, sin conmoverse ni un instante ante la sorprendida mirada de su hija y menos aun de verla aterrorizada ante la idea de estar siendo echada de su propia casa como un animal indeseable.

-©MamА?-llamo desesperada asМ como aterrorizada Maki a su madre en busca de auxilio mas tampoco fue lo que esperaba oМr de ella...

-║Tu padre tiene razСn! Eres una desagradecida y no te quiero bajo nuestro techo, asМ que vete de esta casa ║De inmediato! Aunque tampoco te echare como una vulgar perra; puedes llevarte tus cosas en unas maletas-dijo decidida la mamА mientras dejaba de sollozar y se erguМa altiva aun lado de su marido, apoyАndolo.

-©No escuchaste, infeliz? ║Ve por tus cosas y mАrchate de una buena vez!-ordeno molesto el papА, cogiendo a Maki por un brazo para levantarla y empujarla hacia la salida de la sala para que fuera por sus cosas.

-Pero...pero...no...©CСmo?...no pueden...son mis...padres ©QuИ...estАn...diciendo?...Ustedes...no pue...den... ©Verdad?-tartamudeaba incrИdula Maki ante lo que pasa, sujetАndose al barandal de la escalera pues con la brusquedad de su padre estaba a punto de volver a caerse y eso la ponМa nerviosa.

-║SerА mejor que te des prisa o ni siquiera te dejaremos que te lleves nada y lo donaremos todo a la caridad, Maki!-dijo seriamente la mamА viendo con decepciСn a la chica, a quien no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que sus padres habМan dicho y subiendo a su habitaciСn procediС hacer sus maletas.

Luego de hacer aquello y abordar un taxi -que sus padres habМan pedido e incluso pagado, como la Зnica y ultima cosa que harМa por ella y su bastardo- decidiС que no tenia ningЗn sitio a donde ir ya que no tenia amigas verdaderas, aquellas con las que se juntaba solo era por conveniencia y obtener asМ lo que pudieran mutuamente las unas de otras, tampoco podМa recurrir a nadie de la selecciСn japonesa, menos ahora que Paty la habМa corrido del mismo puesto que todos estarМan del lado de la castaЯa asМ como sabia que no era santa de ninguno de ellos-pues nunca habМa intentado tener una buena amistada con alguno ya que les consideraba unos patИticos perdedores por estar siempre al lado de Atom, apoyАndolo y apoyАndose los unos a los otros-y ahora se daba cuenta de lo vanidosa y estЗpida que habМa sido, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan orgullosa y arrogante quizАs tendrМa a quien recurrir en este momento de necesidad pero tampoco podМa estar deambulando por ahМ, el dinero que su padre habМa pagado no alcanzarМa para toda la noche por lo que tomando una decisiСn, dio al conductor la direcciСn de Steve Kyuga, pues era su Зnica opciСn despuИs de todo era el papА de su bebe y al menos por el niЯo tendrМa que darle alojamiento, ademАs Иl la amaba -de eso estaba segura- y lo de Atom solo habМa sido un desliz porque el chico ese se le metiС por los ojos y claro siendo hombre y el otro de ofrecido pues era obvio que cayera o al menos eso era lo que la chica trataba de auto convencerse pues muy en el fondo sabia que la habМa regado en grande y que Steve no la perdonarМa jamАs por haberlo separado de su amor.

Y mientras Maki se dirigМa a la casa Kyuga, en esta no todo era felicidad pues Steve luego de hablar con sus amigos, habМa vuelto a su hogar donde no tardo en poner al tanto de su desesperada situaciСn a su mamА y hermanos -pues a pesar de ser mas chicos, no les ocultaba nada en absoluto y no empezarМa ahora- de lo que habМa sucedido con la chica y con Oliver, de como este ultimo habМa terminado su relaciСn ahora que sabia que seria padre y de quien nunca lo imagino.

-De nada sirve que te lamentes Steve, lo que has hecho ya no tiene vuelta atrАs y ahora tienes que pensar que un bebe viene en camino, del cual eres responsable; asМ que ©QuИ vas hacer al respecto?-pregunto la seЯora Kyuga viendo con tristeza y tambiИn dolor a su hijo mayor, comprendiendo perfectamente lo pena que lo embargaba y que tal vez lo acompaЯarМa por el resto de su vida.

-©QuИ puede hacer? ║Nada, excepto lo correcto!-ironizo el tigre abatido totalmente y antes de que alguien le respondiera, sonС el timbre para la extraЯeza de la familia, yendo la hermanita abrir y entonces...

-║Te buscan, hermano; es la rompe relaciones, perdСn Maki!-dijo la niЯa con sarcasmo mientras volvМa a sentarse a un lado de su mamА para ver como Steve volvМa su atenciСn hacia la intrusa que habМa llegado, pues una cosa era cierta para ninguno de ellos seria nunca bienvenida a su hogar, ya que por ella su hermano querido estaba sufriendo como nunca antes lo habМan visto y tan solo por eso ya la odiaban a morir.

-©QuИ haces aquМ, Maki?-pregunto con controladМsima y frМa voz, Steve levantАndose para poder ver de frente a la castaЯa, quien se veМa muy abatida pero por lo que habМa aprendido -de anteriores encuentros- bien podМa estar fingiendo para obtener su compasiСn, sentimiento que por cierto era el ultimo que podrМa sentir por ella.

-║Mis padres...me han...corrido...de la...casa...al...saber...que estoy embarazada!-tartamudeo nerviosamente Maki, dАndose cuenta de que en esa casa no era bien recibida y por las miradas de los Kyuga's era obvio que la responsabilizaban del hecho de que Steve estuviese triste pues a pesar de su frialdad se daba perfecta cuenta de que el tigre estaba abatido como nunca antes lo habМa visto.

-©Y con esa patИtica historia piensas ganarte la compasiСn de mi hijo? CreМ que eras mas inventiva, despuИs de todo lo has sido al separarlo de Oliver Atom ©No es asМ?-dijo Аcidamente la seЯora Kyuga viendo con desagrado a la castaЯa, quien parecМa querer esconderse ante su fiera mirada, lo cual le producМa satisfacciСn pues solo asМ esa chica sabrМa que en su hogar no era recibida por el contrario era por demАs despreciada.

-║MamА, por favor no actЗes asМ! Mejor vete con mis hermanos; yo tengo que hablar con Maki seriamente-pidiС Steve con calma viendo a su mamА en espera de su respuesta.

-║Espero que sepas lo que haces, Steve; no te vayas arrepentir!-dijo la seЯora Kyuga saliendo de la habitaciСn junto con sus hijos, quienes tambiИn miraba con odio a la castaЯa, culpАndola del dolor de su hermano favorito.

-║Ya lo estoy, mamА; pero nada puedo hacer al respecto!-murmuro Steve con tristeza, haciИndole un gesto a Maki para que se sentara en frente suyo.

-©Se puede saber porque tu familia me trata como si tuviera la peste?-dijo indignada Maki, pues se habМa cansado de la forma en que los Kyuga's le veМan.

-EscЗchame bien, Maki: en esta casa no tendrАs ningЗn derecho, no podrАs reclamar y si me madre y hermanos te trataran de forma despectiva, no voy a interferir; en pocas palabras no me opondrИ a sus malos tratos, si yo mismo no te trato mal es por el hecho de que llevas a mi hijo en tu ser, solo eso impide que te grite todo lo que tengo atravesado mas que te quede claro que ║jamАs voy a perdonarte el atraparme de la manera mas vil para poder separarme de Oliver! AsМ como debe quedarte claro que solamente lo amo a Иl a nadie antes y a nadie despuИs. Mas por tu propio bien harИ lo correcto en esta situaciСn y nos casaremos, dАndole un nombre a mi hijo pero desde este momento te quede claro que nunca mas volverИ a intimar contigo, que el hacerlo antes fue solo por lo borracho que estaba y por lo estЗpido que fui al creer en tus engaЯos, por eso es que estoy pagando el castigo de no tener a mi Аngel a mi lado, asМ que no te sientas cСmoda en esta casa pues nunca serА tu hogar tan solo eres aceptada por llevar a un Kyuga en tu vientre solamente eso evita que te lance a la calle como la prostituta que eres ║Ahora levАntate, te mostrare la habitaciСn que podrАs ocupar durante todo el tiempo que abarque esta increМble farsa!-dijo con mortal frialdad Steve mientras se levantaba con lentitud, no extraЯАndose al recibir una bofetada por parte de la castaЯa sobre su mejilla.

-║Como te atreves hablarme de esa manera! ©QuiИn te crees que eres para hacerlo? ©Acaso te importa mas ese idiota Atom, que yo que serИ la madre de tu hijo?-pregunto indignada Maki, abofeteando el moreno rostro con todas sus fuerzas, asustАndose cuando el tigre le agarro por la muЯeca con tal intensidad que se la estaba doblando fАcilmente.

-║Que te quede claro, a mМ nadie me golpea, Maki! Y solo contestare a tu ultima pregunta la otra no tiene caso: ║Nunca llames idiota a mi Аngel, en mi presencia si no quieres pagar las consecuencias y Иl no solo es importante, es mi todo, mi corazСn, mi alma, mi vida; algo que tЗ -por otra parte- jamАs serАs asМ como no tendrАs nada de mМ puesto que todo lo que soy le pertenece y pertenecerА para siempre a Oliver Atom, quien ahora esta lejos solo por tus maquiavИlicos planes pues involucrar una vida inocente para poder separarnos no tiene nombre o mas bien lo tiene pero no soy tan vulgar como para decМrtelo, espero te haya quedado claro ║Ahora sМgueme!-ordeno Steve con rabia, soltАndola furioso sin inmutarse ante las marcas rojizas que sobre la piel de la chica quedaron.

A partir de ese momento para la castaЯa todo fue de mal en peor ya que se daba cuenta de que la familia de Steve le odiaba y no solo le despreciaba, sin poder entender porque querМan mas a Oliver que a ella, quien seria la madre del primer nieto pero con el transcurrir del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que era debido a que Atom habМa hecho realmente feliz al tigre sin importar que fuera un hombre, lo Зnico que parecМa importar ha aquella familia era que el moreno era feliz como nunca antes lo fue. 

Y por otro lado... Steve se encontraba con una noticia inesperada al llegar al complejo deportivo.

-©QuИ has dicho? ║No se pudo haber marchado! ║Di que no es cierto, por favor, dilo!-casi suplicaba el moreno mientras sentМa su corazСn desgarrarse al saber que su Аngel se habМa marchado de nuevo a Brasil.

-Sabes que no puedo decirlo; Oliver se ha ido y le va a tomar tiempo regresar, despuИs de todo el mundial acaba de terminar y para el prСximo faltan algunos aЯos asМ que no tiene porque quedarse, todos sabemos que se irМa ha AmИrica pero sino lo habМa hecho era porque... bueno ║Por ti! Pero ahora ya no tiene a que quedarse ©O si?-dijo Paty tranquilamente.

-Es cierto, no tiene a que quedarse pero yo querМa pedirle...-dijo Steve entristecido, callando al no saber como terminar lo que deseaba expresar.

-©Disculpas? Si es eso, ha sido mejor que no lo hicieras; ha Oliver no le habrМa gustado que se las pidieras, ademАs no lo necesita despuИs de todo Иl sabe lo que ha pasado, quizАs solo la parte de tu borrachera lo desconozca pero no creo que le haga bien saberlo pues eso solo le causarМa mas dolor asМ que es mejor que no lo hayas visto, Steve-dijo Tom sereno.

-Tom y Paty tienen razСn no vale la pena que te disculpes con Oliver, asМ como tampoco que quisieras conservarle como tu amante; Иl jamАs se prestarМa ha algo tan bajo o ruin aunque por otro lado , si te das prisa es muy posible que puedas despedirlo despuИs de todo su vuelo 1465 de Airlines sale en una hora del aeropuerto internacional-dijo Benji como si nada, ante el asombro de los demАs y del propio Kyuga, quien tan solo pudo tartamudear un nervioso gracias antes de salir corriendo en busca de un taxi que le llevara al aeropuerto.

-©Por quИ hiciste eso? Sabes que para Oliver esta resultando muy difМcil todo esto, no creo que desee verlo, Benji-dijo Paty consternada por lo que habМa hecho el portero japonИs.

-Porque con todo y todo Oliver necesita verlo, despedirse de Kyuga tal vez pero no se puede ir sin que el tigre lo haya intentando y quizАs no logre alcanzarlo; una hora es poco tiempo considerando que le tomara por lo menos 45 minutos llegar al aeropuerto y eso si va a toda velocidad-dijo Benji con calma aunque un deje sarcАstico se podМa apreciar en sus palabras.

-Solo esperemos que sea lo correcto, Benji porque si Oliver sale mas lastimado asМ como Steve; no creo que eso nos agrade-dijeron Tom y Paty a la vez mientras interiormente rezaban porque todo saliera lo mejor posible para sus amigos en especial para cierto capitАn.

-║Por favor que llegue a tiempo; tengo que alcanzarlo, no puedo dejar que se vaya asМ! Cuanto daЯo te he hecho Аngel mМo pero necesito explicarte, necesito que sepas que aun te amo y que siempre lo harИ, Oliver-pensaba Steve desesperado, moviendo nerviosamente las manos una y otra vez rezando interiormente para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

-║TranquilМzate, muchacho llegaras a tiempo! ©Es que acaso se marcha tu novia?-dijo el taxista con calma, tratando de que el moreno se tranquilizara.

-║Algo por el estilo! ©No puede ir mas rАpido?-replico Steve ansioso.

-║Por supuesto! Aunque solo por curiosidad ©Aun no es tu novia, verdad?-dijo el taxista curioso.

-║Digamos que lo era pero por un error que cometМ, se quiere ir del paМs!-dijo Steve nervioso.

-©Acaso te encontrС con otra chica?-dijo juguetСn el taxista pero al ver la seria y triste expresiСn que se coloco en el rostro del moreno supo que habМa dado en el blanco, por lo que decidiС guardar silencio y mejor concentrarse en llegar a tiempo pues se daba cuenta de que ese chico estaba profundamente enamorado y no deseaba perder a su amor.

Y mientras en el interior del vehМculo, los pasajeros del mismo se sumМan en un profundo silencio en la radio una canciСn comenzaba...

Y con cada acorde asМ como cada una de las palabras que iban sonando, el corazСn del tigre se iba derrumbando poco a poco pues aquella canciСn no hacia mАs que recordarle lo que estaba perdiendo por su estupidez...

Nunca imagine la vida sin ti En todo lo que me plante Siempre estabas tЗ Solo tЗ sabes bien quien soy De donde vengo y a donde voy Nunca te he mentido Nunca te he escondido nada Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas Nadie mejor que tЗ sabrА que di todo lo que pude dar.

OH, OH y ahora tЗ te vas AsМ como si nada (Y tЗ te vas)  
AcortАndome la vida Agachando la mirada y tЗ te vas Y yo me pierdo entre la nada (Y tЗ te vas) Donde quedan las palabras Y el amor que me jurabas y tЗ te vas OH, OH, OH

Si es que te he fallado Dime como y cuando ha sido Si es que te has cansado Y ahora me hechas al olvido No habrА nadie que te amara AsМ como yo te puedo amar

OH, OH y ahora tЗ te vas AsМ como si nada (Y tЗ te vas)  
AcortАndome la vida Agachando la mirada y tЗ te vas Y yo me pierdo entre la nada (Y tЗ te vas) Donde quedan las palabras Y el amor que me jurabas y tЗ te vas OH, OH, OH

Por mas que busco no encuentro razСn Por mas que intento no puedo olvidar Eres como una llama que arde en el fondo de mi corazСn (Y tЗ te vas) Y tЗ te vas (Y tЗ te vas)

AcortАndome la vida Agachando la mirada y tЗ te vas OH, OH, OH

Y con la Зltima nota, llego finalmente al aeropuerto pagАndole a toda prisa el importe del viaje al taxista, quien le deseo una ║suerte! al verlo bajar a la carrera para poder entrar en la terminal aИrea.

-©DСnde debo ir? ©DСnde estarА mi Аngel?-pensaba Steve desesperado mientras corrМa hacia los tableros electrСnicos para poder buscar el vuelo de Oliver y asМ pudo leer...

Airlines Vuelo 1465 Rumbo Fujisawa-Brasil Abordando Puerta 32

-©Puerta 32?-murmuro el moreno girando en redondo para buscar la terminal, viendo varios letreros que seЯalaban las diversas puertas hasta que finalmente vio un letrero que decМa: "Puertas 30-35" e indicaba hacia el lado izquierdo, por lo que corriС con todas sus fuerzas hacia ese lado exasperАndose al llegar a la revisiСn puesto que habМa una pequeЯa fila para poder pasar pero al final logro atravesar el obstАculo, mas lamentablemente...

-║Nooo, no puede ser; no he llegado a tiempo!-pensС abatido Steve mientras se dejaba caer derrumbado sobre la alfombra de la puerta 32, viendo impotente como estaba ya habМa sido cerrada y el aviСn empezaba a realizar las maniobras necesarias para poder tomar pista y asМ tomar vuelo hacia su destino, el cual desgraciadamente le alejaba de su Аngel inexorablemente.

-║Oliver, perdСname, perdСname; te has marchado sin saber lo arrepentido que estoy por herirte en especial cuando me habМa prometido que nunca te harМa daЯo! ║аngel mМo lo siento tanto, tanto, espero que seas feliz pues te lo mereces como nadie y desde aquМ deseare con todo mi corazСn un dМa volverte a ver!-pensaba Steve entristecido al mismo tiempo que un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, humedeciИndolas.

-©Se encuentra bien, joven?-pregunto una amable voz mientras tocaba con suavidad el hombro del moreno.

-║No, pero ya no puedo hacer nada; con permiso!-dijo Steve con pena mientras se levantaba lentamente secАndose las lagrimas en el proceso, viendo como el aviСn tomaba direcciСn a Brasil para luego perderse en la lejanМa del horizonte.

-║AdiСs, mi Аngel, adiСs!-se despidiС el tigre con un murmullo, dando media vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar.

Y en aquel aviСn... Oliver observaba, desde su ventanilla, por ultima vez su cuidad, su paМs sabiendo perfectamente que habrМan de pasar muchos aЯos antes de que siquiera pensara en regresar a JapСn, pues su corazСn estaba demasiado dolido y necesitaba que sanara antes de poder volver, asМ como antes de poder volver a ver a Steve Kyuga, ya que tenia que encontrar la manera de olvidarse de aquel amor que tanto daЯo le habМa causado pero aun sabiИndolo... no podМa evitar que su ultimo pensamiento antes de perderse en el infinito cielo fuera dedicado a su amor.

-║AdiСs, Steve, adiСs mi amor que seas por siempre muy feliz!-susurro Oliver con cariЯo viendo desaparecer -por la altitud- su hogar de su mirada, colocando una mano sobre su pecho al sentir una levМsima punzada a la vez que un estremecimiento le recorrМa al escuchar -o por lo menos eso podrМa haber jurado a pesar de lo absurdo de la idea- la suave voz del tigre diciendo:

-║AdiСs, mi Аngel, adiСs!- en un suave murmullo, que pareciera mas un llanto pues en verdad que estaba cargado de dolor que era igual de intenso que el que estaba sintiendo en su corazСn.

-║AdiСs, tigre, adiСs!-murmuro Oliver con tristeza, sintiendo a su corazСn oprimirse con intensidad pero ahora ya no podМa hacer nada, quizАs el tiempo seria la cura para los dos y tal vez, podrМan volver a estar juntos pero solo el destino sabМa lo que les deparaba en su futuro.

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas finales: Gracias por su paciencia, y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que en verdad me a costado escribir, pues creo que ya son como tres meses desde la ultima actualizaciСn ©verdad? Pero siendo honesta no mas no habМa conseguido nada de inspiraciСn luego del anterior capitulo pero es que con la intromisiСn de Maki de plano me bloquee y no mas no salМa del atolladero, mas parece que finalmente lo hice y aquМ esta el resultado, asМ que espero les agrade, sobretodo porque se me hace que me ha quedado algo pasteloso casi al punto de turrСn; pero querМa que se apreciaran los sentimientos de Steve asМ como sus decisiones que de una u otra manera cambiaran su futuro por lo que ante mano les pido disculpas porque Oliver casi no sale -sino hasta el final- pero con el prСximo capitulo eso cambiara o al menos eso espero pues todo depende de mi inspiraciСn y lo que decida hacer, asМ que mejor no adelanto nada pues ya serА lo que tenga que ser; tan solo puedo decirles que procurare no tardar tanto con el prСximo capitulo y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Por otro lado ©Alguien sabe como se llaman Oliver, Steve, Benji, Tom, Paty, Richard, etc., en la versiСn japonesa? Si lo saben dМganmelo es que para mas adelante voy a ocupar esos nombres pero como no los se, no estoy segura pues creo que Oliver es Tsubasa (de ahМ el nombre de la serie) Benji es Genzo por eso la G de su gorra y Tom sigue siendo Tom tan solo cambia su apellido pero fuera de ellos de los demАs no estoy segura de sus nombres asМ que hАganmelos saber, por favor. Como siempre les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.

neko purpura luna Tsuki Kaji marla VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU Evhans KOKORO kendra duvoa Katja Kitayima

Luzy Snape. 


	14. Noticias y encuentros

©©©Bailamos???

Capitulo 14: Noticias y encuentros.

-║AdiСs, Steve, adiСs mi amor que seas por siempre muy feliz!-susurro Oliver con cariЯo viendo desaparecer -por la altitud- su hogar de su mirada, colocando una mano sobre su pecho al sentir una levМsima punzada a la vez que un estremecimiento le recorrМa al escuchar -o por lo menos eso podrМa haber jurado a pesar de lo absurdo de la idea- la suave voz del tigre diciendo:

-║AdiСs, mi Аngel, adiСs!- en un suave murmullo, que pareciera mas un llanto pues en verdad que estaba cargado de dolor que era igual de intenso que el que estaba sintiendo en su corazСn.

-║AdiСs, tigre, adiСs!-murmuro Oliver con tristeza, sintiendo a su corazСn oprimirse con intensidad pero ahora ya no podМa hacer nada, quizАs el tiempo seria la cura para los dos y tal vez, podrМa volver a estar juntos pero solo el destino sabМa lo que les deparaba en su futuro.

Luego de aquel triste adiСs, ambos enamorados se separaron por un tiempo no determinado pero que sabМan seria muy largo pues su reencuentro tendrМa que verse pospuesto por un prolongado periodo ya que antes habМa cosas que resolver para asМ algЗn dМa volverse amar.

De tal manera que a los pocos dМas de aquella partida, Steve contrajo matrimonio con Maki en una ceremonia bastante simple y sencilla pues ambos contrayentes tan solo se limitaron a estampar sus firmas en el acta del registro civil, teniendo por testigos a los amigos inseparables de Oliver, o sea, Paty, Benji, Tom y Richard para el desagrado de la "novia" quien no podМa evitar estar furica al verlos, en especial por las miradas de desprecio que recibМa de su parte pero no le quedo de otra que aguantarse ya que no tenia ni un solo amigo o amiga que pudiera ser su testigo, menos aun la presencia de sus padres, asМ que no tuvo otra opciСn y tarde estaba lamentando todas las tonterМas que habМa cometido y que le habМan llevado hasta esa situaciСn tan horrible pues el dМa de su boda -tantas veces soЯado asМ como anhelado- no era lo que esperaba por el contrario era solo una cruel pesadilla de la que era responsable, aunque en su orgullo y vanidad aun continuaba culpando a Oliver Atom por su situaciСn tan desfavorecedora.

-║Eso es todo! En unos dМas recibirАn toda la documentaciСn sobre el enlace matrimonial; ahora puede besar a la novia, seЯor Kyuga-dijo el juez civil tras concluida la ceremonia y una vez colocadas las correspondientes firmas, extraЯАndose al ver como el novio ignoraba por completo a su esposa, a la que tan solo le dijo...

-║Puedes regresarte a la casa! Mi madre te acompaЯara; yo tengo que volver al complejo deportivo ya que solo le pedМ un breve permiso al entrenador para poder venir hacer todo este papeleo pero le prometМ que regresarМa asМ como el resto de los chicos, por lo que permiso ║Nos veremos mas tarde, mamА!-se despidiС Steve seriamente, saliendo con sus compaЯeros del registro civil sin importarle en lo absoluto la cara de dolor que Maki coloco en rostro al ver como se marchaba.

-©No eres feliz, cierto? En realidad es una obligaciСn todo esto ©No es asi, Steve?-pregunto Richard calmado mientras caminaban a la salida, sin importarle el que Maki los pudiera escuchar.

-No encontrarМa otras palabras para definir esta situaciСn; porque simplemente no existen ningunas que los hagan tan claro como esas, Richard. Si no fuera por el hijo que ella espera no estarМa metido en esto-dijo Steve sin ninguna clase de emociСn y provocando con su indiferencia que la rabia y el dolor de su esposa -aunque jamАs su mujer- se incrementaran; rabia, porque aun no podМa comprender y aceptar que el tigre no la amarМa nunca, es mas ni siquiera podrМa sentir un poco de cariЯo debido a que le separo de su verdadero amor y dolor, porque ella le amaba como nunca ha amado a nadie con tanta pasiСn y anhelo que era una obsesiСn ya lo que sentМa por el moreno, por lo que el saberse despreciada con aquel odio de parte de su marido le hacia realmente mal, y mas y mas odiaba a Oliver Atom, culpАndolo por su situaciСn, llegando a creer que el capitАn japonИs habМa hechizado al tigre pues en verdad no podМa ser posible que Иl amara al chico ese, puesto que eran hombres y eso era una abominaciСn, asi que era mas fАcil pensar que Oliver tenia la culpa de su infelicidad sin aceptar que era ella quien se habМa buscado todo aquello al estar tan obsesionada con el moreno.

Luego de eso los meses fueron pasando casi sin sentir pero que en el cuerpo de Maki se iban haciendo presentes pues de ser delgada y con una bonita asi como atractiva figura /pues habМa que reconocer que su figura era envidiable solo superada por las propias Paty, Marfer y Mary/ se fue perdiendo al ir mostrando el desarrollo de su embarazo, primero con un pequeЯo abultamiento en los primeros meses y despuИs con un crecido e hinchado vientre a partir del segundo trimestre y ni que decir para el ultimo trimestre no solo habМa aumentado varios kilos y asi perdiendo su adorada figura, sino que comenzС a sentirse cada vez mas y mas cansada, asi como desanimada, no queriendo comer en dМas pero la constante presiСn de la seЯora Kyuga, para que asi lo hiciera -quien velaba por su nieto- la tenМan en una continua tensiСn que cada vez se le hacia mas y mas insoportable por lo que un dМa...

-║Ya estoy harta, deje de estar molestАndome! ©QuiИn se cree que es? No tiene ningЗn derecho para estar presionАndome de esta manera ©Le queda claro, seЯora?-dijo Maki molesta, harta de su suegra a la que odiaba con toda su alma, aunque no tanto como a Oliver pues Иl continuarМa ocupando el primer sitio en su escala de odio.

-║Mira tonta, no me hables con ese tono! Y para que te quede claro: yo soy la seЯora de esta casa y te encuentras aquМ por mi nieto, asi que no olvides cual es tu papel porque si continuas con esa arrogante actitud, tendrИ que pedirle a Steve que te busque otro lugar aunque por supuesto no permitirИ que mi hijo se vaya contigo y en cuanto nazca el bebe-como no tendrАs manera de cuidarlo- lo traeremos a la casa y tЗ estarАs finalmente fuera, pudiendo incluso solicitar el divorcio o mas bien la anulaciСn de esta farsa matrimonial y tal vez, tus padres quieran volver aceptarte -aunque no lo han hecho en estos meses que han pasado, por lo que dudo mucho que lo hagan en el futuro- y entonces desaparezcas de la vida de mi hijo para que asi pueda ser feliz pues a tu lado es solamente desdichado despuИs de todo que otra cosa se podМa esperar de alguien tan sobradamente idiota, como lo eres tЗ-dijo la seЯora Kyuga con frialdad y desprecio.

-©CСmo se atreve a tratarme asi? ║Es usted... despreciable, como... la odi...o!-exclamo Maki indignada, mientras se levantaba rАpidamente de la mesa pero al hacerlo, palideciС de repente para luego caer desmayada al piso.

-║Maravilloso, ahora se harА la victima!-pensС irСnicamente la seЯora Kyuga al ver el desvanecimiento de la muchacha pero luego de unos minutos de ver que no recobraba la conciencia se preocupo por lo que se acerco hasta la joven, comprobando que su pulso era algo dИbil asi como su respiraciСn pareciera estarse volviendo irregular, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que llamar una ambulancia e irse con ella al hospital, desde donde llamarМa a su hijo pues si parecМa que era algo grave lo que aquejaba a Maki y aunque la chica no le agradara, la vida de su nieto podМa correr peligro por lo que era mejor estar prevenidos por lo que pudiese sobrevenir.

Y una vez que estuvieron en el hospital... Y ante el hecho de que la chica no recobraba el conocimiento -a pesar de los esfuerzos del personal medico- se decidiС someterla a una serie de anАlisis para averiguar que era lo que le sucedМa.

-©CСmo se encuentra, Maki, mamА?-pregunto Steve al llegar y toparse con su madre.

-║TodavМa no tienen los resultados definitivos, por lo que tenemos que esperar un poco! ©No interrumpМ ninguna practica con mi llamada, Steve?-pregunto la seЯora Kyuga calmada.

-║No mamА, en realidad ya estaba por regresar a casa cuando recibМ tu llamada!-dijo Steve tranquilo.

-║Que bueno, no hubiese querido interferir con tu entrenamiento, Steve!-dijo la seЯora tranquila.

-║No pasa nada, mamА; de todas formas habrМa tenido que hacerlo para venir a ver a Maki, pues se supone que debo hacerlo ©No? Puesto que soy su "marido" ©Crees que se tardaran mucho los doctores?-pregunto Steve un tanto irСnico al decir lo de que era su esposo, pues bien sabia que eso solo era un convencionalismo que nada tenia que ver con la realidad.

Pero justo en ese momento...

-©Parientes de la seЯora Maki Kyuga?-pregunta una enfermera, acercАndose a la sala de espera.

-║Somos nosotros!-dijo Steve, levantАndose junto con su mamА para ir con la joven.

-║Bien, si son tan amables de acompaЯarme; el doctor Takano hablara con ustedes de la situaciСn!-dijo la enfermera mientras daba media vuelta para ir al consultorio del doctor.

-║Adelante, pasen! ©Ustedes son los familiares de la paciente?-pregunto el doctor, al verlos entrar.

-║Asi es, yo soy el esposo y ella es mi madre, doctor!-respondiС Steve con calma, tomando asiento en el lugar seЯalado por el doctor.

-Nunca resulta fАcil informar de algo como esto pero tampoco me gusta dar rodeos asi que irИ directo al asunto sobre el estado de su esposa, seЯor Kyuga-dijo el doctor Takano seriamente.

-©QuИ sucede con Maki? Y no se preocupe por dar rodeos, prefiero que sea honesto, doctor-dijo Steve tambiИn serio.

-║Bien! Pues verАn hemos encontrado que su esposa tiene una fuerte descompensaciСn quМmica, que no es tan rara considerando su avanzado estado de gestaciСn, lo extraЯo es que no se le hubiese detectado a tiempo pues un poco mas y la vida del bebe podrМa haber estado en riesgo pero afortunadamente no ha ocurrido nada malo; pero aparte de la descompensaciСn tambiИn nos topamos con algo mas grave y como me pidiС sinceridad se lo dirИ directamente ║su esposa tiene cАncer! Se que es muy dolorosa la noticia pero es un caso muy complicado pues resulta ser un cАncer bastante agresivo y que ha sido lo que le hizo perder la conciencia ya que al ver la magnitud de la invasiСn cancerigena hemos confirmado que se encuentra muy diseminado, lo cual no es bueno tratАndose de esta patologМa, seЯor Kyuga-dijo el doctor con calma.

-©Y que podemos hacer? ©Por quИ se puede hacer algo, cierto?-pregunto Steve preocupado.

-║Por ahora estamos imposibilitados de actuar! No podemos dar ningЗn tratamiento pues con el embarazo latente pondrМamos en riesgo la vida del producto, lo que me lleva a preguntar ©CuАntos meses tiene?-dijo el doctor.

-║Esta por alcanzar los 8 meses, doctor! ©Eso es importante?-respondiС Steve.

-║Por supuesto! Si esta de 8 meses, quizАs solo tendremos que esperar algunas semanas para que el bebe adquiera un poco de peso y asi despuИs inducir el parto y con lo cual podamos tratar el cАncer -una vez que el bebe este a salvo- y darle una oportunidad de sobrevivir, seЯor Kyuga-dijo el doctor con calma.

-Entonces ©Aun se puede hacer algo por Maki, doctor?-pregunto Steve seriamente.

-║Creo que es posible! Por ahora, le recomiendo que la mantenga internada para poder tratar su descompensaciСn quМmica, vigilar el embarazo y que el bebe este bien; y una vez que induzcamos el parto -en un par de semanas mas- dar comienzo a la quimioterapia para tratar de erradicar el mayor cАncer posible y tenga una posibilidad de mejorar-dijo el doctor con tranquilidad.

-║Ya veo, entonces haga lo que considere necesario, doctor para que mi bebe y Maki se encuentren bien, por favor!-dijo Steve calmado.

-║Bien, entonces es necesario que firme estas formas, seЯor Kyuga!-dijo el doctor, pasАndole algunos papeles, que tras leer, Steve firmo.

-©CСmo se encuentra Maki? ©PodrМa verla?-pregunto Steve, luego de firmar.

-║La seЯora Kyuga esta bien, pero tuvimos que sedarla pues al recobrar la conciencia se puso muy nerviosa al ver que se encontraba en el hospital y por lo mismo no creo que vuelva en si hasta maЯana; aunque si gusta verla, se encuentra en el tercer piso en la habitaciСn 311 muy cerca de la central de enfermeras!-dijo el doctor.

-║Ya veo, en ese caso serА mejor que la vea hasta maЯana por mientras irИ a prepararle una maleta con algunas cosas que probablemente necesitara, como su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, una bata de dormir, etc.!-dijo Steve como si nada.

-En ese caso ║Tome esto! Es una lista con las cosas que recomendamos traer a los pacientes, sobretodo cuando su estadМa serА prolongada-dijo el doctor, dАndole una hoja a Steve.

-║Muy bien, nos veremos maЯana doctor; hasta luego!-se despidiС Steve dАndole la mano a manera de despedida al doctor, luego de lo cual su mamА y Иl abandonaron el hospital.

-©Te encuentras bien, hijo?-pregunto la seЯora Kyuga preocupada al ver el semblante pensativo de su hijo, temiendo que esta nueva experiencia con Maki, le estuviera recordando a su fallecido padre.

-║Estoy bien, mamА; no te preocupes!-dijo Steve tranquilo.

-©Estas seguro? Se bien que la noticia pudo ser difМcil por ti, debido a lo de tu padre...-dijo la seЯora Kyuga con tacto.

-©Sabes que es lo mas raro de esto, mamА? ║Que no me afecto! Bueno estoy preocupado por mi bebe, pues no quiero que algo malo le suceda, pero de alguna manera no me importo lo que tiene Maki, quizАs sea cruel pero es que simplemente no siento nada por ella en lo absoluto, como con papА; tal vez por eso es que puedo ver esto tan objetivamente y mantenerme al margen emocionalmente ║Por que ella no significa nada para mМ en lo mas mМnimo! Y todos estos meses he querido engaЯarme diciИndome que podrМa llegar a sentir algo por ella, por ser la madre de mi hijo pero ahora con lo de su enfermedad me doy cuenta de que no es posible, sencillamente mi corazСn se niega amarla y ha olvidar a Oliver-dijo Steve con pena pero no por Maki sino por la perdida de su Аngel.

DespuИs de aquello la seЯora Kyuga ya no insistiС, pues comprendМa perfectamente lo que su hijo trataba de decir.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahМ, en el paМs de Brasil, SudamИrica...

Oliver se habМa reincorporado al equipo de los "blancos" bajo el tutelaje de su buen amigo Roberto Sedihno.

-©QuИ ha pasado contigo, Oliver? ©QuИ te ha sucedido para que tengas esa intensa tristeza? Aun sigues siendo el mejor jugador de soccer que he conocido pues tus jugadas no tienen comparaciСn con nadie mas pero sin embargo has perdido la chispa, la alegrМa que te caracterizaba ©Por quИ o quien es que estas asi?-pensaba Roberto mientras veМa el entrenamiento de aquel dМa, notando, como lo venia haciendo desde la llegada del japonИs, la inmensa apatМa con la que Oliver se desenvolvМa en la cancha, aun cuando no hubiera pega en su forma de jugar era su tristeza lo que mas llamaba la atenciСn y ya el resto de sus compaЯeros de equipo lo habМan notado pero nadie sabia a que se debМa y de cierta manera el estado abatido del japonИs, deprimМa al resto de los jugadores, pues era conocido que era la chispa inquebrantable del capitАn japonИs lo que animaba al resto del equipo de seguir adelante por lo que ahora verlo en ese estado, traМa a todos confundidos.

-║Hola Roberto! ©CСmo sigue Oliver?-pregunto una voz grave y varonil al brasileЯo entrenador.

-║Adriano, que sorpresa! ©QuИ estas haciendo por aquМ? ©QuИ no se supone que estas con la selecciСn de Italia?-dijo Roberto extraЯado al encontrarse con el otro entrenador.

-║Asi es; solo que recibМ una carta y he venido a Brasil para ver como se encuentra Oliver y por lo que noto, no esta muy bien que digamos!-dijo Adriano seriamente.

-©Una carta? ©De quien?-pregunto Roberto curioso.

-║De los amigos de Oliver! EstАn muy preocupados por el chico y por lo que veo, no les faltan razones para no estarlo-respondiС Adriano con calma.

-©TЗ sabes lo que pasa con Oliver? Desde que volviС no ha querido hablar con nadie; su nivel como jugador no ha decaМdo puesto que es excelente pero sin embargo esta tan triste que esa tristeza empieza afectar al resto del equipo, creo que ninguno de los chicos esta acostumbrado a verlo asi, de alguna manera su optimismo siempre nos ha hecho salir adelante, ahora que esta asi pues... ║No sabemos como reaccionar!-dijo Roberto confundido.

-║Me lo imagino! Oliver esta tan especial -y no solo como jugador de fЗtbol sino tambiИn como persona- que lo que le suceda termina por afectar a todos a su alrededor de una u otra manera; lo que me recuerda ║Los amigos de Oliver enviaron una carta para ti! Solo que me la enviaron a mМ porque sabМan que era posible que esta misiva te llegara al junto con Oliver y no querМan predisponerte de alguna forma y trataras diferente al chico pues creeme lo que menos necesita son reproches, por el contrario necesita muchМsimo apoyo; y eso es lo que me piden asi como pienso que a ti tambiИn te lo solicitan ©QuИ te parece si vamos a comer por ahМ y te entrego la carta para asi planear al respecto?-sugiriС Adriano tranquilo.

-║Esta bien! Solo dame algunos momentos para dar por finalizado el entrenamiento-dijo Roberto con calma, mientras sonaba el silbato para que el encuentro finalizara.

-©Ya se acabo? ©Tan pronto?-dijeron varios de los chicos ante el silbatazo de Roberto, quien les hacia seЯas para que se acercaran, no sorprendiИndose al ver como Oliver se daba media vuelta para irse hacia las regaderas, pues eso lo venia haciendo desde que habМa regresado, pues no se estaba relacionado con nadie excepto durante los entrenamientos y aun entonces casi ni hablaba pues de alguna manera todos se acoplaban tan bien con Иl que no le era necesario hablar, aunque eso esta desesperАndolos tambiИn.

-©QuИ sucede entrenador? ©Por quИ termino el entrenamiento? Aun no es tiempo-dijeron los chicos extraЯados.

-║Lo se, chicos! Pero necesito hablar con el seЯor Fortinari, tal parece que tiene algunas respuestas sobre lo que le sucede a Oliver; por lo que por el dМa de hoy, doy por terminado el encuentro ©De acuerdo?-dijo Roberto con calma, seЯalando al italiano, quien con un movimiento de cabeza les saludo, levemente.

-║De acuerdo, entrenador! Pero nos dirА lo que averigЭe ©Verdad?-preguntaron los chicos interesados.

-║No creo que podamos contarles todo! Pero quizАs solo lo que sea necesario, pues se trata de la vida privada del Oliver y si Roberto lo sabrА es porque ha sido tutor del muchacho por mucho tiempo y desde que este fuera mayor de edad, un buen amigo, pero ahora es diferente y hay cosas que no se deben divulgar sin el consentimiento de Oliver; si yo las conozco es porque sus amigos han confiando en mМ y tambiИn en Roberto, asi que les pido tengan paciencia y tampoco lo presionen por ahora eso no es bueno-dijo Adriano rАpidamente antes de que Roberto se comprometiera algo que no podrМa cumplir tan fАcilmente y con lo cual solo consiguiС aumentar la curiosidad de los muchachos, aunque todos decidieron ser discretos y esperar antes de hacer algo mas.

Asi que luego de aquello todos los chicos del equipo se fueron hacia las duchas, aunque nadie noto que uno de ellos estaba mas sumido -de lo normal-en sus pensamientos...

-©QuИ pasara con Oliver? Su comportamiento no es nada normal ©QuИ le ha sucedido para que perdiera su alegrМa? ©QuИ ha pasado para que el entrenador y el seЯor Fortinari estИn tan preocupados? ║Como me gustarМa poder hacer algo al respecto! ║Como quisiera velo sonreМr, de nuevo! ©Aunque porque deseo hacer eso? ║No lo comprendo!-pensaba apesumbrado este chico, que tan distraМdo iba que no se dio cuenta -hasta que ya fue muy tarde- de que estaba por chocar contra Oliver, quien ya habМa terminado de ducharse, antes de que llegaran sus compaЯeros.

-©Te encuentras bien, Santana?-pregunto Oliver, alargando las manos para evitar que el distraМdo chico se cayera.

-║Estoy bien, Atom; no te preocupes!-dijo Santana, separАndose del japonИs con un leve rubor en las mejillas que afortunadamente para Иl pasaba desapercibido por el tono de su piel.

-║Que bien; entonces nos vemos maЯana, Santana, hasta luego!-dijo Oliver alzando la mano para despedirse del chico, quien ante su gesto sintiС arder aun mas sus mejillas pero de eso no se percato Oliver.

-║Creo que ya se que es lo que me pasa y es absurdo! Porque no puede ser que me guste ©o si?-pensС Santana al ver marchar a Oliver y sacudiendo la cabeza, como tratando de negar ese pensamiento, entro finalmente en las duchas, sin prestar atenciСn al resto de sus compaЯeros pues todas sus ideas estaban fijas en Oliver Atom y su descubrimiento.

Por otro lado Oliver se hallaba, paseando por un tranquilo parque que ha esas horas se encontraba lleno de escandalosos niЯos pero eso no le molestaba ya que de alguna manera verlos jugar, correteАndose unos a otros, le distraМa bastante aunque eso no evitaba que algunos dМas sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia el recuerdo de Steve Kyuga como en ese instante...

-©CСmo te encuentras, Steve? ©SerАs ya padre o todavМa no nacerА tu bebe? ©QuИ serА un niЯo o una niЯa? Aunque eso no creo que te importe, tan solo que nazca sano ©Verdad? Y cuando lo haga se que estarАs muy feliz, asi como se que serАs un magnifico padre porque si alguien merece ser papА eres tЗ; aunque saberlo no hace que el dolor sea menos ©Me extraЯas tanto como yo lo hago? ©Me habrАs olvidado ya? Porque yo no he podido hacerlo a pesar de este tiempo trascurrido, preguntАndome muchas veces si lo mejor no hubiese sido ║Quedarme y luchar por ti! Pues este dolor es tan grande que hay veces en que creo que el corazСn dejara de latir con tal de no sufrir asi, pero luego pienso que no puedo darme por vencido, puesto que no esta en mМ el hacerlo ║jamАs me he rendido ante la adversidad! Y no lo harИ ahora, aun cuando no resulte ni fАcil, ni sencillo ║Ay, Steve! ©QuИ me hiciste para que no pueda sacarte del corazСn? Ni siquiera lo que pude sentir por AidИ se compara a lo que aun siento por ti, pues de alguna manera te clavaste hondo en mi alma y no solo en mi corazСn-pensaba con tristeza Oliver mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del parque, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente para que asi se llevara su soledad...

Y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, algo mas corto que los anteriores pero creo que preferirАn que sean cortos pero que suba de manera mas constante /mas o menos cada 20 o 25 dМas/ ©De acuerdo? Bueno nos vemos en el prСximo capitulo.

Clari VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU Katja Kitayima

Luzy Snape. 


	15. la carta

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Capitulo 15: La carta, el fallecimiento y ¿Nuevos amores?

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Steve¿Serás ya padre o todavía no nacerá tu bebe¿Qué será un niño o una niña? Aunque eso no creo que te importe, tan solo que nazca sano ¿Verdad? Y cuando lo haga se que estarás muy feliz, así como se que serás un magnifico padre porque si alguien merece ser papá eres tú; aunque saberlo no hace que el dolor sea menos ¿Me extrañas tanto como yo lo hago¿Me habrás olvidado ya? Porque yo no he podido hacerlo a pesar de este tiempo trascurrido, preguntándome muchas veces si lo mejor no hubiese sido ¡Quedarme y luchar por ti! Pues este dolor es tan grande que hay veces en que creo que el corazón dejara de latir con tal de no sufrir así, pero luego pienso que no puedo darme por vencido, puesto que no esta en mí el hacerlo ¡jamás me he rendido ante la adversidad! Y no lo haré ahora, aun cuando no resulte ni fácil, ni sencillo ¡Ay, Steve¿Qué me hiciste para que no pueda sacarte del corazón? Ni siquiera lo que pude sentir por Aidé se compara a lo que aun siento por ti, pues de alguna manera te clavaste hondo en mi alma y no solo en mi corazón-pensaba con tristeza Oliver mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del parque, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente para que así se llevara su soledad...

Y mientras Oliver permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos en aquel parque, Adriano y Roberto habían llegado a un tranquilo café en donde podrían conversar con calma sobre el chico japonés y sin que nadie los molestara, importunándoles...

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que paso con Oliver?-pregunto Roberto curioso, luego de tomar asiento en una de las tantas mesas que en el lugar había y tras que Adriano ordenase un par de bebidas.

-Antes de decir nada, creo que es mejor que leas la carta de los amigos de Oliver, es muy posible que así se te aclaren algunos detalles aunque tampoco todos-dijo Adriano tranquilamente, entregándole un pequeño sobre cerrado al brasileño, quien lo tomo un tanto nervioso por lo que podría contener pues aun cuando deseaba ayudar a su protegido no estaba seguro de tener derecho a entrometerse en especial si era sobre un asunto personal de lo cual tenia una fuerte sospecha aunque aun así no estaba preparado para lo que aquella carta decía...

Querido Roberto:

Antes que nada es un gusto saludarlo y esperamos se encuentre bien y aun cuando no son estas las mejores condiciones para escribirle, no nos ha quedado otra solución que hacerlo así, pues sabemos que usted -quizás- pueda ayudar a Oliver ha salir de su depresión /pues es muy probable que para ahora ya habrá notado que su comportamiento es mas diferente de lo habitual ¿No es así?/ Bueno como tampoco queremos dar muchas vueltas sobre este engorro, solo le diremos que nuestro querido Oliver tiene el corazón roto /y no fue por Paty, si es que lo piensa/ por culpa de una tipa que se ha interpuesto entre su amor y él; y por tal motivo tomo la decisión de interponer distancia entre ambos pues de quedarse en Japón es muy posible que su depresión seria aun peor de lo que puede serlo en Brasil y aun cuando nosotros podíamos haberle apoyado, el hecho de no poder estar con Steve lo que influyo para marcharse, porque ¡Si la persona a quien Oliver ama es al tigre, Steve Kyuga! Tal vez esto sea una sorpresa y al comienzo también nos asombro esa relación pero al darnos cuenta de que era feliz al lado de Steve y que este también lo quería, fue sencillo aceptarlo pero Maki no lo hizo y con engaños así como trampas / o sea, se embarazo a propósito de Steve ¡La muy estúpida!/ logro separarlos y comprenderá que eso ha sido terrible para Oli, no que a Steve le este yendo mejor pero como sabe mostrarse duro /al menos en apariencia/ finge que no lo extraña pero sabemos que si lo hace, así que le pedimos ayuda a Oliver a superar su amor por el tigre para que vuelva a ser feliz y si necesita nuestro auxilio de cualquier manera solo tiene que hacérnoslos saber que haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para devolverle la felicidad a nuestro amigo.

Saludos desde Japón  
Paty, Tom, Benji.

-Parece que te sorprendieron las noticias ¿Verdad?-dijo Adriano con calma, bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-¡No creo que sorpresa sea la palabra adecuada para este caso, Adriano! Después de todo no era algo que me esperara, tenia la impresión de que podía ser algo como esto aunque nunca pensé que fuese por el tigre ¡Nunca lo habría imaginado¿Oliver y Kyuga¿Pero no se supone que son rivales?-dijo Roberto asombrado con aquellas noticias tan sorprendentes.

-Bueno como dice por ahí: del odio al amor solo hay un paso y creo que Oliver y el tigre si que lo dieron-dijo Adriano con calma.

-¡Supongo que tienes razón! Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué vamos hacer¿Cómo lo ayudamos?-dijo Roberto tranquilizándose.

-¡Eso es lo difícil, Roberto! Pues ¿Cómo curas un corazón herido¿Cómo se sana una herida de esa magnitud?-replico Adriano bebiendo de su café y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, lo mismo que el brasileño quien también buscaba alguna respuesta a esas preguntas no sabiendo que responder con exactitud.

Y en Japón, la vida de Steve se había convertido en un infierno, pues entre sus entrenamientos, las visitas al hospital, las exigencias de Maki -quien a pesar de su enfermedad estaba peor que antes- las miradas condescendientes de sus amigos y hasta la consideración de su familia estaban agotando sus fuerzas, desgastándose rápidamente de tal forma que poco a poco iba pareciendo un sombra de si mismo y para guirnalda de pastel no podía dejar de pensar en su ángel porque era precisamente lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en toda aquella locura e incluso le daba fuerzas para poder continuar adelante de alguna manera, especialmente los días en que tenia que visitar a su esposa, como en ese día...

-¡Buenas tardes, señor Kyuga¿Viene a ver a su esposa, cierto?-dijo una amable enfermera al verlo entrar al piso.

-¡así es, señorita¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto cansado Steve aunque el preguntar por ella, era mas por la fuerza de la costumbre que por un verdadero interés y lo cual hacia de forma automática sin darse en realidad cuenta de que lo hacia.

-Pues dentro de lo que cabe esta mejor, aunque tiene un genio terrible ya que no le ha gustado estar tanto tiempo hospitalizada aun cuando sea necesario por su propio bien y el del bebe-dijo la enfermera con calma y sin darle importancia al hecho de "acusar" a la paciente con su esposo, pues que ya se había percatado de que a Steve no le molestaba eso, además de que pareciera ya estar acostumbrado al mal genio de la mujer enferma.

-¡Ya veo¿Les esta causando muchas molestias¡Sea honesta! Porque si es así voy a tener que hablar con Maki para que deje de hacerlo, ya que debe de comprender que es por su salud y la del bebe-dijo Steve seriamente.

-¡Pues si lo hiciera se lo agradeceríamos, señor! La verdad es que no es la única enferma con cáncer pero si la única que nos da problemas-dijo la enfermera tranquila.

-Entonces hablare con ella y procurare que no les de mas molestias-dijo Steve mientras caminaba a la habitación de su esposa, irónicamente solo ocupada por ella pues a pesar de ser una habitación doble, Maki se había comportado tan arrogante y altanera que por el bien de los demás pacientes la habían dejado sola pues su complejo de reina, amenazaba con volver locos a todos en ese piso.

-¡Hasta que finalmente te apareces, Steve¿Cómo te atreves a tardarte con tu visita¿No te das cuenta que tanta ansiedad no es buena en mi estado? podría pasarme algo y todo seria por tu culpa e insensibilidad, al no estar cuando debes hacerlo; eres tan desconsiderado no se ni porque me case contigo, sobretodo cuando no eres un buen esposo, no si fue una tontería hacerlo, pero es que me lo rogaste tanto que no te pude decir que no; pero ahora me doy cuenta que...-reclamaba Maki diciendo una sarta de boberías que poco a poco estaban exasperando al tigre, quien sin contenerse mas, exploto...

-¡CÁLLATE YA, DEJA DE DECIR PURAS ESTUPIDECES! Sabía que eras estúpida pero no que también fueses imbécil pero por lo visto tienes que serlo pues solo eso explica que te hayas inventado todo eso de que ¡Yo te rogué a ti! Por favor, no me hagas reír, si bien sabes que eso es mentira y no importa que quieras contar y creer lo contrario porque no es cierto; la única verdad es que soy gay y que enamorado de Oliver, tú no lo pudiste soportar por lo que te aprovechaste de que estaba borracho para meterte en mi cama, quedándote embarazada a propósito; pues esa seria la única forma en que mi ángel me dejaría puesto que yo no lo habría hecho nunca, así que deja de actuar como victima que no lo eres, ni lo serás jamás y tampoco quieras cargarme con tu enfermedad que yo ni siquiera tengo que ver con la misma para que también quieras culparme; ambos sabemos que solo estoy aquí por mi hijo, sino fuese por ese niño ya estaría bien lejos de tu lado ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto te desprecio y odio? Aun si no hubiese amado a Oliver con anterioridad de solo conocerte y ver lo malvada que eres, así como despreciable; me habría vuelto gay tan solo por no caer con una tipa como tú, Maki y vaya que le haces honor a tu nombre... Maki-bélica-dijo Steve molesto mientras exasperado paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación deseando en su interior estar lejos de allí pero sabiéndolo imposible.

-¡Maldito desgraciado¿Cómo te atreves a decirme todo esto? Yo que soy muchísimo mejor que ese tonto Atom, yo que soy mil veces mas hermosa, mas maravillosa, mas de todo; ese jamás se compararía conmigo puesto que no te habría dado un hijo y yo estoy haciendo el sacrificio de perder mi figura por dártelo, eres un desagradecido y deberías amarme como a una joya invaluable pues eso soy; así que no me vengas con tonterías que tú debes quererme pues te voy a dar lo que Atom no te daría nunca ¡La oportunidad de perpetuar tu nombre, Kyuga!-dijo rabiosa Maki mostrándose ofendida por las palabras del moreno.

-¡Que estúpida eres¿No te das cuenta que el amor no es un deber sino un regalo? El amor no se obliga, ni se doblega, sino que se entrega libremente y sin condición, sin trucos baratos, ni trampas y eso era lo que mi ángel me daba ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo cuando no conoces esa clase de sentimiento? Y quizás Oliver no me daría un hijo pero eso no hubiese sido un inconveniente pues estoy seguro de que habríamos hallado una manera de ser una familia completa, aunque recurriéramos a la adopción, ya que un hijo no lo hace solo la sangre, es mucho mas que solo eso pero no podrás entenderlo pues un ser como tú, es incapaz de comprender algo como el verdadero amor, y que solo mi ángel me ha entregado, Maki; y antes de que lo olvide deja de tener esos aires de grandeza absurda que no te hacen ningún bien, puesto que ni caso les hago y que solo logran incomodar al personal medico que tan amablemente te atienden, por lo que no quiero mas reportes de tu mal actuar y ahora me voy, ya cumplí con el tiempo de rigor, nos veremos mañana-se despidió frió Steve, abandonando la habitación, suspirando aliviado luego de hacerlo pues un instante mas de estar ahí era seguro que terminaría por estrangularla pues con cada día que pasaba realmente la iba odiando mas y mas, al mismo tiempo que se reprochaba el ser tan imbécil como para emborracharse tanto que no pudo reconocer que no estaba con su ángel sino con esa arpía, pues de haber estado mas sobrio nada de eso ocurriría y estaría con Oliver y no sin él.

Luego de eso, el tiempo siguió su transcurso y la enfermedad de Maki, también, haciendo necesario el inducirle el parto pues de esperar mas, la vida del bebe estaría en riesgo, así que una vez programada la cesaría, esta se realizo con rapidez y muy pronto el pequeño Tsubasa Kyuga veía por primera vez el mundo para la alegría de Steve, su familia y amigos con la excepción de una solo persona -Maki por supuesto- quien veía aquel nacimiento como algo funesto puesto que con el mismo toda la atención y "cariño" que recibiera del tigre había pasado a ser del bebe, que para colmo fue nombrado con el nombre de Atom para aumentar aun mas su desazón y amargura, pues si por algo se caracterizaba era por no ser tonta -aunque eso no significara que no cometiera estupideces- al menos eso quería pensar, pero el hecho es que ahora veía lo había regado por su obsesión con Steve, puesto que nunca hubo amor y la amistad, que pudieron compartir se había perdido desde el instante en que tendió su trampa y realmente el moreno la odiaba pero no solo había arruinado su vida pues con sus tonterías perdió a sus padres así como a su hermano, tampoco tenia a Steve y definitivamente la familia del tigre la despreciaba con ganas, y ni hablar de los amigos, ellos ni siquiera la tragaban pero si eso no fuera suficiente también había terminado por aceptar que arruino la vida del moreno, haciéndolo desdichado ya que él solo podía amar a Oliver y al comprender que era la única responsable de aquellas desdichas, así como de la separación entre el tigre y su ángel, la sumió en una depresión que termino por repercutir en su cuerpo enfermo y entre mas se deprimía mas decaía hasta que el inevitable final llego, ocurriendo su fallecimiento en menos de un mes del nacimiento del bebe, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos médicos por salvarle la vida.

-¡Mis sentidas condolencias, señor Kyuga¿Viene a recoger las cosas de su esposa?-dijo amable una enfermera al ver a Steve.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita! Y si, vengo por las cosas de Maki-dijo Steve con pena, pues a pesar de no amar a la chica, sentía tristeza de que no hubiese podido conocer al pequeño Tsubasa y que el bebe tampoco la conociera, pues con todo había sido su madre y tenían derecho de conocerse mutuamente, además de que el pequeño bebe era adorable y muy tranquilo pues solamente lloraba cuando estaba sucio, hambriento y si tenia alguna incomodidad pero fuera de eso era calmado lo mismo que muy tierno y dulce, con un carácter al que aun no podía definir pero que extrañamente le resultaba o mas bien le encontraba gran parecido con el de su ángel casi pudiendo jurar que era "hijo de su Oliver", lo que era completamente ilógico pero esa idea le reconfortaba haciendo mas soportable su soledad sobretodo en esos momentos lo que era un alivio para su corazón.

Y mientras aquello ocurría en Japón, en Brasil no resultaba fácil para Roberto y Adriano acercarse a Oliver, puesto que el chico se había encargado de erigir un muro infranqueable y que no permitía de ninguna manera el que pudiesen ayudarlo, teniendo que conformarse con estar "fuera" del mismo, en la espera de alguna grieta por la que entrar y así ayudar al chico a superar su ruptura amorosa pero mientras que a ellos les resultaba imposible "llegar" hasta Oliver, había alguien que de a poco estaba consiguiendo no solo acercársele sino también, atravesar el muro, consiguiendo -quizás- meterse hasta su corazón.

-¡Oliver, buen día!-saludo alegremente Santana mientras se acercaba al joven japonés.

-¡Buenos días, Santana!-dijo Oliver de forma seria y algo formal, que mucho no agrado al chico brasileño.

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas Santana, sino Carlos¿Acaso te es muy difícil hacerlo? Pues si yo puedo decirte Oliver no veo el porque a ti te cuesta tanto "trabajo" decir mi nombre-dijo Carlos indignando, viendo serio a Oliver, quien no pudo evitar el que una ligerísima sonrisa cruzara sus labios ante el comportamiento de su compañero de equipo.

-¡Esta bien, tú ganas; te llamare C-A-R-L-O-S!-dijo Oliver calmado y de cierta manera divertido.

-¡OH, pues muchísimas gracias por su consideración, majestad as del fútbol!-dijo divertidamente burlón, Carlos mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia hacia Oliver, quien definitivamente no pudo evitar soltar una alegre carcajada ante los panchos de chico brasileño.

-¡Vaya es sorprendente¿Estas viendo lo mismo verdad, Adriano?-dijo Roberto sorprendido de escuchar las risas de Oliver aquel día y que desde su llegada no había oído.

-¡así es, Roberto! Y sabes algo me dice que no vamos a tener que hacer nada con Oliver; sin saberlo Santana ya lo esta haciendo y quizás muy pronto Oliver logre salir de su depresión e incluso olvide su decepción amorosa y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda conseguir un nuevo amor ¿No te parece, amigo?-dijo Adriano con calma, viendo como Carlos Santana entre juego y juego abrazaba, rozando en el proceso a Oliver, de tal manera que sin saberlo lo hacia reír y así quizás se olvidase de Steve pero viéndolo actuar de aquella forma el italiano podía percibir que por lo menos para el brasileño había algo mas que solo simples juegos aunque el chico japonés no lo notase todavía, aunque ciertamente no era el único pues por la cara de Roberto se podía dar cuenta de que el entrenador brasileño tampoco se daba cuenta de las intenciones verdaderas del jugador de los blancos.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar con tus palabras, Adriano?-pregunto Roberto extrañado.

-¡Lo que es obvio! Ese chico Santana "quiere" con Oliver; no estoy muy seguro de si solo para una relación pasajera o para algo mas profundo pero definitivamente quiere con tu protegido, lo cual puede ser en verdad bueno para Oliver y su maltrecho corazón-dijo Adriano como si nada.

-¿Realmente piensas eso¿Crees que Carlos quiera algo con Oliver?-dijo Roberto confundido.

-¡Estoy casi seguro de que si! Es solo tienes que verlos para darte cuenta de que ese chico Santana en verdad anda detrás de Oliver; después de todo no pierde oportunidad para tocarlo, rozando abiertamente su cuerpo contra el del otro y aquí y en China o cualquier otra parte del mundo, para mí o para cualquiera ¡Eso es querer con alguien! En este caso con Oliver pero "querer" al fin y al cabo, Roberto y por tal motivo deberíamos de mantenernos al margen y tan solo observar para asegurarnos de que no vayan a resultar heridos y así Oliver no salga aun mas lastimado de lo que ya esta, aunque no creo que eso ocurra pues para ser sincero tengo la fuerte impresión de que Santana no solo "quiere" con Oliver sino que también lo quiere de cierta manera-dijo Adriano sin perder la calma.

-¡Supongo que podemos hacer eso, Adriano! Solo espero que Carlos no vaya a lastimarlo como lo hizo Kyuga, anteriormente-dijo con algo de preocupación Roberto.

-¡Dudo mucho que lo haga, sobretodo si lo que se ve en sus ojos es cierto; pues ese chico esta enamorado de Oliver aunque no estoy seguro de que Santana sea muy consciente de ese sentimiento por el chico, Roberto!-dijo Adriano tranquilo.

-En ese caso quizás sea conveniente ¡Mantenernos al margen y dejar que las cosas se desarrollen por si solas¿Cierto?-dijo con algo de duda Roberto, sin poder evitar ver desde otra perspectiva la relación de Santana para con Oliver intentando asegurarse de que el brasileño no le fuera hacer daño a su protegido.

-¡Por ahora eso es lo mejor, pero aun así debemos estar pendientes por cualquier eventualidad, Roberto!-dijo Adriano, mientras veía asentir a su compañero, quien en ese momento decidió dar inicio del entrenamiento de aquel día.

Y así conforme los días iban pasando ya no solo era obvio para los entrenadores que Santana gustaba de Oliver sino que ya todos en el equipo lo sabían, pues de verdad que el medio campista no era nada disimulado, lo cual no les incomodaba mucho que digamos aunque si se la pasaban bastante entretenidos tratando de acertar en la fecha en que finalmente Santana se le declararía a Oliver o bien ¿Cuándo el japonés se daría cuenta de los afectos del futbolista? Lo que pareciera ser menos probable que el que Carlos se le declarase pues en definitiva Oliver Atom no daba muestras de percatarse de lo que el brasileño le profesaba, pero todo eso un día cambio, ya que luego de los entrenamientos...

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, Oliver?-pregunto Santana con interés, mientras caminaba junto al otro chico hacia las duchas.

-¡En realidad, no¿Por qué la pregunta¿Acaso necesitas algo, Carlos?-pregunto a su vez, Oliver de manera tranquila, mientras entraba a las duchas y sacaba de su casillero, una toalla y demás utensilios para su aseo personal.

-¡Yo.. bueno... pues...si me... gustaría... pedirte... algo... Oliver!-tartamudeo nervioso Santana, parado de manera rígida junto al casillero de Oliver.

-¡Entiendo! Siendo así ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño? Y luego te prometo que seré todo tuyo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Oliver simplemente sin decir nada sobre la reacción de Santana ante sus palabras, pues el chico se había ruborizado por completo, lo cual era ciertamente llamativo si considerabas el hecho de que su piel era bastante morena, así que luego de eso los dos medios campistas se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas duchas a tomar el merecido baño, sin prestar atención a los cuchicheos del resto de sus compañeros de equipo y así una vez que finalizaron con su aseo, ambos abandonaron el lugar, aun manteniéndose ajenos a los costilleos de los demás.

-¿Creen que se le declare, finalmente?-dijo uno de los chicos, al ver partir a Oliver y Carlos.

-¡Yo creo que si! Después de todo es mas que obvio o sino ¿Para que pedirle algo, como dijo Carlos?-respondió otro chico.

-¡Eso es cierto y definitivamente algo se esta cociendo entre esos dos!-replico un tercer chico.

-¡Bueno por ahora ya no podremos saber nada, sino hasta mañana, pues eso dos ya se van!-dijo un cuarto chico al ver como Santana y Oliver en ese momento salían ya cambiados, aunque con los cabellos algo húmedos pues al parecer el brasileño tenia prisa por quedarse a solas con el japonés, de los vestuarios, yéndose del lugar.

-Entonces ahora solo nos queda esperar a mañana y sabremos ¿Quién le ha atinado a la apuesta?-dijo otro chico mas, intrigado mientras el resto del equipo asentía, de cierta manera ansiosos por el día de mañana que les diría ¿Cuál seria el destino de Oliver con Carlos?

Y mientras todo el equipo de los blancos, especulaba sobre Oliver y Carlos, este par de chicos caminaban uno al lado del otro de manera tranquila y en un completo silencio hasta que finalmente llegaron a un parque, que estaba bastante calmado en ese momento, vagando así por el lugar hasta que fueron a sentarse a una discreta y algo retirada banca debajo de Arce, que de forma agradable les brinda su fresca sombra.

-¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme, Carlos?-pregunto Oliver con calma, mientras veía de manera atenta a su acompañante, el cual de repente se había puesto muy nervioso y no dejaba de frotarse las manos ansioso, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la mirada del capitán japonés.

-¡Yo... bueno... quería... pedirte...bueno ... tú sabes... lo que... sucede... es que... yo... bueno... y tú... bueno... sabes... yo!-tartamudeaba nervioso Carlos, sin saber que decir con exactitud, cierto que tenia mucho tiempo detrás del otro chico pero también era verdad que Oliver no había dado muestras de percatarse de su interés y esa incertidumbre lo ponía nervioso, de tal forma que no sabia como confesarle lo que sentía ¿Por qué si no era correspondido? No sabría como actuar pues estaba seguro de que no deseaba perder la amistad del japonés aun cuando el mismo no tuviese ningún interés en él, después de todo ¿Quién le podía asegurar que Oliver fuera gay? Por lo que sabia bien podría ser que no y entonces si que haría el ridículo pero también sino se lo decía se iba a quedar con aquel nudo en el estomago y eso cada vez mas le dificultaba comer así que debía ser valiente y honesto para decirles sus sentimientos al otro chico aunque también debía de prepararse para un posible rechazo.

Mientras tanto Oliver no había dejado de observar al otro chico, intuyendo lo que deseaba decirle puesto que era bastante obvio y tendría que continuar siendo un completo ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de lo que Carlos Santana sentía hacia su persona lo cual le ponía en una encrucijada pues por un lado no quería lastimarlo si le rechazaba sin darle una oportunidad y por el otro, tampoco estaba seguro de querer algo con él después de todo todavía estaba muy reciente lo de Steve Kyuga, y por lo tanto no se le hacia muy justo para el otro jugador pero tal vez el chico pudiese sacar de su corazón y alma el recuerdo del tigre y así olvidarle de una buena vez por todas y con ese pensamiento en su mente decidió...

-¡Tómalo con calma, Carlos o te dará un verdadero ataque de nervios y entonces no podrás entrenar! Y eso no estaría bien sobretodo porque pronto comienza la liga de los clubes de fútbol-dijo Oliver con calma, a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre la rodilla del otro chico, ocasionando con ello que el mismo pegase un ligero brinco por el contacto tan inesperado.

-¡Oliver... yo... no... tú!-susurro Carlos aun mas nervioso que antes, lo mismo que ruborizado, así como también intentaba de manera inconsciente, alejarse del japonés, que de repente pareciera mas "lanzado" pues ciertamente era como si quisiera invadir su espacio personal por no decir que vital pues casi estaban "pegados" cara a cara.

-¡Escúchame, Carlos, por favor!-dijo Oliver con firmeza, mientras sujetaba al brasileño por los hombros evitando así su continuo escape, al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba aun mas así si, no extrañándose al sentir como el moreno se quedo completamente rígido a la espera de lo que haría a continuación.

-Bien, ahora que ya estas quieto, hay algo que debo decirte; así que no quiero ninguna clase de interrupción puesto que no resulta fácil hablarte de esto ¿OK?-Carlos asintió totalmente enmudecido- ¡Perfecto! Aquí va: lo primero que debes saber es que se bien lo que tratas de decirme mas no te atreves o al menos creo que se trata de esto, es decir¡Tú gustas de Mí!-Carlos se ruborizo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, ante aquellas palabras- tu reacción me lo confirma y aunque me halaga tu interés, no estoy seguro de querer una relación en este momento y no me malentiendas, no es por ti sino mas bien por mí puesto que hace poco tiempo termine con una relación en la que no me fue muy bien, ya que ÉL me hizo muchísimo daño-aquí Oliver sonrió un poquito al notar el asombro en la cara de Carlos, a la vez que se mordía los labios como para evitar interrumpirlo, tal como habían quedado- ¡Ah, si! Olvide comentarlo antes me enamore de un chico allá en Japón pero no funciono y terminamos; y para olvidarlo me vine a Brasil, así como todo este tiempo he estado tratando de hacerlo, algo que no ha sido sencillo pero creo que poco a poco lo voy logrando, así que de esta manera esta la situación¡Yo te gusto y posiblemente me quieras, pero para mí solo eres un buen amigo por el momento ya que no puedo entrar en otra relación sin haber superado mi desilusión anterior! Por lo que ahora te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora que sabes todo esto?-pregunto Oliver con calma, sin dejar de ver atento al moreno en sus brazos, a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡Yo... yo quiero amarte con todo mi corazón; si es que me das la oportunidad de hacerlo, Oliver!-dijo firmemente convencido Carlos mientras instintivamente unía sus labios contra los del japonés, besándole con tierna dulzura; entristeciéndose un poco al no percibir respuesta alguna de parte de Oliver y cuando ya pensaba separarse del capitán, este bajo sus manos hasta su cintura deslizándolas con suavidad para así unir mas ambos cuerpos y devolver aquel tierno beso hasta darlo por finalizarlo.

-¡No creo que sepas en que te estas metiendo, Carlos; mas te lo advierto: no estoy listo para una nueva relación pero si estas dispuesto a intentarlo a pesar de todo, yo también puedo hacerlo!-dijo Oliver con suavidad, tras separarse del chico.

-¡Solo dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a sanar tu herida y te prometo que no te arrepentirás, pues siempre te voy amar, te lo prometo!-dijo con seguridad Carlos mientras se abrazaba a Oliver, ocultando su rostro en el firme torso del pelinegro.

-¡Si eso quieres, entonces te la daré, Carlos!-dijo Oliver calmado, devolviéndole el abrazo al chico aun cuando por dentro sentía que el darle falsas esperanzas podría traerles muchos problemas así como dolores en algún futuro cercano pero realmente quería arrancarse a Steve de su memoria así como de su corazón y quizás con Carlos a su lado, lo lograría así que por ahora no haría caso a esa vocecita que le decía que todo aquello estaba equivocado porque solo podía amar al tigre y al final terminaría haciéndole daño a Carlos como se lo habían hecho a él.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /entre ellos que me quede sin trabajo y por lo tanto sin fondos/ y por lo mismo me ha sido difícil actualizar pero como compensación todos mis fics, en sus respectivos últimos capítulos/ya que todos tienes diferente numero de capítulos/ son mas largos de lo habitual, es decir al menos son el doble que el anterior de cada uno de ellos, así que como quien dice son dos capítulos en uno /y en el caso de veelas son cuatro, jajaja/ y espero no volver a tardarme pero la verdad que este final de año se que me fue como en feria, y espero que entrando enero mis finanzas se restablezcan pues de lo contrario no se para cuando vuelva a subir. Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

PD: Dentro de cada párrafo correspondiente al fic en cuestión /como en este caso ¿¿¿Bailamos???/ encontraran las ideas generales para el próximo capitulo.

Ángeles V, vamos apenas en el capitulo 5 y como recién comienza todavía le falta para su conclusión, así que este NO TERMINA, por lo que pido paciencia.

¿¿¿Bailamos???, continua con el capitulo 15 y si mis cuentas e inspiración no me falla, le quedan 5 CAPÍTULOS mas para hacer un total de 20 así que ya esta por ACABAR.

Ideas para el próximo capitulo: Mas que ideas son preguntas ¿Quieren lemmon entre Oliver y Carlos, o no? Eso por un lado por el otro veremos un poco más de Steve ahora que es viudo y papá soltero así como del pequeño Tsubasa Kyuga, además de los posibles planes que el tigre haga para recuperar a su ángel, aparte de uno que otro acercamiento entre Oliver y Carlos, no precisamente lemmon, por eso pregunte antes. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Corazón de sombra y luz, sigue el capitulo 10 y es otro que NO CONCLUYE pues según mi inspiración e idea de este fic falta al menos otros 10 capítulos sino es que mas así que sigue abierto.

Eternamente MDMD, voy en el capitulo 8 y considerando que en la primera parte me avente 41 capítulos, es posible que este también me tarde en terminar y de momento ignoro cuantos capítulos me faltan así que paciencia, pues este NO TERMINA AUN.

Un Gatito Para Mí, este es NUEVO pero no son mas de 10 capítulos, pues se supone que era como una especie de regalo navideño pero como ya me atrase en subir no será muy largo así que solo son 10 capítulos cuando mucho, por eso mismo lo subo.

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MAS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Como que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Magia lunar, voy en el capitulo 20 y como es un crossover, va para largo así que tampoco puedo decir cuantos números de capítulos me faltan para terminar y por lo tanto este NO CONCLUYE TODAVÍA.

Un Amor Destinado, otro fic NUEVO, y por tal motivo aun desconozco cuantos capítulos me saldrán, sobretodo porque este también será un crossover pero esta vez entre Harry Potter y las Crónicas Vampiricas así que va para largo, también.

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

Vuelvo a ti, son solo dos capítulos mas a manera de epilogo los que me faltaron para terminarlo por completo pues el final ya se lo di así que con este capitulo que estoy subiendo solo me falta otro mas y se acabo el fic.

Veelas: Peligro de amor, en este son los capítulos 12 y 13 pues son dos historias en una, y por tal motivo no estoy segura de cuanto me falta para terminar así que también paciencia.

Clari Regina

Luzy Snape.


	16. De otra carta y relaciones conflictivas

¿¿¿BAILAMOS???

CAPITULO 16: De otra carta y relaciones conflictivas.

************************************************************

NOTAS ACLARATORIAS:

Les dejo con la lista de los fics que siguen en votación y en algunos de ellos con los votos que han llegado para los mismos. Aquí está la lista (y recuerden que será uno de Harry Potter, otro de crossover y de otra serie, escribiendo de tres en tres hasta terminarlos todos, OK) así mismo para que no tengan la presión de votar por solo uno, la votación será así, es decir, en un gatito solo aparecerán los fics de Harry Potter para que voten por los mismos mientras que en Bailamos aparecerán los de otras series y en Ángeles V, los crossover de tal manera que tan solo votaran por alguno de los ahí mencionados ¿De acuerdo? Espero que esto no les cause confusión:

OTRAS SERIES:

GRAVITATION

*VUELVO A TI

YUGIOH

*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR

*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS Tiene un voto

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un review, gracias por los mismos.

*kendra duvoa *Katja Kitayima

************************************************************

-¡No creo que sepas en que te estás metiendo, Carlos; mas te lo advierto: no estoy listo para una nueva relación pero si estás dispuesto a intentarlo a pesar de todo, yo también puedo hacerlo!-dijo Oliver con suavidad, tras separarse del chico.

-¡Solo dame la oportunidad de ayudarte a sanar tu herida y te prometo que no te arrepentirás, pues siempre te voy amar, te lo prometo!-dijo con seguridad Carlos mientras se abrazaba a Oliver, ocultando su rostro en el firme torso del pelinegro.

-¡Si eso quieres, entonces te la daré, Carlos!-dijo Oliver calmado, devolviéndole el abrazo al chico aun cuando por dentro sentía que el darle falsas esperanzas podría traerles muchos problemas así como dolores en algún futuro cercano pero realmente quería arrancarse a Steve de su memoria así como de su corazón y quizás con Carlos a su lado, lo lograría así que por ahora no haría caso a esa vocecita que le decía que todo aquello estaba equivocado porque solo podía amar al tigre y al final terminaría haciéndole daño a Carlos como se lo habían hecho a él.

Y mientras aquello pasaba en Brasil, de regreso a Japón……

Steve había regresado a su casa, tras recoger las cosas de su esposa en el hospital, bastante cansado de toda aquella situación, pues la verdad estaba agotado de recibir condolencias de todo el mundo así como sus pesares, especialmente por su bebe aun cuando todos aquellos desconocidos, /que le paraban en la calle, tan solo por ser un deportista reconocido/ ni le conocían, menos a la verdadera Maki, así que escuchar a tantos hipócritas era realmente agotador.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?-pregunto con suavidad la señora Kyuga al verlo llegar.

-¡No, la verdad es que no! Quisiera que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertar para tener a mi ángel de nuevo a mi lado, sin que jamás se hubiese interpuesto entre ambos, la malvada de Maki, la cual ni muerta deja de molestar y sé que soy cruel al decir esto pero ¡Me alegro de que lo esté! Me tenia tan harto, tan hastiado que de verdad ya no sé si fue una bendición o maldición su muerte, después de todo me estoy hartando de tantas y tantos hipócritas y sus ridículas condolencias ¡Ni siquiera me conocen como para que les importe! Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Tsubasa, mamá?-dijo Steve desganado, mientras dejaba a un lado, la caja que se había traído del hospital y que contenía las cosas de Maki.

-¡OH, está muy bien, ahora está durmiendo tranquilo, pues acaba de comer; así que no te preocupes; es un bebe adorable! /_a pesar de su madre_/ (esto último pensamiento de la señora Kyuga)-respondió la señora con una sonrisa tierna, de solo pensar en su nietecito.

-En ese caso, lo dejare descansar y mientras tanto veré que voy hacer con las cosas de Maki _/o sea voy a tirar todo/_ (esto también es un pensamiento del tigre)-dijo Steve mientras se levantaba y tomaba la caja aquella para así irse al patio, donde no tardó en sacar las cosas de su esposa, no encontrando nada interesante o digno de quedarse por lo que decidió deshacerse de todo pero justo cuando iba a guardar de nuevo las cosas pudo ver en el fondo de la caja un pedazo de papel rotulado con su nombre S-T-E-V-E K-Y-U-G-A, lo cual le intrigo, así pues lo extrajo de la caja y al desdoblarlo, leyó……

Para MI Querido Esposo Steve:

"Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, de lo mucho que me has hecho sufrir, de lo estúpido y anormal que eres al estar enamorado de otro hombre; reclamarte por ignorarme cuando deberías de amarme……………..

-Bueno ni muerta deja de estar fregando con lo mismo ¡De verdad es (era) tan odiosa! Y aunque este mal, no me duele nada que se haya muerto, no sé si se lo merecía pero por lo menos ya no tendré que soportarla nunca más-pensaba Steve con desagrado, decidiendo que botaría aquella carta sin terminar de leerla, pero al mismo tiempo recorría la misiva con sus ojos, deteniéndose al leer el nombre de su ángel en ella.

………… ahora me doy cuenta de todo el daño que te he causado por mi soberbia, he tenido que estar muriendo para percatarme de ello y por eso mismo no quiero marcharme de este mundo sin hacerte una confesión ¡Aquella noche en que todo paso, nunca dejaste de nombrar a Oliver Atom! Todo el tiempo en que me "amaste" en tu mente, corazón y cuerpo solo lo tenias a él, siendo así que realmente le hiciste el amor a Atom, no a mí; por eso mismo mi rencor era tan grande pues lo que debió ser una experiencia inolvidable fue mi peor pesadilla pues el amor que me "diste" no era mío sino de otro, otro que supo ganarte con buenas maneras, correspondiendo a tus sentimientos con cariño, con amor, exactamente como tú lo hacías con él.

También debo confesarte que todos los líos, escenas entre Atom y Diamond que llegaste a ver y que malinterpretaste, fui yo quien las provocaba, yo era la responsable de hacerte "ver" lo que no era, pues a mí me convenía aquello, como deliberado fue el embarazarme y ahora me arrepiento de todo eso; quizás no merezca que me perdonen ni Dios, ni tú, pero no he querido irme con este peso en mi conciencia pues ya suficiente será el juicio que pueda tener en el más allá.

¡No te pido tu perdón! Pues se que no lo merezco, tan solo pido tu comprensión y entiendas que todo lo que hice fue porque pensé que te amaba _/ahora me doy cuenta que lo mío, nunca fue amor de verdad, tan solo era mi orgullo femenino herido/_ aunque con ello lograse arruinar tu vida y la mía propia, lo mismo que la de muchos otros _/como la de Atom/_ así que con mis últimas fuerzas tan solo me atrevo a pedirte dos cosas:

La primera: ¡No le digas al pequeño Tsubasa, que clase de mujer era! Y menos aun que no puedo sentir amor por él, sé que es horrible pero de verdad no siento como mío a ese bebe, irónicamente parece ser mas hijo tuyo y de Oliver Atom, tal vez porque aquella noche era a él a quien "amaste".

Y la segunda: ¡Busca a Atom y se feliz con él! Y pídele que me perdone por hacerle tanto daño.

Se despide Maki.

-_¡Vaya, así que al final recapacito! No sé qué pensar de ella, no era precisamente buena pero tampoco era tan mala como me imagine y tal vez si no hubiese estado obsesionada conmigo, pudo haber sido feliz con alguien más; en cuanto a Tsubasa, no le diré la clase de persona que era aunque tampoco le diré mentiras, supongo que cuando él tenga edad para preguntar por su madre, veré que decirle, por ahora no me voy a quebrar la cabeza y menos por Maki, no vale la pena_-pensaba Steve resignado, mientras guardaba la carta junto con una foto de la castaña /que había logrado encontrar/ pues quizás algún día su bebe querría saber cómo era su madre y así por lo menos le podría mostrar la foto porque el resto de sus cosas, las iba a donar algún lugar de beneficencia pues la verdad no se sentía con ánimos de conservar nada de ella y menos con todo el desastre que fue en su vida.

-¡Buscar a Oliver! Eso es lo que más quiero en este mundo, pero por ahora eso es imposible, Tsubasa me necesita así como también debo de arreglar mis asuntos por aquí, antes de ir en busca de mi ángel, pues así ¡Lo traeré de vuelta a casa! No voy a permitir que el fantasma de Maki continúe manteniéndonos separados, aunque tampoco será fácil regresar con mi ángel, pues el dolor que le cause fue demasiado grande por lo que obtener su perdón no resultara sencillo, pero pondré todo mi empeño para que así sea y Oliver vuelva a mi lado-se decía Steve decidido, mientras tomaba las cosas de Maki para deshacerse de las mismas, salvo por algunas excepciones, como algunas fotos, la carta que le escribió y otros detallitos que creía podían interesarle a Tsubasa cuando creciera.

-¿Esas son las cosas de las que de desharás, hijo?-cuestiono la señora Kyuga, al verlo con aquella caja en las manos.

-¡Así es, mamá! Aunque he pensado que en vez de tirarlas, debería de dárselas a los padres de Maki, si bien es cierto que al final no se llevaron bien ahora que ha muerto, quizás quieran tenerles, aparte de formar parte de la vida de Tsubasa ¿No crees?-dijo Steve tranquilo, viendo a su mamá.

-¡Eso estaría bien! A pesar de que renegaran de su hija, no deben olvidar que lo fue y Tsubasa comparte su sangre, por lo que está bien el que quieras que lo conozcan; ya será su decisión si no quieren formar parte de la vida de su nieto, aunque considerando que renegaron de su propia hija, podrían querer dañar a Tsubasa por lo que antes de que vayas, tomes precauciones, pues no me agradaría que le hicieran daño a mi nietecito ¡Él es un ser inocente y puro, como para que lo lastimen!-dijo la señora Kyuga con decisión.

-¡Lo sé, mamá; y no te preocupes por eso, que antes de ir, me asegurare de que aun cuando sean sus abuelos no le hagan daño a Tsubasa, ni ahora, ni nunca! _/ni siquiera en un futuro cercano o lejano/_ (pensamiento de Steve)-dijo Steve sin perder la calma.

Así pues luego de eso, Steve junto con su familia, lo mismo que con la valiosa ayuda de sus amigos especialmente la de Benji Price /aunque ni Steve se lo podía creer en un principio/ él cual le proporciono no solo su amistad sino también la suficiente asesoría legal en caso de que la necesitara con sus "suegros".

Mientras tanto en Brasil……

-¡Basta Carlos, estoy cansado de tus reclamos absurdos!-exclamo cansado y molesto Oliver mientras frotaba un par de dedos contra su sien izquierda en un intento por calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con comenzar; mientras continuaba escuchando los reclamos de su pa.... compañero completamente fastidiado por el mismo.

-¿Quieres parar ya? ¡Me tienes harto con tus celos infundados! ¡Que Sebastián me saludara no significa que te estoy poniendo el cuerno! De verdad esto resulta molesto, que si me saludan, que si me miraron por más de 2 segundos, que si me sonrieron, que si les sonreí, que si me puse a platicar con alguno compañero de equipo, y mil cosas más que podría continuar recitando y jamás acabaría; que seas mi "pareja" no te da derecho a celarme hasta por el aire que respiro, especialmente cuando tus celos no tienen fundamento alguno pues el que hable con Sebastián o cualquier otro -hombre o mujer, pues últimamente me celas de todos y todas las personas con las que estoy, así sea simplemente un ¡Buenos días, como saludo nada más!- no significa que te pondré el cuerno con él u otro pero parece ser que eso no te entra en la cabeza puesto que continuas con tus berrinches sin sentido y eso puede resultar terriblemente cansado; por lo que si continuas por ese camino ¡Lo dejaremos hasta aquí! Prefiero terminar contigo que continuar soportándote, Carlos Santana-dijo Oliver hastiado y a manera de ultimátum al berrinchudo chico, el cual ante las palabras de Atom, enmudeció al mismo tiempo que empalidecía considerablemente.

-_Y ahora viene el chantaje ¡Dios, siempre es lo mismo!-_pensaba Oliver de verdad cansado, mientras esperaba las disculpas /que sabría vendrían, pues siempre era igual/ de su compañero.

-¡Lo siento, Oliver; no he……querido moles….tarte…..pero es que…..me da tanto….coraje…..que Sebastian y…. los demás….te coqueteen y tú…..no hagas nada….por evitarlo…que no se….controlarme!-se disculpaba Carlos de manera tímida, aun cuando Oliver ya no se lo creyera en lo absoluto, quizás al principio todas aquellas tretas le resultaran pero ahora simplemente le tenían hastiado, sabiendo que era en gran parte su culpa por haber permitido aquello con el chico, mas había estado tan confundido –luego de lo de Steve- que todo se le fue de las manos y ahora ahí tenia las consecuencias de su error, no que no quisiera a Carlos, pues ciertamente le tenia aprecio así como cariño, pero no le amaba y estaba seguro de que el chico lo sabia, ni lo amaría jamás, al menos no como amaba al tigre y como le amaría siempre; por eso mismo comprendía los celos del chico, pues los mismos estaban presentes por su inseguridad, pero también era cierto de que Santana había aceptado sus condiciones y ahora pareciera querer cambiar todo eso, algo que definitivamente no pasaría.

-Se que lo sientes; siempre lo sientes, pero aun así terminas haciéndolo de nuevo, aun cuando no te doy motivo alguno para tus celos especialmente porque Sebastian es parte de los Blancos, así como el resto de los chicos, obvio que tengo que hablar con ellos ¡Soy el capitán del equipo! Y por lo mismo debo darles indicaciones para las jugadas, así que tus celos no vienen al caso, pero lo peor de todo es que te enceles porque hablo con Roberto o Adriano ¡Lo que es aun peor! Puesto que el primero no solo ha sido mi maestro, es mi amigo y el entrenador del equipo; así como Adriano también ha sido mi maestro y es mi amigo, algo que sabes desde hace tiempo, más parece que lo olvidas constantemente, llegando tus celos a un punto de verdad insoportable, así mismo hay momento en que tu comportamiento puede llegar al acoso en contra mía, lo cual no comprendo aun cuando lo intento; por eso mismo me tomare algunas horas lejos de ti, necesito pensar seriamente lo que voy hacer contigo, Carlos; ¡Esta situación no puede seguir así, nos hace mucho daño a los dos! Así que me iré por ahí, a pensar y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo; mas tarde nos veremos en mi departamento OK-dijo Oliver con hastío mientras se daba media vuelta para alejarse del otro chico, pues de verdad necesitaba pensar en ¿Qué iba hacer con Carlos, ahora?

Mas antes de que siquiera pudiese dar un par de pasos……

-¡Te estaré esperando en tu departamento y de verdad lo siento, Oliver!-susurro con arrepentimiento sincero Carlos, mientras volvía con un rápido movimiento al capitán japonés y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le beso con intensa e innegable pasión, que por extraño que fuera hizo mella en Oliver y este se encontró devolviéndolo la caricia con suave cariño a pesar de su molestia.

Y así...

Continuara....

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, que como ven abarca un poco de la relación de Oliver y Carlos, que como verán no es la mejor del mundo ¿Qué pasara con ambos continuaran con su relación o terminaran definitivamente? ¿Steve ira por su ángel, antes de ver a sus suegros o será después? ¿Quién es Sebastian y porque Carlos siente tanto celos de él? ¿Hare un lemmon entre Oliver y Carlos? ¿Algún día haré un capitulo mas largo que estos últimos tan cortos? Bueno eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo, así que nos vemos el próximo mes, hasta entonces.

Luzy Snape.


	17. De Delirio y Tormentos

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Capitulo 17: De Delirio y Tormentos.

************************************************************

NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: **ATENCION LEMMON DELIRANTE **_**/cuando lleguen ahí, sabrán a que me refiero OK/ **_**LO MISMO QUE UN SEGUNDO LEMMON MAS NORMALITO /AUNQUE NO CON LAS PAREJAS QUE SE ESPERAN/ ASÍ QUE ADVERTIDOS ESTAN, ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD SEGUIR LEYENDO, ASÍ QUE SI SON MENORES DE EDAD ¡NO LEAN! PERO SI CONTINUAN POR AQUÍ ¡DISFRUTENLO! Y como siempre las advertencias de que nada de esto es mío, sino de su respectivo dueño, con la excepción de la trama, los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa solo los tomo prestados para un momento de entretenimiento, de acuerdo. **

Así mismo les dejo los resultados de la votación /Que este mes de mayo se ha cerrado/ quedando en el siguiente orden para ser actualizados mis siguientes fics, y una vez concluidos _Bailamos, Ángeles V y Un Gatito para Mí. _

**POR: **

**HARRY POTTER**

_*VEELAS: PELIGRO DE AMOR_ con dos votos a favor, será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido _gatito_, pero como son dos en uno, será uno y uno, es decir técnicamente cada dos meses le tocaría a cada uno, o sea, primero actualizaría el trío /que fue donde me quede/ el siguiente mes al DxH y así sucesivamente.

_*ETERNAMENTE MDMD_ con un voto seria después de veelas OK. _*CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ_ con un voto a favor, seria el último de los que son del mundo de Harry Potter.

**CROSSOVER**

_*MAGIA LUNAR_ con 1 voto (pero de los dos fue el primero en recibir votación) será el primero en actualizarse una vez concluido _Ángeles V_.

_*UN AMOR DESTINADO_ finalmente con 1 Voto seria este fic y tras acabarse magia lunar.

**OTRAS SERIES:**

**YUGIOH**

_*UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS_ con un voto, el primero en ser actualizado, luego de que concluya _bailamos _será este fic. Mientras que la sombra de un amor y vuelvo a ti, no tuvieron votos por lo que a mi criterio luego de que concluya milenio, actualizare vuelvo a ti, puesto que de este solo me queda el epilogo y por lo tanto muy pocos capítulos, así que el ultimo en actualizarse será la sombra de un amor.

_*LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR _sin voto.

**GRAVITATION**

_*VUELVO A TI_ sin voto.

Así que de esta manera quedaron las votaciones, espero no les cause molestia y me tengan la paciencia necesaria para esperar dichas actualizaciones. Gracias.

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un review, gracias por los mismos.

*Alba *DRINY *sakurita_85 *Katja Kitayima

************************************************************

-Se que lo sientes; siempre lo sientes, pero aun así terminas haciéndolo de nuevo, aun cuando no te doy motivo alguno para tus celos especialmente porque Sebastián es parte de los Blancos, así como el resto de los chicos, obvio que tengo que hablar con ellos ¡Soy el capitán del equipo! Y por lo mismo debo darles indicaciones para las jugadas, así que tus celos no vienen al caso, pero lo peor de todo es que te enceles porque hablo con Roberto o Adriano ¡Lo que es aun peor! Puesto que el primero no solo ha sido mi maestro, es mi amigo y el entrenador del equipo; así como Adriano también ha sido mi maestro y es mi amigo, algo que sabes desde hace tiempo, más parece que lo olvidas constantemente, llegando tus celos a un punto de verdad insoportable, así mismo hay momento en que tu comportamiento puede llegar al acoso en contra mía, lo cual no comprendo aun cuando lo intento; por eso mismo me tomare algunas horas lejos de ti, necesito pensar seriamente lo que voy hacer contigo, Carlos; ¡Esta situación no puede seguir así, nos hace mucho daño a los dos! Así que me iré por ahí, a pensar y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo; más tarde nos veremos en mi departamento OK-dijo Oliver con hastío mientras se daba media vuelta para alejarse del otro chico, pues de verdad necesitaba pensar en ¿Qué iba hacer con Carlos, ahora?

Mas antes de que siquiera pudiese dar un par de pasos……

-¡Te estaré esperando en tu departamento y de verdad lo siento, Oliver!-susurro con arrepentimiento sincero Carlos, mientras volvía con un rápido movimiento al capitán japonés y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le beso con intensa e innegable pasión, que por extraño que fuera hizo mella en Oliver y este se encontró devolviéndolo la caricia con suave cariño a pesar de su molestia.

Y algunos minutos después, el beso aquel finalizo entre la pareja, dando paso a la separación, para las malas pulgas de uno de ellos, quien realmente no se hubiese separado de no haber sido necesario el respirar y así llevar el tan vital oxigeno a sus "vaciados" pulmones.

-¡Bueno… ahora iré por…. Ahí…. Carlos! Nos vemos luego en el departamento ¿De acuerdo?-dijo de manera rápida y ligeramente fría (al menos así se lo pareció a Santana) Oliver, mientras dejaba un corto pico en los labios del chico, para inmediatamente después dar media vuelta y marcharse, tal como había dicho antes por completo sumido en sus pensamientos y tal vez por eso mismo es que no se percato de que Carlos –al cabo de unos minutos y antes de perderlo completamente de vista- le iba siguiendo a prudencial distancia pues tampoco quería una nueva discusión con el japonés.

_-¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¡Carlos es un buen chico a pesar de sus celos desmedidos! Pero esta situación es completamente insostenible, lo que en un principio pareciera una buena idea, se ha convertido poco a poco en un calvario y en vez de estar a gusto, uno con el otro, solo nos hacemos daño ¡Él con sus celos enfermizos, yo con mis continuos reproches y dudas! Quizás no debí comenzar con esta "relación" en ningún momento o al menos no por intentar sacarme a…… Steve de mi cabeza y corazón ¡Lo cual de verdad, no ha funcionado en lo absoluto! Pues no solo no he podido sacarlo, sino que por el contrario, es aun mas fuerte lo que siento por el tigre; a tal grado que en vez de disminuir mi amor por él, se ha incrementado ¡Le amo, como se que no amare a nadie nunca más! ¡Le ame, lo amo y le amare como nunca lo haré con nadie! Y eso es algo con lo que Carlos no puede luchar, pues desde un principio su pelea ha estado perdida; pues ni siquiera logra encender mi piel ( y deseo) al grado de olvidarme de todo y querer ser uno con él /a diferencia de Steve que con solo un beso, logro encenderme tanto que termine entregándomele/ tal vez lo mejor sería terminar, antes de continuar haciéndonos daño-_pensaba Oliver preocupado, pues de verdad no sabía qué decisión tomar pues independientemente de la que fuera (terminar o quedarse con Carlos Santana) el dolor y daño que se harían el uno al otro, ya comenzaba a pasar cuentas y aquello no acabaría muy bien para ninguno de los dos.

_-¡No puede ser, justo lo que me faltaba!-_pensó con fastidio Oliver, al ver acercarse a Sebastián Hernández, jugador defensa de los Blancos, un joven de 24 años, piel canela, ojos castaño oscuro, cabello negro corto pero endemoniadamente salvaje que le daba un cierto aire sexy, del cual era muy consciente y por lo tanto procuraba sacarle provecho, algo que era más que obvio sobre todo cuando se trataba de Oliver, al cual pareciera haberle echado el ojo, pero el chico japonés ni cuenta se daba o al menos eso era lo que parecía pues la verdad era que Oliver SI se percataba de las acciones de Sebastián pero estando con Carlos, no le haría caso nunca y aunque no lo estuviese tampoco lo haría, pues honestamente el chico no era su tipo.

-¿Qué andas haciendo tan solito, capitán? ¿Acaso tu novio te dejo?-dijo Sebastián con chulería, mientras le sonreía descarado al japonés.

_-¡Dios mío, dame paciencia!-_pensó Oliver tras escuchar a Sebastián pues de lo contrario acabaría por desquitarse con el chico, y ciertamente no era correcto, así que tras un hondo suspiro…

-¿Qué quieres, Sebastián? ¡No tengo tiempo _/ni ganas/_ para tus cosas!-dijo Oliver con voz cansada, deseando interiormente poder deshacerse lo más pronto posible del otro chico.

-¡Ay, capi pero que desanimado que estas! ¿Acaso tu noviecito no te "atiende" como se debe?-dijo insinuante Sebastián, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a Oliver hasta estar a un palmo de la cara de este, respirando sobre esta de tal manera que sus alientos se entremezclan al inhalar y exhalar.

_-¿Quién se cree que es ese maldito de Márquez? ¿Cómo se atreve acercarse tanto a mi Oliver?-_pensaba molesto y celoso Carlos, mientras veía aquella escena, queriendo ir y agarrar por los cabellos aquel resbaloso para darle un buen escarmiento y no volviera acercársele a su pareja pero al mismo tiempo se contenía pues si hacia algo así frente a Oliver, capaz que el japonés lo mandaba a volar, por lo que lo mejor sería aguardar y seguir observando.

-¡Mira Sebastián, no tengo porque darte explicación alguna; y mucho menos acerca de mi relación con Carlos, así que es mejor que me dejes en paz, puesto que tengo cosas que hacer y no te incumben!-dijo Oliver con molestia, mientras se hacia atrás, algunos pasos, poniendo distancia entre los dos.

-¡Pero capitán, no tienes porque molestarte! Tan solo estoy "preocupado" por ti y tu bienestar; y si Santana no te hace feliz, yo estaría más que dispuesto hacerlo, querido Oliver-dijo muchísimo más insinuante Sebastián, volviendo acortar distancias con Oliver e incluso, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, en esta ocasión se prendo de los labios del mismo, devorándoles con un intenso y pasional beso, que consterno al capitán y encendió aun mas los celos de cierto delantero (¿Santana juega esa posición, cierto? Si me equivoco, lo siento pero de verdad no estoy segura de su posición en el equipo) que continuaba observando todo aquello, de verdad enojado, mas antes de que hiciera algún movimiento…...

-¡Déjame, Sebastián; no estoy interesado en ti, ni en nadie; así que aléjate de mí de una buena vez o terminaras por arrepentirte de meterte conmigo!-dijo Oliver con tono amenazante, mientras de manera brusca alejaba al otro chico, jalándole con tal fuerza que el pobre termino por perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, anonadado.

-¡Capitán, yo……!-comenzó a explicarse Sebastián, un tanto avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer, dándose cuenta de que había perdido por completo los papeles y así jamás podría acercársele a Oliver ni ahora ni nunca.

-¡Déjame en paz, Sebastián!-sentencio Oliver molesto, dando media vuelta y alejándose definitivamente del otro chico.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hice?-se auto regañaba Sebastián al ver marcharse de aquella manera a Oliver, mas antes de pudiera hacer algo, excepto levantarse del suelo……

-¡MARQUÉZ, ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-grito Carlos enojado mientras se le iba encima al otro chico, quien sorprendido no pudo reaccionar y al suelo fueron ambos a parar.

-¿Santana?-cuestiono extrañado Sebastián al darse cuenta de a quien tenía encima suyo, no tardando en reaccionar, empujándole para así quitárselo de encima.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Hemos podido salir lastimados, al lanzarte de esa manera, eres verdaderamente idiota, Santana!-dijo molesto Sebastián, mientras se incorporaba, dejando al otro chico en el suelo.

-¡Quizás lo sea, pero al menos no soy un buscón roba novios como otro, Márquez!-dijo venenosamente Carlos, levantándose y enfrentando cara a cara al defensa de los blancos, quien al escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar el avergonzarse un tanto, pues sabía que lo que había hecho con Oliver no fue correcto de ninguna manera pero el hecho de que Santana le hubiese visto, le avergonzaba aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, Márquez? ¡Te he visto, ofrecértele a mi novio como si nada y para colmo lo has besado; debería "asesinarte" por eso!-dijo Carlos molesto y con tal actitud que sin darse cuenta empezaba a llamar la atención de las personas que por allí se encontraban, provocándole aun mas incomodidad a Sebastián.

-¡Mira Santana, no creo que aquí sea un buen sitio para "platicar"! así que ¿Te parece si vamos a mi departamento _/el cual no está muy lejos/_ y ahí, "arreglamos" nuestro asunto?-sugirió Sebastián de manera calmada, pues sabía que si se enojaba no arreglaría nada con el otro chico excepto ponerse aun mas en vergüenza y eso era lo que trataba de evitar pues no quería que la gente pensara mal de él (Aja, y lo que hizo con Oliver, frente a toda esa gente ¿Qué fue? ¿No les parece que este chico no más no sabe lo que quiere? Y si no me creen, esperen a lo que sigue OK)

-¡Bien, Márquez pero ni intentes jugármela pues no sabes lo que te espera!-sentencio Carlos con enojo mientras decidida seguir al otro chico pues la verdad es que empezaba a fijarse en lo que les rodeaban y ciertamente estaba incomodándose.

Por otro lado con Oliver…… Él había continuado su camino, sin ir a ningún sitio en especial y mientras caminaba…….

-¡ALGUIEN, DETÉNGALO; QUE ME HA ROBADO!-escucho que una muchacha gritaba, a pocos metros de donde se encontraba viendo pasar en esos instantes a un chico con una maleta y un bolso en sus manos, a toda carrera, por lo que sin pensarlo siquiera, echo a correr detrás del mismo para tratar de atraparlo, lo cual consiguió, al toparse /extrañamente/ con unos niños con un balón de futbol, por lo que tomándolo prestado …… bueno digamos que ese ladrón no volvería a sentir ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Está bien, señorita? ¡Aquí tiene sus maletas!-cuestiono Oliver amablemente, acercándose a la joven, luego de recuperar sus cosas, encontrándose con una joven de unos 18 años como máximo, cabellos negros intensos, piel morena, ojos negros, un cuerpo lindo bastante curvilíneo** o al menos así debía de ser pues un prominente vientre se podía observar, lo cual ciertamente le sorprendió.

-¡OH, muchas gracias por su ayuda! La verdad es que de no ser por usted, para estos momentos, ese chico ya se hubiese marchado con mis cosas y como vera en mi condición, correr no es precisamente sencillo; por lo que realmente agradezco su intervención-dijo la joven con algo de cansancio, pues el haber corrido fue demasiado agotador, para alguien con su vientre.

-¡OH, de nada; aquí tiene sus cosas!-dijo Oliver un tanto desconcertado pues la verdad no sabía cómo tratar con una embarazada , mientras le pasaba la maleta y bolsa a la joven.

-¡OH, muchísimas gracias, es usted muy amable, de verdad le agra…. Auch!-agradeció la joven, al mismo tiempo que alargaba una mano para coger sus cosas, mas antes poder siquiera tomarlas una repentina contracción le hizo, quejarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-cuestiono preocupado Oliver, al ver como la joven se deslizaba lentamente al piso, a la vez que se frotaba la espalda baja a la altura de los riñones.

-¡OH, por…. Supuesto…. Es tan…… Auch….. Una contracción….. No tiene nada….. De que….. Auch….. Preocuparse y…… por cierto……. Soy Susan Karland….. Un gusto……. Auch!-volvió a quejarse Susan, sin dejar en ningún momento de frotar su espalda.

-¡Un placer, yo soy Oliver Atom; y mejor será que la lleve a un hospital, quizás sean muy normales esas contracciones dado su estado, pero no creo que este de mas que un medico la examine!-dijo Oliver sin dejar de preocuparse, haciendo una seña a un taxi para que se detuviese, y sin darle tiempo a Susan de reclamar nada, le ayudo a subir al automóvil para inmediatamente –luego de entrar, también- darle indicaciones al taxista de que les llevara al hospital Saint Mary.

Mientras tanto en Japón……

-¡Creo que no te he agradecido tu ayuda, Price; así que Gracias!-dijo Steve un tanto cohibido, pues la verdad era que aun no se hallaba con Benji y su lado amable, ya que siendo honestos nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos, por lo que haber recibido ayuda precisamente de él, resultaba algo desconcertante.

************************************************************

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer, Kyuga…… Aunque si quieres hacerlo pues………. (Aquí comienza una idea delirante que me acaba de llegar, pero que conste que la misma **NO** **TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA TRAMA ORIGINAL DE ESTE FIC, OK, ASÍ QUE NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES, ES SOLO UN DELIRIO LOCO DE ESTA AUTORA, QUE NO QUERIA QUEDARSE CON LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLA, MAS ABAJO VOLVERE A RETOMAR EL FIC)**

…… ¡Con una apasionada sesión de sexo!-dijo sugerente Benji, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta el moreno, quien había abierto increíblemente los ojos, así como palideció, no creyendo lo que oía.

-¡Perdón ¿Qué has dicho?!-cuestiono extrañado Steve pues la verdad es que no se creía nada de aquello.

-¡Eres algo lento, tigre! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Lo que dije fue: Quiero… Tener… Una… Apasionada… Sesión… de… Sexo…. Contigo!-dijo Benji provocativamente, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al moreno, se le fue encima para darle un apabullante beso, que dejo aun más confuso a Steve.

-¿Qué haces, Price?-cuestiono/indago Steve, apartando bruscamente al portero de si, sobre todo al sentir como este comenzaba a tomarse familiaridades con su cuerpo, pues ni tardo, ni perezoso el portero estrella del equipo japonés había empezado a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su playera, acariciando su espalda de forma muy sugerente.

-¡Vamos tigre, no te pongas así! Sabes bien lo que quiero, no eres virgen, ni inocente ¿Cómo para no saber de lo que te estoy hablando, verdad?-dijo irónicamente sensual Benji, mientras se deshacía de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso, acción con la cual consiguió que el azoro del moreno aumentara, así como su nerviosismo.

-¡Mira Price, no se a que juegas pero no creo que se correcto; tú tienes pareja y yo estoy enamorado de otro!-exclamo Steve incomodo, caminando hacia atrás, mientras intentaba alejarse del otro, pero así como él retrocedía, el otro avanzaba hasta encontrarse acorralado contra la pared de la habitación.

-¡Vamos eso no es importante! Después de todo, mi querido emperador no es un santo precisamente y mientras yo me encuentro por aquí _/en Japón/ _él se divierte allá en Alemania; y en cuanto a que estas enamorado, tampoco es un problema ¡Pues no te estoy pidiendo que me profeses amor eterno, solo es un acostón y ya! Así que no hagas tanto escándalo ¿Qué nunca te has acostado con alguien solo porque si, tigre?-cuestiono Benji con lujuria mientras acorralaba al moreno contra la pared, encerrándolo entre sus brazos, sin posibilidad de escape alguno, viendo curioso la expresión del moreno, pues este se había quedado demasiado quieto y pensativo, lo cual le extrañaba después de todo hasta hace poco había tratado de escapar y de repente nada.

_-¿Acostarme con alguien solo porque si? ¡Solo porque si! ¡Lo he hecho, eso no hay duda, tal fue la ocasión con Richard! Y aunque me acostara con él, no es correcto, nada de esto ¡yo amo a Oliver y "engañarlo" /aun cuando Price este tan dispuesto/ con uno de sus mejores amigos no es en lo absoluto adecuado!-_pensaba Steve confuso, sin darse cuenta de que Benji, ante su falta de movimiento había comenzado abrir los botones de su camisa, descubriendo su moreno torso, tras lo cual bajo su boca hasta sus pezones para de inmediato empezar a tratarles, dando de manera suave, algunas lamidas y de vez en cuando una que otra mordida siendo esto último lo que trajo de vuelta al plano consciente a Steve.

-¡Dios mío, Price ¿Qué haces?!-cuestiono Steve sorprendido pero a la vez, soltando un ahogado gemido pues había de admitir que el portero bien sabía lo que hacía, con su boca y lengua, pues sin evitarlo siquiera empezaba a excitarse, ya que era verdaderamente hábil.

-¡OH, nada, tigre; absolutamente nada, tan solo ayudándote a decidirte a que te acuestes conmigo!-musito Benji, separándose solo lo necesario para hablar, tras lo cual volvió a su tarea de devorar aquellos montículos de carne, que tan sensibles eran a su toque.

Y sin más reclamos por parte del tigre, poco a poco ambos chicos continuaron con su juego de seducción, hasta que la molesta ropa desapareció de ambos cuerpos, quedando al descubierto, luego de lo cual y tras varios tropezones ambos amantes cayeron lánguidos en la cama, donde continuaron acariciándose, tocándose, excitándose mutuamente hasta olvidarse incluso de sus prejuicios, sus nombres, su tiempo, su todo mas eso dejo de importar al llegar el momento más intenso de aquel encuentro ¿Cuál de los dos iba a ser el seme? Y ¿Cuál el uke? Esas dos preguntas de repente adquirieron sentido, justo en el instante en que Benji colaba un dedo en la entrada de Steve, y el tigre a su vez lo hacía en el ano del portero, también.

-¡Mmm, Price ¿Qué estás haciendo?!-cuestiono Steve incomodo, mientras se retorcía sensible al toque de su amante, en su retaguardia.

-¡Exactamente lo mismo que tú, tigre!-dijo con ironía Benji, sin dejar de mover su dedo medio en aquel apretado canal, así como gimiendo al sentir moverse a su vez el dedo de Kyuga en su trasero.

Y ante la descara respuesta, Steve se congelo dejando de hacer lo que hacía, para de inmediato sacar su dedo y retirarse, luego de la calidez del portero, recostándose al lado del mismo, suspirando con pesadez, a la vez que intentaba normalizar su respiración para así "calmarse", pues no iba a recurrir a la complacencia manual frente a Benji, eso sería demasiado para su orgullo, ya de por si estaba bastante maltrecho.

Ante tal comportamiento, Benji también dejo de hacer lo que hacía pues se daba cuenta de que el otro ya no estaba interesado, cayendo ambos en un profundo silencio.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos……

-¡Esto es estúpido; no vamos a detenernos por tal pequeñez, Kyuga! ¡Dios, sigo caliente y hacer ejercicios de respiración no me va a bajar la calentura, eso solo lo conseguiré con una buena follada! Y si lo que te incomoda es ser uke, pues ¡Yo lo seré! No tengo ningún problema con esa posición pero ¡Fóllame!-exclamo ansioso Benji, mientras rápidamente se montaba sobre Steve, restregando su trasero sobre la casi adormecida erección de su compañero, la cual ante la fricción volvió a despertar impaciente.

-¡Eres un impaciente calenturiento, pero aun así muy follable, Price!-susurro roncamente Steve mientras con un rapidísimo movimiento invertía las posiciones con el portero de tal forma que quedaba arriba, y el otro abajo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le penetro de una sola embestida, arrancando con tal acción y agudo gemido de protesta por parte de Benji.

-¡So idiota… Auch… no seré virgen…. Pero aun así…. Necesito preparación… maldito…. Desesperado…. Esto duele…. Auch!-se quejo Benji, al sentir tan brusco ingreso a su cuerpo por parte del moreno.

-¡Vamos Price, no seas tan quejumbroso; esto era algo que querías, así que ahora no te quejes y deja que te folle!-musito Steve con pasión mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente al principio, pues tampoco era tan cabrón como para no darse cuenta de que le causaba incomodidad a su compañero con sus embistes pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que el otro comenzaba a disfrutar de los mismos, dejo atrás la delicadeza y embistió con dureza aquel cuerpo que se retorcía de pasión ante sus toques, al mismo tiempo que con una mano, bombeaba el erecto pene de Benji, para que así ambos pudiesen disfrutar al máximo, llegando los dos al orgasmo luego de algunos empujes mas y así….

************************************************************

**(AQUÍ TERMINA EL DELIRO LOCO DE ESTA "PAREJA" QUE JAMAS OCURRIO JAJAJA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, AHORA VUELVO A RETOMAR LA TRAMA ORIGINAL DEL FIC)**

-¡Creo que no te he agradecido tu ayuda, Price; así que Gracias!-dijo Steve un tanto cohibido, pues la verdad era que aun no se hallaba con Benji y su lado amable, ya que siendo honestos nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos, por lo que haber recibido ayuda precisamente de él, resultaba algo desconcertante.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Kyuga…… Aunque si quieres hacerlo pues………. ¡Tienes que jurar que cuando vuelvas con Oliver, lo harás completamente feliz o de lo contrario así como te he ayudado, así te destruiré!-sentencio Benji seriamente, viendo con fijeza a Steve.

-¡No tengo que jurarlo, Price; antes de volver a hacerle daño a mi ángel, yo mismo me haría a un lado para dejarle ser feliz, así que no debes de preocuparte por eso!-dijo Steve con firmeza y seguridad.

-¡Por esta vez, volveré a creerte, Kyuga! Pero hablo muy en serio: si vuelves a lastimarlo…….-dijo Benji con calma, pero dejando bien clara su amenaza.

-¡Prometo que no fallare, no volveré a cometer tal error con respecto a mi ángel! Aunque antes de poder ir por él primero debo arreglar otros asuntos-dijo Steve seriamente.

-¡Y yo te ayudare con ellos, ya lo veras!-dijo Benji con calma.

-¡Lo se, aunque no creo que sea fácil; especialmente porque si pudieron correr a Maki de su propia casa y no preocuparse por su bienestar en todo este tiempo, pienso que será muy cerrados de mente y el hecho de que Tsubasa lleve mi sangre, no les será muy grato!-dijo Steve también con calma.

-Sea como sea, saldremos delante de este obstáculo, después de todo eres el tigre, así que solo debes verlo como una prueba mas que hay que superar; además el que los visites tan solo es por cortesía, ellos no tienen ningún derecho sobre tu hijo, excepto el de ser los abuelos pero de ahí en fuera no pueden reclamar nada sobretodo cuando despreciaron a su propia hija, eso cualquiera lo puede notar por lo que de nada tienes que preocuparte-dijo Benji como si nada.

Y de regreso a Brasil…… con Carlos y Sebastián…… Ambos jugadores marcharon al departamento del segundo y una vez que llegaron……

-¡Adelante, Santana! ¿Gustas algo de tomar? Y por favor toma asiento-dijo/pregunto Sebastián con irónica cortesía, mientras señalaba hacia su sofá para que el otro tomase asiento.

-¡Déjate de tanta hipocresía, Márquez y vamos aclarando todo!-dijo molesto Carlos mientras tomaba asiento, viendo enojado al otro.

-¡Uy, pero que genio! Si así te comportas con el capitán, no me extraña que no te soporte, después de todo ¿Quién querría pasar sus días _/y noches/_ con alguien de carácter tan huraño?-dijo con burla Sebastián, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Carlos.

-¡Cállate idiota! Además no estas en posición de burlarte, pues al menos yo SI tengo ALGO con Oliver, en cambio tú tienes que andar de ofrecido para ver si consigues estar mínimamente cerca de él, pero ni así te hace el mas mínimo caso ¿verdad? Así que no me vengas con tus tonterías pues saldrías perdiendo, Márquez y que te quede claro ¡Que no te voy a permitir que te le acerques mas!-dijo con rabia y celos Carlos, viendo fijamente al chico a su lado.

-¡Eso es algo que no puedes evitar, Santana! El capitán es demasiado deseable como para dejárselo ha alguien como tú, que careces de todo atractivo o gracia; no eres apuesto, eres un celoso empedernido, no dejas respirar al capitán atosigándolo innecesariamente, y es posible que no le cumples bien en la cama, pues si lo hicieras de seguro él tendría un mejor semblante que el que tiene de amargura, lo cual se debe a que como novio eres un tormento así como desagradable; es mas ¡Estoy seguro que ni sabes besar bien! Lo mismo que tus dotes en el lecho han de ser un rotundo fiasco-dijo Sebastián con mofa, devolviéndole la fija mirada al otro.

-¡Como Te Atreves…. Tú…… So…. Estúpido…. Ya te enseñare lo equivocado que estas!-dijo con enojo Carlos, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Sebastián –quien no tenia ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaba pasando-se le fue encima para comenzar a besar intensamente, así como algo agresivo (pues mucho era su coraje), intentando demostrarle que no era como se imaginaba.

_-¡Vaya esto no me lo esperaba! ¿Quién iba a pensar que reaccionaria de esta forma? Aunque claro se trata de Santana, o sea que ¡Es totalmente impredecible! Pero por mientras creo que disfrutare de todo esto-_pensaba sorprendido y algo complacido Sebastián por aquel "ataque" tan repentino, pero tampoco se iba a quejar, al contrario seguramente disfrutaría de aquello, después de todo Santana había comenzado un juego bastante interesante.

Por lo que sin dar tiempo (Este chico tampoco lo da, ya se fijaron en ese detalle) a que Carlos se fuese arrepentir o al menos tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a corresponder el beso, convirtiéndolo con gran habilidad de un beso agresivo a uno mas pasional y disfrutable, mordiendo con suavidad los labios del otro para así obligarle abrirlos, tras conseguirlo una danza de lenguas hizo de aquel beso algo mucho mas excitante que poco a poco fue prendiendo un intenso fuego en ambos cuerpos.

Pero tras la falta de oxigeno se vieron forzados a separarse pero no por ello menos calientes……

-¡Ya…… te quedo claro…… Márquez…. Mis habilidades son…… indiscutibles……!-dijo agitado Carlos, tras separarse del otro, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que con la fogosidad de aquel beso había cambiado de lugar –sin percatarse de ello- y en vez de continuar sentado a un lado de Márquez se encontraba encima de las piernas del mismo, ¡Vaya bochorno! Pero había de admitir que aquel beso logro desubicarlo realmente.

-¡Pues la verdad, fui yo quien hizo todo el trabajo! Así que "tus habilidades" no me parecieron la gran cosa, Santana-dijo burlón Sebastián, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, como dando a entender que aquello no había sido importante o interesante, lo cual solo consiguió enervar aun mas a Carlos.

_-¡Maldito engreído! ¿Quién se cree que es? Pero le voy a demostrar de que estoy hecho-_pensaba aun mas molesto Carlos, mientras volvía a la carga, es decir, de nueva cuenta se prendía de los labios de Márquez pero con la salvedad que en esta ocasión no lo hizo como agresión sino que puso toda la pasión que podía sentir y desprender en aquel beso, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba con lentitud sus manos por entre la playera de Sebastián, jalándola con suavidad para sacarla del interior de los pantalones y una vez hecho aquello empezó acariciar la piel del otro con ardor, aunque con aquellas caricias Márquez no se quedo impávido, y así él también comenzó a devolverle las caricias a Carlos, sacando también del interior de sus pantalones la camiseta que llevaba puesta, para así deslizar sus manos por la morena piel del delantero.

De tal forma que poco a poco la cada vez mas estorbosas prendas de ambos chicos fueron abandonando los calientes cuerpos, así se podía ver una playera por aquí, otra por allá, un par de cinturones sobre los reposabrazos del sofá, zapatos deportivos sacados con prisa, cayendo desordenados en cualquier lugar y así prenda tras prenda hasta que ambos cuerpos yacieron por completo desnudos.

Y quizás fue entonces cuando lo "bueno" vino, es decir, pues sin dejar de besarse, tocarse, frotarse, e incluso masturbarse el uno al otro hasta que finalmente y con un rapidísimo movimiento de parte de Márquez, este volteo de espaldas a Carlos contra el sofá para luego separar las piernas del moreno, dejando por completo expuesta su entrada y sin darle ni una oportunidad a reclamar, le penetro de golpe y con una sola embestida, consiguiendo con ello arrancarle un grito de dolor y sorpresa a Carlos Santana….

-¡So… Idiota… ¿Qué crees….. Que haces…..? Maldito….. Eso…… ha dolido!-se quejo Carlos con dolor mientras era embestido fiera y salvajemente por Márquez.

_-¿Virgen? ¿Santana es virgen?¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es imposible! Se supone que es novio del capitán Atom, a menos claro que el sumiso sea el capitán ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Y ahora por impulsivo lo he lastimado, pues siendo virgen debí de prepararlo antes, aunque ¿Quién se lo hubiese imaginado? Después de todo, Santana ha resultado ser muy apasionado-_pensaba sorprendido y anonadado Sebastián mientras lentamente dejaba de embestir al joven debajo de él para darle oportunidad de que se acostumbrarse, como no lo había dejado antes (Algo absurdo, si de todas forma ya le había causado molestias /por decir lo de menos/ como para que ahora saliera con esa "nobleza" ¿verdad?)

_-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo este idiota? ¿Por qué diablos se detiene? Si esta "esperando que me acostumbre" es algo ¡Estúpido! Después de todo ya me ultrajo ¿No? Entonces esto no tiene caso-_pensó con molestia Carlos, mientras movía con suavidad sus caderas para así lograr una mayor penetración y haciéndole ver con ello a Márquez que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que se detuviese.

Lo cual fue pronto comprendido por Sebastián, quien no tardo en continuar embistiendo al otro chico, al mismo tiempo que masturbaba su pene de tal manera que muy pronto ambos alcanzaron el clímax, viniéndose con un fuerte suspiro por parte de los dos, quedando luego de ello en un profundo silencio.

Y así...

Continuara....

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, y disculpen la tardanza con la actualización, pero como verán mi experimento al parecer a resultado (puede subir más hojas de las habituales, así como más palabras en Word) pero también ha significado que me atrasara en la subida por este motivo he de informales que los días de subida se van a postergar al 24 de cada mes para gatito, el 27 para bailamos y el 30 o31 según sea el caso para Ángeles v, espero que esto no represente ninguno problema solo serán tres días de diferencia pero me dará tiempo para poder escribirles capítulos realmente largos, de acuerdo. Bueno por ahora eso es todo y espero que de verdad les guste este capitulo tan loco. Nos vemos el próximo mes. Gracias.

Ideas del próximo capitulo:

* Aquí les dejo con el resto de las ideas que me faltaron por agregar en este capitulo pero dado el hecho de que incluí una idea /no planeada originalmente o sea el lemmon entre Benji y Steve/ me he visto en la necesidad de dejar algunas ideas inconclusas para el próximo capitulo así que el próximo veremos sobre el arrepentimiento por parte de Carlos, pues Sebastián quedara confundido más que nada.

*Steve, ira con Tsubasa a ver a sus suegros aunque no solos, pues Benji y otra persona les acompañaran, poniendo así los puntos claros con los padres de Maki, los cuales serán aun mas pre juiciosos que con su hija, intentando incluso quitarle al bebe al tigre pero no lo conseguirán.

*Luego de eso, Steve finalmente emprenderá el vuelo hacia Brasil para el reencuentro con su ángel y entonces.....

De tal manera que no me quedan muchos capítulos para concluir este fic, es mas quien quite y el próximo sea el final final, si es que lo hago tan largo como este y no me sale alguna otra idea delirante OK.

**No sé si atrapan la idea, pero la imagen de Susan, seria justamente la de Steve Kyuga, si este hubiese sido chica OK, se los digo para que se hagan una idea más clara de la misma, en cuanto a personalidad ya se irán dando cuenta con lo que viene.

Luzy Snape.


	18. Asuntos del Corazón y Asuntos Legales I

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Capitulo 18: Asuntos del Corazón y Asuntos Legales parte I.

************************************************************

Así mismo recordarles como siempre que ninguno de los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son de mi propiedad (/excepto el pequeño Tsubasa) sino de su respectivo autor (desconozco el nombre del mismo, si alguien lo sabe ¡Díganmelo! Por favor) tan solo los uso como diversión y sin fines de lucro; así mismo esta es una historia slash, es decir, relación chico-chico por lo que si no te gusta este tipo de temática ¡NO LEAS! Gracias.

Por otro lado **ADVIERTO** hay un ligerísimo **lenguaje soez, así como una ligera escena de masturbación erótica**, por lo que si no les agrada este tipo de narrativa **¡NO LEAN! **También les debo una leve disculpa pues anteriormente (en el capítulo 5 de Un Amor Destinado) les había mencionado que el día de hoy actualizaría Un Milenio para Amarnos y sin embargo estoy subiendo ¿¿¿Bailamos??? El motivo de ello es que de momento estoy teniendo serios problemas de inspiración con MILENIO y por lo mismo técnicamente estaré actualizando una semana antes cada uno de mis fics (Ven al final el calendario con las fechas de actualización) al menos hasta que logre concluir MILENIO, en ese momento el fic que subiría seria precisamente MILENIO, por lo que espero sean comprensivos (as) y este inconveniente no les moleste, pero el hecho es que no quiero faltar a mi sistema de actualización por lo que por ahora iré subiendo "con adelanto" a mis fics hasta que logre acabar con un milenio para amarnos OK. Gracias por su comprensión.

Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un review, gracias por los mismos.

*yamiyugigirl *DRINY

************************************************************

_/¿Qué demonios está haciendo este idiota? ¿Por qué diablos se detiene? Si esta "esperando que me acostumbre" es algo ¡Estúpido! Después de todo ya me ultrajo ¿No? Entonces esto no tiene caso/_pensó con molestia Carlos, mientras movía con suavidad sus caderas para así lograr una mayor penetración y haciéndole ver con ello a Márquez que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era que se detuviese.

Lo cual fue pronto comprendido por Sebastián, quien no tardo en continuar embistiendo al otro chico, al mismo tiempo que masturbaba su pene de tal manera que muy pronto ambos alcanzaron el clímax, viniéndose con un fuerte suspiro por parte de los dos, quedando luego de ello en un profundo silencio, que se volvió pesado e incomodo tras algunos momentos y justo después de que ambos "amantes" empezaran a normalizar sus respiraciones hasta hacerlas más tranquilas y acompasadas, consiguiendo con ello que no solo sus respiraciones se calmaran sino que también poco a poco sus conciencias volvieron y con ello……

_/¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¡No lo puedo creer: me he acostado con Márquez***! Y todo ¿Por qué? ¡Por una tontería, he dejado que mi virginidad fuese tomada por él! ¿Con que cara veré ahora a Oliver? ¡Pero qué estúpido he sido, no puedo creer lo que hice!/_pensaba confundido Carlos, mientras poco a poco su cerebro iba siendo más consciente de lo que había pasado con su compañero de equipo, a causa de sus celos enfermizos.

Mientras tanto con su "amante", el mismo no estaba menos confuso por el contrario quizás su confusión fuera mucho mayor que la del moreno, pues en su caso los motivos que le llevaron acostarse con Santana, nada tenían que ver con los celos, sino con…………

_/¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me he acostado con Carlos Santana! ¡Mi deseo se hizo realidad! Pero entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Debería sentirme feliz pero no puedo evitar pensar que ¡Me he aprovechado de él! Le he provocado de una u otra manera solo para conseguirlo, solo para poder tenerlo entre mis brazos y todo porque no puedo resistir sus encantos ¡Me vuelve loco! Es realmente sexy, así como apasionado, tenerlo ha sido la gloria mas también el infierno porque ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarlo? ¿Qué le diré? Porque la verdad queda descartada simplemente no puedo decirle que ¡Santana estoy enamorado de ti pero como andas con Atom, ni caso me haces y por eso mismo te he provocado para poder estar contigo! ¡Eso suena hasta tonto para mí!/_pensaba Sebastián confundido con toda aquella situación pues la verdad no sabía cómo manejarla exactamente.

Y mientras aquellos dos chicos no sabían qué hacer con todo lo que les había pasado en Japón Benji, Steve y el pequeño Tsubasa finalmente llegaban a la ciudad de Osaka… No tardando nada en bajar del tren y una vez que lo hicieron……

-¿Quieres tomar un descanso o ver de una vez por todas a tus suegros, Kyuga?-cuestiono Benji con calma, mientras ayudaba a Steve a cargar con la bolsa de cosas de Tsubasa, para que él pudiese colocarse bien al bebe en la cangurera que llevaba puesta.

-¡Creo que lo mejor sería verlos de una buena vez, Price! Quiero dejar zanjado este tema y no tener más adelante conflictos con los padres de Maki; pues a pesar de que fueron desagradables _/por decir lo menos/ _con su hija, es posible que ahora que está muerta, quieran conocer a su nieto aunque no parecieron muy receptivos cuando les informe del fallecimiento; pero ya han pasado algunos meses y supongo que eso puede haber cambiado-dijo Steve con calma, aunque en el fondo sentía una ligera aprensión pues no estaba seguro de lo podría esperarse de los padres de su difunta esposa, pues si estos se parecían en algo a Maki, no esperaba recibir una bienvenida cálida y quizás por ello había pedido la ayuda de Price aunque en un principio había preferido la compañía de Richard, pero él estaba ocupado con sus propios asuntos con Misaki y por lo mismo no quería que "peleasen", por lo que el único disponible había sido Price, quien irónicamente se había convertido en un excelente apoyo para él y su pequeño en todo ese viaje.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces busquemos al Sr. Tsukishime; debe de estarnos esperando por aquí-dijo Benji tranquilo mientras caminaba a la salida de la estación, seguido por el tigre.

-¿Recuérdame una cosa, Price? ¿Por qué necesitamos a un abogado? ¿No es raro? Digo solo iremos a visitar a mis suegros ¿Qué podría pasar?-pregunto curioso y a la vez algo irónico, Steve, siguiendo lentamente al portero japonés cuidando bien de proteger con una fresca manta a Tsubasa –quien con el largo viaje, había acabado por sucumbir al sueño y estaba de lo más tranquilo y adorable mientras descansaba, para el orgullo de su padre- para que el solo no le molestase de ninguna manera.

-¡Pasar, pueden pasar muchas cosas! Por lo que es mejor asegurarse; además según lo que averiguado de tus suegros, es que no son precisamente personas fáciles de sobrellevar aparte de ser un tanto pre juiciosos por lo que la presencia del Sr. Tsukishime _/quien es uno de los mejores y más reconocidos abogados tanto a nivel nacional como internacional/_ nos ayude a evitar esos conflictos, que aunque no quieras admitir ¡Temes, Kyuga!-dijo Benji como si nada, mas antes de que Steve fuese a decir algo………

Un hombre atractivo a pesar de tener unos 42 años se acerco hasta ellos, llamando su atención……

-¡Joven Price, un gusto volver a verlo! ¿Este es su amigo, del que me comento?-cuestiono el hombre, estrechando la mano de Benji, cordialmente; a la vez que con un gesto de su hombro señalaba a Steve, el cual estaba algo impactado pues desde ¿Cuándo "era amigo" de Price? Pues ni siquiera se había enterado de ello.

-¡Así es, Sr. Tsukishime; muchas gracias por venir y apoyarnos con este asunto!-dijo amable Benji.

-¡Sabe que es un verdadero gusto, joven Price! Después de todo no solo soy el abogado de su familia sino también un amigo personal de sus padres y ahora si son tan amables de acompañarme; en el auto les pondré al tanto de lo que he averiguado sobre la familia de su esposa, joven Kyuga-dijo el señor Tsukishime mientras les guiaba hacia la salida.

Una vez que estuvieron en el coche……

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sabido?-pregunto curioso Benji.

-¡Bueno, como comprenderán he hecho bastantes averiguaciones sobre sus suegros, joven Kyuga! Y lo que supe _/no es precisamente bueno/ _es que ¡No son personas muy agradables de tratar! Al parecer sus propios vecinos son de la opinión de que son unos snobs que creen ser los mejores del mundo solo por el hecho de que generaciones atrás un antepasado estuvo relacionado con _/según sus suegros/_ un emperador de nuestro país, aunque nada de eso se ha podido comprobar; por otro lado, al parecer el echar a su propia hija de su casa, no fue tanto porque se halla casado con usted sino mas bien por el hecho de que el padre había arreglado un matrimonio con un hombre de 48 años y muy influyente, además de posición social, que hubiese sido su pase a las altas esferas sociales de nuestro país, así mismo el hermano menor de su esposa, al parecer está en proceso de emanciparse _/claro que con la mayor de las discreciones pero si sabes buscar, puedes encontrar hasta lo más inesperado/_ de sus padres, por la principal razón de que ¡Es gay! Algo que sus suegros no toleran, piensan que es una grandísima aberración; así que en resumidas cuentas sus suegros son ¡Unos snobs elitistas, pre juiciosos, sobre pagados de sí mismos, que seguramente intentaran quitarle a su hijo, solo por el placer de hacerlo _/y no porque quieran al pequeño/_ y más cuando sepan que gusta de los hombres! Pero no debe preocuparse que ya tengo contempladas varias situaciones predecibles y por lo tanto no podrán hacer nada al respecto _/además no hay quien pueda ganarme en el tribunal/_-decía con seguridad el abogado.

-¡Guau, no hay duda de que tus suegros son "adorables", Kyuga!-dijo con tono sarcástico, Benji.

-¿Verdad que si? Son tan "adorables" como Maki-replico Steve cínico.

-Aunque lo que me preocupa es ¿Qué vamos hacer exactamente? Porque donde quieran quitarme a Tsubasa ¡No respondo de mi mismo! Pues no se los permitiré, eso seguro-dijo decidido a proteger a su bebe, Steve, mientras abrazaba con tierno cuidado a su dormido pequeño.

¡No tienes que preocuparte, Kyuga que para eso estamos nosotros aquí!-dijo Benji calmado.

Luego de aquello cayeron en un cómodo silencio, no tardando en llegar donde los padres de Maki, en donde tal y como esperaban no fueron en absoluto bienvenidos, por el contrario en el justo momento en que la pareja supo a quien tenían delante sus groserías no tardaron en hacerse presentes……

-¿Así que este es el engendro de Maki? ¡Qué horror! ¿No me diga que lo ha traído para que lo conozcamos? ¡Qué dulce!-dijo con cínico sarcasmo el "abuelo" de Tsubasa, quien ante el tono tan desagradable de aquel hombre se había despertado sobresaltado y ahora sollozaba quedito en los brazos de su papá.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atreve hablar así de mi hijo? Tenía la esperanza de que fueran mejores personas que su estúpida hija pero ahora ya sé de donde saco lo idiota Maki ¡De ustedes! Y no me sorprende en lo absoluto, por lo que ahora sé que mi hijo será más feliz si jamás tiene ninguna clase de contacto con alguno de ustedes ¡No vaya a ser que se le pegue lo idiota! Por lo que es mejor hacer de una buena vez a lo que vine……-dijo molesto Steve, con el que por la mala suerte era su suegro, al mismo tiempo que trataba de tranquilizar a su pequeño con suaves palmaditas a su espaldita.

-…… ¡Señor Tsukishime, sería tan amable!-dijo el tigre, sin dejar de calmar al bebe, mientras veía al abogado, intencionado.

-¡Por supuesto, joven Kyuga!-respondió el abogado mientras extraía de un portafolios, varios papeles con sus respectivas copias, y que de inmediato coloco sobre la mesa central de la sala.

-¡Si me permiten su atención y fuesen tan amables de leer estos documentos para luego firmarlos; nuestra estancia por aquí seria menor y mas pronto nos marcharíamos!-dijo el abogado pasándoles varios papeles a la pareja aquella, los cuales no entendían nada de nada pero aun así procedieron a leer aquellos papeles……

Mientras tanto regresando a Brasil…… el primero en tomar valor para hablar había sido Santana, aunque claro lo que había de decir no era algo muy bueno, por lo menos no para Sebastián……

-¡Será mejor que me marche, Márquez! Y por cierto esto que ha pasado ha sido un completo error; yo me he dejado llevar por el enojo y no fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que hacia, por lo que te pediría tu discreción pues no quiero que esto llegue a oídos de Oliver _/de por si, nuestra relación es bastante difícil como para agregarle mi infidelidad, entonces si que ¡Lo perdería!/_ pues ello podría causarme problemas-dijo con sequedad Santana mientras un tanto adolorido se incorporaba de aquel sofá y empezaba a buscar sus diseminadas ropas.

_/¡Así que todo esto fue un error! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Es que acaso solo he sido un entretenimiento? ¡No puedo creerlo, es tan estúpido! ¡Solo he sido uno más! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Imbécil, idiota, pendejo de los……!/_pensaba molesto Sebastián, mientras también se levantaba para ponerse, aunque fuera, sus calzoncillos pues estar tan desnudo frente a un casi vestido Santana le estaba haciendo sentirse muy incomodo pero sobretodo extrañamente dolido por el comportamiento de su "amante", en especial porque él no podía considerar que lo que había pasado fuese un error, cuando era lo que mas había deseado desde siempre, desde que había conocido al otro hombre.

_/¡Esta muy callado, y parece molesto! ¿Por qué será? ¡No tiene porque molestarse! Después de todo le he dado la solución ideal a una situación tan incomoda porque admitiendo que ha sido un error –aun cuando no puedo creérmelo del todo- tanto él como yo estaremos bien ¿Cierto?/_se decía a si mismo Santana, tratando de autoconvencerse de que todo aquello había sido el error que decía, aunque algo en su interior le insistía de que estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación haciendo todo eso, pero lamentablemente era demasiado testarudo como para darse cuenta de ello.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Santana! No soy alguien a quien le guste presumir sus conquistas y menos cuando son tan poco "satisfactorias"; así que no diré nada y por favor cierra la puerta con llave una vez que salgas ¡Iré a tomar un buen baño, nos vemos en el entrenamiento!-dijo como si nada aunque con cierto tono irónico, Sebastián que no paso desapercibido para Carlos, el cual se sintió bastante incomodo por las palabras tan duras de su compañero, por lo que con tan solo un rápido asentir de su cabeza, casi salio "volando" de aquel departamento aunque sin olvidar colocar el cerrojo a la puerta.

_/¡Idiota, mil veces idiota; eres realmente tonto, Carlos Santana!/_pensaba molesto y decepcionado Sebastián mientras daba media vuelta para poder ir a tomar un baño, pues a causa del otro joven, es que estaba tan tenso que se sentía estallar; razón por la cual esperaba que una buena ducha, le relajase de una buena vez.

Por otro lado Carlos, básicamente había corrido de aquel lugar, tomando de inmediato el primer taxi que encontró para poder irse al departamento que compartía con Oliver, sintiendo un sin fin de emociones que iban desde la confusión, pasando por el enojo, cayendo en la desesperación y acabando en la intranquilidad e inseguridad, pues de verdad no sabia como manejar todo aquello, motivo por el cual al llegar a casa de su novio……

-¡Oliver! ¿Estas aquí?-cuestiono con voz suave (para tratarse de él) al entrar, temiendo encontrarse con su compañero, pues de verdad que no sabia como reaccionaria ante él, pero para su fortuna, Oliver no se encontraba por allí.

_/¡Gracias a Dios, no esta! Eso esta bien, realmente no sabría como comportarme con él, al menos por ahora; y mejor será que tome un baño antes de que regrese ¡No vaya a ser que se de cuenta de mi estado! Y eso es algo que Oliver J-A-M-A-S debe de enterarse, ya ha sido muy difícil estar con él como para que ahora sepa lo que paso con Márquez; así que no puedo permitir que lo descubra, me ha costado mucho estar con él como para ahora dejarlo ir y es demasiado buen jugador como para permitirlo! _(Si se están preguntado ¿Qué onda con Santana? ¡Hacen bien! Pues para estar "enamorado" no suena como tal ¿Verdad? Y que les adelanto ¡NO LO ESTA! Solo que esta muy confundido pero eso es algo que ya pronto comprenderá y sino yo se lo haré comprender OK; así que tampoco me lo juzguen mal, el pobre es un joven muy confuso)_/_pensaba Carlos mientras que como un autómata, caminaba hacia su habitación y una vez ahí y casi sin darse cuenta de ello, comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas de manera lenta hasta quedar tan solo en calzoncillos, asombrándose ante el reflejo que el espejo (de cuerpo entero y tenia frente a su cama) le devolvía……

_/¡Soy yo, no puede ser! Pero si……estoy todo…… Mmm……… ¡Marcado! ¡Cielos……Márquez si que……!/_pensaba sorprendido Carlos mientras hacia un repaso por su cuerpo, viendo las "marcas de pasión" que el otro le había dejado, sus sensibilizados pezones, leves marcas de arañazos en su vientre y torso, un par de chupetones entre sus muslos y uno mas pequeño en su cuello, que para su fortuna se podría disimular con una camisa larga, pero quizás lo que mas le impacto /tras retirarse los calzoncillos/ fueron las marcas de dedos en su cadera justo donde el agarre de Márquez se había intensificado al momento de penetrarlo y pensando en ello, su vista se dirigió hacia su retaguardia…… notándola así escocida, enrojecida, completamente abierta pero sobretodo con restos –aun- del semen de Sebastián.

_/¡Maldito Márquez! ¿Cómo se atrevió? ………Y sin embargo, no todo fue su culpa…… Yo me deje llevar por mis impulsos y quise mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, llevándonos a una situación que …………/_ pensaba Carlos completamente anonadado, mientras hacia un repaso de todas sus marcas, una y otra vez……

_/………sin embargo no fue tan mala ¡Dios pero que estoy pensado! Pero es la verdad…… sus caricias, sus manos por mi cuerpo, su……… todo/_seguía pensando Carlos, mientras sin percatarse de ellos, sus propias manos se iban deslizando lenta y cadenciosamente por su cuerpo, acariciándose, siguiendo el camino que anteriormente Sebastián había seguido al hacerle el amor.

De tal manera que poco a poco y con los recuerdos frescos en su memoria fue acariciándose hasta encender en su cuerpo el dulce calor de la pasión, de tal forma que entre suaves caricias en algunos momentos, o fuertes y rudas caricias en otras fue masturbándose hasta alcanzar una gran erección aunque curiosamente en ningún momento dejaba de ver su propio reflejo en aquel espejo que le había hecho darse cuenta de sus marcas y así entre entrecortados suspiros, atrevidos tocamientos, comenzó a darse placer a si mismo, llegando incluso en un momento intenso a introducirse en su recién abierto ano, un par de dedos, explorándose y consiguiendo con ello que su auto complacencia fuera aun mas placentera e intensa.

_/¡Sebastián…… más…… más…… OH, sigue así…… más… tan fuerte …… tan duro……lléname…… más…… como solo tú me llenas…… OH, amor eres……… excelente, SEBASTIAN!/_pensó/grito Carlos el nombre de su imaginario amante al llegar al avasallor clímax, corriéndose sobre su cama, a la cual había llegado sin darse cuenta, cayendo laxo tras el fuerte orgasmo vivido.

_/¿Más? ¿Amor? ¿Sebastián? ¡No puede ser que yo haya pensado eso! ¿Verdad que no lo hice, cierto?/_pensaba completamente en shock, Carlos, mientras veía sin ver el techo de su habitación, tratando de encontrarle lógica a todo aquello pero sobretodo luchando por recuperar su errática respiración a un ritmo mas normal.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a todos aquellos líos, Oliver se encontraba en el hospital Saint Mary a la espera de que alguien pudiese informarle que pasaba con Susan, pues ya hace un buen tiempo había pasado desde que habían llegado y aun no sabia nada de su amiga y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo, aunque no sabia porque lo hacia, después de todo recién la conocía y sin embargo tenia la necesidad de ayudarla y saber así que se encontraba bien, aun sabiendo que quizás no era de su inconveniencia.

-¿Familiares de Susan Karland? ¿Familiares de Susan Karland?-llamaba una joven enfermera al llegar a la sala de espera.

-¡Soy yo….. Bueno no exactamente pero soy un amigo de Susan!-dijo rápidamente Oliver acercándose a la enfermera.

-¡OH, muy bien, acompáñeme; el doctor Clarkson quiere hablar con usted!-dijo la enfermera como si nada, echando a caminar, siendo seguida por un preocupado Oliver.

De tal manera que no tardaron casi nada en llegar donde el doctor les esperaba.

-¡Doctor Clarkson, aquí esta el familiar de la señora Karland!-dijo la enfermera como si nada.

-¡Gracias Jane, puedes retirarte; yo me haré cargo ahora!-dijo el doctor Clarkson, un hombre de 60 años y que a pesar de su avanzada edad era uno de los mejores especialistas en su área, la cual no tardaría en saber Oliver para su sorpresa.

-¡Mucho gusto, joven; soy Karl Clarkson, medico especialista, si fuera tan amable de acompañarme a mi consultorio allí podremos hablar con mas calma-dijo el doctor tranquilamente, extendiendo su mano a Oliver, quien no dudo en estrecharla.

-¡Soy Oliver Atom, un gusto doctor Clarkson!-respondió amable Oliver mientras seguía al doctor, luego de la presentación.

Y una vez en el consultorio…….

-¿Y bien doctor, de que quería hablarme? ¿Susan se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado Oliver mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del doctor.

-¡OH, no tiene de que preocuparse, joven! De momento tanto la señora Karland como los bebes se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, especialmente los mellizos-dijo con tranquilidad, Clarkson.

-¿Mellizos?-indago con asombro Oliver.

-¿No lo mencione antes? ¡Que descuido! La señora Karland, es madre de un par de mellizos, una niña y un niño, ambos en perfectas condiciones a pesar de ser un par de semanas, prematuros, aunque hay algo que me preocupa y eso es por lo que deseo hablarme, joven Atom-dijo el doctor con un tono muy serio que de verdad logro preocupar a Oliver.

-¿De que se trata, doctor?-pregunto Oliver preocupado, pues no le gustaba en absoluto la expresión de seria concentración que doctor presentaba en esos momentos y así…….

Continuara....

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y perdonen que no lo subiera ayer pero si leyeron mis notas de inicio sabrán el porque, nos vemos, hasta el próximo viernes.

***Pido disculpas, pues sin darme cuenta en el capitulo anterior comencé llamando a Sebastián como Hernández y acabo siendo Márquez, de verdad lamento tan tremendo error y disculpen mi despiste, por eso mismo quedara como Márquez pues como finalmente acabo siendo así en casi todo el capitulo anterior y en este pues así lo dejare OK. Gracias por su comprensión.

**Calendario de los viernes próximos y sus actualizaciones. **

**Viernes 31 de julio, actualizare o Un Milenio para Amarnos o bien veelas: peligro de amor, trío OK, todo depende de mi inspiración. ¡Nos vemos y gracias por su comprensión**.

Viernes 7 de agosto, actualizare, Veelas: peligro de amor Trío, Harry Potter

Viernes 14 de agosto, actualizare, Eternamente MDMD, Harry Potter

Viernes 21 de agosto, actualizare, Ángeles V, multi crossover (Harry Potter, Yugioh, Gravitation, Saint Seiya)

Viernes 28 de agosto, actualizare, Veelas: peligro de amor DH, Harry Potter

Viernes 04 de septiembre, actualizare, Vuelvo a ti, Gravitation

Viernes 11 de septiembre, actualizare, Un Gatito para Mí, Harry Potter

Viernes 18 de septiembre, actualizare, La Sombra de un Amor, Yugioh

A partir de aquí ya habrán sido actualizados todos mis fics, así que las actualizaciones serán más acordes con los resultados de la votación (ver capítulo 11 de un gatito para mí, para más detalles)

Viernes 25 de septiembre, actualizare, Ángeles v

Viernes 02 de octubre, actualizare, veelas: peligro de amor trío

Viernes 09 de octubre, actualizare, eternamente mdmd

Viernes16 de octubre, actualizare, ¿¿¿bailamos???

Viernes 23 de octubre, actualizare, corazón de sombra y luz

Viernes 30 de octubre, actualizare, magia lunar

Viernes 06 de noviembre, actualizare, un gatito para mí

Viernes 13 de noviembre, actualizare, un amor destinado

Viernes 20 de noviembre, actualizare, un milenio para amarnos

Viernes 27 de noviembre, actualizare, Ángeles v

Viernes 04 de diciembre, actualizare, vuelvo a ti

Viernes 11 de diciembre, actualizare, la sombra de un amor

Viernes 18 de diciembre, actualizare, ¿¿¿bailamos???

Viernes 25 de diciembre, actualizare, veelas peligro de amor DH

Viernes 01 de Enero 2010, actualizare, un gatito para mí

Y aquí finalizaríamos el año, ya en el 2010 les diré como quedaran luego puesto que algunos fics ya no les falta mucho para acabar y por lo tanto algunas fechas podrían variar a la hora de actualizar, especialmente porque ¿¿¿bailamos??? Es uno que ya está por acabar y por lo tanto algunas fechas podrían adelantarse OK.

**Ideas del próximo capítulo: **

*Steve, ira con Tsubasa a ver a sus suegros aunque no solos, pues Benji y otra persona les acompañaran, poniendo así los puntos claros con los padres de Maki, los cuales serán aun mas pre juiciosos que con su hija, intentando incluso quitarle al bebe al tigre pero no lo conseguirán, pues la aparición del hermano de Maki y otro hombre, les harán ver su suerte a los suegros del tigre, los cuales se llevaran tal sorpresa que es posible que uno de ellos dos /papá o mamá/ se nos muera de un infarto y el que sobreviva no contara con mejor situación se los aseguro.

*Oliver, se va enterar de la verdadera y angustiante situación de Susan, tomando un par de decisiones que por un lado le harán feliz pero también le traerán ciertos conflictos con Carlos y debido a los cuales, la relación entre ambos finalmente acabara, pues se acabaran por dar cuenta que lo suyo no funcionara de ninguna manera.

*Con esta ruptura, Carlos se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sebastián, de tal manera que terminare dándoles un final feliz, aunque no sin antes hacerlos sufrir un poco OK.

*Luego de todo esto, Steve finalmente emprenderá el vuelo hacia Brasil para el reencuentro con su ángel, quien continuara arreglando ciertos asuntos legales y amorosos, por lo que es probable que su reencuentro no sea muy agradable y al contrario este lleno de líos, de tal forma que esto abarcaría el próximo capítulo que seria el 19 y concluyéndolo en el capitulo 20 seria el final de todos estos líos así que ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos mas y este fic habrá llegado a fin, espero les guste, nos vemos.

Luzy Snape.


	19. Asuntos del Corazón y Asuntos Legales II

¿¿¿Bailamos???

Capitulo 19: Asuntos del Corazón y Asuntos Legales parte II

************************************************************Recordatorio: los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a su correspondiente autor (si alguien sabe quien es el creador de la serie ¡Háganmelo saber! Pues yo lo desconozco) así mismo esta es una historia yaoi o slash, es decir relaciones amorosas entre hombres, por lo que sino les gusta este genero ¡NO LEAN! También puede haber escenas que hieran sensibilidades por lo que advertidos (as) están, pero si aun siguen por aquí pues ¡Bienvenidos (as) y disfruten la lectura! Espero les agrade y un comentario se agradecería muchísimo. Gracias.

* * *

Y una vez en el consultorio…….

-¿Y bien doctor, de que quería hablarme? ¿Susan se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado Oliver mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del doctor.

-¡OH, no tiene de que preocuparse, joven! De momento tanto la señora Karland como los bebes se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, especialmente los mellizos-dijo con tranquilidad, Clarkson.

-¿Mellizos?-indago con asombro Oliver.

-¿No lo mencione antes? ¡Qué descuido! La señora Karland, es madre de un par de mellizos, una niña y un niño, ambos en perfectas condiciones a pesar de ser un par de semanas, prematuros y por lo cual se les ha puesto en una incubadora para que terminen su desarrollo y no tengan complicaciones; pero hay algo que me preocupa y eso es por lo que deseo hablarme, joven Atom-dijo el doctor con un tono muy serio que de verdad logro preocupar a Oliver.

-¿De qué se trata, doctor?-pregunto Oliver preocupado, pues no le gustaba en absoluto la expresión de seria concentración que doctor presentaba en esos momentos.

-Vera, joven Atom; parece ser que la señora Karland, al no ser atendida adecuadamente, sufre de eclampsia lo cual le ha ocasionado daños severos a sus órganos internos _/daños que seguimos analizando, pues todavía no tenemos un resultado concreto/_ entre ellos hígado, riñones y quizás corazón, por lo que su situación es bastante delicada y aunque hemos logrado estabilizarla, necesitamos mantenerla en observación y ver como evoluciona en las próximas horas-dijo el doctor con calma, dejando bastante confundido a Oliver.

-¡La verdad doctor, no entiendo muy bien de que está hablando! Así que dígame ¿Es grave lo que tiene, Susan?-pregunto confuso Oliver.

-¡Dependiendo del daño a sus órganos, puede serlo! Pues siendo hígado, riñones y corazón realmente vitales para el ser humano; si el daño que puedan presentar lo es, entonces ¡Si, podríamos considerar que es grave su estado! Aunque para asegurarlo primero hay que ver los resultados de sus pruebas-dijo el doctor con sinceridad.

-Y considerando el peor de los escenarios, doctor ¿Qué pasaría? Es decir, si de verdad estuviesen dañados esos órganos ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Existe alguna solución? ¿Se puede hacer algo al respecto?-pregunto Oliver intrigado así como preocupado.

-Considerando el peor de los escenarios: ¡No habría mucho que hacer! Ya que la solución más adecuada sería un trasplante, lo cual es algo complicado pues si conseguir un órgano compatible entre donante y donador es difícil, conseguir tres……. ¡Pues es más complicado! Así que lo único que se podría hacer es procurarle un tranquilo estilo de vida, mantenerla vigilada, darle algunos medicamentos, así como un estricto régimen alimenticio y otras medidas preventivas, a la espera del desenlace; pues a pesar de poder "detener" el avance, tarde o temprano llegara su partida, pero aun con ese pronostico tan poco favorable, debemos tener esperanzas y que todo saldrá bien-dijo el doctor Clarkson con serenidad, viendo /sin sorprenderse, pues con tantos años de experiencia ya había visto mucho en su profesión como para asombrarse con facilidad/ como poco a poco sus palabras, eran asimiladas por Oliver, quien iba pasando por diferentes expresiones que pasaban desde incredulidad, asombro, consternación, comprensión y finalmente aceptación.

-Entonces… imaginando el peor escenario ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá de vida, doctor?-pregunto Oliver preocupado.

-Según el daño a sus órganos e imaginando lo peor, así como considerando su reacción al tratamiento…. Podrían ser 3 o 5 años, aunque pueden variar, pero mas o menos ese tiempo-respondió el doctor tranquilo.

-¡Entiendo! Y ¿Se lo han dicho?-volvió a preguntar Oliver, ya mas calmado.

-¡Aun no! Primero queríamos informarle a usted; pues consideramos que esta es una noticia que es mejor se la de un familiar dada la delicadeza de la noticia-dijo el doctor de manera objetiva.

-En ese caso, si me dice en donde se encuentra Susan; creo que podré decírselo-dijo Oliver con resignación mientras se incorporaba para poder marcharse y buscar a la joven, que apenas y conocía, y que sin embargo había acabado por meterse en su vida, por lo que tampoco podía dejarla así como así tras conocer su destino.

-¡OH, por supuesto! La señora Karland se encuentra en el tercer piso, habitación 316, cama c, en el lado derecho; si gusta ¿Puedo acompañarlo?-sugirió el doctor.

-¡No es necesario! Yo puedo informarle y si hay algún inconveniente ¡Le llamare, doctor Clarkson!-dijo Oliver como si nada, abandonando finalmente la oficina para poder ir al tercer piso.

_/¡En que lío me vine a meter! Ayudarla si que me a traído cosas inesperadas pero tampoco puedo dejarla a su suerte, al menos hasta que encuentre algún familiar, pues todo sucedió tan rápido que ni tiempo de informar a nadie, así que hablare con Susan, le contare todo y le pediré información sobre su familia o su pareja y luego de que le hable ¡Ya no será mi problema! Suficiente tengo con mis propios problemas como para seguir con otro mas/_pensaba Oliver con resignada frustración mientras subía en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso.

Y una vez que llego al mismo no tardo nada en llegar a la habitación de Susan y después de un prolongado suspiro finalmente entro en la misma.

-¡Hola Susan! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto con suavidad Oliver, viendo lo fatigada que lucia su amiga.

-¡Hola Oliver! He estado mejor, pero después de lo que he pasado es más que comprensible que este agotada ¿verdad? Por cierto ¿Has visto a los niños? ¿Están bien?-dijo Susan curiosa.

-¡No lo he visto aun, pero el doctor me ha dicho que están bien de salud! Aunque les han puesto en la incubadora como precaución pues al ser un poco prematuros mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No te parece?-dijo Oliver con calma pero aun así se le notaba un leve nerviosismo que Susan no paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué sucede? Si mis niños están bien como dices ¿Por qué pareces preocupado? ¿Qué esta pasando, Oliver?-pregunto intrigada Susan.

-Veras, Susan no es fácil decirte esto pero ahí va……-comenzó Oliver ha explicar la delicada situación en la que se encontraba, solicitando para ello no ser interrumpido pues de lo contrario no tendría valor para retomar tan delicado tema.

Y mientras Oliver se hacia bolas como solo alguien nervioso podía hacerlo…… En Japón sucedía que…….

-¿Así que este es el engendro de Maki? ¡Qué horror! ¿No me diga que lo ha traído para que lo conozcamos? ¡Qué dulce!-dijo con cínico sarcasmo el "abuelo" de Tsubasa, quien ante el tono tan desagradable de aquel hombre se había despertado sobresaltado y ahora sollozaba quedito en los brazos de su papá.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atreve hablar así de mi hijo? Tenía la esperanza de que fueran mejores personas que su estúpida hija pero ahora ya sé de donde saco lo idiota Maki ¡De ustedes! Y no me sorprende en lo absoluto, por lo que ahora sé que mi hijo será más feliz si jamás tiene ninguna clase de contacto con alguno de ustedes ¡No vaya a ser que se le pegue lo estúpido! Por lo que es mejor hacer de una buena vez a lo que vine……-dijo molesto Steve, con el que por la mala suerte era su suegro, al mismo tiempo que trataba de tranquilizar a su pequeño con suaves palmaditas a su espaldita.

-…… ¡Señor Tsukishime, sería tan amable!-dijo el tigre, sin dejar de calmar al bebe, mientras veía al abogado, intencionado.

-¡Por supuesto, joven Kyuga!-respondió el abogado mientras extraía de un portafolios, varios papeles con sus respectivas copias, y que de inmediato coloco sobre la mesa central de la sala.

-¡Si me permiten su atención y fuesen tan amables de leer estos documentos para luego firmarlos; nuestra estancia por aquí seria menor y mas pronto nos marcharíamos!-dijo el abogado pasándoles varios papeles a la pareja aquella, los cuales no entendían nada de nada pero aun así procedieron a leer aquellos papeles……

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo que renunciar al mocoso, como si nada? ¡Están locos si piensan que no pelaremos por su custodia! Especialmente luego de que descubrimos que usted, Kyuga, es gay; aunque ese mocoso no es mas que un vulgar bastardo _/por mucho que se haya casado con nuestra hija/_ ¡No permitiremos que este con un degenerado como usted! Así que vaya se preparando para la pelea pues ese crío muy pronto será nuestro y una vez que lo sea hasta podríamos encontrarle alguna utilidad ya que quizás……Mmmm, no se: Podríamos darlo en adopción y eso seria muy provechoso, jajajá-se reía con malvada satisfacción el padre de Maki, mientras veía con marcada superioridad al tigre.

-¿Cómo se atreve, infeliz? Quería llevar esto por la paz y que tuviesen la oportunidad de conocer a su nieto; ya que me guste o no ¡Son sus abuelos! _/para mi desgracia/ _pero por lo que oigo es mucho mejor que Tsubasa se encuentre lejos de ustedes puesto que son unos snobs prejuicios y sobre pagados de si mismos que no hay quien los aguante y por su bien es conveniente que firme porque si no lo hacen ¡Se las verán seriamente conmigo!-dijo molesto Steve.

-¡Por favor Kyu…… Steve; déjales! No importan sus amenazas son completamente en vano, por muchas influencias que puedan _/según ellos/_ decir tener nunca se compararan con las de la familia Price, aparte de que jamás ganarían un caso contra mi abogado así ¡No podrán quitarte a Tsubasa, por mas que lo deseen! Y menos cuando demostremos lo horrible que son como personas y seres humanos, eso sin mencionar sus pésimos modales y falta de sentimientos hacia miembros de su familia, solo falta hacer notar como trataron a su propia hija, ningún juez les daría nunca la custodia ¡Te lo aseguro!-dijo Benji confiado, mientras se acercaba al tigre, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del mismo a manera de apoyo, para que él se sintiera mas calmado, pues tampoco seria bueno que perdiese los estribos en esos momentos.

-¡Malditos Anormales Degenerados; Salgan de Inmediato de Mi Casa! Están ensuciando el buen nombre de la familia con sus asquerosidades, así que ¡L-A-R-G-O! y ni crean que sus amenazas me importan ¡Ese mocoso será nuestro tarde o temprano! Pues nadie en su sano juicio lo dejaría en manos de unos asquerosos y pervertidos homosexuales; de solo verlos me dan asco y de seguro un juez se dará cuenta de ello y nos concederá la custodia-dijo molesto el padre de Maki (alguien sabe si tienen apellido, si es así díganmelo por favor) consiguiendo con sus odiosas palabras que el coraje de Steve aumentara, siendo a duras penas contenido por Benji pero antes de que hiciera algo contra aquel tipo……

-¡No sabia que tuviese esos prejuicios contra los gays! Me alegro de haberme enterado justo ahora-dijo una varonil voz desde la puerta de la sala y que pertenecía a un hombre de 48 años que desde el umbral veía con molestia al padre de Maki.

-¡OH, Kobayashi-san; disculpe esta escena tan desagradable, por favor!-dijo con rapidez y zalamería la madre de Maki, mientras se acercaba con complaciente adulación al recién llegado.

-¡Patéticos!-musito con desagrado el señor Kobayashi, dirigiéndoles una mirada de desprecio ha aquella pareja tan impertinente.

-¡Ve por tus cosas, Sammy; voy aclarar unos puntos con tus padres, por favor!-dijo Kobayashi, volviéndose hacia un joven de unos 20 años de edad que a su lado se encontraba.

-¡Como digas, Kenjiro!-respondió Sammy con una suave sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación en aquella casa.

-¡OH, por cierto, Sammy, cuando bajes trae también lo que el otro día mencionaste; quizás sea de utilidad!-dijo Kenjiro rápidamente antes de que el muchacho pudiese desaparecer de su vista, y el cual tan solo se limito asentir como si nada para luego continuar hacia su cuarto.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué muestra esas confianzas con mi hijo, Kobayashi-san?-cuestiono extrañado el padre de Maki.

-¡No es de su incumbencia pero dados sus prejuicios, se los voy a decir pues no quiero que le den problemas a Sammy! Así que aquí va……-comenzó Kenjiro dejando un folder con papeles sobre la mesa, ante la atónita mirada de la pareja.

-¡A grandes rasgos, esos papeles son la emancipación de su hijo de ustedes; por lo que ya no tendrán ningún derecho sobre de él y sus decisiones de vida! O sea lo que significa por otro lado es que ¡Sammy es mi pareja! Así que como se darán cuenta ambos somos gays y saben que es lo mejor……. ¡Que si pensaban que MIS influencias les ayudarían a salirse con la suya! Están muy equivocados y no solo por mis "asquerosas" preferencias _/como recientemente se han referido a ellas/_ sino también porque nunca me pondría contra la familia ¿No es cierto, Seishiro?-dijo Kenjiro tranquilamente mientras veía al abogado ahí presente.

-¡Por supuesto, Kenji; después de todo somos primos y si la tía Hotaru se entere que estas en un proceso contra mi cliente, simplemente te dejaría de hablar; después de todo soy su sobrino favorito y por cierto: Felicidades por tu pareja, parece un buen chico!-dijo Seishiro con tal descaro que fue demasiado obvio.

-¿Primos? ¿Usted y mi hijo? Pero…… si iba…. a casarse…… con la idiota de Maki…. ¡No puede ser gay!-dijo anonada la madre, mientras caía en shock.

Por otro lado en Brasil, Oliver había terminado de explicarle la situación a Susan, la cual había acabado por aceptarlo, siendo lo que le preocupara el bienestar de sus bebes, puesto que no tenia familia alguna ya que era huérfana y además el que fuera su esposo y padre de sus hijos había fallecido también y tampoco tenia familia alguna, razón por lo que había terminado por contárselo a Oliver.

_/¡Dios santo! Esto cada vez se complica mas y mas, pero por lo que Susan me dice esta sola, no tiene en quien contar y al parecer ni siquiera tiene un lugar al que llegar, esta enferma, dos bebes que cuidar, no conoce a nadie excepto a mí y bueno ya que me metí en esto pues ¡Tendré que acabarlo!/_-pensó Oliver mientras tomaba una rápida decisión y antes de arrepentirse soltó……

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Susan?-pregunto rápidamente Oliver y así……

Continuara....

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza pero andaba sin inspiración, mas ya voy saliendo del bache por lo que estoy volviendo a retomar mis historias, así que continuare actualizando una de ellas cada viernes de tal manera que para la próxima semana el fic que subiré será: ¡Eternamente MDMD! Así que espérenlo. Que por cierto, se que estoy diciendo que el viernes que viene seguiré con el fic de **Eternamente** pero la verdad es que también me voy a mudar de ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, así que posiblemente la semana que viene **¡No podré subirlo!** Y _serian 15_ días así que téngame paciencia en lo que me adapto al nuevo cambio y encuentro un café Internet para poder actualizar mis fics, pero si puedo la próxima semana subiré, sino en dos semanas, de mientras tanto seguiré escribiéndoles a los capítulos, gracias por su comprensión. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia que me han tenido, les dejo con la lista de quienes me han escrito en este tiempo. Gracias.

*Con esta ruptura, Carlos se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sebastián, de tal manera que terminare dándoles un final feliz, aunque no sin antes hacerlos sufrir un poco OK.

*Luego de todo esto, Steve finalmente emprenderá el vuelo hacia Brasil para el reencuentro con su ángel, quien continuara arreglando ciertos asuntos legales y amorosos, por lo que es probable que su reencuentro no sea muy agradable y al contrario este lleno de líos, y dado el hecho de que apenas comienzo en este capitulo y me faltaron algunos puntos por incluir lo terminare en el próximo capítulo 20 y que posiblemente será el final de todos estos líos y quizás también sea la conclusión de este fic, espero les guste, nos vemos.

*Rina Uchiha *Maya151*DRINY *Escritor Fantasma

Luzy Snape.


	20. Una esperanza y mas problemas

¿Bailamos?

Capitulo 20: Una esperanza y mas problemas

Recordatorio: los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a su correspondiente autor (si alguien sabe quien es el creador de la serie ¡Háganmelo saber! Pues yo lo desconozco) así mismo esta es una historia yaoi o slash, es decir relaciones amorosas entre hombres, por lo que sino les gusta este genero ¡NO LEAN! También puede haber escenas que hieran sensibilidades por lo que advertidos (as) están, pero si aun siguen por aquí pues ¡Bienvenidos (as) y disfruten la lectura! Espero les agrade y un comentario se agradecería muchísimo. Gracias.

*! *watchesloot *hanazukiru *CRAZZY WORLD *goshi *Escritor Fantasma *****sakurita_85*DRINY

Por otro lado en Brasil, Oliver había terminado de explicarle la situación a Susan, la cual había acabado por aceptarlo, siendo lo que le preocupara el bienestar de sus bebes, puesto que no tenia familia alguna ya que era huérfana y además el que fuera su esposo y padre de sus hijos había fallecido también y tampoco tenia familia alguna, razón por lo que había terminado por contárselo a Oliver.

_/¡Dios santo! Esto cada vez se complica mas y mas, pero por lo que Susan me dice esta sola, no tiene con quien contar y al parecer ni siquiera tiene un lugar al que llegar, esta enferma, dos bebes que cuidar, no conoce a nadie excepto a mí y bueno ya que me metí en esto pues ¡Tendré que acabarlo!/_-pensó Oliver mientras tomaba una rápida decisión y antes de arrepentirse soltó…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Susan?-pregunto rápidamente Oliver, antes de perder su resolución y así el inesperado "valor" para hacer aquella propuesta, a la espera de la respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Casarnos? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¡Es algo repentino! Ni siquiera nos conocemos, Oliver; ha sido una casualidad el que nos encontráramos y si piensas que por ese hecho ¡Es tu obligación hacerte cargo de mis hijos y de mi, estas equivocado! Todo esto no es más que un giro inesperado del destino; así que de alguna manera podre salir adelante. Además ¿Qué pasara sino falleciera pronto? ¿Aguantarías estar casado conmigo por tiempo indefinido y sin apenas conocernos? ¿Qué tal si soy una arpía? ¿Qué si hago de tu vida un infierno? Y no has pensado ¿Qué dirá tu pareja? Porque una cosa es que yo no tenga, pero eso no significa que tú no la tengas ¿Has considerado eso? ¿Cómo se lo explicaras? Y por cierto ¿Tienes pareja?-dijo Susan de manera tranquila, luego de salir de su asombro por las noticias y propuesta recibidas, pues a pesar de su aparente negativa a todo aquello, se sentía más que tentada aceptar pues honestamente le aterraba lo que sucediera con los bebes, si es que moría, y había de admitir que la oferta de Oliver era en verdad tentadora, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese aceptar como si nada ya que había muchas cosas que considerar y analizar, lo que su parecer era muy importante.

-¡Tengo un compañero, es cierto; pero recién comenzamos a salir, así que no creo que exista algún problema por su parte! Además tú, necesitas más ayuda en estos momentos y si es por estar "juntos" ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! No buscaría ningún tipo de acercamiento /salvo el de una buena amistad/ hacia contigo y por los bebes pueden registrarse con el nombre que elijas, no tienen porque llevar mi apellido, ni nada por el estilo _/aunque sería recomendable, no voy a presionarle de manera alguna/_ tampoco creas que es una estratagema para quitártelos, porque no es así. Tan solo me gustaría ayudarte pero si no lo deseas no hay problema de ninguna manera-dijo Oliver con calma, entendiendo perfectamente las dudas e inseguridades que pudiesen embargar a la joven, en especial porque eran dos completos extraños, encontrados por una casualidad.

-¿Compañero? ¿Tienes un compañero? ¿Eres gay?-dijo sorprendida Susan pues de todo lo que pudo pensar, la condición sexual de Oliver fue lo de menos, y quizás por eso se sorprendió de saberla…

-¡Lo soy! ¿Importa acaso?-cuestiono a la defensiva, Oliver, pues la verdad no estaba para enfrentar a una homofóbica, bastante tuvo con la entrometida de Maki como para que Susan resultara igual y por mucho que deseara ayudarla, no podrá hacerlo ya que no la soportaría de ninguna manera.

-¡OH, no; en lo absoluto! Solo me he sorprendido, la verdad es que no hubiese imaginado que lo eres; en realidad tu condición sexual es lo de menos, si te gustan los hombres en vez de las mujeres ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Eres libre para elegir tus gustos y eso nadie puede cambiarlo, excepto tú, lo que me confunde es que quieras casarte conmigo cuando no te gustan las mujeres; o eres muy dulce y noble o eres un completo idiota, Oliver-dijo Susan tranquilamente ya respuesta de la sorpresa, dejando al joven confuso…

Mientras que aquello ocurría con el capitán japonés, precisamente en Japón sucedía que…

-¡Maldito infeliz degenerado! ¿Cómo se atreve a pervertir a mi hijo? Pero ni crea que se saldrá con la suya ¡él es menor de edad, así que ni sueñe con que se lo llevara de esta casa; si tan solo lo intenta: lo acusare de secuestro y pedofilia!-dijo rabioso el padre de Maki, tratando de verse amenazante pero solo consiguió lo contrario, pues no solo se veía ridículo sino que además estúpido de verdad.

-¡Sammy no es menor de edad, idiota! Tiene ya 20 años, hace 2 que cumplió la mayoría y si por casualidad se estaba "amparando" con que sería hasta los 21 años ¡Esta equivocado! ¿Qué no entendió lo de la emancipación? Porque si es así, hay un abogado presente que se lo puede aclarar de manera que su pequeño cerebro, lo pueda comprender; por otro lado Sammy, no tiene ya que obedecerlos en lo absoluto, es libre de elegir su vida, su trabajo, su pareja, así que deje de hacer el ridículo porque no le queda y en cuanto a lo de pedófilo, es cierto que hay una diferencia entre ambos en cuanto a la edad pero aun así…-comenzó a decir harto, Kenjiro, viendo con verdadero desprecio y odio aquel hombre al que no le daba un golpe –aunque se lo merecía desde hace un buen rato- por consideración a su pareja.

-¡… Jamás me ha faltado al respeto de modo alguno! Es más hasta mi "virtud" está intacta pues no hemos mantenido relaciones _/a pesar de mis ganas de hacerlo con Kenjiro/_ sexuales, en espera de mi emancipación, precisamente para evitar este tipo de escenas ¡Así que deja de decir tantas estupideces de una buena vez! De todas maneras no van a conseguir nada, mucho menos dinero por mí, puesto que ya no soy más su dependiente económico, ni de ninguna otra manera y si creías que me casarías con alguno prospecto (a) que te llegara al precio como planeaban con Maki ¡Lo siento, pero no estoy más en el mercado, afortunadamente! Y Kenji puede ser mayor pero es mi elección, mía solamente, y no me arrepiento de elegirlo a él, así que viejo, señora ¡Adiós y espero nunca más volverlos a ver!-interrumpió Sammy desde la puerta, dejando ver a su lado un par de bolsas de viaje así como una maleta pequeña y en sus manos un par de cajas que hicieron palidecer a la mujer…

-¿Son tus cosas, Sammy?-cuestiono Kenjiro con suavidad, viendo asentir al muchacho.

-En ese caso, marchémonos; nada tienes que seguir haciendo en esta casa-continuo Kenjiro tras el movimiento del joven.

-¡Por supuesto, Kenjiro! Pero antes déjame darle algo a mi cuñado, que estoy seguro le servirá para deshacerse de ellos-señalando hacia sus padres- en caso de que continúen con la "fabulosa" idea de pelear la custodia de mi sobrinito-dijo Sammy tranquilamente mientras se acercaba hacia donde Steve se encontraba, entregando las cajas a un extrañado Benji /pues tampoco se la daría a Steve, ya que se encontraba ocupado con Tsubasa en esos momentos/ quien no tardo en tomarlas.

-Las cajas contienen los diarios que mi fallecida hermana Maki, escribió en su desafortunada vida, no los he leído a fondo ya que son cosas de chicas y no me interesan pero cuando mis "adorados padres" se deshicieron de todas sus cosas, botándolas a la basura, recupere algunas de ellas como son estos diarios, fotos y cositas por el estilo; pero eso no es lo importante sino que al leer algunos pasajes, en especial los últimos diarios _/ya de una Maki mas adulta pero no más madura/_ ella narra claramente la clase de padres que tenemos, la manera en que la obligaban "acceder" a insinuaciones de parte de varios hombres, a cambio de costosos regalos o negocios con nuestro padre bastantes lucrativos; aunque claro nada mas allá de algunas caricias, besos puesto que su virginidad debía cuidarla para venderla ¡Perdón! Para entregarla al que hubiese pagado más por ella, pues ese hombre seria su esposo, pero para el infortunio de nuestros padres, Maki se "obsesiono" contigo, Steve Kyuga, e hizo planes por su cuenta con las terribles consecuencias que ya has vivido; y lo mejor de todo es que está narrado y escrito por su puño y letra, así que son una prueba de gran peso y cualquier juez lo notara y como ser gay en realidad no es malo, al contrario de prostituir a su propia hija ¿Qué crees que pese más: tu preferencia sexual o que mis padres son unos ambiciosos incontrolables que prostituían a sus propios hijos? ¡AH sí, porque a mi trataron de hacérmelo también! Solo que para su mal suerte no pudieron y si llegaras a necesitar de mi testimonio ¡Cuenta con él! Nada me gustara más que dejarlos en evidencia, sobretodo porque por sus ambiciones hicieron a mi hermana completamente desgraciada e infeliz; pues si hubieran sabido amarnos, ella habría sido muy diferente y no hubiese pensado que el amor se obliga y se compra, en vez de entregarse libre y puramente-dijo Sammy con tono indiferente aunque en el fondo se podía apreciar el desprecio que sentía por sus progenitores.

-¡No te amargues la existencia por ellos, Sammy, no lo valen!-susurro con cariño, Kenjiro, en el oído del joven mientras lo abrazaba tierna y protectoramente entre sus brazos queriendo brindarle consuelo.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA, INFELICES JOTOS!-grito furico el padre de Sammy, a punto de sufrir un ataque del coraje que sentía.

-Claro que nos vamos, personas como ustedes no valen la pena, y deberían de firmar de una vez la renuncia de custodia; ese pequeño crecerá mucho mejor lejos de ustedes, con una familia amorosa que no lo vea como un objeto del que se pueda obtener una ganancia, pues seres como ustedes no merecen ser padres, mucho menos abuelos de algo tan puro como es ese pequeño bebe-intervino Seishiro con calma pero con un obvio reproche en la voz, mientras extendía de nueva cuenta los papeles a la pareja aquella.

-¡Olvídelo imbécil; ese mocoso será nuestro tarde o temprano y ahora L-A-R-G-O!-grito el padre, echando literalmente espuma por la boca.

-¡Jamás se acercaran a Tsubasa, se los juro!-dijo con firmeza Steve viendo con rabia a la pareja, para luego dar media vuelta y salir de aquella horrible casa de una buena vez por todas y para siempre.

-¡Que infortunio que sean tan cerrados; adiós padres, espero no volverlos a ver en mi vida!-deseo con todas sus fuerzas, Sammy abandonando también aquella casa que nunca fue un hogar, llevándose consigo las pocas cosas que eran suyas pues las había conseguido con su propio dinero, el resto ahí se quedaba pues no quería llevarse consigo malos recuerdos, en especial ahora que iniciaría una vida con su pareja.

-Si buscan enfrentarse a mi primo ¡Aténganse a las consecuencias! Nadie se mete con mi familia y si ese joven es importante para mi primo, entonces también lo será para mi, sobretodo porque el bebe es sobrino de mi Sammy, así que pondré todas mis influencias a disposición de su padre y me encargare de hundirlos, no volverán a conseguir nada en absoluto, ni siquiera buenos contratos de trabajo y si saben lo que les conviene se mantendrán apartados definitivamente tanto del bebe como de Sammy-amenazo seriamente Kenjiro, saliendo también.

-Por ultimo ¡Dejen en paz a Steve y su hijo o también enfrentaran las influencias de la familia Price!-dijo como sentencia, Benji, haciéndole una señal a su abogado para marcharse de ahí de una buena vez por todas, saliendo finalmente todos de ese sitio.

-¿Harás algo al respecto, querido?-cuestiono la señora a su esposo.

-¡Claro que sí; ninguno de ellos se saldrá con la suya, especialmente Samuel; pagara por sus palabras así como la humillación que nos ha hecho! El debería de casarse con una buena chica, rica y de una gran familia influyente-dijo con molestia el padre, abandonando también el salón.

_/¡Esto va a traer desgracias! Lamentablemente es muy obstinado y lo que Sammy ha hecho le ha dado en el orgullo; un hijo gay ¡Que terrible desgracia! Y para colmo, el mocoso de Maki será criado por otro gay ¡Horror! Habrá que hacer algo al respecto, aunque mucho temo que enfrentarlos puede traernos problemas pues la verdad son muy influyentes y con ello capaces de cumplir sus amenazas y dejarnos en la ruina; lo cual hay que evitar a cualquier costo ¡No perderé mi status por las boberías de Samuel! Es más tal vez podría convencerlos de que estoy de su lado y que no me importa que sea gay, así podría obtener algo de Kobayashi-san e incluso puede que del idiota gay con quien Maki se metió ¡Eso es lo que hare: voy hacerles creer que estoy de su lado y sacarles tanto como pueda! Después de todo alguien tiene que hacerlo/_pensaba con malicia la señora trazando sus propios planes maquiavélicos, justo para arruinarles la vida a su hijo y nieto, y salir beneficiada de ello.

Y mientras aquel par de seres horribles (porque personas o seres humanos no se le podía llamar menos aun considerar de esa manera) trazaban malvados planes –tan solo para conseguir mas dinero y mejor posición social (¿Cómo si eso fuera lo mas importante?) - las vueltas del karma les harían pagar justo como lo habían hecho con su hija Maki, aunque no sin antes de que sus intrigas dieran muchos dolores de cabeza a Steve, Tsubasa –aunque solo sea un bebe- Sammy e incluso a Kenjiro, pero sus intrigas quedarían descubiertas tarde o temprano, solo que seria mas tarde que temprano siendo precisamente todas aquellas maquinaciones las que evitarían que Steve pudiese ir por su amado Oliver, habiendo de pasar para ello algunos años antes de que lo hiciera y cuando volvieran a estar frente a frente muchas sorpresas encontrarían... (Aunque eso se vera mas adelante, jiji, la verdad es que estoy sufriendo un grave caso "depresión" pues este fic esta en la recta final, es mas este debía de ser el ultimo capitulo, pero se darán cuenta de que no es la octava maravilla del mundo y divago mucho; siendo honesta me ha costado horrores escribirlo y por lo mismo el final va a ser postergado al menos otro capitulo mas, pues esta "depresión" en serio me ataco fuerte y no he sabido dar mas de mí pero espero que en el siguiente capitulo esto mejore y pueda ya lograr el final que deseo para este fic, pues las ideas las tengo, lo que quiero escribir lo se pero no así las ganas, lo siento :( téngame paciencia)

De regreso en Brasil…

-¡Es mejor que me retire; se hace tarde y debo regresar a mi casa! Además debes descansar, si me lo permites: mañana vendré a visitarte, Susan-dijo Oliver con calma, aun algo confuso pues la verdad que aquella joven lograba sacarlo de onda, con su comprensión.

-¡Me agradara mucho que lo hagas, Oliver; puedes venir mañana o cuando quieras! Hace poco te he conocido pero creo que eres una persona que vale la pena conocer y de verdad quisiera ser tu amiga ¿De acuerdo? En cuanto a tu propuesta ¡No puedo aceptarla al menos de momento! Se que en mi situación tu oferta es fabulosa y por demás tentadora pero no puedo hacerlo, hay muchas cosas que ambos debemos aclarar y pensar, si te dijera que si acepto, bajo estas condiciones, a la larga podríamos arrepentirnos y entonces haríamos nuestra vida un infierno y eso no es correcto, mejor pensemos las cosas con calma y démosle tiempo al tiempo para ver que sucede ¿Qué te parece?-sugirió Susan con suavidad, obsequiándole una dulce sonrisa a Oliver.

-¡Eres una joven extraña, Susan; otra en tu lugar no se lo hubiese pensado tanto! Aunque reconozco que fue precipitada mi proposición y tienes razón de que hay cosas que debemos arreglar _/y pensar también/ _antes de hacer algo al respecto, así que te dejare descansar y mañana vendré de nuevo e incluso podríamos pedirle al doctor que me deje llevarte a ver a los bebes; aunque para hacerlo primero tienes que descansar, que ya mañana será otro día-dijo Oliver con calma , mientras se levantaba de su silla y acercándose a la joven, dejaba un gentil beso en la frente de la misma.

-¡Eres un buen hombre, Oliver y de verdad me va a gustar ser tu amiga, nos vemos mañana y descansa, también!-dijo Susan con suavidad, sonriendo mas ampliamente ante aquel dulce beso, casi parecía el de un hermano mayor o por lo menos el de algún familiar y quizás por lo mismo sabia que podía confiar en el capitán aun cuando no se casaran, podrían llegar a tener una linda amistad.

-¡Entonces hasta mañana, Susan!-se despidió finalmente Oliver, saliendo de la habitación, tras lo cual hablo brevemente con el doctor para averiguar las horas de visita, luego de eso, salio del hospital con rumbo a su departamento en donde esperaba encontrarse con Carlos, pues había cosas que tenia que aclarar con él primero antes que nada.

Y así…

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia que me han tenido, lamentablemente por las razones antes mencionadas (nota como a medio capitulo) no pude completar todas las ideas que traigo en este capitulo, así que las dejo para el que sigue, en donde espero no estar tan depresiva. Gracias por su comprensión.

*Con esta ruptura, Carlos se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sebastián, de tal manera que terminare dándoles un final feliz, aunque no sin antes hacerlos sufrir un poco OK.

*Luego de todo esto, Steve finalmente emprenderá el vuelo hacia Brasil para el reencuentro con su ángel, quien continuara arreglando ciertos asuntos legales y amorosos, por lo que es probable que su reencuentro no sea muy agradable y al contrario este lleno de líos, y dado el hecho de que apenas comienzo en este capitulo y me faltaron algunos puntos por incluir lo terminare en el próximo capítulo 20 y que posiblemente será el final de todos estos líos y quizás también sea la conclusión de este fic, espero les guste, nos vemos.

**Hoy actualizo: *¿Bailamos? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20.**

**Próxima semana se actualiza: *Corazón de sombra y luz, de Harry Potter, capitulo 16.**

Luzy Snape.


End file.
